


Spring of Youth

by kaita, Kleine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies), Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ever After Reference, Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 91,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: Написано весной 2013, все эти годы настаивалось как вино из лепестков сакуры. Танцуйте!





	1. И чо тогда делать? Семпай, помоги!

В день, когда Идзаки выписывают из больницы, с самого утра льет как из ведра, а потому улицы превращаются в огромные водосточные канавы. Чтобы перейти дорогу кое-где сперва впору совершать замеры глубины лотом, а уж после пускаться вплавь. Еще полчаса назад чистая и тщательно выглаженная матерью одежда больше таковой не является, а на носки туфель налипла рыжеватая грязь.

К обеду ливень постепенно начинает стихать, словно запасы воды на небесах подошли к концу, и теперь периодически выплескиваются нерешительным дождиком, которым только старух да детей пугать. Игнорируя гостеприимно распахнутые ворота родной школы, Идзаки проходит мимо покосившейся боковой калитки, в которой нет никакого проку — все равно, забор вокруг полуразрушен. Поросший травой пустырь поблескивает осевшими на высокой траве каплями — идти туда совсем не хочется, поэтому он избирает иной путь и, дождавшись, пока товарный поезд прогрохочет по одноколейной железной дороге, минует переезд и углубляется в недружественный квартал, соседствующий с доками и торговыми точками местных рыбаков. В конце концов, хуже, чем его отделали прихвостни мордастого подлипалы Сэридзавы, уже не будет точно.

В карманах звякает мелочь, шаги отдаются чавкающим эхом, но, в целом, путь проходит без приключений. У моста он притормаживает, выбирая, куда двинуть дальше: налево располагается жилой квартал, петлей замыкающийся у спуска к реке, направо — местная школа из категории «более-менее приличных». Идзаки смутно припоминает несколько лиц оттуда, ничего особенного, впрочем. Со стороны стадиона доносятся командные крики и глухие звуки ударов. Повинуясь неведомому порыву, он неторопливо приближается к сетчатой ограде сектора, отведенного под площадку для бейсбола. Какие-то энтузиасты в форме, вероятно, некогда бывшей белой, барахтаются в грязи, отрабатывая передачи. Некоторые воинственно размахивают битами. Усатый псих с серыми разводами по всему лицу орет что-то про медсестру и пеньюар.

Идзаки мотает головой — вот уж чего не увидишь в Судзуране. Задумавшись, он не сразу понимает, что один из голосов обращается непосредственно к нему.

— Можно пройти? — нетерпеливо, явно не в первый раз повторяет кто-то сбоку. Идзаки было разворачивается, чтобы популярно объяснить, почему прав именно он, но застывает, внезапно растерявшись. У переминающейся с ногу на ногу невысокой девчонки длинные, забранные широкой цветной повязкой волосы собраны, нет, не в косички — в плотные дредины; очень худые руки, длинные ноги и абсолютно модельное лицо. Охуенные губы. Задница тоже отличная, хотя грудь плосковата. Но, в принципе… — Чего надо? — заметив, что Идзаки откровенно пялится, неприязненно уточняет «модель». Низким, мальчишеским голосом. Отлично, блять, просто зашибись.

Сходил проведать братика, хмуро думает идзаки, перекатывая остатки фильтра между зубами. И ведь не спросишь же, что за перс такой, где живёт, чем промышляет. Вакана вовсе не дурак, два плюс два складывает резво и в данном случае результаты сложения могут его весьма поразить, Идзаки такое счастье на хуй не сдалось.

— Эй ты! — вежливо окликает идзаки прекрасный силуэт с дредами. — Подойди-ка.

Окада оборачивается, мозги Идзаки щёлкают заржавевшими тумблерами, превращая это движение в замедленную съёмку, и внутри пропитанной никотином Идзакиной души (а она у него есть, он уверен) что-то гулко ухает и падает вниз.

— Нда? — брови Окады ползут вверх, спортивная сумка, перекинутая через плечо, опасно покачивается. — Ты вообще кто такой?

Идзаки понимает, чувак совсем не виноват в том, что природа наградила его такими бровями (мысли о выщипывании и подкрашивании он яростно гонит на хуй ещё с первой встречи), глазами, губами и блядской родинкой, но всё равно желание придушить Окаду и посмотреть, что будет происходить с этим лицом, пока сильнее и осознанней всех остальных желаний.

— Вот подойди, и познакомимся, — демонстрирует чудеса пикапа Идзаки.

Он не двигается с места, и окада тоже не торопится подходить.

— Ю-ю-ю-яяяяяяя-ньяяя! — раздаётся оглушительный вопль и в непосредственной близости от Окады вырисовывается нечто в заколках, сеточках и наверняка даже стразиках.

— Не ори, Юфуне, — чуть морщится Окада (у Идзаки на этом месте слегка пересыхает в горле), окидывает настырного чужака оценивающим взглядом и кладёт руку Юфуне на плечо. — Пойдем, а то капитан расстроится, если мы опоздаем.

Идзаки по-прежнему не двигается, потом достаёт сигарету, закуривает и выпускает дым прямо в яркое синее небо. «Юя, блять», — проговаривает он про себя, «заебись. Даже имя красивое. Бабское», — тут же поправляется он и снова матерится.

\---

Команде нужно сделать ещё очень много, чтобы стать именно командой. Собрать всех вместе, уговорить Яги-чан стать менеджером, вернуть Синдзё и Анию, и Окада на время забывает об отмороженном парне с выжженными перекисью волосами. Забывает ровно до тех пор, пока Вакана не начинает в очередной раз орать на Хияму, что тот всё делает не так, дебил и какая мама тебя родила.

— У тебя нет брата? — спрашивает вдруг Окада, пока Вакана переводит дух.

— А-а?! — рявкает Вакана, натыкается на серьёзный взгляд и продолжает уже спокойней: — Есть.

— Ясно, — кивает Окада. — Я что-то примерно такое и подумал.

Вакане хочется спросить, с каких пор окружающих интересует его семья, но Хияма к этому моменту очухивается от вылитых на него словесных помоев, тычет в плечо, требуя справедливости и извинений, и Вакане становится не до дебильных вопросов.

\---

— Семпай, ты слишком расслабился, — в голосе Хироми сквозит превосходство. Идзаки машинально охает, пропустив отличный удар в печень. Киришима уже готов праздновать первую в этом сезоне (да и вообще в своей жизни) победу над семпаем, но, как выясняется, не судьба.

— Ага, — лицо Хироми встречается с раздолбанной предыдущими поколениями воронов партой. — Мечтай.

Идзаки встряхивается, как собака, только что искупавшаяся в луже крови, игнорирует Хироминых подружек и поправляет очки.

Сегодня у него важный день.  
Сегодня он собрался пригласить Окаду в кино или, как минимум, сделать их общение более продуктивным, чем пара слов, половина из которых — нецензурные.

— Опять ты? — удивленно взлетают тонкие брови. Идзаки хочет прямо сейчас переступить через порог условностей, откинуть за ненадобностью последовательность принятых действий, и разгладить недовольную складку на безукоризненном высоком лбу. Что бы, интересно, на это сказали в школе. — Брата проведать пришел?

«Он знает», — доходит внезапно до Идзаки. Знает и про засмотренные до неприличия альбомы в аккаунте mixi, и про осторожные расспросы нервного (с тех пор, как завязал с сигаретами) Ваканы, и про регулярные вылазки на окраину Никогаку и едва ли не шпионские наблюдения за тренировочным процессом. Да что там — притащиться к чужой школе среди бела дня и устроить драку под окнами директора — это ли не истинный задор? «Это ли не ебанацтво», — мрачно размышляет Идзаки, пожевывая фильтр. Заготовленные и тщательно отрепетированные фразы разом покидают негостеприимную юдоль скорбей, в миру известную под прикрытием головы Идзаки Шуна. Небрежное «сходим куда-нибудь» звучит, бесспорно, круто; чиксы в клубе на нем бы пачками вешались, наперегонки стаскивая с себя одежду. Если бы не вечно мрачное ебло и не менее мрачная репутация, конечно. Хотя девчонки любят плохих парней. Видимо, что-то прогнило внутри — язык сухой и шершавый как наждак, от бесшабашной решительности остались жалкие крохи. Засветился, блять, герой. Одно из двух: либо Окада не имеет ничего против, либо ищет повод выставить на посмешище. Возможно, женственная внешность сопровождается не менее выебистым характером. Неожиданно от этой мысли разбирает злость. Какого черта, собственно?

— Не твое дело, — рявкает Идзаки, отчего стайку первокурсниц, навязчиво постреливающих глазками из-за ворот, как ветром сдувает.

Окада на всякий случай тоже отступает на шаг. Мало ли, чего можно дождаться от больных на голову?

— Окей, чувак, только ты тут всем глаза намозолил основательно. Может, хватит?

Сигарета давно успела дотлеть до фильтра, но горечь ощущается лишь сейчас.

— Че-го? — раздельно произносит Идзаки тем самым тоном, заслышав который младшие курсы в ужасе разбегаются и прячутся, мелко дрожа.

Кто-то зовет Окаду со стороны пристроек — к собственному стыду Идзаки не может не признать, что даже здесь умудрился облазить каждый бетонный миллиметр.

— Трус ты, вот чего.

Опешивший Идзаки даже не вспоминает про кулаки — так и стоит, как дебил, глядя вслед. Вечер он встречает в обезьяннике местного участка.

\---

Он едва не с суеверным ужасом проверяет страницы соц.сетей, но не находит ровным счетом ничего компрометирующего: ни единого упоминания, ни намека, ни слова вообще. Смятые билеты находят своё место в мусорном ведре — это нужно быть таким недоумком, еще бы с букетом приперся. Когда точка кипения остается далеко за уровнем горизонта, Идзаки открывает окно нового сообщения и долго гипнотизирует взглядом пустое пространство, размером в стандартный набор символов, словно надеясь, что нужные слова нарисуются сами. Все заканчивается переустановкой браузера и убитой мышкой, но часам к двум ночи послание, наконец, готово. Он уверен, что ответа не получит никогда.

«Делаю, что хочу. А за труса ответишь.»

Недрогнувшей рукой (даже если это не так, свидетелей все равно нет) он щелкает на «отправить», и с чистой совестью пожизненно осужденного принимается разбирать завалы на постели. Чтобы подпрыгнуть едва не на полметра при звуке оповещения о новом входящем.

«Жду не дождусь =^.^=»

— Блядь, — говорит Идзаки, по привычке пытаясь нащупать очки на переносице. Охуенно.

Не сказать, что Окада проводит много времени в соцсетях или их аналогах, при его напряжённом графике школьника-бейсболиста с полукриминальной репутацией на подобную ерунду остаётся не так уж много времени. Тем более, что команда понемногу возрождается и даже способна на тренировки. Тем более, что это в тысячи раз интереснее всего, что происходит в мире. Тем более, что внезапно в соцсетях мир оказался ещё теснее, чем снаружи, и некий нервный тип уже пару раз угрожал ему через безобидное окошко личных сообщений.

Окада решил бы, что это всё очень интересно и что надо бы как минимум поставить чувака на место, если бы не двойственность собственных реакций на такое внимание к себе и не гремящая на все японские острова слава школы Воронов, где, собственно, и прописан Идзаки.

«завтра в три на пустыре», мигает новое сообщение.

Окада подбрасывает в руке биту, задумчиво покачивает ей из стороны в сторону, потом убирает в сумку. Не в этот раз, к тому же если верить в то, что говорят о Судзуране, бита всё равно мало поможет.

«оукей~», — печатает он в ответ, сознательно провоцируя собеседника, — «я приду один, не переживай~»

Всевозможные образцы словесного творчества Идзаки, которые тот мог бы написать в ответ, Окада обрубает выключением наута. Соблазн подразнить дальше велик, но как-то это уж слишком не по-мужски.

\---

Вакана как-то обмолвился, что его брат отправил на больничную койку людей больше, чем все криминальные группировки района.

Окада до сих пор сомневается в этом, потому что стоящий в трёх метрах перед ним Идзаки совсем не похож на монстра, рвущего людей живьём. Количество пластырей и синяков, конечно, могло бы быть и поменьше, но у кого их нет в эту прекрасную школьную пору?..

— Опаздываешь, — Идзаки выплевывает фильтр («почему всегда фильтр? куда он девает саму сигарету», — не к месту думает Окада) и укоризненно качает головой. — Косички заплетал?

— У нас свидание? — хмыкает Окада. — Чё нервный такой?

Идзаки прищуривается, неторопливо подходит и останавливается вплотную к Окаде. Сквозь тёмные очки невозможно заглянуть ему в глаза, но выражение лица в целом кардинально отличается от того, с каким Идзаки встретил Окаду пару минут назад.

— У тебя слишком много вопросов, красотка, — цедит Идзаки сквозь зубы. — Надо бы посдержанней.

— А у тебя слишком много зубов, — парирует Окада, немного холодея внутри. — Надо бы уменьшить.

Дальнейшее он помнит очень смутно. Последняя мысль — что городские легенды, приписывающие главному стратегу ДжиПиЭс милые зверства и полнейшее отсутствие милосердия, имеют под собой вполне реальную основу — крутится в разом опустевшей голове до тех пор, пока не наполняет её чудесным звоном.

Он даже дерётся в ответ и пару раз достаёт Идзаки — в конце концов, Никогаку тоже далеко до пансиона благородных девиц, но разница в умениях вырубать противника, калечить противника и, наверное, убивать противника, между ними слишком велика.

\---

Идзаки тормозит себя буквально в последнюю секунду, смазывая удар, и его кулак лишь слегка задевает скулу Окады. Об остальном сложно сказать наверняка — ногам и рёбрам досталось прилично, может, что-то сломано или треснуто, поздно теперь оправдываться, что не хотел прибить на месте и стереть в порошок за неслыханную наглость. Некий Киришима после подобных слов уже лежал бы в гипсе на больничной койке.

Идзаки думает, что слегка переборщил, когда Окада падает, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, и сдерживается поистине нечеловеческим усилием. Оббитые пальцы со всей дури впечатываются в землю, очки с него слетели где-то вначале, когда Окада ещё отвечал на его удары, и теперь Идзаки смотрит прямо в глаза Окаде и расстояние между ними — дай боже пара жалких сантиметров.

— Жалко было бы испортить, — зачем-то сообщает Идзаки, чувствуя, как злость испаряется, уступая место другим, более занимательным в их текущем положении, чувствам. — Такой смазливый фейс.

— Пошёл ты, — хрипло выдыхает Окада. Под рёбрами справа противно колет, а глаза у Идзаки непонятного размытого карего цвета, или это у него, Окады Юи (восемнадцати лет от роду, пару раз пойман, один — привлекался, особо не опасен и не замечен), в глазах двоится и туман застилает. — Стратег хуев.

Некоторые вещи Идзаки не готов терпеть ни от кого, каким бы прекрасным лицом и прочими атрибутами для пиздецки сильной обсессии этот «кто-то» не обладал.

— Убью, — говорит он.

— Давай, — соглашается Окада.

Он тяжело дышит — явно что-то больно, и Идзаки грудью ощущает это тяжёлое дыхание как своё. Хуй с ним со всем, думает он, наклоняясь и целуя Окаду в полураскрытый рот. Всё равно он только что согласился.

Логики в этом нет никакой, но ему на это глубоко положить — вся стратегия Идзаки Шуна до этого дня строилась на отсутствии логики как таковой.

Когда острые резцы смыкаются на его многострадальной нижней губе, Идзаки с усилием заглушает рык в чужой рот, ощущая соленый привкус крови и хруст земли на зубах. Но уже через вздох ему начинают отвечать с не меньшим энтузиазмом, и от запаха Окады (ничего особенного: обычный мужской парфюм, пот, яблочная жвачка — никаких вам орхидей и фимиама) начинает вести даже в горизонтальном положении. Ему плевать на то, как выглядит Окада, у которого на ребрах, наверное, живого места нет, если эти самые ребра наконец-то оказываются под рукой, а пальцы второй ощупывают четкие позвонки и ложбинку под затылком.

— Эй! — хрипло и вполсилы возмущается Окада, с силой сталкивая с себя осоловевшего от вседозволенности Идзаки. — Вторая база на первом свидании! Что бы на это сказали в комитете Федерации бейсбола?

Идзаки задумывается. Значит, все-таки свидание.

— Похуй, — решает он секундой позже. Припухшие, искусанные губы Окады, и без того яркие, словно обведены контуром. На скуле уже багровеет солидный кровоподтек, локти в крови, на джинсовой ткани на коленях тоже расплылись бурые пятна. Отпусти его пройтись до дома по их благословенному кварталу — и никто никогда его больше не увидит. Идзаки готов решительно на все на свете — прямо тут, на пустыре, при свете дня. Его совершенно не смущают кровоточащие ссадины, потенциальная возможность а) наличия случайных свидетелей, б) приобретения недвусмысленного пятна на репутации. То, что второпях он забыл бумажник, а до конспиративной квартиры, пилить часа полтора через весь город, тоже не может стать препятствием, поэтому он снова решительно тянется вперед и, как мальчишка, получает звонкий щелбан по лбу.

— Руки, — говорит Окада, уклоняясь от объятий (или иных поползновений отнюдь не безобидного характера), и поясняет как для недоразвитого: — Руки вымой сперва. — И лишь вдоволь налюбовавшись инсталляцией «любимый семпай средней школы скальпирует себя живьем», неохотно предлагает: — Никогаку тут рядом. В клубе есть кран.

Прохожие неодобрительно поглядывают на привыкшего ко всякому Идзаки и его визави — в том, что большинство принимает Окаду за барышню с хулиганистым нравом, не остается ни малейших сомнений.

— Идзаки, блять, — спокойно, без малейшего напряга одергивает Окада, когда тот в очередной раз пытается морально поддержать товарища по несчастью. Ну, хорошо, не только морально. — Вокруг нас полно людей.

Как будто для поведения Идзаки это хоть раз в жизни было определяющим фактором. В очередной раз схлопотав совсем не изящную затрещину, он как раз потирает затылок, обдумывая план мести, когда Окада вырывается вперед, решительно преодолевает школьный двор и сворачивает к раздевалкам, которые с недавних пор стали для обоих едва не вторым домом. Хотя и по разным причинам, разумеется.

— Айс-айс, бейби, — сквозь зубы цедит Идзаки вертевшуюся на языке с самого утра прилипчивую фразу. Ощупывая гигантскую шишку на затылке, он изо всех сил надеется, что бейсбольный клуб располагает, по крайней мере, диваном. Хотя и скамейка сойдет, или даже заурядный табурет.

Внутри раздевалки Идзаки ещё, по понятным причинам, не был, поэтому он с некоторым интересом осматривается, первым делом отмечая, что есть и диван, и скамейки, и нечто вроде лавки-стола. Есть где развернуться, в случае чего,  
а развернуться Идзаки хочется, несмотря на последствия драки в виде лёгкого головокружения и потенциальный протест со стороны Окады, у которого последствия точно в разы ощутимее.

— Умывальники там, — Окада кивает в сторону выхода, наблюдает второй сезон занимательного фильма о непростых взаимоотношениях любимого семпая средней школы и его шевелюры и, вздохнув, поясняет: — Справа от входа, за старыми партами.

— Я знаю, — бесится Идзаки. — Вообще-то, я уже помыл.

«Когда успел-то», — хочет спросить Окада, соображает, что сам же вырвался вперёд, чтобы не давать прохожим и редким встреченным знакомым лишних поводов для сплетен за спиной, и пожимает плечами. Окей, типа, молодец. Он не спрашивает, откуда Идзаки знает месторасположение — и так понятно; непонятно, что с этим делать.

— На ебанутого сталкера ты вроде не похож, — говорит Окада, подходя к своему шкафчику.

Идзаки наблюдает за ним, присев на край ближайшей лавки — неудачное приземление в конце их стремительного и продуктивного общения на пустыре отдаёт в колено острой болью. На языке до сих пор песок и грязь, хотя в процессе мытья рук он выпил, наверное, литр воды из новенького, блестящего хромом на закатном солнышке крана.

Грязь, песок и вкус навязчивой идеи обладания единственным достойным его — Идзаки нравится эта мысль, про единственного достойного — человеком.

— А на кого похож? — спрашивает он. Звучит дебильно, но Окада не смеётся, и Идзаки мысленно ставит ему ещё один плюсик в списке несомненных преимуществ перед остальным человечеством.

— Ну, на просто ебанутого, — хмыкает тот.

Плюсик жирно перечёркивается, и Идзаки уже готов забыть про боль в колене и напомнить Окаде, кто тут главный и вообще, но Окада делает то, что в очередной раз вгоняет Идзаки в состояние ступора.

Он стоит вполоборота и беззастенчиво стягивает через голову измазанную в грязи и крови футболку. Плоский, едва ли не впалый, живот, рельефные боковые мышцы, спина в ссадинах (свежих — спасибо, Идзаки шун, и почти заживших — спасибо, ежедневные тренировки). Охуительная спина, надо сказать.

— С-с-сука, — выплевывает Идзаки сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Хотя на голубого тоже не тянешь, — продолжает Окада, поправляя дреды и тем самым добивая Идзаки окончательно. — Дерёшься круто.

— Не только, — кажется, в голову ударяют все жидкости разом и потом откатной волной падают вниз, смывая на своём пути все условно логические доводы типа возможно незапертых дверей, возможно сломанных рёбер, возможно негативной реакции. Хотя какая, к чёрту, негативная реакция, если Идзаки до сих пор чувствует укус на своей губе и последовавший за этим более чем откровенный поцелуй.

Чтобы встать и преодолеть полтора шага до Окады, ему требуется буквально секунда. Он вжимает его в дверцу, обхватывая одной рукой за талию, чувствуя кожей и выпуклыми венами предплечья как рефлекторно поджимаются мышцы пресса, быстро прикусывает за шею там, где не мешаются скрученные в жгуты волосы.

— Твою ж мать, — шипит Окада, когда ладонь Идзаки сдавливает избитые рёбра. — Идзаки, твою ж мать!

Идзаки полностью с ним согласен, останавливаться сейчас было бы преступлением против человечности и гуманности этого мира.

— Что? — скорее для порядка спрашивает он, нащупывая пряжку ремня на джинсах Окады и пытаясь расстегнуть её одной, условно свободной, рукой. — Не нравится?

Окада кое-как выворачивает голову, чтобы ответить, и отвечает вполне понятно и однозначно. Идзаки думает, что за такой язык и такие губы убьёт каждого, кто осмелится просто косо посмотреть или тем более подвалить с непристойными предложениями, а за всё остальное он просто — убьёт.

Ещё через секунду думать он перестаёт вообще.

\---

В знакомый до последнего булыжника переулок Идзаки заваливается ближе к полуночи. Залив совсем рядом, посему поднявшийся ветер отнюдь не кажется теплым — напротив, он забирается под одежду, пробирает до костей. Совсем как недавно в убогой раздевалке бейсбольного клуба, в окружении неповторимого, умопомрачительного аромата слежавшейся потной одежды и кроссовок, его до основания нервных окончания продрало ощущение абсолютной ясности происходящего. И ведь не спишешь на обжимания по пьяни. Он ждал этого и совершенно осознанно совершал шаг за шагом, кружа неподалеку, пока не настало время решающего выпада.

По лицу Окады сложно было представить, что развернувшееся действо ему не по душе: часто дыша, то и дело прихватывая губу зубами, он охотно подставлялся, не слишком поддаваясь, но ничего и не запрещая. Идзаки, по жизни сбегавший от любых романтических поползновений как от чумы, свернул бы себе шею — разумеется, будь у него возможность увидеть себя со стороны. Получив доступ к телу в буквальном смысле, на которое он, в силу неведомых ебаных причин, разжигался похотью, и неоднократно — не будем себе лгать, — он в первый момент растерялся. Он готов был дрочить на Окаду даже в разводах крови и грязи, но вот куда приложить имеющиеся знания, позаимствованные с продвинутых сайтов по половому воспитанию, пока было не совсем ясно.

— Ну что? — спросил Окада, переступая через сброшенные на пол джинсы и небрежно снятые посредством наступания на задник кроссовки. Какого черта Идзаки запомнил все эти детали, ответить не смог бы и профессиональный психиатр. — Так и будем стоять? — и так зыркнул из-под ресниц, что у Идзаки чуть язык не отнялся. А может, так и случилось, поэтому пострадавший орган пришлось безотлагательно пустить в дело. Идзаки за всю свою нескучную жизнь столько не целовался.

С такого расстояния была отлично заметна врожденная асимметрия на первый взгляд идеальных черт: одно веко опущено немного ниже, мешки под глазами, шрамы на брови и переносице. Когда Окада водил головой, отбрасывая жесткие от неестественного состояния волосы, становилось ясно, что таким образом он прячет оттопыренные уши, но Идзаки оказался до того заворожен целостной картиной, что ему не было никакого дела до деталей. Он был еще далек от того, чтобы дуть на чужие царапины, но сегодняшний опыт уверенно заложил первый камень в это сомнительное, с какой стороны ни взгляни, основание.

Казалось, Окада нарочно трогает свои выступающие под кожей кости и прочие любопытные места, словно в плохом кино или для постановочной фотосъемки — будь Идзаки продюсером или кастинг-директором, по площадке расхаживал бы один-единственный человек. Желательно, без одежды. Он был до того возбужден, что даже мимолетное касание, случайный рывок ремня причиняли боль. Еще немного — и стало бы поздно что-либо предпринимать в принципе.

— Где у вас тут душ? — хрипло уточнил Идзаки, и Окада вздрогнул, одергивая руку. — Ты… ничего, продолжай.

Из клубного домика они выбираются, когда за окном давно царит темень. Идзаки молча ждет, пока Окада запирает дверь, прячет ключ в выемку над кривым карнизом, запихивает руки в карманы узких грязных джинсов. Кожа на затылке под мокрыми волосами, на сгибе локтей, под коленями и, наверняка, в паху нежная и влажная: от количества пара, просочившегося сквозь неплотно прикрытую дверь, в раздевалке случился настоящий Сайлент Хилл, одежда пропиталась конденсатом, а ободряющие надписи на стенах подмокли и поплыли. В ответ на замечание Идзаки Окада буркнул под нос что-то вроде «по-моему, все так и было», и на этом тема была закрыта.

И ведь ничего особенного они не делали — подумаешь, подрочили разок-другой на брудершафт. Еще и под водным каскадом, что вообще не в счет. Потом, правда, горячая вода закончилась, и ретироваться пришлось слишком уж поспешно на вкус обоих. Почему же, в таком случае, при воспоминании о лихорадочном дыхании, дергающемся под кожей кадыке и низком сдавленном стоне, вырвавшемся будто случайно и неохотно, у Идзаки ускоряется сердцебиение и встает член. Не то, чтобы он никогда прежде не сравнивал или не хвастался размерами, но когда на реплику «у меня больше» Окада бесстыдно заявил: «дай потрогать», — чтобы удостовериться, не иначе, контролировать ситуацию стало не в пример сложнее. Вот почему Идзаки позорно спустил, как подросток в начале пубертата, от трех-четырех решительных движений и жесткого обхвата чужой мозолистой ладони, и с полминуты закипал от гнева (но больше, конечно, от стыда), пока Окада не потребовал ответной любезности.

С каких вообще пор Идзаки стало интересно, как кончает совершенно посторонний, хотя, безусловно, не совсем ординарный пацан?

Дома идзаки старается не шуметь, не включает в комнате свет и даже к компьютеру, одиноко мигающему красным огоньком ушедшего в спячку монитора, не рискует подходить. Ведь набивать Окаде, с которым расстались буквально десять минут назад, сообщение типа «давай встретимся через час у парадной» — верх идиотизма, а Идзаки совсем не согласен выглядеть идиотом.

Точнее, ему глубоко класть, что подумают окружающие, но способа бороться с насмешками Окады он пока не придумал.

Заваливаясь на кровать, Идзаки хватает одной скользкой, совсем краешком пробегающей мимо, мысли о прикушенной губе Окады и хриплом выдохе, чтобы перевозбудиться за считанные секунды. Это было всего лишь пару часов назад, и ему не пятнадцать, чтобы так вестись на несомненно прекрасные воспоминания, но.

— Сука, — выплёвывает Идзаки, методично работая рукой. Сознание плывёт, и вина Окады в этом самая что ни на есть основная.

\---

Несколько дней Идзаки занят делами Судзурана. Дела, однозначно, архиважные, помноженные на дурное настроение Такии, в очередной раз разосравшегося с отцом, и загул Серидзавы в сторону винного завода. Когда он, наконец, вырисовывается на фоне закатного солнца перед воротами Никогаку, на его щеке красуется очередная россыпь пластырей, левая рука перебинтована от запястья до локтевого сгиба, а по виску, если приглядеться, тянется и уходит под волосы новый шрам.

— Всем пока, — бросает Окада, подхватывает сумку и не дожидается ответных прощаний.

— Куда это он так быстро? — интересуется Секикава. Ему, в общем-то, всё равно, но все молчат, хотя вопрос вполне закономерный.

— Может, подружку завёл? — пожимает плечами Юфуне и мечтательно закатывает глаза: — Кавашима из параллельного вчера строила мне глазки-ньяяяя~~~~~

— Дурак, — фыркает Ания. Он уверен, что у Окады нет никакой подружки, а просто шило в заднице и обострение нарциссизма (иначе с чего тот сменил повязку на дредах, до этого чуть ли не неделю украшавшую немытую голову, на полосатый тонкий шарфик, напрыскался адидасом и постоянно таскал у Юфуне зеркало), но червячок сомнения всё-таки закрадывается в его светлую голову.

\---

— Отлично выглядишь, — усмехается Окада, замечая Идзаки. Тот стоит, прислонившись к нагревшемуся за день кирпичу школьного забора и катает во рту привычный уже фильтр. В тёмных очках Окада видит своё отражение и едва заметно морщится — он предпочёл бы снова увидеть восхищение в глазах этого ёбнутого отморозка, нежели такого прекрасного себя, которого он и так имеет счастье наблюдать каждый божий день.

— До тебя далеко, — парирует Идзаки и тут же переходит к делу: — Есть свободная квартира на пару часов.

— Заебись, — пожимает плечами Окада, скорее для порядку, поскольку уже идёт рядом с Идзаки. — Фолов на этот раз не предвидится?

— Убью, — мрачно цыкает Идзаки, не сбавляя шага, только прихватывает Окаду за шкирку, чтобы тот не потерялся в узких улочках припортового района.

Окада поворачивает голову, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в ответ, натыкается взглядом на полоску шрама, теряющуюся в передержанном блонде, и затыкается. На всякий случай.

«Будет тебе, сука, фол», — лихорадочно стаскивая с Окады футболку, думает Идзаки. в кратких перерывах между избавлением от одежды он даже не целует — кусает припухлые губы, мочку уха, кожу на шее, сознательно делает больно.

Так же, как привык драться — наотмашь и до последней крови, Идзаки полон решимости заставить Окаду сдаваться раз за разом и только потом прийти к финишу сам.

— Ты чокнутый, — шипит Окада, ничуть не стесняясь того, что он раздет полностью, а на Идзаки до сих пор держатся джинсы.

Голос у него уже слегка сел, охрип от ответных недоукусов, и стояк такой, что Идзаки мог бы гордиться собой и своим умением произвести впечатление, если бы сам не был в аналогичном положении.

— Да похуй, — Идзаки толкает Окаду к широкой кровати, застеленной цветастым покрывалом, смотрит, как тот откидывается на спину, и вот сейчас фол близок как никогда, но каким-то чудом Шун держит себя в руках. — Просто дай мне тебя трахнуть.

Возражения явно не принимаются, это было понятно ещё с первой встречи. Окада кроет его матом, пока Идзаки нащупывает в кармане презерватив, параллельно целуя то ключицы, то скулу, пока кое-как стаскивает с себя джинсы, пока применяет полученные в результате ночных бдений в интернетах знания на практике, методично и ничуть не нежно растягивая сразу двумя пальцами, но когда он пристраивается членом и вдавливается в него, борясь с инстинктивным напряжением всех мышц, и своих тоже, Окада закрывает глаза и стискивает зубы, чтобы не вышло совсем уж позорно.

— Больно? — выдыхает идзаки. — Совсем больно?

— Заткнись, — кое-как выговаривает Окада. — Заткнись, Идзаки, просто заткнись, прост…

Идзаки затыкает его ртом одновременно с тем, как входит до середины, впивается в искусанные губы, трахает языком, чтобы отвлечь, и продолжает идти до конца, засаживая на полную.

Ничего лучше, кажется, он в жизни не испытывал. Окада дрожит, привыкая к новым ощущениям, и Идзаки ещё думает, что может в следующий раз надо купить пива или, там, коктейль какой.

— И всё? — в рот ему усмехается Окада. Он чуть высовывает язык и слизывает кровь с заново потрескавшейся губы Идзаки.

— Сучка, — Идзаки резко толкается в него, заставляет охнуть, двигается неровными толчками, пока не начинает чувствовать нужный себе ритм. В интернетах много чего пишут, но всё начисто вылетело из головы, в которой осталась только одна фоновая картинка — распластанный под ним Окада, с хрипом выдыхающий воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и цепляющийся пальцами по спине, царапающий ногтями загрубевшую от постоянных падений, ударов и ссадин кожу.

«Охуенная подстава», — думает потом Идзаки, когда курит, сидя на краю кровати и мечтая о холодном пиве. Охуенная подстава по имени Окада Юя, спасибо тебе, планета, помогла. Влип так влип.

\---

— Ты что, упал? — вклинивается в размеренный ход мыслей посторонний голос. Окада тормозит от неожиданности.

— Хуевая фраза для продолжения знакомства, — цедит он сквозь зубы, неохотно оборачиваясь. — А, это ты.

Ания дергает ртом.

— А ты явно ждал кого-то другого.

— Не твое дело, — отрезает Окада и подтягивает ремень повыше. Ания, безусловно, отличный питчер, да и пить с ним тоже нескучно, но они не до такой степени близко знакомы, чтобы с пол-оборота выкладывать всю подноготную. Хватит с него близких знакомств.

— Что, неудачное свидание? — продолжает допытываться по жизни нелюбопытный Ания. До Окады, наконец, доходит, что тот, по всей видимости, принял синяки и неуверенную походку за последствия случайно драки. Хорошо, если так.

— Сам разберусь, — самым убедительным тоном заверяет он и плетется в раздевалку, затылком чувствуя, как чужой взгляд прожигает в нем дыру.

Тренировка проходит просто блестяще: даже Хирацука умудрился принять больше передач. Микосиба что-то взволнованно втолковывает Кавато, поглядывая на Окаду; в теории подмигивания Юфуне должны быть незаметными, однако, поскольку все его лицо и левая половина тела исходит судорожными подергиваниями, трюк с конспирацией однозначно остается в пролете.

— Помочь? — предлагает Секикава, когда Окада, тяжело привалившись к торцу линии стальных шкафчиков, в последний момент случайно роняет носок и чертыхается, нагибаясь.

— Свали! — рявкает Окада, и Секикава тут же набычивается, сжимая кулаки. Окада продолжает неспешно одеваться. И что только неподражаемый Идзаки-сан нашел в компании рядового бейсболиста быдло-клуба?

— У тебя кровь, — неожиданно говорит Вакана, и Окаду буквально парализует от ужаса. — Вот здесь, — показывает тем временем тот, прикасаясь к своей нижней губе, — скорее всего, зубы слишком сильно впились в и без того израненную кожу. — Ты с моим братом подрался, что ли? — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Вакана и выламывает брови самым что ни на есть знакомым образом. Ебаная генетика. — Я видел вас вчера.

— Где? — быстро спрашивает Ания.

— Возле моего дома, — отчитывается не успевший прийти в себя Вакана. — Мы живем рядом, — поясняет он уже для Окады.

Микосиба принимается заламывать руки.

— Парни, — заводит он любимую песню, — скоро пробная игра. На нас лежит большая ответственность…

— Да хватит уже, — отмахивается Хияма. — Сразу видно, никакой у тебя лично жизни, капитан. — Микосиба заливается искренним румянцем. Остальные, гогоча, начинают расходиться.

— Мне вмешаться? — голос едва различим в общем шуме — со времен инцидента с Коуно в отношении Ании к ним с Юфуне наметилось явное потепление. Вот и сейчас он точно не опасается показаться навязчивым.

— Даже ты не можешь решить все проблемы, — устало мотает головой Окада. «А уж мои — особенно», — думает он, с вызовом глядя в недоверчиво прищуренные глаза. Помедлив еще немного, Ания кивает и уходит, посчитав ниже своего достоинства посвящать простых смертных в свои героические планы.

В сгущающихся сумерках силуэт Идзаки у дальней стены кажется просто тенью. Вот только его в сегодняшнем, богатом событийным рядом дне и не хватало. На то, чтобы сообразить, что любой выходящий из клуба мог — и почти наверняка успел — на него наткнуться, уходит около четырех секунд. Перспектива объяснений снова маячит на горизонте, помахивая руками от избытка чувств.

— Опаздываешь, — спокойно отмечает Идзаки, выплевывая зубочистку — наверное, успел выкурить все стандартные сигареты в регионе и перешел на легкие наркотики.

— Иди нахуй? — предлагает Окада, у которого слишком болят кости и прочее, чтобы дружелюбно улыбнуться в ответ.

— Какие плохие слова, — неодобрительно цокает языком Идзаки и отрывается от облюбованной кирпичной кладки.

— Завали пасть, — взрывается Окада, сбрасывая сумку с плеча. — Если для тебя я выгляжу как телка, это не значит, что… — Идзаки почти молниеносно скручивает его как котенка. Жесткая ладонь уверенно зажимает рот, и вот тут-то Окаде становится по-настоящему неспокойно — перед ним самый настоящий псих, а до будки охранника-фаната вечерних новостей в такое время определенно не докричаться.

— Помыть бы тебе рот с мылом, — тем временем почти мурлычет в его ухо Идзаки, не делая попыток совершить хоть что-нибудь противозаконное или общественно-порицаемое. — Просто, чтобы ты был в курсе: ты не похож на телку, — продолжает он, подбирая сумку, пока Окада одергивает задравшуюся толстовку, — ну, ладно, не очень похож, — ответный умелый тычок под ребра отдает совсем не девичьей силой и сноровкой. «Ты куда круче», — думает Идзаки, но фильтр между его мозгом и языком все равно превратит это в какую-нибудь пошлость.

— Чего тебе надо? — Окада пытается отобрать свои вещи и рвануть прочь, но разжать чужие пальцы не так-то просто. — Я — пас сегодня, давай в другой раз, — как бы там ни было, Идзаки честно постарался и даже основательно отдрочил ему после, так что должны они друг другу чуть меньше, чем ничего.

— А сегодня и негде, — бросает Идзаки, высекает огонь из зажигалки свободной рукой и со вкусом затягивается. — Поздно уже. Нечего шастать по улицам.

Окада недоверчиво прищуривает один глаз и Идзаки почему-то закашливается.

— Блядские сигареты, — бормочет он больше для виду, — промокли вчера.

— Ты просто хочешь разнюхать, где я живу, — догадывается вдруг Окада. Идзаки делано безразлично пожимает плечами и забрасывает сумку за спину. — Сталкеры хреновы, сколько вас развелось.

Идзаки пускает кольца из дыма.

— Ну ты идешь, блядь, или так и будем тут ночевать?

\---

На какое-то время Окада оказывается предоставлен сам себе. Наорав на Идзаки в их последнюю встречу, что он, во-первых, не тёлка, во-вторых, способен дойти до дома сам, в-третьих, у него игра на носу и не до потрахушек с озабоченными сталкерами (тут Идзаки впервые нахмурился по-настоящему, но Окада, как обычно, не придал этому значения), в-четвёртых, кого попало он водить домой не намерен — в общем, наорав не хуже любой тёлки в период пмс, он добился того, что Идзаки молча выбросил сигарету, развернулся и удалился в сторону пустырей и доков.

Не иначе как снять стресс путём милого общения с местными бандами.

«Да похуй», — думает Окада. С ним же ничего не станется, хоть там сто банд будет каждый вечер изъявлять желание пообщаться с Идзаки Шуном.

«А если ему надоело», — думает он потом, когда проходит день, второй, третий, а из тени напротив раздевалки никто не выходит, телефон молчит и даже в личных сообщениях всех двух соцсетей, где зарегистрирован Окада, нет ничего интересного. Там вообще ничего нет, кроме стабильного спама голыми красотками от Хирацуки.

«Да похуй», упрямо думает он. В самом деле, похуй.

\---

— Молодцы, вы все молодцы! — Микосиба стандартно пускает скупую капитанскую слезу и не сводит взгляда с Кавато, хотя обращается ко всем, вроде бы. — Я знал, что мы не проиграем.

— Ну ещё бы, — хмыкает Ания. Он и сам жутко доволен — игра прошла отлично, все выкладывались на двести процентов, и даже группа поддержки у них в этот раз состояла не только из Яги и Ккавато-сенсея, но и другие ученики школы Футаготамагава пришли поддержать бейсбольный клуб. — Не ссы, капитан, всё будет отлично!

— Да, парни, вы офигительны! — Кавато поднимает вверх два больших пальца и улыбается каждому как в первый раз. На Микосибе он спотыкается в словах, улыбка дёргается, но Кавато упрямо продолжает смотреть на него. — Все до одного.

Микосиба шмыгает носом, от Ании не ускользает некоторая неловкость в общении капитана с сенсеем, но он думает, что эти двое справятся и сами, и не его дело, что там и как, пока Кавато способен вести их команду вперёд, а Микосиба — играть так, как сегодня.

— Юя, идёшь? — окликает Окаду Юфуне, подбрасывая в руке мобильник. — В клубе сегодня бесплатная выпивка победителям-нья~

— Я пас, — отнекивается Окада. Он надевает кроссовки, футболку — пальцы задевают почти заживший синяк на ребре и не к месту вспоминается, как Идзаки особо сильно стискивал именно это место. — Спать пойду.

Никто не возражает — шанс сходить куда-нибудь всем вместе ещё предоставится, а игра, несмотря на красивый и удачный для них финал, была далеко не из лёгких.

Окада поднимает ладонь вверх, прощаясь, и выходит на улицу, машинально выискивая взглядом силуэт своего ёбнутого на голову поклонника. Конечно, никто в тени не прячется и у ворот никто не ждёт, и Окада, злясь на Идзаки, себя и чёрт знает на что ещё, молча идёт домой.

\---

Стоит признать, Идзаки ему нравится. Точнее, это не совсем правильное слово, наверное, ведь нравиться могут девчонки, да Окаде они и нравятся, в принципе, как отвлечённые объекты разной степени красивости. К парню же можно испытывать уважение, ненависть, зависть, восхищение… Окада мотает головой, отказываясь продолжать эту логическую цепочку, потому что в конце её всё равно закономерно будет «нравиться» и «любить», а это — определённо не то, что он чувствует.

Идзаки ёбнутый, бешеный и двинутый на Окаде — это факты, которые необходимо учитывать в любом размышлении, связанном с Идзаки. И Окаде нравятся все три этих факта, точнее, не «нравятся», опять бесится он, а, типа, импонируют. За неполный месяц достаточно плодотворного знакомства вживую и предварительный месяц сталкерства за ним Идзаки Окада успел понять, что никому другому не стал бы подставлять ни губы, ни задницу, ни посвящать свободное время.

На этой лирической ноте он врезается во что-то, фокусирует взгляд и замечает, что внезапно, за пару десятков метров до дома, его встречают весьма недружелюбно настроенные товарищи.

— Чё такой дерзкий, аа? — товарищи явно не в настроении, и Окада покрепче перехватывает сумку, в которой среди учебников и тетрадок болтаются две биты. — Чё друга нашего обидел?

— Схуяли обидел-то? — искренне недоумевает Окада, потом складывает два плюс два: он же врезался в кого-то, видимо, это и есть тот самый «друг» — вон, изображает адскую боль в плече — и фыркает. — Чуваки, да ладно.

— Хуядно, — явный лидер компании, невысокий парень с высветленной чёлкой, поставленной не хуже ирокеза Секикавы, сплёвывает и подходит к нему, презрительно тыкая пальцем в плечо. — Другу больно, придётся ответить.

Чтобы достать биту, Окаде нужно пять секунд, но противников больше, а у него после игры небольшое растяжение и очередные синяки. Один удар он пропускает, на второй отвечает, яростно кроя матом всё на свете, крутится юлой в центре окруживших его парней. Сумка отлетает в сторону, дреды попадают кому-то по лицу и полный оскорблённого достоинства рёв не предвещает Окаде ничего хорошего. Пару минут в воздухе стоит пыль, окружающие дома будто вымерли, что немудрено — десятый час вечера, кому охота связываться со шпаной, и неудачно вывернувшись из захвата, Окада падает на землю, отбивая локоть и на пару секунд теряя ориентацию в пространстве из-за вспышки острой боли.

Когда он сквозь всё ещё белые пятна перед глазами видит, как в руке одного из нападавших появляется обрез трубы, ему становится по-настоящему страшно. Он помнит случай полугодичной давности в одной из школ, когда ученика вот так же, в глупой драке, убили подобным огрызком металлолома, и так и не нашли того, кто это сделал. Окада пытается подняться с земли, но уже знает, что не успеет, время растягивается как жевательная резинка, и Окада только поднимает руку в тщётном жесте защиты.

— Наигрались, деточки? — обрез перехватывает рука, стянутая ортопедическим бинтом, и без всякого усилия заворачивает его в обратном направлении. — А теперь пора баиньки.

Двух минут, даже меньше, Идзаки хватает, чтобы уложить всю компанию в ряд прямо на асфальте и для верности пнуть каждого в печень и — контрольно — в пах. Он поворачивается, мельком оглядывает Окаду, успевшего встать и прислониться к стене соседнего дома, явно хочет что-то сказать, но не говорит ничего, только достаёт сигарету, прикуривает — от огня зажигалки на его лицо падает тень и оно похоже на маску, треснувшую в двух местах — и уходит.

— Подожди, Идз… Шун, — окликает его Окада. В боку колет, и локоть болит просто адово, но это сейчас не главное. — Надо… поговорить.

Дом у Окады, не в пример Идзакиному, богат и идеально обставлен. Деревянное крыльцо, отполированное поколениями семьи Окада, резные морды драконов на ручках, ковры и вазы. Окада ведёт его в комнату, спрятанную в глубине классических японских коридоров, закрывает за ними раздвижную дверь и включает свет.

— Ты, как всегда, прекрасно выглядишь. — Усмешка выходит кривой и неестественной, потому что царапины на лице Идзаки совсем свежие, даже кровь ещё сочится. — Блять, ты следил за мной, что ли?!

— Мимо шёл, — хмуро бросает Идзаки. — Сдался ты мне.

Врать он не привык, и по крайней мере вторая часть утверждения — чистое враньё и есть, Окада уверен. Идзаки изучает комнату так, как будто завтра по ней надо будет написать сочинение, и Окада, бросив сумку на пол и стянув испачканный и порванный — в очередной раз — школьный пиджак, подходит к нему.

— Я думаю, что сдался, — он ниже, и это очень удобно. — Во всех смыслах этого слова, если твоя голова ещё способна воспринимать эти самые смыслы.

Идзаки смотрит на него, кусая нижнюю губу, прищурившись, и он выглядит как самый последний отморозок со своими царапинами, шрамами, обветренным носом и богатым словарным запасом, демонстрируемым при всяком удобном случае. Ещё у него веснушки на лбу, или грязь, хуй знает, непонятно, и Окада аккуратно тыкает туда указательным пальцем. Всё-таки веснушки, и губы сами разъезжаются в улыбке, и только тогда Идзаки, решившись, перехватывает его руку, заводит ему же за спину и впивается в рот жадным и оглушающим поцелуем.

«Целуется охуенно», — заносит Окада в список фактов имени Идзаки Шуна ещё один.  
По ходу, он тоже влип, и не сказать, что у него есть какие-то возражения.

Когда Идзаки злится или не знает, что сказать, (а в присутствии Окады это случается с ним с шокирующей частотой) он сперва почти обиженно выпячивает губы, а потом приоткрывает рот и двигает челюстью, словно грызет карамель, и вот-вот раздастся характерный хруст.

— Соскучился? — хмыкает Окада, в то время как немногочисленные детали его гардероба один за другим переходят в категорию снятых и отброшенных за ненадобностью. Выражение лица Идзаки претерпевает стремительные, почти наверняка необратимые метаморфозы — настроение у чувака меняется как порно-пристрастия у Хирацуки. — Я тоже.

— Высказался? — зачем-то спрашивает Идзаки и убирает руки за спину. — Помолчи теперь.

Окада кривится, но послушно забирается ему на колени, кожей чувствуя ткань форменных брюк. Идзаки опять не торопится раздеваться, как будто хочет подчеркнуть этот факт: ему можно, а тебе — нет. Под рубашкой у него обнаруживается плотная фиксирующая повязка вокруг грудной клетки — выходит, либо трещина, либо перелом ребра, а он еще умудрился едва не одной левой уложить стайку строптивых подростков.

— И как ты собрался меня трахать с таким корсетом? — почти сердито спрашивает Окада. Идзаки бессознательно проводит языком по губам и сглатывает, смотрит слишком уж серьезно. Окада приподнимает бедра, тянется к ремню, делает все очень быстро, тянется за лосьоном для тела с острым свежим запахом. Идзаки хмурит брови.

— Огурцами несет, — замечает он, рассеянно наблюдая за дальнейшими манипуляциями.

— Ну нет уж, никаких вообще конченых огурцов, заруби на своем дурацком носу, — огрызается Окада, уверенно обхватывая его член влажной рукой, быстро, чтобы не терять времени, несколько раз проводит от головки до основания, и обратно. Чем бы он ни занимался до, на Окаду без одежды у Идзаки всегда однозначная реакция, и это почти лестно. Окада тянет было руку за спину, но локоть простреливает искрой боли. Вероятно, Идзаки принимает это за нерешительность.

— Дай я, — бросает он, зачем-то трогая влажные пальцы Окады, а затем вставляет свои — резко и почти болезненно. Окада выгибает позвоночник, привстает на коленях, опираясь о сведенные напряжением плечи, прижимается животом к перебинтованной груди Идзаки.

— Давай, — подгоняет тот, придерживая свой член и бедро Окады, на котором наверняка снова останутся синяки.

Окада чувствует себя донельзя странно: обычно Идзаки опрокидывает его на горизонтальную поверхность, закидывает ноги себе на плечи и ставит на лопатки, невзирая на яростный протест против столь унизительной позы. На этот раз все иначе и, будь Окада иного склада характера, он бы почти наверняка смутился. Он не сразу находит удобный ритм, мышцы ног и спины ноют от чудовищного перенапряга. Идзаки так сжимает его задницу, будто это его последняя надежда. Окада фыркает от этой нелепой мысли и тянется к собственному члену, но его руку перехватывают и в который раз с силой заводят назад.

— Нет, — резко говорит Идзаки, безуспешно стремясь податься бедрами вверх, — сегодня по-другому. — Мысль о том, что вот теперь он точно спятил мелькает и тут же покидает сознание Окады. — Как нормальные люди. Пока не кончишь от того, как я тебе забиваю.

— Что? — хриплым шепотом уточняет Окада. Просто на всякий случай. И уже через минуту оказывается в остоебавшем положении на спине. Идзаки не считает нужным отвечать, решительно засовывает язык ему в рот и вставляет так, что невольно приходится прогибаться, а потом резко останавливается, гладит изнанку бедер Окады, сильнее разводит его ягодицы и заезжает до конца, до гортанного вскрика, как будто на звук уже не осталось сил.

— Блядь, — почти стонет Окада, и это ничуть не стыдно — не тогда, когда его член зажат между их животами, член Идзаки вот-вот достанет до самого горла изнутри, а странное ощущение томления накрывает с головой. Идзаки снова вытаскивает свой член и заменяет его пальцами. — Сука, что ты де-елаешь? — всхлипывает Окада, готовый расплакаться от разочарования.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Идзаки, двигает рукой быстро и жестко, проворачивая запястье. Лучше бы ему не останавливаться вовсе. Пальцев недостаточно, и Окада не считает нужным это скрывать. — Мало? — с видимым усилием переспрашивает Идзаки. — Выебать тебя как следует?

— Идзаки, давай уже… я, блядь… Шун, сделай что-нибудь, — задыхаясь просит Окада, у которого на шее и руках проступили яркие полоски вен, а глаза закатываются под дрожащие веки, открывая синеватую каемку белка, словно он сейчас с ума сойдет. Хотя, скорее всего, Идзаки опередит его и в этом. Едва дыша, он снова входит, делает сразу несколько глубоких толчков, прижимает руки Окады к покрывалу, зачем-то сцепляя пальцы. Окада скулит, явно не контролируя себя, извивается под ним, пока, наконец, не содрогается всем телом, сжимая его член внутри так, что Идзаки отпускает себя и кончает так оглушительно, что на несколько секунд глохнет.

— Пиздец, — с трудом переводит дыхание Окада, — Идзаки, охуел, ты тяжелый, — не делая, однако, ни малейшей попытки оттолкнуть. Его сперма размазывается между ними еще больше, подсыхая. Идзаки совсем не хочется разъединяться, он бы так и заснул, вымотанный до предела. — Ну чего ты в меня вцепился, — ворчит Окада, одновременно цепляясь за его плечи. Идзаки водит носом от угловатой скулы до влажного от пота виска, и никак не может надышаться. — Так и будешь лежать?

— Угу, — бурчит Идзаки, широко зевая. — Проснусь и продолжим.

— Что, не дают тебе бабы? — подъебывает Окада, но ясно, что некий загадочный орган, отвечающий за язвительность, сейчас работает вполсилы. — По мужикам пошел?

— С тобой интереснее, — чересчур серьезно выдает Идзаки и мысленно отвешивает себе оплеуху. Любая девчонка непременно спросила бы почему, но Окада молчит и вздыхает совсем тихо.

— Мне реально тяжело.

Идзаки неохотно сползает в сторону, проводит ладонью по члену, придирчиво выбирает между собственными, уже не слишком чистыми бинтами и покрывалом и останавливается на последнем, вытирая руку.

— Блядь! — неожиданно злобно говорит Окада. — Попробуй только сказать, что у тебя гонорея.

\---

Перед отборочными матчами Окада становится похож на нервную первокурсницу с задержкой в неделю.

— Это всего лишь игра с посредственной школой, — взывать к голосу разума Идзаки не умеет по определению. — Хули так психовать?

— Посредственной? — Окада резко тормозит, оборачивается и его лицо искажается злостью. — Это ты посредственный и твой ёбнутый Судзуран!

Окей, шумно выдыхает Идзаки, это просто такой хуёвый день.

— Сука, не ори, — тихо выговаривает он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Не первый матч, и не последний.

— Отъебись, — огрызается Окада. — В любом случае, не до тебя.

Окей. Идзаки глубже засовывает руки в карманы джинсов и сворачивает на привычный маршрут через доки, со всей силы задевая Окаду плечом.

\---

— Семпа-а-ай, — Хироми, конечно же, не знает, когда стоит остановиться. — Твоя подружка тебе опять не дала?

«Есть ли в мире человек, способный донести до него элементарные правила вежливости», — равнодушно думает Идзаки, между делом впечатывая Киришиму в ближайшую стену многострадальным лицом.

— Идзаки-сан, — голос Хонджо звучит приглушённо из-за дебильной маски. — Нельзя быть таким нервным.

— Умри, — мило скалится иИдзаки. — Давно не снимал стресс — ты же слышал, моя подружка мне не дала.

Пока лучшая половина параллели дружно переводит дыхание и пытается собрать себя с пола и ближайших поверхностей, Идзаки неторопливо и всё так же равнодушно уходит, даже не потрудившись вытащить вторую руку из кармана за все эти плодотворные пять минут.

\---

— Я же сказал, не до тебя, — хмуро говорит Окада, выходя за ворота дома. Внутрь он не приглашает. — Завтра игра.

Идзаки хрустит челюстью («купить тебе карамелек, что ли», — мимоходом думает Окада, — «такая сила зря пропадает»), отлипает от стены и встаёт напротив.

— Я так, удачи пожелать, — взгляд у него тяжёлый и равнодушный. — Вряд ли смогу прийти посмотреть.

Окада пожимает плечами. В другое время он вёл бы себя иначе, но Идзаки не понимает, насколько силён их завтрашний противник, Идзаки нихуя не шарит в бейсболе и в его, Окады, отношении к этому.

\---

Игра начинается одновременно с мелким, противным моросящим дождём. Песок и рыжая глина слипаются в комочки грязи, затрудняя бег; вода, падающая с неба, размывает восприятие. Окада пропускает два мяча подряд, прежде чем понимает, что дождь не особо-то и виноват в том, что он не может сосредоточиться.

— Вакана, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Ания за пару минут до выхода на поле. — Ничего не?

Вакана жуёт губы в до боли знакомом жесте — Окада не сводит с него взгляда, стоит, как дурак — отворачивается и явно мечтает откусить собственный язык.

— Да так, небольшие семейные проблемы, — неохотно цедит он. Глаза Ании опасно прищуриваются, и Вакана тут же добавляет: — Небольшие, честно!

Окада ещё слышит что-то про школу Ара, стрелки с Судзураном и нелестные слухи о некоторых жителях их прекрасного города, но уже пора выходить, и временно все мысли, кроме как об игре, отходят на второй план.

Временно — это на десять минут. Максимум — пятнадцать. Окада безрезультатно ищет взглядом фигуру Идзаки на трибунах, понимая, что невозможно разглядеть с такого расстояния, и что раз сказал, что не придёт — значит, не придёт, но упорно продолжает перебирать взглядом нечёткие силуэты.

\---

Идзаки встречает его на том же повороте, на котором Окада его послал пару дней назад.

— Йо, — он абсолютно игнорирует идущих чуть позади Анию и Юфуне, глаза опять скрыты солнцезащитными очками. — В одно очко, да? Лошары.

— Какого хрен-нья?! — начинает было возмущаться Юфуне, но Ания за шкирку оттаскивает его на шаг назад от Идзаки. — Да что?!

— Идзаки, — глаза Ании похожи на два лазерных прицела.

— Ания, — гордость Судзурана снисходит до простых смертных и чуть наклоняет голову набок. — И ты здесь.

«Охуенно», — холодея изнутри, думает Окада, — «давайте постоим, поговорим о вечном». Мысль о том, что Идзаки знает счёт и, значит, как-то следил за игрой, делает с ним странные вещи, но то, что Идзаки припёрся сюда и вот так запросто выделывается…

— Я слышал, Ара неплохо дерутся, — продолжает вкрадчиво Ания.

— Дрались, — уточняет Идзаки, и Окада только сейчас замечает, что тот стоит слишком прямо и старается не опираться на правую ногу.

— Светские беседы давайте сами где-нибудь, — нервно бросает он, обходит набычившихся собеседников и сворачивает на свою дорожку к дому. оборачивается через пару метров. — Ходить, блять, тоже разучился?!

Юфуне хлопает глазами, ничего не понимая, Ания, пытаясь сдержать ухмылку, подталкивает его вперёд, обещая всё объяснить по дороге, а ещё лучше пошли ко мне в магазин заглянем, отцу новое саке вчера привезли, можно стащить попробовать.

Идзаки смотрит на сверлящего его сердитым взглядом Окаду, потом медленно снимает очки, убирает их в нагрудный карман, так же медленно подходит и нависает над ним всей своей суровостью и невъебенностью выпускника старшей школы воронов.

— Пошли через маркет, курить хочу, — заявляет он. — А потом к тебе, там поговорим.

\---

Все начинается с идиотской игры: небо хмурится с самого утра пятницы, к обеду вдали начинают поблескивать молнии, со стороны океана доносятся приглушенные отзвуки грома, а за полчаса до окончания занятий поднимается поистине ураганный ветер, дождь хлещет с такой силой, словно апокалипсис уже наступил и пришло время последней молитвы за упокой. Девчонки с визгом несутся, перепрыгивая гигантские лужи и тщетно придерживая подол коротких юбок. Даже ребята из старших классов не решаются тусить в такой шторм.

В раздевалке клуба душно и сухо. Кавато предусмотрительно запретил им и нос высовывать на поле, опасаясь удара молнией, массового переохлаждения, вывихов на склизкой глине и прочих казней Египетских, после чего свалил — учитывая, что живет он в противоположном конце Токио, сложно вменить ему неблагоразумие. Расходиться никому не хочется. Банка пива, которые извечно возникают словно из ниоткуда, неспешно ходит по рукам, пока не попадает к Секикаве.

— Опять на мне закончилось, да что за?.. — он в сердцах зашвыривает жестянку в дальний угол, но та, срикошетив от угла шкафа, попадает прямиком в лоб Хирацуке, который только-только успел погрузиться в богатый внутренний мир свежего выпуска эротического журнала. И пока ценитель томных прелестей отбивается от невидимой атаки марсиан, остальные умирают со смеху.

— Сыграем в игру, — быстро говорит Хияма, когда веселье грозит свернуться. Остальные согласно кивают, снова сваливают сумки в угол и рассаживаются по местам — что угодно, лишь бы не делать чего-нибудь общественно полезного. Окада проверяет мобильный — просто на всякий случай, и швыряет его обратно. Идзаки в очередной раз завеялся на архиважную стрелку и так торопился, что ничего не пояснил толком — можно подумать, у них там межконтинентальный симпозиум светил наук. — Правила все знают: крутим бутылку, правда или вызов.

— Опять на желание, — ворчит Вакана. Ания посмеивается, устраиваясь поудобнее — в прошлый раз он развел на желание всех и каждого, сам же умудрился не ответить ни на один вопрос. Микосиба уже привычным образом впадает в состояние прострации, из которого, по единодушному мнению большинства, его может выдернуть один Кавато, да и то потому, что учитель.

— Давайте поменяем правила, — подает голос Имаока, и все начинают галдеть, — без желаний, — гул приобретает оттенок одобрения. — Вопрос задает тот, на кого выпадает, а ответить должны все.

— Справедливо, — помолчав, басит Синдзё, и это решает дело.

До вопроса о сексе ожидаемо добираются минуте на третьей.

— Был или не был? Если да, плюс одна подробность!

— Какой же дурак расколется в таком случае, ня, — вполголоса бормочет Юфуне, и Окада в который раз поражается, до чего удачно люди имеют мимикрировать под идиотов и пользоваться головой, когда им это нужно.

— Был! — важно говорит Хирацука, раздуваясь от гордости.

— С твоей левой рукой? — театральным шепотом уточняет Хияма. Остальные ржут, не дослушав.

— Речь о полноценном сексе, когда деталь Х помещается в отверстие Y…

— Да ясно все!

— Капитан!

— Н-нет, — смущается Микосиба, — такого не было.

— А какой был? — с какой-то стати интересуется Ания.

— Никакого не было, — огрызается Микосиба и его оставляют в покое.

— Нет, — злобно отчитывается Вакана. — И пока этот придурок за мной ходит по пятам, никакой детали Y не светит.

Хияма вскидывается, но несколько пар рук моментально их растаскивают.

— Форточку прикрой, а то разит вовсю!

— Поговори еще, урод!

— Ну, — мнется Секикава, и вжимается в угол кресла, в которое забрался с ногами, — да. А подробность… Все оказалось не совсем так, как я себе представлял.

— Неубедительно, — подначивает кто-то. Секикава дергает плечом.

— Я честно ответил, какие претензии?

— Нет, ня, — подхватывает марафон Юфуне.

— Нет, — почти рычит силой удерживаемый в своем углу Хияма, — но я работаю над этом.

— Нет, — спокойно произносит Синдзё и смотрит почему-то на Секикаву, который опускает глаза. Все недоверчиво косятся в его сторону — уж Синдзё-то с его внешностью…

— Да ладно, — гундосит Хирацука, но его традиционно игнорируют.

— Естественно, — не без гордости говорит Ания, откидывается на спинку дивана и закладывает руки за голову, — сами видели. Подробность… раза после дцатого становится одинаково.

— Хорош заливать, — бубнит Вакана, у которого от этой темы явно заныл любимый мозоль на самолюбии.

— Вырастешь, сам все узнаешь, — подмигивает Ания и поворачивается к Окаде. — Ты?

— Да, — почти выпаливает Окада, чтобы не передумать. И не соврешь ведь — Ания смеривает его слишком уже понимающим взглядом. — Начинать лучше с кем-то, кто… умеет, — Вакана смотрит на него слишком внимательно, так, что становится не по себе.

— Это верно, — подхватывает любовных дел мастер, в миру более известный как Хирацука, — вот, помню, у меня была телка лет тридцати…

— Понеслось, — тяжело вздыхает Имаока, — Хираччи, мы не сны сейчас пересказываем…

Домой они возвращаются в полной темноте. Земля вязко чавкает под подошвами, в лужах отражается усеянное звездами небо, и приближение осени ощущается как никогда явственно.

\---

Выходные не задаются с самого начала. Субботним утром по пути на тренировку Окада носом к носу сталкивается с докучливым первокурсником из школы Идзаки, который вечно бегает за ним хвостом. Это не то, чтобы раздражает… хотя да, раздражает, еще как, но какой с Идзаки спрос — заинтересован он не в Хироми как-его-там, а в Окаде. Если судить о Судзуране по этим двоим, перспектива просто-таки мегаобещающая.

— Опять ты, — время уже поджимает и Окада ничуть не настроен любезничать. — Чего надо?

— Да вот интересуюсь, — даже речь у малолетки уже с характерным, хорошо поставленным рыком — вырастет, цены не будет в каком-нибудь клане коллекторов, — не для себя, не пойми неправильно. Ты за деньги тоже даешь или… — узнать об иной опции Окада не успевает, потому что его кулак вписывается в чистую от затянувшихся коркой царапин, пока еще почти по-детски нежную щеку, вслед за этим локоть знакомится с печенью, а колено — с куда более интимной областью. Небось, родители с детства над ним трясутся — как и над самим Окадой, впрочем.

— Закончил? — прохладно уточняет Окада. — Тогда съебывай, — за спиной раздаются шаги и, обернувшись, он наблюдает Анию и Синдзё, прогулочным шагом описывающих круг почета с битами наперевес. Синдзё кивает в качестве приветствия, не притормаживая. Ания останавливается, на глаз прикидывает стоимость натюрморта: скрутившийся на земле Хироми и обозленный Окада, выглядящий куда менее привлекательно, чем обычно.

— Что не поделили, девчонки? — задорно выкрикивает он, словно Окада ему в самом деле подружка.

— Язык прикуси, блять, — огрызается Окада и торопится прочь безо всякой грации в походке.

— Я тебя предупреждал, — просто, словно обращаясь к футбольному мячу, запутавшемуся в сетке ворот, говорит Ания, — так вот теперь не обижайся, — остановившийся поодаль Синдзё нетерпеливо постукивает битой по носку кроссовка.

Кто-то умудрился выкрасить крышу клубных помещений, вонь стоит страшная, так что после тренировки все торопятся ретироваться, забив на душ. Окада не торопясь бредет к дому, глядя себе под ноги. Он как раз обдумывает вариант послеобеденного сна, когда широкая горячая ладонь грубо накрывает его лицо, пальцы сжимают щеки, придавливая губы. Все бы ничего, но невидимый нападающий вдобавок больно оттягивает волосы.

— Ну-ка пойдем поговорим, — взрыкивает он голосом Идзаки и тащит Окаду в просвет узкого переулка между высокими заборами фабрики и чего-то еще не менее промышленного. — Сколько раз повторять, нехуй шляться по улицам без взрослых. — Первичный испуг рассеивается, Окада вполсилы кусает ребро ладони, но особо не сопротивляется — если Идзаки что-то приперло, вышибать это из него лучше сразу напалмом. Но уже через минуту он понимает, что обрадовался слишком рано. — Здесь тебя не скоро найдут, — произносит Идзаки, и до Окады внезапно доходит, что того трясет не от смеха, а от ярости. — Одной пиздливой блядью меньше — никто и не заметит.

На этот раз Окада кусается всерьез. Идзаки глухо вскрикивает, одергивая руку.

— Охуел совсем? — во рту привкус пыли и соли, тонко тянет лопнувшую губу, на которой уже набирается цветом кровавая клякса.

— Это ты охуел, — глаза Идзаки, темные и наглые, кажется, совсем выцвели. Окада не успевает и рта раскрыть, когда замок из пальцев смыкается на его шее и давит, давит, душит с присущей Идзаки целеустремленностью. Он еще пытается отбиваться, пинает по надкостнице — боль наверняка адская, наотмашь задевает лицо напротив, силясь выцарапать глаза, дотянуться до горла, цепляет толстый жгут с тяжелой подвеской, но уже слишком поздно, момент упущен, воздух подходит к концу, сделать бы крошечный вдох…

Накрепко стиснув зубы, Идзаки терпит, усиливая давление, наблюдая за изменениями на этом красивом, даже сейчас не обезображенном близостью смерти лице — обычные, нормальные люди в таких ситуациях краснеют, синеют, исходят пятнами ужаса. Окада же становится бледнее, лицевые кости проступают точнее, яркие губы светлеют на тон, чертовы родинки притягивают взгляд, пульс зашкаливает, кадык судорожно дергается под его ладонью. В тот момент, когда глаза начинают закатываться под веки — картина до болезненного знакомая, Идзаки с ужасом осознает, что начинает возбуждаться как последний маньяк, — он понимает, что не может продолжать, разжимает свою волчью хватку. Окада тяжело для такого легкого тела оседает на пол. И тогда приходит страх.

Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Идзаки мысленно представляет себе постапокалиптическую картину мира, заросшие мхом руины вселенной и разлагающиеся трупы гипотетических врагов, чтобы успокоиться и прекратить.

Прекратить убивать окаду. Прекратить возбуждаться на задыхающегося окаду. Прекратить вообще всё с окадой? Мысль интересная, её можно было бы обдумать, но в непосредственной близости от объекта страсти думалка у Идзаки работает более чем хреново.

Окада вздрагивает где-то внизу, в ногах Идзаки, скорчившись на земле в позе зародыша и с трудом откашливаясь.

«Живой», — думает Идзаки с заметной долей облегчения, но злость никуда не делась, поэтому он пинает ничего не соображающего Окаду ногой в живот — смачно, со всей своей звериной силы — садится рядом, приподнимает его голову за стиснутые в кулаке волосы.

— В следующий раз, — слова падают тяжело, будто бетонные плиты. — Если ты попадёшься мне в следующий раз, я тебя точно убью.

\---

Утром окада приходит в школу в серой водолазке под подбородок, дреды стянуты в хвост на затылке, ссадина на лбу заклеена белым пластырем.

— Подрался? — неодобрительно косит на него Ания. — Или классически упал?

— Упал, — мрачно отвечает окада. — Отъебись.

Он выходит из класса, не обращая внимания на окрики остальных и раздражённо стряхивая с плеча руку Юфуне.Слышно, как он пинает в коридоре стену, и Ания невольно думает, что, видимо, упал Окада на редкость неудачно.

— Хая, — Вакана поднимает ладонь вверх, но Окада проходит мимо, даже не огрызнувшись. — Как спалось?

— Чего это с ним? — спрашивает Вакана, заруливая в класс. На лицах у всех примерно одинаковое выражение «тебе надо ты и допытывайся, а мы жить хотим», и он пожимает плечами, привычно усаживаясь позади Хиямы и отвешивая тому не менее привычный подзатыльник на правах лучшего друга.

\---

«Сто лет не курил», — думает Окада. Он стоит, облокотившись о перила моста, смотрит в мутную воду десятком метров ниже, и вкус никотина кажется таким сладким, таким настоящим и рельефным.

Он знает, что Идзаки — псих, ёбнутый на всю голову отморозок со склонностью к насилию. Что сложно сохранить адекватность мышления и соизмерять неуёмную силу, будучи воспитанником не самой престижной школы в Японии. Что вспыльчивость характера Идзаки уравновешивается только таким же быстрым отходняком.

Ещё он знает, что Идзаки относится к нему так, как в нормальном мире назвали бы нормальные отношения между мужчиной и женщиной в стадии окончательной и бесповоротной влюблённости.

«Какого хуя тогда», — думает Окада, затягиваясь и наплевав на то, что его может кто-то увидеть, а запрет на курение никто не отменял.

Какого ёбаного хуя происходит.

\---

Неделя тянется и тянется, ей не видно конца, новая игра только через месяц, на носу промежуточное тестирование, и ни разу за всё это время Идзаки не напомнил о своём существовании ни словом, ни жестом ни даже крохотной смской.

Окада не верит сам себе, но факт есть факт — осознать себя стоящим перед Судзураном с битой наперевес — это просто отлично. Это очень показательно. Это так охуенно, что впору убить себя самому, но тут его несколько опережают другие желающие это сделать.

— Атата, какая цыпа, — чуваки совершенно одинаковые, тощие, на футболках у обоих красуется по надписи «fuck yurself» («с ошибкой», — зачем-то отмечает Окада), а во рту не хватает пары зубов, симметрично. — И совсем одна-нна, непорядок.

— Ну дак мы ей сейчас порядок обеспечим, — вырисовывается ещё один. Этот явно питается как следует, судя по общей комплекции фигуры, щёки отъел будь здоров. — А ты смелая, я посмотрю.

— Пошёл нахуй, — чётко выговаривает Окада, прищуриваясь. Шансов, конечно, практически нет, но подобное обращение он спускать с рук не намерен. — Я не к тебе пришёл.

— Чего? — видимо, эта такая фишка Судзурана — подходить неспешно, зная, что жертва никуда не убежит, парализованная страхом, и даже не вынимать руки из карманов. — Охуела?

Окада замахивается битой одновременно с тем, как спортивная кофта на его груди собирается в мятый комок, зажатый в руке мордастого представителя встречающей делегации. Остальные делегаты радостно гогочут, окружая Окаду и с хрустом разминая пальцы.

— Ю-ю-юджи-ку-ун, — раздаётся знакомый голос. — Не хочешь съебать отсюда?

— Не сейчас, Идзаки, — шипит «Юджи-кун». — Я занят.

Кто-то из близнецов виснет на бите, одновременно заламывая назад многострадальную шею, под ребром вспыхивает болью, мордастый с наслаждением впечатывает Окаде затрещину по скуле, не обращая внимания на пинок в сплетение, который кое-как умудряется сделать Окада, а потом всё резко кончается.

Проморгавшись, Окада видит перед собой спину в знакомой тёмно-коричневой рубашке, обросший высветленный затылок и часть шеи между воротником и волосами.

— Я же сказал съебись, — Идзаки сплёвывает в сторону и лезет в нагрудный карман за пачкой. — Это ко мне.

Отголоски воплей близнецов все еще доносятся из холла с выбитыми окнами — как они только высиживают здесь зимой? Мордастый Юджи-кун, с кулаками которого Окада, честно говоря, предпочел бы завести куда менее близкое знакомство, благоразумно отступает, сплевывая кровь — сразу видно, еще один хуев стратег. Если бы Окада знал Идзаки похуже, он бы наивно предположил, что чувак изрядно сдал: от количества ушибов различной степени давности лица почти не видно, так что даже сложно представить, какого цвета кожа; руки стянуты бинтами от кончиков пальцев до стоящего торчком ворота рубашки; даже любовно взлелеянная шевелюра пострадала — по левой части черепа растянулся эластичный пластырь, стремно и предположить, какого размера шрам скрывается под ним. Впрочем, визуальные изменения нисколько не повлияли на уебищный нрав: Идзаки неспешно зажевывает стычку фильтром свежей сигареты, прикуривает, выдыхает дым Окаде в лицо — с такого ракурса заметно, как по белому корпусу сигареты размазываются красные пятна. Типа, помада для настоящих мужчин — Окада хмыкает, звук болью отдается в грудной клетке.

— Что? — интересуется Идзаки явно из вежливости. — По ребрам заехали? — Окада на всякий случай молчит, ожидая развития дискуссии. — Хули приперся?

В этот момент следует, наверное, что-то сказать, но словно жесткая рука снова смыкается на беззащитном тонком горле, и Окада молчит, мысленно проклиная себя за борзость, косноязычие и чертову сентиментальность. За все, чем есть Идзаки в его, по большому счету, беззаботной жизни.

— Ну-ну, — бурчит Идзаки, успевший скурить сигарету в три тяги. — Пиздуй домой, красотка. Нечего тебе здесь делать. — Окада обращает внимание на ввалившиеся щеки и глубокие синяки под глазами, которые он поначалу принял за стандартные фингалы.

— Блядь, Идзаки, — со злостью выплевывает Окада, чувствуя, как корчится, разворачиваясь внутри, эта адская пружина, — какая же ты тварь.

— Есть такое, — благосклонно кивает Идзаки и спускает очки на нос. Поперек одного из стекол пролегла трещина.

— Какого хуя? — уже не сдерживаясь орет Окада, на миг жалея, что бита откатилась так далеко — въебать бы по этому изувеченному гримасой упрямства лицу. Он замахивается, со злобной радостью ощущая, как екает какой-то анонимный внутренний орган Идзаки при встрече с его не особенно внушительным кулаком. Ребра ноют слишком сильно, давят на легкие — а может быть, это яростью сперло дыхание и надавило на мозг, потому что он не сразу замечает, что Идзаки не торопится бить в ответ, только защищаясь вполсилы, не особо уклоняясь. Будто он так сильно скучал, что даже такое прикосновение Окады приносит удовольствие. — Давай, блять, порази меня своей семпайской мудростью, — продолжает Окада на пару тонов тише — голос срывается. Он хочет пнуть самодовольного ублюдка в голень, отделать в живот, применить самим Идзаки преподанные приемы, как недавно с этим его бровастым фанатом, но наступив на собственную биту, поскальзывается и непременно свалился бы, не реши Идзаки его подхватить.

— Чего тебе еще от меня надо? — не слишком любезно допытывается тот, тут же отталкивая и дергая челюстью. — Я девочек не бью, это к Хироми. — Внутренности скручивает особенно острый спазм — по ощущениям, разломанное ребро уже протыкает Окаде почку. Или селезенку — он никогда не мог похвастаться выдающимися познаниями в анатомии. — В прошлый раз показалось мало?

Вздрогнув Окада, прихватывает бок, словно защищая свой богатый внутренний мир. Идзаки поднимает было руку, но резко одергивает, будто его током ударило. Чего нельзя исключать, в принципе, с его-то встроенным генератором неуемной агрессии.

— В последний раз прошу по-хорошему, — совсем тихо произносит Идзаки. — Не испытывай судьбу, Юя. Иди к черту. Найди себе кого-нибудь, кто… умеет.

— Что? — переспрашивает Окада. — Чт… Что?!

Идзаки смотрит на него, а по ощущениям — сквозь него — жуёт нижнюю губу, и ничего не говорит. Объяснять явно выше его неебического достоинства. Так же молча он разворачивается и уходит, демонстрируя чудеса спокойствия и выдержки.

— Идз… — слово глохнет само, застревает в горле, когда до Окады доходит, с чудовищным опозданием в полторы недели, что и откуда услышал Идзаки и какие из этого сделал выводы.

\---

— Томо-кун, — вкрадчиво начинает Окада, зажимая Вакану прямо в душевой — редкостная удача застать его без вечного хвоста в виде Хиямы. — А расскажи мне, пожалуйста, всё ли хорошо у тебя дома?

— Отвали, — хмыкает Вакана, выключая воду. — Не твоё дело.

— А может тебе рассказать, как дела в моей семье обстоят? — продолжает Окада, удерживая его на месте, откуда только в его худом теле столько силы. — Или что я ел на завтрак?

— Да нахуя? — всё ещё тупит Вакана, но нервные нотки в его голосе проскальзывают вполне заметно. Окада — свой чувак, но периодически он бывает очень странным.

— Вот и скажи мне, нахуя, — цедит Окада сквозь сжатые зубы. Его красивое — даже по меркам Ваканы — лицо искажено злобой и очень, очень глубоко запрятанной тоской. — Нахуя ты трезвонишь везде о том, чего не знаешь и чего тебя не касается?!

Вакана не успевает ответить — удар в челюсть оказывается и быстрее, и сильнее и даже ощутимее, чем последующее за этим падение на скользком полу. Окада заносит руку для ещё одного удара, натыкается на недоумённый взгляд, — «а глаза у них разного цвета», — некстати думает он, — поднятые вверх в искреннем удивлении брови, со всей дури бьёт скользкую плитку и быстро уходит.

Во всем братья разные, но вот выводить из себя и делать охуенно «правильные» выводы оба умеют просто на ура.

\---

Идзаки возвращается домой затемно, его чуть шаркающие шаги разносятся по притихшей улице, впитываются в темноту раскрытых настежь подъездов и огрызков зелёных насаждений вдоль тротуара. Сигарета перекатывается во рту, неприкуренная и забытая, что совершенно не характерно для Идзаки.

Сказать, что на душе насрано — значит ничего не сказать. Насрано, размазано и сверху выжжено напалмом. Идзаки привык ко всему — дракам, переломам, задушевным разговорам с местными авторитетами и специфике классных часов, к вешающимся на него тёлкам, к Хироми, оформляющему собой вечную фоновую заставку социальной жизни семпая.

Нет в мире ничего, что способно выбить Идзаки Шуна из равномерного бытия.  
Не было, до определённого времени.

Дорогу преграждает излишне наглый тип, и Идзаки автоматически заносит руку, когда соображает, что у типа знакомая причёска, да и в целом весь он какой-то, знакомый.

— Я же предупреждал, — равнодушно говорит Идзаки. — Готов умереть?

— Готов, — кивает Окада. — Только сначала я тебе скажу.

«Продолжай», — можно было бы прочитать по лицу Идзаки, не будь оно частью скрыто за пластырями и сходящими синяками, а частью — высечено из камня безразличия.

— Ты дебил, Идзаки Шун, ты ёбаный дебильный кретин, который слышит одно слово из ста, а понимает так и вообще две буквы из пяти! — Окада злится, больше на себя, конечно, ведь ничего не стоило тогда соврать или вообще избежать этой тупой игры, но и на Идзаки тоже, и на всё его семейство, и на кошмарный цинизм жизни, свёдшей их вместе, да так, что развести теперь, по ходу, можно только в самом деле с помощью убийства одного из. — «С тем, кто умеет» значило лишь, что ты умеешь, и умеешь как надо! И. Ничего. Другого.

Взгляд Идзаки, меняющийся по мере переваривания потока информации, дорогого стоит, но Окаде это плохо видно — то ли он перенапрягся и отбитые внутренности так протестуют против излишней экспрессии, то ли привычка Микосибы реветь стала заразной, но перед глазами расплывается мутное пятно, а ногти так впились в ладони, что, кажется, сейчас сковырнут их до мяса.

— Пошёл ты нахуй, понял?! — выкрикивает Окада, уже не сдерживаясь. — Убивать он будет, блять, да убивай!

Идзаки делает шаг вперёд, мимо Окады, и у того внутри всё обмирает так, будто он только что шагнул с высотки в неизвестность. Затем сильная рука прихватывает его за шкирку и тащит за собой в глубину подъезда дома, где живёт Идзаки.

— Ты громче ори, пока еще не весь район в курсе, — шепчет Идзаки в самое ухо, и от его голоса и горячего дыхания Окаду пробирает дрожь. Идзаки, очевидно, истолковывает это по-своему. — Не переживай, по пятницам не подаю, — звучит с какой-то не присущей ему горечью.

— Сегодня четверг, — автоматически отмечает Окада.

Идзаки гладит его по голове.

— Все-то ты знаешь, умница.

— С уёбышем своим так разговаривай, — стряхивает оцепенение Окада и дергается прочь, но Идзаки держит крепко. От него еще никто и никогда не уходил на своих двоих. Вокруг темно, как в гробу, под ноги удачно подворачивается ступенька, Окада с размаху прикладывается об нее коленями, и никак не может подняться, потому что Идзаки, вцепившийся на манер бультерьера, по инерции продолжает тащить его дальше. — Блядь, отпусти! — рука разжимается не слишком охотно, а вслед за этим у самого носа шваркает кремень зажигалки и слабое дрожащее пламя выхватывает полметра невзрачной стены и потолок, усилиями местных умельцев закопченный надписями не самого высокохудожественного содержания.

— Что еще?

Окада молча закатывает штанину, но в этот момент пламя уменьшается и гаснет. Цыкнув, Идзаки повторяет подвиг Прометея. Неизвестно, как это удалось заурядным щербатым ступенькам одного пролета, но кожа на коленях Окады снята едва не до мяса. В который уж раз. Идзаки смотрит на него как если бы выбирал между пивом и пивом. Свет снова гаснет.

— Я живу тут выше, — зачем-то информирует он.

— Какое счастье, — по мере сил реагирует Окада, ослепленный темнотой.

— Дойдешь или… а, хуй с ним, — говорит вдруг Идзаки, перебрасывает через плечо и тащит наверх. Окада искренне делится с ним своим отнюдь не посредственным словарным запасом, наверняка интригуя полусонных, но оттого не менее любознательных соседей. Будь Идзаки Сэридзавой, он бы даже признал, что ситуация некоторым образом его забавляет. — Ничего особенного, — предупреждает он на всякий случай, проворачивая ключ в замке, — не Цунэноготен.

— Я тоже не на экскурсию приперся, — в тон отвечает Окада. Задор слетает с него уже в следующую минуту, когда приходится нагнуться, чтобы развязать шнурки. Он тщетно пытается стянуть кеды, пропустив эту процедуру, но проклятая обувь держится как приклеенная. Идзаки с недоумением разглядывает его секунд восемь, толкает на стул и опускается на колени. От удивления Окада открывает рот, мысленно оценивая масштаб урона для репутации семпая в глазах мелких надоедливых подлипал.

— Вот сейчас хороший повод откусить себе язык, — достаточно мирно произносит Идзаки, не поднимая головы. Намек более чем красноречив.

В гостиной он первым делом заворачивает створки жалюзи и лишь после этого зажигает свет

— Любимый братец засел на балконе, — поясняет он в ответ на немой вопрос.

Окада осторожно, чтобы не закапать ничего кровью, прислоняется к косяку двери.

— Чего встал? Сюда иди, — почему-то сердится Идзаки. Как ни странно, пол в его комнате отлично просматривается, а по стенам вовсе не развешаны трофейные головы поверженных противников. От странной обстановки, болевого шока или знакомого запаха у Окады начинает кружиться голова. Откинувшись на неубранную постель, он обнаруживает, что его мутит от медленно, но уверенно вращающегося потолка. — Раздевайся, — требует гостеприимный хозяин, и Окада, в общем-то, не против, но согнуться как обычно он точно не сможет и будет неудобно со всеми их синяками. — Заткнись, а? — громыхает Идзаки на периферии видимости. — Что бы ни рассказывал Хироми, я не некрофил.

От ощущения влажного, но исключительно шершавого полотенца по содранной коже Окада дергает ногами и матерится сквозь зубы. Идзаки по-прежнему молча прижимает коленом его ступни и продолжает. Окада прикидывает, что одной рукой тот запросто мог бы переломать ему все пальцы, и некоторые другие кости — для остальных понадобилась бы вторая. Там, где Вакана впадает в экзистенциальную драму, Идзаки явно сублимирует жизненные неудачи в немотивированную агрессию. Вечно хмурый, недобрый, в данный конкретный момент абсолютно безопасный человек.

— Что он тогда ляпнул? — Идзаки поднимает одну бровь, кусает зубочистку — в этом доме сигаретами не пахнет ниоткуда, кроме как от него самого.

— Кто и когда?

— Блять, не придуривайся, — начинает заводиться Окада, но от легко толчка в покрытое синяками плечо с тихим звуком, напоминающим далекий камнепад, ссыпается обратно на постель.

— От нервов морщины появляются, — выдает Идзаки и Окада начинает смеяться, сперва едва слышно, а потом уже не сдерживаясь, во весь голос.

— Смотрите, кто заговорил.

— Мне можно, — пожимает плечами Идзаки, — я уже старый. Все, не трогай, блять, руками, — прикрикивает он, когда Окада тянется к ногам. Выходя из комнаты, он бросает мимолетное: — Останешься? — как если бы Окада уже стоял в дверях и повязывал выходной галстук. Гостевой футон предусмотрительно не раскатывается, что не может не радовать.

— Так что сказал Вакана? — продолжает допытываться Окада, когда всевозможные омовения совершены и свет погашен. Идзаки отвернулся к двери и теперь дышит очень тихо. Когда пауза длится столько, что на ответ не приходится рассчитывать, он неожиданно шумно выдыхает, и Окада понимает, что все это время он просто успокаивался, сдерживаясь, чтобы не рявкнуть очередной блестящий тезис о кровных узах и кое-чьем любопытстве.

— Что сказал, за то и получит, — очень медленно произносит Идзаки. Наверное, ему до смерти хочется курить. Или выпить. Или кого-нибудь покалечить. Окада тоже молчит, да и что тут скажешь? Когда напряжение рассеивается в воздухе, сквозь приоткрытую створку окна доносится явственный женский стон, затем еще один, снова и снова. Окада фыркает: в той части, где расположен его дом, по ночам глухая тишина, даже собаки стесняются выть. — Заебали, — по мере сил комментирует происходящее Идзаки. Он нарочно не оборачивается, хотя само присутствие Окады оказывает на его нравственность безусловно тлетворное влияние. Ужасно-ужасно. Как на зло, Окада принимается ерзать, то и дело толкает его и никак не угомонится. — Ну что еще?! — рявкает Идзаки, получив локтем под ребро — бесспорно, ширина кровати располагает к изоляции и самопознанию. В ответ слышится смешок.

— Ничего, — сдавленным голосом отзывается Окада. Сложно понять, то ли он ржёт, то ли плачет, то ли готов вцепиться в горло. — Подрочи мне, Идзаки-сан.

— Подрочить тебе? — спокойно переспрашивает Идзаки. Стоны за окном начинают ускоряться и звучать новыми полутонами. — Может, и облизать ещё?

В другое время Окада бы откусил собственный язык за то, что ляпнул подобное не в лучшее время и не в лучшей ситуации, но ему нечего терять — убить его Идзаки уже убивал, лечить — лечил, а что он не замечает всех этих охов-вздохов или не реагирует на них как надо, Окада не верит.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он, и это получается так, что Идзаки оборачивается, уже готовый ответить по всей форме — кулаком в ребро, и застывает над ним хреновой онемевшей скалой. — Идзаки-сан, я тебя хочу.

Рука Окады тянется к животу, под тонким одеялом это очень заметно, и как он касается себя — заметно тоже, и как прикусывает губу, не сводя с Идзаки просящего взгляда, и как вздрагивает, когда обхватывает пальцами член и ведёт ладонью вниз.

«Охуеть», — стучит в голове Идзаки. — «Просто охуеть. Ты бы знал, как я хочу».

— Больше тебе ничё не надо? — интересуется Идзаки, сдёргивая одеяло и накрывая руку окады своей. Двойной нажим заставляет Окаду сдавленно простонать не хуже неизвестной дамы за окном, но Идзаки не даёт ему двигать рукой дальше. — А то озвучь, пока можешь говорить.

— Тебя, — голос срывается на хрип, а ноги сами разъезжаются в стороны. — И посильнее.

«Ты ж сука», — прерывает Идзаки столь интимные откровения грубым поцелуем. Кусает губы, не жалея и не обращая внимания на ссадину в уголке рта, толкается языком внутрь. Окада отвечает с не меньшим пылом, и только когда он сдавленно охает от боли в боку, неудачно подавшись навстречу, Идзаки неохотно разрывает поцелуй.

— Лежи тихо, — говорит он негромко. — Понял?

Окада открывает рот, чтобы выразить протест, когда его руку с усилием заводят наверх за голову, но тут же закрывает его, чтобы не застонать в голос, потому что свою руку Идзаки возвращает обратно. Ненадолго, просто проводит ею пару раз вверх-вниз, потом оглаживает живот, касается отбитых рёбер, груди. Воздух, кажется, вышибает из лёгких напрочь, когда Идзаки губами втягивает сосок, моментально затвердевший, обводит его языком и выпускает, слегка прикусив зубами.

Кказать, что Идзаки сложно себя сдерживать — ничего не сказать. Несколько дней без возможности потрогать, почувствовать, да просто хотя бы увидеть, несколько десятков часов одной только посредственной мысленной картинки, не способной передать ни запаха, ни покорности, ни ощущения другого тела.

Ещё немного, и снова будет наплевать на все ушибы и вывихи, на едва покрывшиеся заживающей корочкой колени, на саднящие изнутри мышцы.

— Не жалей меня, — кое-как выговаривает Окада, запуская пальцы ему в жёсткие волосы. — Сам виноват.

Этого разрешения вполне достаточно, чтобы сойти с ума.

На сей раз Идзаки не закидывает его ноги себе на плечи. Он облизывает ладонь, которая пахнет Окадой, не сводя с него взгляда, слюнявит пальцы, не торопясь заводит руку вниз, между разведёнными ногами, всё-таки неделя это неделя, а разрывать и доставлять лишние проблемы он совсем не хочет. Так же осторожно он пристраивается сам, упираясь одной рукой в подушку рядом с виском Окады, но осторожность кончается, как только он чувствует себя внутри. Кровь бешено мечется между головой и сердцем, Окада выдыхает его имя, или что-то ещё, царапает ногтями, дышит в шею.

— Ещё, — выстанывает он между размашистыми толчками, совершенно не стыдясь. Перекидывает одну руку через шею Идзаки, двигается сам навстречу. Тело потом будет болеть, но сейчас на это немного всё равно. — Шун… Ш-шун.

Идзаки вбивается ещё, до тех пор, пока сам не кончает едва ли не раньше, чем чувствует тёплое между животами. Восстанавливает дыхание, уткнувшись носом в спутанные дреды. Фейерверк ощущений потихоньку расходится по всему телу, слабнет, но это ничего не означает.

— Блять, Окада, — думает Идзаки вслух. — Окада Юя, блять.

— Я тебя тоже, — отвечает Окада. — Идзаки Шун.

\---

Сообщение приходит в десятом часу вечера — не сказать, чтобы у Идзаки были особые планы на сегодняшний вечер, особенно в свете недавних событий, напрямую связанных с ублюдочным Хосеном и Гэндзи, чей буйный темперамент явно не сыграл никому на руку.

«Чо делаешь?»

Идзаки хмыкает: совершенно очевидно, что кое-кому не спится. Хотя еще буквально вчера кое-кто активно выразил собственную позицию против звонков во внеурочное время. Подобную предосторожность можно понять: общая комната, набитая пышущими гормональными бурями любопытными подростками, ни единой возможности остаться одному, лимитированное время пользования душевыми и прочие радости отнюдь не способствуют благостному настрою, однако с какой стати самому Идзаки об этом заморачиваться?

«Хуи пинаю»

«Чьи?»

Идзаки закатывает глаза. Оригинально, пиздец. Пиво слишком теплое, чтобы стать по-настоящему притягательным, воздух в комнате спертый и душный, хотя окна открыты нараспашку. Снаружи ни ветерка, и время, кажется, растянулось на манер ставшей безвкусной жвачки. Впрочем, Окаде об этом знать совсем необязательно.

«Отъебись, красавица»

«нахуй», — смотри-ка, расстроился — лениво размышляет Идзаки.

«Я тебя тоже очень», — отправляет он, не без сомнения. Ответа, предсказуемо, не приходит. — «Много, часто и сильно»

«Сука», — делится интимными переживаниями Окада. Еще бы смайлик влепил.

«Приятно познакомиться»

«Чо за чёс, Идзаки-сан? ~~~»

А вот этого писать не стоило точно. Идзаки помнит все те редкие случаи, когда Окада прибавлял к его имени «сан», и ни один из них не заканчивался ничем общественно-положительным и нравственном-полезным.

«Что, устал дружить с рукой?» — сообщение уходит моментально, а дальше повисает тишина. Идзаки то и дело проверят монитор, будто не доверяя своим ушам, но экран по-прежнему чист. От злости он удаляет все входящие, не глядя, отшвыривает быстро утративший всяческий лоск относительно новый мобильный, и пытается удавиться подушкой, которая моментально становится жаркой и неудобной. Вот же блядь, а.

Часы в нише отсвечивают половину второго ночи, когда из-под стола доносится тихое жужжание. «1 новое ММС» — сообщает дисплей. Идзаки зажимает клавишу почти неохотно, ожидая увидеть очередное изображение пускающего слюни во сне Ваканы или не менее идиотский снимок. Когда внизу появляется полоска таймера видео, плечи ощутимо напрягаются, хотя мозг еще не успевает сориентироваться в происходящем. Сперва экран окрашивается темно-розовым, затем зажимающая глазок камеры ладонь отъезжает в сторону.

— Харо! — машет в камеру Окада. На нем белая майка, открытые плечи изрядно обгорели на солнце, и кожа отслаивается мелкими точками лопнувших волдырей — спасибо всем святым за высокое пиксельное разрешение; худые руки покрыты синяками и небрежно заклеенными ссадинами. Поперек левой щеки пролегла длинная глубокая царапина. Идзаки ощущает гнев, который разрастается внутри, застилая глаза красным. — Ай мишью, Идзаки-са-а-ан! — воистину, стоит быть полиглотом, чтобы догадаться, какого черта это значит. — А ты? — беззастенчиво спрашивает Окада, и Идзаки передергивает от этого взгляда. Не будь между ними расстояния длиной в пару часов езды, он бы однозначно вписал кулаком под дых. А может быть, и нет.

Изображение дергается, выхватывая то угол под серым потолком, то смазанные пятна пальцев, то собранные повязкой дреды, то почерневшие от многочисленных падений колени и край коротких шортов. Ему отлично слышно, как дышит Окада, как чертыхается сквозь зубы, когда телефон снова съезжает, на миг являя темный массив древесины — скорее всего, навесная полка. Когда изображение перестает качаться, Идзаки видит нижнюю часть лица Окады, исцарапанную шею, плечевые кости, ключицы, видит границу между майкой и шортами. Окада оборачивается, будто услышав что-то, издалека доносится глухой стук, хохот и маты.

— Придурки, — шепчет он. Идзаки с ним абсолютно согласен, но он не успевает додумать эту мысль, потому что в следующую секунду нижний край майки ползет вверх, Окада приспускает шорты, кусает губы — и Идзаки отлично заметно, насколько тот был бы рад его видеть.

— Давай уже, — цедит он, как будто Окада мог бы его услышать. Идзаки и в голову не приходит подрочить себе, остановить запись, скинуть наваждение. Это выглядело бы нелепо, если бы не заводило до такой степени. В ушах шумит так, что в затылок отдает пронзительным писком. Окада кончает очень быстро, с относительно тихим вздохом.

— Шун, — хрипло зовет голос, на который у Идзаки встает даже в худшие дни. Его сердце сейчас точно проломит грудную клетку и вывалится на пол во всей своей неприглядной кровавой красе. Окада зачем-то сжимает перепачканную спермой руку в кулак, а потом подносит пальцы к губам и быстро втягивает в рот указательный, проводит языком с тыльной стороны ладони. Видео прерывается.

— Блядь, — подводит итог Идзаки. На то, чтобы позорно спустить себе в руку, ему требуется меньше минуты.

Смс приходит как раз во время вечерней пробежки, поэтому Окада более чем уверен, что в каком бы настроении Идзаки это не написал — сейчас он просто пиздец как зол. Оправдания придумывать некогда, хотя, конечно же, Окада мог бы, и не одно и даже не два, в конце концов это у него — тренировочный лагерь и изматывающий режим, а у Идзаки — каникулы и хуепинание в сопровождении пива, а не наоборот.

— Опаздываешь, — цедит Идзаки, не потрудившись выплюнуть изжёванный наполовину фильтр. — Вовремя только на вечернюю дрочку являешься?

— Ну явился же, — огрызается Окада в ответ. — Откуда претензии, у нас тут режим вообще-то, прикинь?

(— Ты куда? — Кавато всегда возникает из ниоткуда и не раздражает это, пожалуй, только Микосибу. — Окада-кун?

— Мне… надо, — в голову, как назло, ничего не лезет. — Очень.

— Через пять минут по графику — сон, — в голосе сенсея прорезаются противные занудные нотки. — Полагаю, выпускать тебя было бы...

— Сенсей, — Окада мысленно обещает себе купить капитану ящик пива. Или эклеров, что он там любит. — Сенсей, можно вас на минутку?

На лице Кавато сменяется гамма самых разнообразных эмоций, чем Микосиба пользуется без зазрения совести, тут же, не сходя с места, начиная озвучивать свою проблему. Что-то там про подачи, неуверенность и бессонницу — Окада не слушает, бочком пробираясь к выходу и исчезая в темноте.)

— Прикинул, — Идзаки шагает вперёд. — Пройдёмся?

Окада пожимает плечами, чувствуя лёгкий холодок внутри. Он соскучился, и с этим ничего не поделаешь.

За пределами их спортивной базы начинается небольшой перелесок, потом широкая коса разнотравья и дальше река. Естественно, идзаки хватает только до второго дерева, причём не самого крепкого — Окада спиной ощущает, как гнётся тонкий ещё ствол.

— С ума сошёл?! — не то чтобы он не ожидал чего-то такого, но — в лесу?.. — Идзаки, блять… Идзаки!

— Идзаки-сан, — говорит Идзаки, явно выделяя последнюю составляющую обращения. — Вчера ты про это не забыл.

Окада противоречит сам себе, слушая его вполуха, а что слышит — то не особо понимает, потому что сложно что-то понимать при такой однозначной расстановке сил. Идзаки явно собирается отыграться по полной за недавнюю ммс.

— Не в ваш же рассадник идиотов идти, — хрипло отвечает Идзаки куда-то ему в шею. — Но если даме неудобно, то пожалуйста, любой, блять, каприз.

На мгновение он отстраняется, стаскивает лёгкую куртку — начало августа — далеко не то же самое, что начало июня — и бросает её на землю, с насмешкой глядя на Окаду.

— Сука, — цедит Окада.

— И я тебя тоже, — всё так же ухмыляется Идзаки. — Камон, ломаться будешь перед подружками.

Окада уже готов психануть, уже пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, а на шее пульсирует вена, гоняя явно дурную кровь. Уже больше, чем продолжить начатое, хочется въебать Идзаки в лицо, в живот, в пах, куда угодно, куда достанет, но он определённо достанет, хотя бы раз.

— Даже не думай, — шепчет Идзаки, перехватывая его руки и делая подсечку. Ловит у самой земли, кусает за губу, больно, по-настоящему. — Даже не думай брыкаться, понял?

Во рту солёный вкус, Окада слизывает кровь и Идзаки тут же ловит его язык, начисто лишая всей воли к сопротивлению или чему-то там ещё. Да и как ему сопротивляться, если сам постоянно только это и ждёт, подсел на семпая как на тяжёлый наркотик. Когда ладонь Идзаки опускается вниз, Окада сдавленно стонет, тут же выгибаясь навстречу.

Похоже, до семпая в плане «подсел» ему ещё далеко, потому что такое простое и, в общем-то, обычное в данной ситуации звуковое сопровождение срубает тому последние тормоза.

— Блять, — Идзаки рывком переворачивает его на живот, стаскивает спортивные штаны вместе с трусами, подтягивает ближе к себе. Вламывается пальцами в рот, едва не ломая стиснутые зубы, прежде чем Окада понимает, зачем, и послушно облизывает. — Так же, как вчера, слышишь?

Слышу, мысленно кивает Окада, ведёт языком между указательным и средним, потом всасывает оба поглубже. Как будто всю жизнь так делал, думает Идзаки, вот сука. Ему приходится прервать этот увлекательнейший процесс, чтобы быстро провести мокрыми от слюны пальцами, где надо, и тут же снова засунуть их Окаде в рот.

— Юя, — выдыхает он, прикусывая кожу на шее. — Блять, Юя.

Когда наутро Окада, пошатываясь со сна, идёт отлить, первый, кого он встречает — Секикава, такой же сонный, лохматый и зевающий во все тридцать два. Секикава косит на него своими узкими глазами, в которых читается острая нехватка сна и ещё других вещей, молчит, но закончив дело, через минуту возвращается и всё так же молча протягивает окаде пластырь телесного цвета.

— Укусили, — неразборчиво бормочет Окада, не сразу осознавая двусмысленность.

— Ага, — кивает Секикава. — Я ж не спорю.


	2. Mojito-Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поступай в Никогаку, Кунимицу, нам как раз нужны гимнастические бревна!

— Что ты там вычитал? — недовольно бубнит Киришима, когда Хонджо качает головой.

— Одна хорошая команда устроила драку на поле…

— Чо за команда? — заинтересованно привстает на локте Хироми, готовый на все, что угодно, лишь бы не делать уроки. Учебники Хонджо давно сложены аккуратной стопкой, но Киришима скорее удавится, чем попросить списать первым.

— Бейсбол.

— А чо подрались-то?

— Агрессивный бэттер.

— Че-го?

— Занимайся, Хироми, — вздыхает Хонджо.

— Сам сидишь, несешь фигню какую-то! — взрывается недовольный Киришима. Хонджо молча протягивает ему тетради, пресекая тем самым поток словесной вони. Он знает поименно всю команду Никогаку, и многие, многие другие, хотя сам больше никогда не выйдет на поле в качестве игрока.

***

Год спустя, стоя под серым и изрядно обшарпанным непростыми погодными условиями больничным корпусом, Хонджо едва может сдержать возглас удивления при виде компании подростков, чьи лица ему доводилось видеть лишь на печатных газетных снимках — команда Никогаку собственной персоной, не в полном, впрочем, составе. Когда их питчер-коротышка, отделившись от прочих, скрывается в холле, Хонджо посещает нехорошее предчувствие — интуиция, ничего больше. Когда через минуту из двери вылетает злой как черт Хироми, становится очевидно, что чутье его в который раз не подвело.

— Уёбок! — разоряется Киришима, как обычно привлекая к себе тонны ненужного внимания. — Найду, и оторву руки!

— Поговорил? — спокойно уточняет Хонджо. — Мы можем уже свалить отсюда?

Киришима зло дергает подбородком в сторону ворот. Группа бывших спортсменов провожает их взглядами, Хонджо чувствует их затылком.

***

Проходит еще неделя, в течение которой Киришима становится откровенно невыносим — не будь Хонджо его лучшим другом, давно бы отделал его как положено.

Вечерняя прохлада пробирается под тонкую ветровку, холодит руки и неприкрытые волосами кончики ушей. Несмотря на темноту, фонари благополучно погашены, поэтому узкий переулок освещается только отражением из квадратов окон ближайших многоквартирных домов. До дома Хонджо рукой подать — он уже видит знакомую крышу террасы, когда странный звук привлекает его внимание. У ближайшей машины, принадлежащей туповатому крикливому соседу, скрючилась тень. Подобравшись поближе, Хонджо удается разглядеть кепку, точечный свет фонарика и две полоски белых носков, светящихся в темноте. На вид парнишке лет не больше, чем ему самому. Хонджо нет никакого дела до нравственной стороны вопроса, тем более, сосед и правда этого заслуживает — его машина орет каждую ночь, мешая спать; но мастерство, с которым орудует кепчатый тип, заслуживает внимания, а потому он не задумывается над тем, что делает. Ему и в голову не приходит, что можно пострадать. Неслышно подобравшись, он почти готов заглянуть через чужое плечо, когда взломщик оборачивается, свет ударяет по глазам, выхватывает из темноты черты лица, пятна смуглой кожи, светлую, слишком длинную челку, небрежно убранную под кепку. Опешивший Хонджо молчит целых пять секунд, прежде чем умудряется выдавить:

— Ну здравствуй, Секикава Шута.

Свет гаснет.

— Откуда ты меня знаешь? — злобно шипит неудавшийся грабитель.

— Ты играл в Никогаку, — выпаливает ослепленный Хонджо, успев в последний момент перехватить крепкий кулак у самого своего виска. — Про вас писали в газете.

— Зашибись, да ты фанат, — присвистывает Секикава. Именно в этот момент переулок оглашается воплями сигнализации — видимо, Хонджо несколько переоценил кое-чьи умения.

— Бежим, — кричит он, зажимая рукой чужое запястье — над их головами уже распахивается балконная дверь, слышится внятная ругань владельца тачки. Знай Хонджо, как на самом деле бегает бывший раннер Никогаку, он в жизни не рискнул бы за него цепляться.

— Донесешь на меня — найду и покалечу, — недобро сощурившись, угрожает Секикава. Свет витрин озаряет его лицо лишь наполовину, другая скрыта тенью от козырька. Хонджо улыбается, пусть даже под плотной маской этого не видно.

— Увидимся, — обещает он и уходит в темноту жилого квартала, не обращая внимания на возмущенные вопли за спиной.

 

Второй раз Секикава встречает настырного пацана спустя пару дней, когда возвращается из доков с очередной стрелки. Синдзё порывается пойти вместе с ним, мотивируя тем, что часть забивших стрелку смылась на первых же аккордах драки и теперь может поджидать где-нибудь по дороге, но Ания чуть ли не за шкирку тащит его к себе, прижечь пару порезов и вправить излишне вспыльчивые мозги.

— Йо, — выныривает из полумрака сначала белое пятно маски, потом взъерошенный наподобие его ирокеза светлый вихор, а потом и сам обладатель голоса, вихра и томика манги.

— Блять, а если бы сейчас въебал по инерции?! — рявкает Секикава. Кулак-то ведь и правда дёрнулся. — Какого хера надо?

— У меня хорошая реакция, — пожимает плечами вихрастый. — Кстати, меня зовут Хонджо. Тошиаки Хонджо.

— Заебись, — сплёвывает Секикава. — Пиздуй теперь отсюда, Тошиаки Хонджо.

Он закуривает, с наслаждением втягивая хорошую порцию никотина в лёгкие и не обращая внимания на саднящие костяшки пальцев. Раздражающий фактор неторопливо вышагивает справа, и Секикава сначала пытается не обращать на него внимания, а потом не выдерживает.

— Слушай, чувак, тебе чего надо? — вообще Секикава довольно-таки миролюбивый, в сравнении с тем же Синдзё или Ваканой, например, но в драке никогда не отступает и всякую дурь рядом терпеть очень не любит. — Хочешь за прошлый раз что-то поиметь?

— А что было в прошлый раз? — Хонджо приподнимает вверх одну бровь и недоумённо смотрит на него. — Не помню.

Секикава выбрасывает наполовину скуренную сигарету и прихватывает Хонджо за грудки. Они практически одного роста, поэтому это и не особо сложно, и не особо результативно.

— Тогда съебись и не попадайся на глаза больше, — внятно говорит он.

— А то что? — интересуется Хонджо, совершенно не переживая из-за того, что его довольно-таки сильно держит довольно-таки сильный парень. Злой, только что после хорошей драки и явно не расположенный к продолжению знакомства.

— А то вот что, — хук справа следует совершенно неожиданно, и не будь Хонджо одним из выдающихся учеников Судзурана, ему пришлось бы очень туго.

— Неплохо, — уворачивается он, одновременно ладонью сбивая руку Секикавы с ворота своей рубашки и резво зажимая его шею в локтевом захвате. — Но не стоит, честно, я не драться пришёл.

Секикава чувствует слабое — спасибо маске — дыхание на затылке, чувствует каменные мышцы предплечья, чувствует лёгкость, с которой Хонджо держит его сейчас. Это нельзя не почувствовать — пройдя через сотни драк и уличных приключений, через тренировки, которые теперь, увы, в прошлом, не почувствовать силу и уверенность в себе другого человека просто невозможно.

Словно дождавшись, пока Секикава осознает эту мысль до конца, Хонджо отпускает его и как ни в чём не бывало отходит в сторону.

— Зачем тогда? — спрашивает Секикава, потому что ничего другого в голову не приходит.

— Познакомиться, — отвечает Хонджо. — Не то, чтобы я фанат, но… а, какая разница.

Он поднимает руку ладонью вверх в прощальном жесте и сворачивает на дорогу, ведущую вглубь соседнего квартала.

«Охуеть», — думает Секикава, запоздало сжимая кулаки, — «просто охуеть». Жизнь внезапно стала такой интересной, а он и не заметил.

Последующие встречи происходят с удручающей частотой, вследствие чего несложно сделать вывод, что вся эта история о добром самаритянине в жизни в очередной раз оказывается сплошным враньем и сказками для бедных.

— Определись уже, — почти рычит от злости Секикава, подловив новоиспеченного фаната после третьей тренировки, которую все присутствующие до сих пор мысленно называют «пробной» — никто не верит, что бейсбольный клуб можно не то, чтобы возродить — для начала собрать в полном составе. Ему очень не хочется связываться с левым чуваком, но назвался хулиганом — будь любезен соответствовать. — Чего тебе надо? Денег у меня нет, а если в полицию настучать…

Неуловимым движением стремный тип выворачивается из довольно цепкой хватки и оправляет задравшуюся рубашку. Секикава успевает заметить тяжелую пряжку ремня, явно не из тех, которыми торгуют на ближайшем вещевом рынке. С обувью у чувака тоже явно все в порядке, так какого, собственно?.. Как там его имя?

— Меня зовут Хонджо, — будто прочитав чужие мысли отзывается тот. — Я же сказал, мне от тебя ничего не нужно. Пока.

— Что значит «пока»? — мгновенно взрывается Секикава — дружба с Синдзё, определенно, сказалась на формировании его темперамента. — Какого вообще черта происходит? Нахрен ты за мной увязался?

— Переживаю, — хмыкает Хонджо. Ублюдок даже не считает нужным скрыть ухмылку. — Ночью в этом квартале небезопасно.

Вместо ответа Секикава молча бросается в новую драку, намереваясь боднуть головой, но опять дает себя обставить на элементарных, в сущности, приемах. Он пытается атаковать снова и снова, но от гнева трясутся руки и дергается челюсть, плюс он допускает ошибку за ошибкой, а противник остается неуязвимым и практически недосягаемым.

— Чтобы я больше тебя не видел. Свалил отсюда, ясно? — тяжело дыша выплевывает Секикава, опираясь руками о колени. Он спринтер, а не марафонский бегун — такие длительные вспышки активности с непривычки дают серьезную нагрузку, в уже пропитавшихся никотином легких что-то возмущенно булькает, мешая сделать глубокий вздох.

Его упрямый оппонент мотает головой.

— Нет.

— «Нет» — не ясно? Или не свалишь? Слушай, чего ты меня бесишь? — Секикава слишком устал от безысходной ярости и растерянности, которую он столь тщательно прячет за агрессией. Почему именно он? Что в нем такого?

— Нравишься ты мне очень, — спокойно произносит Хонджо, будто масло по хлебу размазывает. Его плечи расслабленно опущены, ладони наполовину в карманах. Он никогда не отводит взгляд первым и вечно несет какой-то бред, от которого у Секикавы, тем не менее, регулярно случаются приступы сомнения в адекватности собственного мировосприятия.

— Ч-что? — хриплым голосом переспрашивает он, будучи уверен, что ослышался.

— Что слышал, — отзывается Хонджо и, взглянув на часы, по сторонам и, наконец, на Секикаву, спокойно уходит.

— Что за хуйня? — недоуменно вопрошает Секикава. В ответ раздается далекий лай собак и затихающий рев стартера со стороны автострады. — Я что, на пидора похож? Что вообще… блин.

На следующий день Секикава едва дожидается вечера, чтобы пойти домой привычным маршрутом и набить уже таки настырному типу морду лица, которую тот прячет за маской. Тип его раздражает, и это раздражение копится внутри, мешая думать рационально.

Маска его тоже раздражает. «Когда не видно лица предполагаемого противника — это, знаете ли, напрягает», — оправдывается перед самим собой Секикава. — «К тому же, парень явно нарывается на ответную грубость», — убеждает Секикава своё внутреннее «я», которое зачем-то раз за разом возвращает его в момент первой встречи у наполовину вскрытой тойоты — взгляд Хонджо впечатался в память просто на отлично.

Он понимает, что прошёл всю дорогу и никого не встретил, когда осознаёт себя стоящим перед подъездом в свой дом в полном одиночестве.

«Вот сука», — думает Секикава, и почему-то разочарования в этой мысли намного больше, чем всего остального.

***

Хонджо вырисовывается на горизонте событий в самый неподходящий момент.

Занятия давно закончились, и вся компания расходится из их локального парадайза, он же — раздевалка бывшего бейсбольного клуба. Вакана с Хиямой, как два однояйцевых близнеца-дегенерата, наперебой пошлят на тему последней цыпочки Ании, Ания с поистине вселенским снисхождением пропускает это всё мимо ушей, Хирацука машет журналом, Имаока пытается вразумить друга-дебила не дрочить прямо на улице, Микосиба страдает у выхода — у него важная миссия хранителя ключей от рая, Окада с Юфуне куда-то линяют практически сразу.

Синдзё ждёт Секикаву — всё равно им в одну сторону, и мир катится по накатанной, не предвещая ничего интересного, и новый учитель с его странными речами катится туда же.

— Не спи, замёрзнешь, — бросает Секикава Микосибе ключ, и улыбается. — Не трать своё время здесь, это безнадёжно.

Микосиба провожает их взглядом приговорённого на смерть, запирает дверь и решительно возвращается в школу.

В подъезде темно — ночи в апреле наступают рано, а лампочки, как всегда, дефицит и излишняя роскошь — но Секикава знает все три этажа до квартиры до последней ступеньки, включая надписи на стенах (часть из которых сам же и изобразил), поэтому он идёт, насвистывая привязавшийся мотивчик, засунув руки в карманы и раздумывая фоном, сколько в Кавато дури и блажи, а сколько — реального упорства и решимости возродить клуб, и, возможно, шанс действительно есть, и тогда было бы реально круто…

— Блять! — вырывается непроизвольно, когда на площадке между этажами от стены отлипает тень с него ростом и делает шаг вперёд.

— Здаров, — как ни в чём не бывало кивает тень. Маска маячит мутным белым пятном, словно ориентир, и Секикава не раздумывает, замахиваясь кулаком.

По первому впечатлению парень кажется младше возрастом и слабее, тем более что одевается явно прилично и читает не факт, что именно мангу, Секикава не приглядывался особо. В общем, типичный задрот, подловить которого в прошлые разы не удавалось только по чистой случайности. Это оправдание прокатывало вплоть до сегодняшней встречи. Хонджо ловит его кулак ладонью перед самым лицом, выворачивает руку в сторону и дёргает на себя.

— Я же только поздоровался, — в голосе сквозит обида, самая настоящая, и Секикава с удивлением смотрит на него. Заломанная рука не даёт возможности пошевелиться без болевого эффекта. — Или ты реально испугался?

— Сука, когда ты отстанешь, а?! — взрывается Шута. На запястье, там, где Хонджо держит его руку, бешено стучит пульс. — Я тебе что вообще тут? Чего тебе надо?!

— Никогда, — отвечает Хонджо. На то, как он снимает маску, Секикава смотрит, не в состоянии даже моргнуть. — Всё. Тебя.

Через секунду до Секикавы доходит, что Хонджо его натурально целует, а он даже не сопротивляется, абсолютно обалдев от осознания только что сказанного. Изнутри поднимается волна противоречивых желаний, из которых побеждает желание размазать настырного ублюдка слоем толщиной в молекулу, но когда он напрягается и кусает Хонджо за губу, одновременно пиная в колено, Хонджо вдруг шумно выдыхает, бьёт его под дых, за два шага впечатывает в стену и засасывает так, что выражение «перекрыть кислород» становится отнюдь не метафорическим.

Затылок больно ударяется об обшарпанную штукатурку, Секикава успевает судорожно вдохнуть — и всё.

— Надо было сразу так сделать, — прерывается Хонджо спустя миллион лет.

— Я не из этих, — несколько запоздало говорит Секикава. Голос сел и слегка хрипит, а губы ощутимо горят. — Иди на хуй.

— Ага, — серьёзно кивает Хонджо, возвращает маску на место и проходится по нему явно оценивающим взглядом. — До завтра.

Завтра встречает Секикаву уничтоженным парадайзом, избитым до полусмерти Микосибой и очередным потоком речей от Кавато-сенсея.

Определённо, в жизни грядут перемены и важные решения.

 

Ночь для Секикавы проходит в терзаниях доселе неведомого толка. Ворочаясь с боку на бок и не находя удобного положения, он моделирует ситуацию и так, и эдак, представляя, что можно было бы высказать самоуверенному типу, посягнувшему — нет, не на святое, конечно, но какого черта? Каждая новая реплика кажется еще более хлесткой и удачной, чем предыдущая, а потом он приходит в себя в полной темноте, сжимая в руках жаркую подушку, не находя на ее поверхности ни единого прохладного пятна, и собственная ничтожность, злость и фрустрация стотонным прессом придавливают его с новой силой. Почему удачные идеи посещают лузеров много позже секунды, когда партия автоматически засчитана проигранной? Почему он не сориентировался раньше, не увернулся от захвата, не пробил нокдаун? С какой стати дал придурку уйти безнаказанным? Этот же непременно расценит такой поворот как приглашение к дальнейшим действиям. Хотя куда уж дальше? Дело ведь не в неслыханном мастерстве мудака Хонджо, не в том, что Секикава — слабак. Он растерялся, а противник успешно обернул секундную заминку в свою пользу.

Да и целоваться с ним Секикаве совершенно не понравилось. Абсолютно. Вообще бред какой-то. С какой стати нормальному парню лезть с подобными излияниями к другому, еще более нормальному? Или в стране ставят новый дикий эксперимент, а завтра какое-нибудь компрометирующее фото с его участием засияет на всю префектуру? Секикаву кидает в холодный пот. А что, если это и правда розыгрыш? Он не особенно оглядывался по сторонам, но вдруг сцену его позора наблюдали и другие свидетели? Охуенно, просто зашибись.

Хуже другое — под конец он сам принялся отвечать — как этот вихрастый псих выучился так целоваться? И ничего ведь особенного… на этом месте Секикава обнаруживает, что уже некоторое время поглаживает собственный член — причем, определенно, не без успеха. Вот ведь блядь!

Когда, наконец, наступает утро, он чувствует себя таким разбитым, будто провел двенадцать раундов на ринге. Синдзё нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу — живет он дальше всех, но ходит всегда почему-то мимо дома Секикавы.

— Ну ты, блять, копаешься, — отчитывает он припозднившегося, слегка помятого Секикаву, — не мог раньше встать подрочить?

— Заткнись, — огрызается Секикава, на миг позабыв, с кем имеет дело. Без долгих разговоров Синдзё прихватывает его за шиворот и хорошенько встряхивает. Благодаря данному действию в голове Секикавы будто что-то щелкает и, невзирая на болезненные ощущения, он спрашивает:

— Кей-чан, если один человек… ну, хочет… э-э интересуется еще одним человеком, и он не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, но хочет, чтобы этот первый человек знал точно, и тогда…

Синдзё изумленно швыряет его на землю, словно отмахиваясь от бурного потока информации.

— Какой один человек? Чего он хочет? Кто должен знать… что за хуйня, объясни внятно!

— Не могу, — принимается артачиться Секикава. — Это… не мой секрет.

Синдзё хмыкает.

— Если одному человеку нужно что-то для себя выяснить, почему он не возьмет и не спросит? Нахрен усложнять себе жизнь?

Секикава задумчиво грызет только что сорванную травинку. Про свежие синяки от дружеского приветствия он уже успел благополучно позабыть.

— Хорошо, — неуверенно кивает он, придя к какому-то общему знаменателю со своим внутренним конфликтером. — Спасибо, Кей-чан.

Синдзё испепеляет его взглядом. Во всей это ситуации он видит ни больше, ни меньше, чем тупой подъеб — нашел, блять, гуру пикапа. Любому в Никогаку известно, что все девчонки автоматически переадресуются Ании, даже если изначально направлялись они к кому-либо другому.

 

— Давно не виделись, — криво ухмыляется Секикава, заприметив неподалеку от подъезда знакомые мелированные вихры.

— Здравствуй, — кивает Хонджо, откладывая книгу — со стороны может показаться, что делает он это крайне неторопливо, но Секикава, ожидающий подвоха в любой момент, то и дело вертит головой по сторонам, высматривая засаду отряда аналогичных отморозков.

— Есть у меня есть один вопрос, почему-то очень хочется его задать, — не слишком добрым голосом продолжает Секикава.

Хонджо явно скалится под своей маской, потому что глаза становятся совсем узкими.

— Только один? — уточняет он. — Задавай, конечно.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты отъебался навсегда? Чего конкретно ты от меня добиваешься? Не с кем подраться? Так пиздуй в Судзуран, тут недалеко!

— Это три вопроса, — отмечает Хонджо, старательно загибая пальцы. Этот элементарный жест провоцирует в голове Секикавы такой всплеск агрессии, что сам записной задира Синдзё позавидовал бы. — Просто, чтобы ты был в курсе: я из Судзурана.

— Ч-что?! Хорош пиздеть! Там бы за такие шутки… — Секикава на пальцах изображает красноречивый жест.

Хонджо пожимает плечами.

— Не буду спорить о том, о чем ты понятия не имеешь. Что касается остальных вопросов, я уже ответил вчера. И ты ничего не можешь сделать.

— Не подходи, — рявкает Секикава, когда Хонджо делает шаг навстречу, будто эта дурь может быть заразной. Хонджо выставляет перед собой раскрытые ладони в знак примирения, не переставая при этом наступать до тех пор, пока Секикава не оказывается прижат спиной ко внешней стене дома. Мысль о том, что заорать, стоя под собственным окном, отпадает сразу — вот это-то точно станет верхом позора. Хонджо придвигается еще ближе, перехватывает его кулаки, сжимает запястья накрест, не давая возможности вывернуться или поставить блок. Если он сейчас ударит, внутренностям будет очень больно. Вместо этого он почти нависает — при условно одинаковом росте, проводит носом в опасной близости от виска Секикавы, втягивает воздух. Это так похоже на нежность, которую сам Секикава, в силу каких-то своих личных убеждений давно приравнял к проявлению слабости, что гневные слова, вертевшиеся на языке, разом обращаются в горечь. Мало того, что уже дважды скрутил его как девчонку, так еще и издевается.

— Ты правда мне нравишься, Шута, — очень спокойным, негромким голосом говорит Хонджо, — и я сделаю все, что от меня потребуется, чтобы ты в этом убедился. 

Разом отстранившись, он уходит. Секикава не сползает на землю исключительно потому, что гакуран зацепился за шершавую каменную поверхность. В какой момент его жизнь превратилась в какую-то сраную мелодраму?

***

Со стороны можно подумать, что Секикава спит, как и половина класса, прикрываясь учебником под заунывное вещание математика на тему рядов и теории вероятностей, но, к сожалению, это не так, хотя при желании Секикава мог бы оправдаться тем, что вероятности в его мыслях, поведении и жизни явно присутствуют и отличаются большим разнообразием.

Какова вероятность того, что вихрастый придурок не наврал и он правда из Судзурана? За это — его умение драться, недюжинная сила и все те мелкие детали биографии, которые Секикава успел нарыть по своим скудным каналам. Против — с какого хуя пацану из Судзурана лезть целоваться с другим пацаном?

Какова вероятность того, что над ним жёстко подшутили или разыграли? За это — вся сложившаяся ситуация от и до. Против — Хонджо со своим взглядом и руками, которые тормозят все реакции Секикавы на раз-два.  
Какова вероятность, что он правда нравится Хонджо? А если нравится, то как парень или как игрок в бейсбол? А если не нравится, он чем-то его задел или обидел в прошлом или просто подвернулся под руку? А Хонджо ему — нравится? Или он его бесит? И какова вероятность сегодня снова нарваться на него у подъезда? А если он снова его поцелует — отвечать или убивать? А…

-…кикава! Секикава Шута! — врывается в рассуждения голос учителя. — К доске!

«Нахуй», — думает Секикава, пытаясь применить теорему умножения вероятностей зависимых событий к задаче, а не к своей личной жизни. Нахуй это всё.

***

Хонджо нет ни у подъезда, ни на лестничном пролёте, ни у двери в квартиру, и Секикава чувствует привычное уже разочарование. Мелкий ублюдок за какие-то жалкие семь дней встряхнул его не хуже прошлогодней драки на поле, той самой, после которой дорога в бейсбол оказалась закрыта на полгода.

В холодильнике заботливо упакованный матерью в пищевую плёнку ужин, на столе записка с пожеланием поесть и вернуться хотя бы не за полночь, в комнате бардак и забытый с утра телефон, в котором одно непрочитанное сообщение.

С минуту Секикава смотрит на символы, из которых складываются слова. Слова, в свою очередь, складываются в предложение, а предложение заставляет его одновременно сжать телефон до хруста и покраснеть на ушах. Потом он швыряет его обратно на стол, переводит взгляд на настенные часы и пулей вылетает на улицу.

«Буду в 23-00 у вашего клуба, приходи»

 

— Придурок, — шипит Секикава, за шкирку выхватывая Хонджо из промежутка между ящиками с устаревшим инвентарём и оттаскивая подальше от раздевалки, во избежание непредвиденных встреч. — Какого хрена сюда припёрся?!

— О, ты получил смс? — как ни в чём не бывало говорит Хонджо, отряхивается и убирает очередной томик манги (как, блять, он умудряется всё время что-то читать?). — Как день прошёл?

— Охуенно, — Секикава чувствует привычную уже волну бешенства. — Надеюсь, у тебя тоже всё хорошо, а теперь ты мне скажешь, откуда знаешь мой номер, и исчезнешь с горизонта!

— У меня свои методы, — пожимает плечами Хонджо. Подходит вплотную и Секикава зачем-то отступает на шаг назад, к стене школьного здания. Уже остывшие от дневной жары плиты холодят лопатки, сердце колотится с удвоенной силой, а пальцы сами сжимаются в кулаки — от злости на наглого мальчишку или от злости на себя самого, запутавшегося в определениях, понятиях и несвойственных эмоциях. — И никуда я не исчезну.

От маски Хонджо избавляется виртуозно — только что она была, а теперь его лицо близко-близко, по щеке тянется глубокая, совсем свежая, царапина, взгляд серьёзный до того, что впору рассмеяться и закончить затянувшуюся шутку, если бы не тонна сомнений в содержании и вообще в наличии этой самой шутки.

— Откуда? — спрашивает Секикава, тыкая пальцем в багровый подзаживающий след.

— Подрался, — уклончиво отвечает Хонджо, и от Секикавы не ускользает ни то, как он вздрогнул от этого простого касания, ни то, как замялся с ответом.

— Мм, — хмыкает Секикава.

«Почему бы не убрать уже палец от его щеки», — думает он. Почему вообще это не выглядит пошло и не кажется неестественным, конкретно здесь и конкретно сейчас.

Целуется всё-таки вихрастый ученик Судзурана более чем охуенно. С этим сложно спорить, особенно если стоишь зажатым между этим самым учеником и стеной, и руки его шарятся где-то в районе талии уже под футболкой, и сам ты ему отвечаешь достаточно однозначно, чтобы потом с обиженным видом высказывать протест.

И это совсем не то же самое, что дрочить на красоток в интернете.

— Серьёзно, что ли? — как-то умудряется спросить Секикава, когда чувствует чужую ладонь на своём члене и это так бьёт по мозгам, что впору взвыть, только чтобы позорно не толкнуться в неё.

Хонджо проводит носом по его виску, упирается лбом в лоб и впервые не смотрит в глаза.

— Я знаю тебя два года, ещё с прошлых игр, — тихо говорит он. — И теперь я не отступлюсь.

Секикава набирает полную грудь воздуха.

— Поэтому да, серьёзно.

И этого воздуха оказывается преступно мало, снова.

***

-…Секикава? Секикава? Ты с нами? — недовольно повторяет Хияма.

По диагонали от него восседает хмурый Синдзё, с внимательностью ученого-фанатика изучающий непривычно замедленную реакцию экспериментального образца. Секикава кивает, но уже через минуту его взгляд вновь принимается блуждать по верхним углам небольшой, в общем-то, раздевалки, знакомой до последнего ржавого гвоздя и трещины в штукатурке.

Вчерашний экспириенс с Хонджо однозначно не прошел даром — сперва Секикава не знал, куда деться от стыда за свою несдержанность: подумать только, совершенно незнакомый тип (четыре предыдущие встречи при данных обстоятельствах не в счет) запустил руки ему в штаны, а он позволил — мало того, еще и едва не стонал ему в рот, цепляясь руками за плечи. Ебаный стыд, ни дать, ни взять. Изумляет другое — почему он повелся, просто взял и поверил? С какой стати не может дать достойный отпор? Давно ли ответить «нет» и матом объяснить, куда пройти, стало запредельно сложно? Хотя не далее, чем сегодня после тренировки какие-то выпускники принялись нарываться, и тут не возникло ни малейших проблем ни со словарным запасом, ни с применением грубой физической силы. Выходит, дело не в том, что он размяк и утратил сноровку, а в том, что это Хонджо. Секикава трясет головой, ловит на себе возмущенно-встревоженные взгляды остальных и понимает, что опять прослушал нечто архиважное.

Когда он уже переодевается, телефон тихо вибрирует, оповещая о новом входящем.

«Как насчет сходить поесть?»

Секикава разрывается между двумя противоречивыми по своей природе желаниями: встрепенувшийся желудок настойчиво напоминает о своем существовании утробным урчанием, на которое даже оборачивается Микосиба; в то же время остатки сознательности, перекрикивая друг друга, вопят, чтобы Секикава делал ноги, потерял телефон и поменял место жительства. В результате, побеждают низменные инстинкты, и сообщение «Тебе заняться в жизни нечем? Куда?» уходит на номер, который Секикава в силу врожденного упрямства все еще отказывается заносить в телефонную книжку.

Хонджо поджидает его у поворота к более оживленной части округа. Секикава обращает внимание, что обложки у его книг меняются каждый раз.

— Ну чего ты ко мне прицепился? — по инерции бурчит он, чтобы выдержать лицо.

Хонджо улыбается глазами.

— Куда пойдем?

Секикава лишь сейчас прикидывает количество доступной наличности в карманах и едва не чертыхается от собственной непредусмотрительности.

— Я не голодный, — врет он, глядя чуть повыше левого плеча Хонджо, — мы ели после тренировки.

Хонджо делает такое лицо, будто прислушивается к сигналам подводных лодок. В этот момент желудок Секикавы не находит ничего лучше, чем предательски заурчать.

— Ну да, — реагирует Хонджо как ни в чем не бывало, — конечно. Тогда я поем, а если ты тоже захочешь — дозакажем, — уже через десять минут он имеет счастье наблюдать за тем, с какой скоростью Секикава уплетает все подряд. Вечер опускается слишком быстро — Секикаве кажется, что они только что пришли, но взглянув на часы, он понимает, что сегодняшняя встреча затянулась на три с половиной часа — назвать это свиданием, несмотря на четко изложенные ранее мотивы Хонджо, у него не хватает смелости. Он с трудом может вспомнить время, когда ему доводилось столько говорить не только о бейсболе, но и о себе — Хонджо слушает с жадностью человека, который много лет вынужденно отсутствовал и теперь жаждет поскорее наверстать упущенное. В ответ на неловкие заверения Секикавы о возвращении долга он серьезно кивает, не делая попытки его переубедить. Классическое свидание должно выглядеть совсем не так — они даже не целуются на прощание. Это последнее обстоятельство оставляет Секикаву в странном подвешенном состоянии. Будь он чуть более зрелым и откровенным с самим собой, невнятное чувство достаточно легко уложилось бы в определение разочарования.

 

Начисто игнорируя классическое правило трех дней, Хонджо терпеливо поджидает его после тренировки уже на следующий день. Секикава даже теряется от столь неслыханной наглости.

— А если бы я был занят? — запальчиво выкрикивает он вместо приветствия.

Хонджо пожимает плечами.

— Но ведь это не так.

— Бл…ин. Чувак, у нормальных людей всегда найдется, чем заняться!

— Так о чем речь. Пойдем в кино?

Секикава колеблется. Просто сходить поесть он мог бы с кем угодно из клуба. Кино, с другой стороны — место куда более романтичное. Все эти темные залы, два часа впритирку без единой возможности слинять… Хонджо терпеливо ждет его решения, не навязываясь, не принуждая. Не пытаясь уговорить.

— Ладно, — неохотно произносит Секикава. Он хочет добавить угрозу на случай действий непристойного характера, но вместо этого почему-то говорит: — Только никаких соплей и мыла!

В итоге, действие на экране до такой степени его увлекает, что ненавязчиво заброшенную на спинку его кресла руку Хонджо, сползшую до уровня его плеч, он замечает лишь с финальными титрами.

— Ну как, нормальный фильм? — зачем-то спрашивает тот, и все, о чем думает Секикава — как бы было здорово, если бы чертова маска не загораживала половину его лица.

— Ну, не конец света, — нарочито-небрежно роняет он, незаметно отстраняясь. Хонджо развлекает его беседой до самого подъезда, целует на прощание, отхватывает тычок под ребра — стоит ли упоминать, что и ребенок не поверил бы, что Секикава промахнулся?

В пятницу тренировка заканчивается значительно раньше, а потому времени, чтобы нагрузиться пивом после оказывается больше, чем достаточно — неофициальный запрет распространяется только на сигареты. Вот почему, когда Секикава выкатывается из раздевалки, на дворе стоит глубокая ночь, а в памяти телефона болтается два непрочитанных входящих, содержание которых сводится примерно к тому, что Хонджо уже с час ждет его на заброшенном поле у реки. Секикава направляет свои стопы к указанной локации исключительно потому, что планов на субботний вечер, в отличие от вчерашнего, у него отродясь не водилось.

— Здарова! — орет он на весь пустырь и размахивает руками с нездоровым энтузиазмом.

— Ты пил? — уточняет Хонджо, и до самого конца их недолгой прогулки выражение приправленного необъяснимой нежностью любопытства не сходит с его лица. До Секикавы начинает доходить, что он, мягко говоря, перебрал, когда в ответ на замечание о развязанном шнурке Хонджо тормозит прямо посреди улицы и, присев, быстро устраняет сложившуюся проблему. Сам Секикава при этом стоит, приоткрыв рот, охуевая от подобного непробиваемого задора. Запах пива ничуть не является помехой для прощального ритуала, включающего губы, язык и чуть больше прикосновений, чем предписывают любые существующие правила этикета.

Новое смс приходит поздним утром, когда Секикава, преодолев лень, вываливается из измятой постели.

«Приходи ко мне вечером?»

Он смотрит на дисплей так долго, что подсветка успевает погаснуть. Ни для кого не секрет, с какой целью его приглашают, но не совсем понятно, что делать с этим блестящим знанием. Пауза затягивается до обеда. Хонджо молчит, не предоставляя ему ни единого варианта для отступления. Только то, чего хочет сам Секикава. 160 знаков — чертова уйма слов, и из них всех он выбирает одно.

«Ладно».

Не то, чтобы ему было, что терять. Ну, кроме девственности, конечно.

 

Весь день Секикава тратит на то, чтобы поиграть в скопившиеся игры, как-то затолкать в себя бутерброд — есть не хочется совсем — и проваляться на кровати, бездумно глазея в потолок под плейлист, поставленный на рэндом.

Мысли о предстоящем вечере он упорно заворачивает поглубже, но не думать совсем не получается.

Он сказал — «ладно». Он, Секикава Шута, в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, сказал «ладно» на предложение прийти вечером домой к парню, которого знает в общей сложности пару недель и который не считает нужным скрывать своих намерений. Не позаниматься же математикой он его зовёт, в самом деле.

Зажмуриваясь, Секикава готов умереть, но всё-таки додумывает мысль до конца — именно потому, что Хонджо ничего не скрывает, хочется проверить эти самые намерения на прочность. Именно потому, что Хонджо прямолинеен и предельно честен с самой первой их встречи, хочется ему поверить. Именно потому, что Хонджо всегда даёт возможность обдумать (отказаться или сбежать на край света у Секикавы шансов нет, как ему ясно дали понять), Секикава хочет хоть как-то встряхнуть его, чтобы эмоции проявились более явно.

Как тогда, у клуба, когда Хонджо сказал, что знает о нём два года и не намерен отпускать.

 

Он понятия не имеет, где Хонджо живёт, но в половину пятого приходит смс с подробным описанием маршрута, автобуса, на котором лучше ехать, и «я встречу, не беспокойся». «Да заебись, какое беспокойство», — думает Секикава, приглаживая непослушные жёсткие волосы, психуя и засовывая голову под холодную воду.

Он тянет время до восьми, потом выключает компьютер, набрасывает потёртую джинсовку, суёт в карман телефон и смотрит на себя в зеркало.

Пиздец.

— Йоу, — Хонджо чуть наклоняет голову на бок, что, видимо, должно означать «ты отлично выглядишь», или «я рад тебя видеть», или «как доехал?», или ещё что-то, не менее идиотское.

Секикава чувствует волну раздражения, скручивающуюся от солнечного сплетения вверх, но разогнаться в этом привычном чувстве не успевает.

— Здесь недалеко, — ничуть не смущаясь, Хонджо берёт его за руку и уверенно идёт в нужном направлении. — Дома никого, не переживай.

— Я не переживаю, — огрызается Секикава, делая слабую попытку выдернуть руку, но хватка Хонджо такая же, как и его намерения — жёсткая и непоколебимая. — Да отпусти ты.

— Неа, — засранец даже не считает нужным посмотреть на него. — Мне так нравится.

Дом у Хонджо на редкость опрятный, даже богатый, можно сказать. Хотя Секикава не считает, что лично он живёт совсем уж плохо, но разница между квартирой в стандартной многоэтажке и частным домом в два с половиной — мансарда тускло отблёскивает стёклами в свете фонарей — этажа есть, и довольно существенная.

Хонджо открывает невысокие узорчатые ворота, пропуская Секикаву на внутреннюю территорию, звякает ключами, отпирая входную дверь.

— Ты точно учишься в Судзуране? — интересуется Секикава. — Нехилый домик.

— Родители в разъездах триста пятьдесят дней в году, — включить свет в прихожей Хонджо не считает нужным. — Им всё равно, где я учусь, пока я не доставляю проблем с оценками.

Пока Секикава придумывает следующую реплику во избежание неловкого молчания, Хонджо успевает снять кроссовки, скинуть лёгкую куртку и избавиться от маски. Он не делает ничего особенного, но ноги внезапно становятся ватными, ладони потеют и очень хочется натянуть кепку пониже, чтобы скрыть лицо.

— Шута, — говорит Хонджо. — Я не дам тебе ни одной возможности сбежать.

— …И пить ты тоже не будешь, — заканчивает он, перехватив взгляд, нацеленный на стойку с явно небезалкогольным содержимым. Он хочет, чтобы Секикава запомнил — есть вещи, которые невольно врезаются в память, каким бы безбашенным ты ни был. От этой мысли изнутри расползается жар.

— Я и не собирался, — запальчиво возражает Секикава и добавляет уже гораздо тише, все-таки надвигая кепку на глаза: — Мне раздеться? — ему и в голову не приходит, что в любую минуту мог бы запросто развернуться и уйти.

— Если хочешь, — серьезно кивает Хонджо. Как будто, если Секикава скажет «нет», все еще можно переиграть и сделать вид, что и не собирались.

Они избавляются от одежды, стоя в противоположных углах комнаты. Жалюзи опущены, свет погашен, лишь светятся суматошно мельтешащие полосы скринсейвера, оставляя длинные смазанные писксельные следы. Секикава складывает носки с такой аккуратностью, будто участвует в чемпионате мира среди упаковщиков. Он спиной ощущает отнюдь не целомудренный взгляд Хонджо, а потому шорты с бельем приберегает напоследок. Это хуже покера на раздевания — там хоть существует шанс отыграться, а здесь все как бы известно заранее. Если бы знал, что все так обернется, надел бы еще одну майку. Или даже две. С другой стороны, опять же, они взрослые люди, обоим понятно, что предстоит отнюдь не партия в шахматы, поэтому нечего строить из себя последний оплот невинности и тратить чужое время… Теплая ладонь уверенно ложится на середину хребта, и он предсказуемо вздрагивает.

— Не бойся, — очень тихо говорит Хонджо, — все окей.

— Я не боюсь! — начинает заводиться Секикава, но пальцы с силой сжимают две точки у основания шеи, затем давление столь же стремительно ослабевает и физическое напряжение, копившееся весь день, разом отступает.

— Я тоже этого раньше не делал, — зачем-то делится Хонджо, и Секикаву пробирает озноб от такой искренности.

— Я не… ты… — в ответ он отхватывает яростный поцелуй, и дальше никто уже не останавливается ни на секунду.

Как и всякому под завязку занятому подростку, Секикаве и в голову не приходило, что напряжение сексуального характера может концентрироваться не исключительно в возбужденном члене — Хонджо трогает его в, казалось бы, совершенно рандомных местах, и от его прикосновений горит не только кожа, но и все, что внутри полыхает огнем. Он чувствует укус и издает звук, похожий на рык и стон одновременно, но Хонджо отталкивает его руки от пострадавшего участка шеи.

— Когда-нибудь, — обещает он своим спокойным тоном, которым впору озвучивать закадровое повествование фильмов об Апокалипсисе, — сыграем в игру на количество засосов. 

Секикава не хочет думать о том, во что превратится его шея, грудь и загривок к концу сегодняшней встречи. Хотя, совсем скоро наступит завтра, и тогда… — додумать эту, безусловно, волнующую мысль он не успевает, потому что Хонджо, все так же не теряя самообладания, принимается водить носом по его животу, а еще через секунду подключает губы и язык. Сперва Секикава еще порывается возразить, что он не девушка, а потому ему нет нужды валяться как обездвиженной тушке тунца, каким бы деликатесом это ни считалось в классическом понимании доступной сексуальности, но, в конечном счете, все, что ему остается — сжимать зубы покрепче, стараться не взвыть от тактильного пресыщения и не исцарапать Хонджо спину и предплечья.

— Что ты делаешь? — шипит он, уже не в состоянии как контролировать тембр голоса, взобравшийся едва не до фальцета, так и держать глаза открытыми. Хонджо выпускает его член изо рта, вскидывает взгляд.

— Тебе не нравится? — уточняет он, и это выражение максимально приближено к тому, что обычные люди называют смущением, о котором он сам, видимо, понятия не имеет. Секикаве кажется, что кожа на щеках сейчас попросту отслоится от теплового облучения из недр организма. Именно этот момент он и запоминает на всю жизнь.

— Нет… то есть, да! Нравится, — поясняет он, прикрывая глаза сгибом локтя, как будто это поможет ему спрятаться. Да, ему нравится, даже слишком. Так нравится, что он с трудом удерживает колени относительно рядом, а руки при себе, чтобы не вцепиться в мелированную полосу на чужом затылке — в темноте она кажется едва ли не сединой.

— Окей, — опять говорит Хонджо, и по голосу слышно, что он улыбается.   
Улыбается, нависая над совершенно голым чуваком, собираясь продолжить ему отсасывать — когда все в жизни Секикавы пошло не так? Он зажмуривается, лихорадочно дышит, и биение сердца дробью отдается в ушах. Он напрягается, чувствуя в себе пальцы — сперва один, потом еще. Разумеется, он не строил иллюзий на тему кто кого отымеет, и ему отнюдь не больно — больше странно, но от неизвестности перед дальнейшим делается весьма не по себе.   
— Не могу обещать, что тебе понравится сразу, — будто извиняясь предупреждает Хонджо. До сих пор всем нравилось почти все. — Но потом должно быть мега.

Он с силой выдыхает через нос, и Секикава впервые задумывается, каких усилий Хонджо стоит держать себя в руках. Ему не стыдно за собственный эгоизм только потому, что в данный момент ему в принципе не стыдно ни за что в мире.

— Угу, — отзывается он — выходит хрипло и гораздо громче, чем следует, но Хонджо целует его так, будто хотел этого всю сознательную жизнь, и это чуть круче, чем охуенно. Быть может, и правда хотел.

И все же, когда пальцы сменяются давлением члена, Секикава замирает, втянув живот, закусив собственную губу, чтобы ненароком не укусить Хонджо.

— Шута, — зовет тот, нависая сверху. Его лицо так близко, что глаза кажутся совсем темными от заслонившей их тени. Экран гаснет совсем, и остается шершавая бархатная темнота, горячие выдохи в щеку, случайный поцелуй в подбородок, прежде чем Хонджо находит его губы своими, толкается одновременно — и языком, и членом, сразу и до конца, останавливается, и в этот момент его дрожь передается Секикаве, который разжимает судорожно стиснутые кулаки, открывает глаза, но не видит решительно ничего, кроме закручивающейся воронкой черноты. Когда периферийное зрение различает блеск белков глаз Хонджо и полоску зубов в приоткрытом рту, Секикава сглатывает и дергается. — Можно? — шепчет Хонджо и каким-то невероятным образом чувствует кивок, не прикасаясь к его лицу. — Шута, — говорит он, осторожно подается бедрами вперед — Секикава слышит, как хрустят суставы его запястий; создается ощущение, что от такого давления грудных клеток рано или поздно может случиться перелом реберных костей, или остановка сердца, или полное и окончательное слияние. — Шута, я…

— Давай уже, — подгоняет тот, толкая Хонджо пяткой под колено.

Хонджо снова и снова повторяет его имя, как заведенный. Будто дорвался или с ума сошел, чего, в общем-то, нельзя исключать. Поймав какой-то свой личный драйв, он двигается куда уверенней, наращивая темп, разгоняя скопившиеся вокруг них атомы. Секикава не возражает — болезненное ощущение ушло совсем, а от трения чужого пресса о собственный член тоже можно отхватить кое-что. По короткому, мощному вдоху и едва уловимой дрожи он догадывается, что свой кайф Хонджо на сегодня отхватил. Ну вот, всё.

Он не успевает даже привстать, когда его опрокидывают обратно на постель.

— Прости, — низким голосом цедит Хонджо, с силой сжимая его плечи, — с тобой я еще не закончил.

Секикава не испытывает ни малейшего злорадства, когда тот закашливается — эйфория после оргазма напрочь лишает его сил.

— Я сейчас засну, — информирует он темноту, и чувствует локтем чужие ребра.

— Спи, — напутствует Хонджо, подтягивая одеяло повыше.

 

Секикава просыпается на рассвете безо всякого будильника, дыша ему в шею, с затекшей от неудобного положения правой рукой, подсунутой Хонджо под бок. Левая крепко сцеплена с ней пальцами — если бы Хонджо и захотел, он все равно не смог бы выбраться.

Несколько минут Секикава не шевелится, заново осознавая всё, что было вчера вечером. Потом с трудом расцепляет пальцы — судя по всему, в таком положении они провели большую часть ночи — осторожно вытаскивает правую руку и так же осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Хонджо, садится.

Сказать, что ничего не болит и нет никакого дискомфорта, было бы слишком неправдой, но, по-честному, он думал, что будет хуже. В принципе, от самого факта, что он об этом думал, ему должно быть стыдно или как-то вроде этого.

Секикава честно пытается найти в себе хоть каплю сожаления или отвращения, но на ум приходят только руки Хонджо, которые умеют, оказывается, не только со всей силы бить, но и с не меньшей нежностью прикасаться, язык Хонджо, который не врёт ни в словах, ни в действиях, и сам Хонджо, который едва слышно сопит в паре сантиметров рядом под тонким одеялом.

— Охуеть, — вслух думает Секикава. — Просто охуеть.

Он успевает наполовину одеться, неторопливо доковылять — ничто не проходит бесследно в первое время — до ванной, умыться, спуститься вниз и включить кофеварку. Почему-то заняться приготовлением кофе не кажется ему плохой идеей.

— Урмфп, — тяжело бухается ему в плечо невесть как подкравшийся сзади Хонджо.

— Блять, — Секикава вздрагивает от неожиданности. — Чего не спится тебе?

— Доброе утро, — бубнит Хонджо, не поднимая головы, и даже не думает отходить, наоборот — обнимает за талию, сцепляя руки впереди в замок. — Есть хочу.

— Больше ничего не изволите? — ехидничает Секикава, упрямо игнорируя разливающееся внутри тепло. — Отцепись, неудобно.

— Изволю, — Хонджо ведёт носом по линии шеи до коротко обритых волос, останавливается за ухом. — Но полагаю, ты пока не в состоянии, так что потерплю.

«Видимо, я сдался ещё в самом начале», — думает Секикава.

Хонджо потягивается, лохматый со сна, в сползающих спортивных штанах; на спине ряд синяков, плавно переходящих под рёбра с боку, свежий кровоподтёк, обманчиво ровные, едва заметные линии мышц; на шее вполне однозначный багровый след.

«Сдался без сопротивления», — думает Секикава, потирая собственную шею, смотреть на которую перестал ещё в ванной.

 

Весь день Хонджо, как истинный джентльмен, не достаёт его смсками и звонками, давая уйму времени на обдумывание ситуации. Он не ждёт у школы после занятий, не маячит у бейсбольного поля во время тренировки, не выныривает внезапно из тени по дороге домой и даже в подъезде между этажами Секикаву встречают исключительно дворовые коты и свежее граффити.

«Ты уже дома?», — приходит смс аккурат в тот момент, когда Секикава уже почти готов написать сам ерунду типа «куда пропал» или «как это понимать».

«Пошли прогуляемся?», — приходит вторая, практически сразу же, заставляя Секикаву нервно усмехнуться.

Оказывается, он уже успел — нет, не влюбиться, конечно же, никакой сентиментальной ерунды, ни за что — привыкнуть к постоянному присутствию Хонджо, и целый день без него сказался на воображении не лучшим образом.

«Пошли», пишет он и, подумав, добавляет номер в записную книжку и на быстрый вызов.

Единица — мама, четвёрка — Кей-чан.  
Двойка — Хонджо Т. Два года, Секикава запомнил.

***

Поскольку вариант с кафе и с кинотеатром уже был, Хонджо тащит его в сторону залива, по пути рассказывая истории из своей школьной жизни.

— Я наслышан о Судзуране, — перебивает его Секикава. Пиво в руке приятно холодит ладонь, и с залива тянет морем и солью. — Тот ещё парадайз.

— На самом деле, не худшее место, — пожимает плечами Хонджо. — Но тебе не интересно, да?

— Мне другое интересно, — начинает Секикава, но запинается на середине фразы. — А, неважно, это глупо.

Хонджо молчит, не подгоняя его и не выпытывая, но у Секикавы даже не возникает мысли, что ему всё равно. Скорее, это у него лично стоит барьер на озвучивание подобных вопросов.

— Почему я? — наконец выдавливает он еле слышно. Кепка забыта дома и спрятать хотя бы лицо нет шансов. — Есть варианты и повыигрышней.

— Нет. — Хонджо обгоняет его на шаг, разворачивается и смотрит прямо в глаза. — Для меня — нет.

Спорить с ним нет никакого желания.

— Зайдёшь? — спрашивает Хонджо, когда они чудесным образом оказываются около его дома.

Вместо ответа Секикава слегка толкает его в плечо, первым заходя внутрь.

***

Ежесекундно оглядываясь по сторонам, Синдзё добирается до дальней кабинки мужского туалета и, привалившись к расхлябанной дверце плечом, наконец решается перевести дыхание. Сжатая в слегка потной ладони записка, перехваченная самым что ни на есть низменным образом, измялась просто до неприличия, верхние строки даже слегка расплылись, но разобрать кривоватые иероглифы можно. Осторожно развернув хрустящую страницу в клеточку, Синдзё смахивает несколько белых лепестков и принимается читать.

«Секикава!» — пишет этот восторженный дебил из Судзурана, чтобы ему уже навечно срастись со своим противогазом. — «Я ждал до одиннадцати, но ты не перезвонил, поэтому я пришел к выводу, что ты заснул», — Синдзё фырает. Тоже еще мыслитель. — «У нас должна была быть геометрия, но Киришима (я тебе про него рассказывал) решил, что пора навести порядок на параллели, поэтому мы два урока вели переговоры с остальными классами, в ходе которых выяснилось, что никто больше не хочет вести переговоры. Киришима доволен, но, видимо по инерции продолжает что-то бубнить. Мне рассекли бровь, поэтому пришлось заклеить ее пластырем, но все равно неудобно», — («жалко, что тебе череп не рассекли», — мстительно подумал Синдзё). — «Сугихара гадает на цветах сакуры — под окнами их целый сад. Я слышу звон разбитого стекла — наверное, кто-то из старшеклассников проводит воспитательный рейд. Пойду проверю, а то Киришима уже начинает ныть и угрожать.»

Синдзё почесал в затылке. Ну и что этот странный придурок хотел этим сказать? Приглядевшись, он заметил приписку в самом низу страницы.

«P.S. Увидимся вечером?»

Ага! Увидитесь вы, как же! Синдзё победоносно вскидывает кулак вверх и приглядывается внимательнее.

«P.P.S. P.S. — это постскриптум, но не надо запоминать, не забивай себе голову.

Всегда твой  
Хонджо Тошиаки».

Синдзё скрипит зубами от злости. Пока нормальные серьезные люди, не жалея сил, до седьмого пота выкладываются на бейсбольном поле и в тренажерном зале, эти устроили тут голубую рапсодию.

— Секикава! — орет он так, что стекла в туалете слегка дрожат. Да и не только стекла, если уж совсем начистоту. — Секикава, иди сюда! А то хуже будет! Есть разговор!

— Чего тебе? — Секикава пинком распахивает дверь туалета. — Орёшь как резаный.

Синдзё щурится, ненавязчиво обходит по стенке Секикаву и таким же пинком захлопывает дверь обратно.

— Я смотрю, шашеньки закрутил с Судзураном, — вкрадчиво начинает было он, но тут же, не сдержавшись, с размаху впечатывает Секикаву в сине-зелёную плитку. — А как же команда?!

-…чё? — перед глазами пляшут звезды, и никто бы не поручился, что они ненастоящие.

Синдзё разминает кулаки, хрустит пальцами и плечевыми суставами, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Секикава встанет. Терпение закономерно кончается, стоит только Шуте качнуться в его сторону и задеть рукав ирокезом — налаченным, сука! «Наверняка ещё и надушенным», — с отвращением думает Синдзё.

— Ничё! — рявкает он, впечатывая Секикаву в плитку точно в то же место. — Тренироваться надо, а не шляться!

Звёзды, уже привычно подмигнув Секикаве, выстраиваются по линеечке, чтобы не мешать дружескому общению.

— Ты накурился, что ли? — интересуется Секикава, когда снова может говорить.

— «Ты накурился, что ли», — передразнивает его Синдзё, сплевывает и хватает за грудки. — Бесишь ты меня просто!

«Сука, охуенный довод», — сквозь туман в голове отмечает Секикава, прежде чем отключиться.

Записку Синдзё ему, конечно же, не возвращает. За собственноручно избитого Секикаву противно на себя даже смотреть, и Синдзё принимает решение снять стресс в другом месте, тем более что причина избиения им секикавы и вообще причина ненависти последних дней по счастливому стечению обстоятельств обучается именно там.

***

— Поговорим? — раздается громоподобный голос сверху. Хонджо неторопливо отмечает закладкой страницу, закрывает и откладывает книгу, нарочито медленно поднимает глаза: так и есть, Лабрадор из Никогаку. Как в воду с утра глядел.

— А ты кто такой? — от злости у лабрадора скрипят зубы. — Не надо так нервничать.

— Не твое дело, кто я такой!

— Тогда о чем нам с тобой разговаривать? — Хонджо столь же медлительно потягивается и с хрустом разминает пальцы. Удивителен уже тот факт, что этот тип умудрился просочиться на территорию Судзурана, оставшись в живых.

— Есть тут одна тема, — сумрачно обещает Лабрадор, дернув ртом. — Надо бы перетереть по-хорошему.

— Слушаю тебя.

— Нет уж, пойдем выйдем, — артачится упрямый чел, вздергивая подбородок. Видимо, таким образом у него выражаются личные пацанские понятия о чести. Сугихара предостерегающе приподнимается из-за стола во весь свой недетский рост. Лабрадор, набычившись, выпячивает нижнюю челюсть и принимается закатывать рукава. Хорошо еще, Киришима отлучился по каким-то своим архиважным делам — не иначе как унять шило в заднице. Хонджо кивает Сугихаре, подняв руку в примирительном жесте.

— Я разберусь, — и, обернувшись к непрошенному гостю, настойчиво требовавшему его безраздельного внимания, добавляет: — Ну, пойдем.

В небе сгущаются свинцовые тучи, ветер безжалостно треплет ветки ближайшей сакуры, срывая нежно-розовый цвет. С крыши доносятся нечеловеческие вопли: не иначе Сэридзава затеял очередную партию в кегельбан.

— Ты одноклассник Шуты? — пытается пойти на мировую Хонджо. Портить отношения даже с агрессивно настроенными приятелями Секикавы на всякий случай не хотелось бы. — Или вы в одной команде играете?

— В одной, блять, команде, — соглашается Лабрадор. — Ща я покажу, во что мы там играем.

— Чувак, да в чем твоя проблема? — Хонджо с трудом уворачивается от мастерски крепкого хука справа. Лабрадорам положено быть добрыми и покладистыми, а этот попался какой-то бракованный. У окон первого этажа уже собралась изрядная толпа желающих поглазеть на очередной мордобой — будто своих мало.

— Ты — моя проблема! — ревет окончательно выведенный из себя Лабрадор. Видимо, не привык, что ему дают отпор. Под глазами у обоих уже наливались солидные лиловые фонари, челюсть ноет от добротного пинка. — Избавлюсь от тебя, и все станет окей!

— Это из-за Шу… Секикавы? — внезапно доходит до Хонджо. — Чува-ак, да ты ревнуешь!

Лицо Синдзё перекашивает пуще прежнего. Взревев, он ломится на противника, когда чей-то ленивый голос вклинивается в его воспаленное от ярости сознание:

— Хонджо, у нас стрелка с B классом, забыл?

— Прости, — слегка смешавшись, ненавистный ублюдок снимает окровавленную маску и вытаскивает из кармана новую. — Мне пора. Как-нибудь еще поговорим, — ошарашенный Синдзё только и может стоять, тупо глядя ему вслед, дыша тяжело и сорвано. У самой двери черного хода урод тормозит и, обернувшись, машет рукой. — Ты классный, не переживай!

От рыка Синдзё, которого осеняет, как легко он дал себя одурачить, взвивается в небо стайка рассерженных воронов, кучковавшихся на торчащей из стены арматуре.

***

Секикава хмуро глядит, как медсестра мажет его предплечье хорошей порцией йода под бдительным взглядом Ании, и пытается разобраться в происходящем.

Во-первых, с Синдзё явно что-то не в порядке — мягко говоря. Давно уже не было таких душевных разговоров между ними, и Секикава искренне надеялся, что и не будет. Во-вторых, Кей явно не высыпается последние дни, иначе с чего бы тёмные круги под глазами. Хотя эту мысль Секикава быстро отбрасывает как к делу не особо относящуюся. В-третьих, от Хонджо ничего не слышно уже дня три, и это начинает медленно и неотвратимо нервировать.

Воображение рисует Тошиаки, потерявшего сознание в череде постоянных тестов и контрольных, зачитавшегося книгами до состояния Будды, подравшегося с вечерниками из школы при заводе железобетонных конструкций и теперь валяющегося где-нибудь в реанимации…

-…ва? Секикава? — голос Ании наконец пробивается сквозь мрачные мысли. — Алле?

— Я тут, — машинально отзывается Шута, ойкнув, когда медсестра лепит пластырь поперек ссадины на скуле, и встает.

Пытается встать: ноги не слушаются. Медсестра, презрительно фыркнув, велит ему полежать часик в медицинском закутке за ширмой и удаляется пить чай.

— У тебя всё нормально? — с живым участием интересуется Ания. — В смысле с Синдзё?

— Я ему подружка, что ли? — бубнит Секикава, краснея и отворачиваясь к стенке.

Ания шевелит бровями, жует губу, пожимает плечами.

— Ну, вы, типа, как друзья, — говорит он. — Хорошие такие друзья, даже лучше Юфуне с Окадой… даже не совсем друзья, я бы сказал…

— У меня есть де… пар. Неважно, — бормочет Секикава. — Иди к чёрту.

Многозначительно присвистнув, Ания шмыгает носом и уходит.

Не к чёрту, конечно, но поговорить с Синдзё стоит хотя бы ради того, чтобы объяснить ему про ревность, чувство собственничества и некоторые нюансы человеческих взаимоотношений. С Секикавой он тоже поговорит, но только когда тот дозреет.

Тренировка начинается с традиционного плача-причитания Микосибы.

— Что же теперь будет?! — голосит капитан, заламывая руки и взывая к молчаливым небесам.

— Ну че будет, найдем замену, — пожимает плечами Хияма.

Микосиба исторгает новый вопль, исполненный нечеловеческого страдания.

— Да хорош орать, — морщится Ания, не проронивший ни слова с самого начала экстренного сбора.

— Что это за школа вообще? — встревает Имаока.

Остальные смотрят на него как на слабоумного.

— У Окады вон спроси, — хмыкает Вакана.

— Кто бы говорил, — вступается Юфуне.

— А что случилось? — ожидая новой напасти, всплескивает руками Микосиба. — Уже подрались?

— Да был тут прецедент, — сумрачно отмахивается Окада.

— А у Хирацуки там вообще брат учится, — некстати вспоминает Хияма и все оборачиваются ко входной двери, за которую тщетно пытается проскользнуть вышеупомянутый. — Ну-ка, колись, что за порядки в этой школке?

Из коридора доносится радостный напев влюбленного минотавра.

— Кавато ни слова, — на всякий случай напутствует Ания, остальные послушно кивают и утыкаются в свои шкафчики с таким видом, словно нежданно-негаданно обнаружили там, по меньшей мере, по золотому слитку.

— Я считаю, Секикава должен сам все решить, — едва в коридоре стихают учительские шаги, озвучивает общую мысль Ания. — Это не наше дело, чуваки.

— Но Хирацуку про Судзуран лучше расспросить, — замечает Хияма. — На всякий случай, — Хирацука как раз совершенствует навыки крадущегося тигра и затаившегося дракона.

— Я ничего не обещаю, — быстро произносит он, придав себе донельзя занятой вид, — я… ничего не обещаю.

Один за другим, члены клуба уходят, ободряюще хлопая его по спине. Наконец, Секикава остается один. Во всей школе ни души — кроме него и ночного сторожа, вестимо. Тяжело рухнув на скамью, Секикава выуживает замусоленный телефон с треснувшим экраном — последствия утренней стычки с озлобленным Синдзё.

«Кей-чан», — печатает он как в старые добрые времена, — «я в раздевалке. Есть разговор».

***

— Они все ебанутые, — по секрету сообщает Хирацука, изображая падение змеи в пасть орла, — я сам видел.

Ания и остальные сидят на широких, нагретых за день солнцем плитах на берегу реки.

— Что ты видел? — скорее для проформы, нежели всерьёз, интересуется Хияма. Рука Ваканы, касающаяся его ладони, намного интереснее всего, происходящего в мире, и уж тем более интереснее фантазий всяких чудиков.

— Ну, помните того чувака, с которым болтается в последнее время Синдзё? — орёл в мучениях умирает, задушенный змеёй изнутри, судя по скрипам и воплям. — С ним ещё два ходят, таких же.

Ания скептически хмыкает.

— Они на днях стрелку с заводскими забили, точнее, заводские с ними, — Хирацука спотыкается, змея пытается уползти, и орёл клюёт её всеми двумя своими клювами. — Так один не пошёл, другой в парикмахерской косы подстригал, а самый их главный один положил человек пятнадцать.

— Да хорош трепать, — недоверчиво приподнимается на локтях Окада. — Идзаки там не было.

— Я про Киришиму, — поясняет Хирацука. Окада презрительно кривится. — А Синдзё, между прочим, с ним какие-то тёрки там завёл.

***

«Кей-чан, я в раздевалке. Есть разговор», читает Синдзё смс, хмурится, давит порыв разъебать телефон об стену и неторопливо разворачивается с дополнительных занятий в сторону раздевалки.

Секикава ждёт, развалившись на лавочке и прикрыв лицо бейсбольной кепкой. Он не слышит шагов, Синдзё осторожно обходит его, присаживается на корточки со стороны головы и с минуту думает.

Хонджо сказал бы, что лабрадорам не дано удачно провести столько логических цепочек в минуту, но Хонджо тут нет, и Синдзё, решившись, поднимает кепку, смотрит на закрытые глаза Секикавы и наклоняется к губам.

***

— Причём Киришима — это ещё цветочки, — продолжает Хирацука, не вставая с земли. — Цветочек, точнее, а вот Хонджо, который не пошёл…

— А что с ним? — Юфуне с Окадой уже сидят, ловят каждое слово.

— Говорят, он жуткий ботан, — заговорщически шепчет Хирацука. — А ещё говорят, что под маской он прячет шрамы и татуировку якудза прямо на подбородке!

Ания прислушивается, смутно припоминая, что видел Секикаву с кем-то из Судзурана как раз в маске.

— Пиздишь, — бросает Вакана. — Брат говорит, нет там никакой татуировки.

Хирацука пожимает плечами с видом человека, которому никогда никто не верит, а ведь он говорит чистую правду.

— Татуировки может и нет, — задумчиво говорит Имаока. — А что бешеный он, это я тоже слышал.

***

Хонджо надоедает ждать, пока Секикава переоденется, сходит в душ, поставит ирокез под правильным углом или что он там так долго может делать, и он, затушив окурок носком кроссовка и поправив маску, неторопливо идёт к воротам Никогаку.

Где находится раздевался, Секикава ему как-то показывал. В конце концов, ходить в гости никаким законом не запрещено, а после утреннего визита Синдзё он, Тошиаки Хонджо, просто обязан нанести ответный.

***

— Бред какой, — вздыхает Окада и поправляет выбившиеся из-под повязки дредлоки. Не привлекая к движениям лишнего внимания, Юфуне подсовывает под руку карманное зеркало. — Там вообще заправляет всем Сэридзава.

— Это че за хер? — с напускным безразличием интересуется Ания. От его внимательного взгляда не ускользает, как вздрагивает и судорожно оглядывается по сторонам почти половина присутствующих. — Фамилия знакомая, — снисходительно поясняет он для остальных.

— Да есть такой, — уклончиво отвечает Окада, и смотрит прямо перед собой. — Типа, самый сильный.

— И самый главный? — разевает рот Хирацука.

— Ты нам распрягал тут полчаса, неужели сам не в курсе? — фыркает Вакана. — Слышал я про такого, но без подробностей.

— Что, не делится с тобой брат? — щурится Окада.

— Тебе зато докладывает, — бурчит Вакана и отворачивается к реке.

— По-моему, мы чего-то не знаем, — на свою беду подмечает Микосиба.

— Спасибо, кэп, — усмехается Хияма. — Короче, лучше их не трогать. Пойдем, Томо-чан.

— Да твою же мать!

— Ребята, не ссорьтесь!

— Заткнись!

— Окада, — негромко зовет Ания, когда все уже расходятся. Естественно, остальные тут же останавливаются и поворачивают головы, словно у Окады откуда ни возьмись завелось полдюжины умственно отсталых двойняшек, — задержись на пять минут. — Пожалуйста, — добавляет он, завидев нехорошую гримасу на совсем не мальчишеском лице. — Остальные свободны.

***

— Чего? — недоуменно моргает Секикава, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на переносице Синдзё, которая почему-то обнаруживается в опасной близости от его собственного многострадального лица. — Что случилось?

— Ничего не случилось, — басит Синдзё и отстраняется, давая возможность сесть и собрать мысли в кучу. По крайней мере, попытаться.

— Ты уже успокоился? — выпаливает Секикава прежде, чем успевает додумать эту безусловно волнующую мысль. — То есть, ой…  
Волна злости поднимается и оседает у Синдзё внутри. Он вынужден держать себя в руках, иначе не добьется ровным счетом ничего.

— Ты хотел поговорить, — неохотно цедит он, прекрасно понимая, о чем пойдет речь. Секикава кивает. — Говори.

— Кей-чан, — запинаясь, выдавливает Секикава и, кажется, даже слегка краснеет, — я… у меня…

— Шута, — зовет кто-то из полутьмы коридора. Обернувшись с такой скоростью, что даже удивительно, как удалось избежать вывиха шейных позвонков, они видят привалившегося плечом к стене Хонджо. Черт его знает, сколько он так простоял, что увидел и успел услышать.

— Ты, — с ходу заводится Синдзё. Секикава хватает его за локоть, и от этого знакомого жеста и хорошо, и неожиданно больно.

— Я, — спокойно подтверждает Хонджо. — Пообещал тебе кое-что. А я всегда держу слово.

Синдзё выдёргивает локоть из цепкого захвата, раздражённо отталкивает Секикаву и набычивается.

— Чё ты там обещал? — проявляет он невиданную вежливость.

— Чувак, ты мне нравишься, — зачем-то говорит Хонджо. — Но он мне нравится больше.

«Охуеннно», — думает Секикава, — «просто охуенно».

Синдзё зажмуривается, осмысляя сказанное Хонджо. Тот терпеливо ждёт, пока два плюс два сложатся в голове Лабрадора в жестокую правду. Он даже успевает почесаться, зевнуть и сбросить звонок от Киришимы, хотя знает, что объяснить последнее их неуравновешенному лидеру будет очень непросто.

— Тошиаки, ты откуда вообще… — начинает Секикава, делая шаг вперёд, но Синдзё не позволяет.

Он хватает Секикаву за шкирку и дёргает назад, к себе за спину, как будто тому нужна защита. Хонджо в ответ на это прищуривается и, как сказал бы Сугихара, пора вызывать скорую.

К счастью, Сугихары здесь нет. Хонджо хрустит пальцами, заламывая их друг за друга, и смотрит на Секикаву.

— Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть собака, — переводит он взгляд на Синдзё. — Я б намордник подарил.

— Собака? — Синдзё широко ухмыляется.

Он выше Хонджо, и он уверен, что какой-то там Судзуран ничего не стоит в сравнении с внеклассными уроками в криминально неспокойных районах города.

— Ага, — кивает Хонджо. — Шута, не лезь.

Секикава чувствует, что звереет от наглости с обеих сторон, и похуй, что стороны по-своему заинтересованы именно в нём. Он обходит Синдзё, с силой сбрасывая его руку со своего плеча, останавливается перед Хонджо.

— Тошиаки, уймись, я поговорю с ним, — делает он нерешительную попытку обойтись без драки.

Хонджо смотрит на заклеенный пластырем синяк на скуле, на разливающееся по плечу багровое пятно в украшении йодной сетки, замечает некоторую заторможенность Секикавы, совсем ему не свойственную в обычной жизни.

— Не лезь, — снова повторяет он и мрачно щурится на Синдзё. — Собак надо дрессировать, особенно таких бешеных.

— А не охуел ли ты, жертва катастрофы? — напряженным, вибрирующим от злости голосом начинает Синдзё.

— Да вы оба охуели в конец! — не выдерживает Секикава. — Я вам что, телка? Устроили тут блядский цирк!

Синдзё открывает рот и закрывает его снова, да так неудачно, что клацают зубы. Хонджо явно неловко, и он всячески пытается скрыть сей очевидный факт.

— Послушай, — обращается он к Секикаве и, не дождавшись вразумительной реакции, зовет его по имени.

Синдзё дышит так, будто вот-вот изрыгнет пламя. Или автоматную очередь.

— Больше всего мне сейчас хочется свалить, — с видимой неприязнью откровенничает Секикава. — И вообще не знать, кто вы такие.

— Ауч, — по мере сил реагирует Хонджо. — Прямо нож в спину.

— Давай разберемся, — предлагает прямолинейный как поезд Синдзё. — Кто победит, тот и…

— Тот и что? — уже не на шутку возмущается Секикава, придерживая больную гудящую голову обеими руками. — Я вам не Судзуран!

На этом месте Хонджо не выдерживает и фыркает. А потом начинает хохотать в голос. Еще через минуту они с Синдзё катаются по периметру раздевалки, сшибая оказавшиеся на пути скамейки и стулья, втягивая в комок конечностей и нелитературных высказываний подвернувшиеся мелкие предметы; покрывая себя ранами, пылью и боевой славой. Секикава утирает кровь под разбитым носом и проклинает день, когда существование бейсбольного клуба Никогаку перестало быть для него секретом. Впрочем, день, когда родители решили переехать в Канто из Каннагавы, тоже сгодится.

***

— Окада, — начинает Ания, упираясь подошвами в бетон и слегка отклоняя корпус назад. — Я в курсе, что это личное, но я также знаю Идзаки и примерно представляю, какие у него замуты в этой их вороньей школе.

— И? — Окада нетерпеливо притопывает носком ботинка по гравийной дорожке, и Ания только сейчас обращает внимание, какие у него маленькие ступни, сухонькие руки и тонкая шея. Девчонок с подобной внешностью хочется защищать, ну или иногда тискать вполсилы, потому что они тут же начинают визжать и хихикать. Окаду хотелось отлупить до смерти.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Никогаку оказались замешаны в них тоже.

— Ну, а я тут при чем? — пузырь ярко-розовой жвачки лопается, выпуская в воздух порыв приторно-сладкого аромата. Притопывание превращается в дробь.

— Я знаю, чей номер у тебя на быстром вызове, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Ания. — На пятерке.

— А вот это уже совершенно не твое дело, — Окада хмурится, покрепче сжимая изломанное крепление на ручке спортивной сумки. Ания в курсе, что на дне ее живут две биты. Потянуть язычок молнии, вытащить, замахнуться — дело четырех-пяти секунд. Хватит, чтобы ударить первым.

— Согласен, — кивает Ания и запрокидывает голову, разглядывая ночное небо. В воздухе свежеет, ветер с залива доносит запах тухлой рыбы. — Рад, что мы поняли друг друга.

***

— Уёбки, — констатирует факт обычно не такой прямолинейный Секикава. — Чтоб вас.

Синдзё лежит на полу где-то справа от ног Секикавы и шумно дышит, не открывая глаз. У него рассечена левая бровь и порвана куртка, а один кроссовок исчез в неизвестном направлении.

— Я не бил сильно, — говорит Хонджо.

Он, в отличие от Синдзё, стоит, прислонившись к чьему-то шкафчику, но на этом разница между ними кончается. У него тоже рассечена бровь — симметрично, правая, тоже порвана куртка, а маска валяется в мусорном ведре.

— У вас тренировки, я знаю, — Хонджо шмыгает носом, из которого медленно течёт кровь, и смотрит на Секикаву. —Я победил, между прочим.

Синдзё с пола неразборчиво желает ему сдохнуть в выгребной яме и поминает всех предков по материнской линии.

— Гав, — смеётся Хонджо и тут же морщится.

В отличие от Синдзё, у него нет соревнований через месяц, и его никто не жалел в жестокой борьбе за руку и сердце прекрасной дамы. «Прекрасная дама» разочарованно качает ирокезом и садится на корточки рядом с Синдзё.

— Кей-чан, ты как? — спрашивает Секикава и не дожидается ответа. — Поговорим завтра, ладно? Я пораньше приду.

Синдзё наконец открывает глаза — левым больно моргать, но за неделю должно зажить — и задирает голову. Ему видно, как Секикава встаёт, что-то говорит Хонджо, касаясь его порванного рукава. Видно, как Хонджо натурально приобнимает Секикаву на выходе и показывает ему, Синдзё, средний палец, прежде чем закрыть дверь в раздевалку.

«Сука», — думает беззлобно Синдзё. «Нихуя ты не победил, я просто взял тайм-аут».

***

— У вас там совсем все в Судзуране? — кое-как выдыхает Окада. — Ненормальные…

— Кто — все? — Идзаки отрывается от увлекательнейшего исследования плоского живота с выступающими бедренными косточками и подозрительно смотрит на Окаду. — Кому неймётся опять?

Окада шумно втягивает воздух и ёрзает, проклиная свой язык. Ну и язык Идзаки, способный вить из него верёвки и делать безвольное животное.

— Повлиял бы на детей, — просит он. — А то нарвутся ведь.

— Как ты? — хмыкает Идзаки, рывком стаскивая с Окады джинсы.

«Иди нахуй», — думает Окада. — «Чудовище».

Больше он ничего подумать не успевает, и это к лучшему.

***

Отношения развиваются с такой скоростью, что впору задуматься о собственной вменяемости и адекватности окружающего мира. «Охуеть», — размышляет Секикава, внимательно глядя в учебник и не видя в нём ровным счётом ничего, — «просто пойти и охуеть, это уже „отношения“». Месяц назад, скажи ему кто о таком, он бы рассмеялся и замесил шутника в кровавое тесто напополам с грязью, а сейчас он сидит, рассеянно потирая подбородок, только недавно заживший после стычки с Синдзё, и прикидывает, как бы так выйти к Хонджо после тренировки, понезаметнее для остальных, и куда они сегодня пойдут, и что будут делать.

Хотя с «что делать» вопроса не стоит в принципе — Хонджо явно дорвался до какого-то своего личного заёба и кинка и вознамерился методично и со всем тщанием доводить Секикаву до новых высот и падений (смотря с какой стороны посмотреть), а сам Секикава реагирует на это более чем положительно.

Хонджо ему нравится. Не так, как нравятся девчонки или модели в журналах, не на пару минут и тройку посредственных фантазий, свойственных подростку. И даже если вычеркнуть физическое удовлетворение от их взаимодействия, все тактильные и осязательно-обонятельные приходы, всё, что идёт внешне и ещё как-то может контролироваться, — то и тогда остаётся что-то внутри, что Секикава не может выразить словами. Скорее всего, Хонджо тоже не может, потому что всё остальное он говорит без тени смущения или сомнений и не верить ему у Секикавы нет никакого основания.

Когда Секикава ловит себя на мысли, что хочет его прямо сейчас, в его голове щёлкает невидимый тумблер, предлагая самый очевидный вариант поведения на ближайшее время.

 

— Куда ты хочешь пойти? — спрашивает его Хонджо после того, как они отходят на достаточно приличное расстояние от школы, чтобы потратить пару минут на зажимания в тени, и полноценный поцелуй не выглядел совсем уж вызывающе.

— У меня дома никого сегодня, — глядя ему в глаза, отвечает Секикава. Удержать взгляд стоит ему немалых усилий, но выражение лица Хонджо того стоит. — Покажу детские фотографии.

Хонджо хмыкает, оценив шутку, достаёт пачку из кармана и виновато отворачивается, прикуривая.

— Да кури, — усмехается Секикава, пряча за наигранной бравадой вполне настоящие неуверенность и смущение. От запаха никотина желудок поджимается и рот наполняется слюной. — Мне нравится.

 

Хонджо с интересом осматривается в комнате — первый раз его пустили дальше порога, можно понять. Учебники, небрежно сваленные в кучу на краю стола, неплотно прикрытый шкаф, носки под разъехавшихся стопкой дисков с играми. Кровать у стены, кое-как заправленная клетчатым покрывалом.

— Насмотрелся? — спрашивает Секикава. Когда он успел подойти и обнять со спины, прижаться всем телом и теперь говорить в самое ухо? — Моя очередь.

Хонджо проворачивается в кольце его рук, немедленно отвечая на поцелуй и перехватывая инициативу, на долю секунды пол едва не уходит из-под ног, но равновесие выравнивается, и Хонджо упирается спиной уже в дверь, а длинная чёлка Секикавы — ирокез он привёл в нормальный вид сразу же, как только зашёл в квартиру и кивнул Тошиаки в сторону комнаты, типа проходи, я сейчас — постоянно лезет между лбами.

— Шута, — Хонджо чувствует его руки на себе, и это неумолимо отрубает все тормоза. — Эй…  
— Завянь, — беззлобно огрызается Секикава. Он прикусывает Хонджо за нижнюю губу, чуть оттягивая её на себя, не разрывает зрительный контакт и всё-равно потом первым закрывает глаза. На Хонджо это действует как удар током. Будто приняв какое-то важное решение, Секикава немного отстраняется, с нажимом проводит ладонями по бокам Хонджо и подцепляет пальцами ремень.

— Ни слова, — угрожающе говорит он, сквозь загар на скулах от ежедневных тренировках под жёстким весенним солнцем проступают красные пятна. — Серьёзно, молчи.

Хонджо молчит. Молчит, когда Секикава расстёгивает молнию на его джинсах, молчит, когда Секикава на мгновение утыкается лбом ему в шею, задерживая дыхание, молчит, когда Секикава опускается на колени и прикасается губами к его члену прямо сквозь тонкую ткань боксеров.

Когда не остаётся и белья, Хонджо шумно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и опускает ладонь на макушку Секикавы, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы и немного прихватывая их ближе к затылку. Они достаточно длинные, чтобы было удобно.

Он смотрит вниз, не желая пропустить ни одной секунды из происходящего. Желание внутри распаляется всё сильнее — желание обладать прямо здесь и сейчас, обладать в любой момент времени, трахать вот так в рот, чтобы потом в него же целовать и вытирать губы пальцами, а пальцами после проникать внутрь и заставлять просить ещё и ещё.

— На пол, — выдыхает Хонджо, с заметным усилием оттаскивая Секикаву за волосы, сам тут же опускается рядом, толкает его под себя. — Шута, не могу больше.

— Не моги! — шипит Секикава, облизывается и снимает с себя футболку. Для этого ему приходится выгнуть грудную клетку вверх и задрать руки за голову, и когда футболка доходит до локтей, Хонджо вдруг резко прижимает его скрещёные запястья к полу. — Тоши!

— Я понял, что ты хочешь сделать, — шепчет Хонджо. Ведёт языком мокрую дорожку по груди, которая тут же высыхает. — Хочешь всё сам.

— Тебя хочу, — хрипло выдыхает Секикава и с мстительным удовлетворением видит, как Хонджо застывает, вздрогнув. — Хочу с тобой… всё.

Дальнейшее сливается в один сплошной комок ощущений, размазанных по времени в совершенно рэндомной последовательности. Кажется, что невозможно целовать сильнее — Хонджо целует, невозможно кусать больнее — Хонджо кусает, невозможно двигаться резче — Хонджо двигается. Сначала простреливает наслаждением в солнечное сплетение, потом болью в паху. Сначала его ногти царапают спину Хонджо, потом пальцы Хонджо оказываются в его рту, чтобы мокрыми вернуться вниз. Сначала Хонджо озвучивает каждое действие, всё, что он собирается сделать и делает, а потом Секикава зовёт его по имени, выстанывая каждую букву.

Он никогда не сравнивал себя с Хонджо, но наверное тот всё-таки сильнее, несмотря на возраст. И это тоже нравится, это правильно.

Когда потом Хонджо смотрит на часы, нехотя выпуская Секикаву из объятий, и тянется к валяющейся тут же на полу одежде, отпускать его совершенно не хочется.

— Оставайся, — негромко предлагает Секикава. Смотрит в потолок, сдувает чёлку со лба, ёжится на лёгком сквозняке, будто забыв про футболку, так и не снятую до конца. — Мм?

Не то чтобы он сомневался в решении Хонджо, но получить подтверждение своим выводам всегда приятно.

***

Воскресенье успевает перевалить за полдень, когда Хирацука, наконец, выныривает из страны сладких грез, откладывает взятую под залог подшивку «Playboy» и принимает стратегически важное решение отправиться за тонизирующими напитками — что может быть лучше длинноногих африканских красоток в бикини под хаппосю? Или даже чтобы европейки, кружева и хайбол — отличный план! Замечтавшись, он не сразу осознает, что идет не обычным своим маршрутом, а в обход, мимо складских строений и сплошной облупленной стены древнего заброшенного завода. Тем более удивительной кажется неторопливо бредущая впереди парочка — сперва его порядком ошарашенный сменой видеофона мозг фиксирует знакомую походку, гриву жестких колбасок дредов, схваченных яркой повязкой, слегка потрепанную спортивную сумку, из которой торчит рукоять серебристой биты, а уже после приходит окончательное узнавание: Окада, кто же еще, держит за руку какого-то типа с обесцвеченным хаером. Хирацука на всякий случай протирает глаза — точно, он! Не до конца понимая, что бы это могло значить, он тормозит у ближайшего перекрестка, но уже в следующую минуту сталкивается лицом к лицу с Яги-чан, и посторонние мысли покидают его сознание.

***

Проблемы начинаются прямо в понедельник, когда до Киришимы, пусть с изрядным опозданием, доходят последние сплетни. Выражение его и без того не слишком добродушного лица, насупленные брови и кривящийся рот не предвещают ничего хорошего.

— Ничего не хочешь рассказать? — принимается он допытываться прямо с порога. Первым уроком по расписанию значится история Японии, но никто из ныне присутствующих в школе никогда в глаза не видел преподавателя. Хонджо мотает головой. — Точно? — настаивает Киришима с таким энтузиазмом, что невольно на ум приходит сравнение с «проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет».

— Хироми, отвянь, — довольно нейтрально отзывается Хонджо, у которого все еще ломит кости, а затылок кажется чугунным от удара лапищей лабрадора Никогаку.

— До меня дошли прелюбопытнейшие слухи, — игнорируя вежливый посыл продолжает Киришима. — Да, Макото? — Сугихара вскидывает брови поверх бессменных темных очков и изображает лицом эталон недоумения. — Хочу услышать твою версию.

— Слушай, — устало вздыхает Хонджо, у которого день начался прескверно, а уж воскресенье прошло словно в промо-ролике «каникулы в аду», — я не хочу ничего обсуждать и сплетни — последнее, что меня занимает. Тебе скучно — возьми почитай, вдруг научишься.

— Ха-ха, — озлобленно выплевывает Киришима и покидает класс с такой скоростью, что даже удивительно, как своими перемещениями он не спровоцировал зарождение нового циклона. Сугихара сочувственно хлопает его по плечу, но жест поддержки явно оказывается лишним, поскольку как раз на этом месте у Хонджо шикарный синяк с отеком.

До конца дня он не знает, чем себя занять: книга заканчивается во время третьей перемены, Секикава игнорирует его смс, а Киришима мечет метафорические громы и молнии, насупившись в своем Уголке Победителя. Сугихара, как истинный друг, соблюдает строжайший нейтралитет, не примыкая ни к одной из сторон, и самозабвенно экспериментирует с различными способами завязывания галстука. Само собой разумеется, после любого временного затишья непременно приходит черед неистового пиздеца вселенских масштабов — так оно и случается. Хонджо как раз раздумывает, не забить ли на оставшиеся после большой перемены занятия, присутствовать на которых считалось бы моветоном, но и вернуться домой раньше положенного срока было бы слишком подозрительно в глазах всеведущих соседок, когда из скопления теней под лестницей, лампочка над которой, вероятно, видала самого императора Мэйдзи, отделяется темная фигура.

— Как-то незаметно, чтобы ты торопился на урок, — насмешливо и лениво тянет знакомый голос, и глазам Хонджо предстает никто иной, как Идзаки-семпай собственной персоной.

***

Секикава смотрит на двузначную цифру, означающую количество неотвеченных смс, и испытывает два противоречивых желания — удалить всё, не читая, и открыть сразу все и перестать думать, что там в них может быть написано.

— Ты идёшь? — окликает его Микосиба. — Кавато-сенсей уже ждёт на поле.

— Иду.

Секикава убирает мобильник в карман потёртой джинсовки и ногой закрывает дверцу шкафчика. Смс подождут, нечего было вести себя как говно, к тому же Кей-чана в пределах видимости тоже никто не отменял и он сейчас насущнее.

***

— Чего тебе, — хмуро спрашивает Хонджо.

Любимый семпай Киришимы — совсем не тот, кого он хотел бы видеть в принципе, особенно в период сложных личных взаимоотношений сразу с несколькими товарищами, один из которых тайком на семпая молится, а другой в одной команде с семпаевой цацой.

— Где твоя вежливость, Тоши-кун? — брови Идзаки ползут вверх, в противоположную от настроения сторону. — Выйдем на пять сек.

Хонджо прикидывает, сколько народу могло видеть их светскую беседу, и согласно кивает. Пять сек, пять минут — всё, что пожелаешь.

— Слухи ходят, что у тебя траблы с Никогаку, — начинает Идзаки совсем уж издалека, демонстрируя отличные навыки истинного правителя Судзурана.

— Пусть ходят, — пожимает плечами Хонджо. — Ну, мне на уроки пора.

— Стоять! — рявкает Идзаки так, что вороны, облюбовавшие свалку как место ежедневных встреч, встревожено косят на них чёрными бусинами глаз.

— Да пошёл ты! — рявкает в ответ Хонджо.

Солнце весело подмигивает ему всем своим жёлтым диском, во рту становится солёно и сознание отключается, решив, что пора же сделать перерыв в этой череде приключений и отдохнуть.

— Хаюшки, — выдыхает Идзаки ему в лицо никотиновое облачко. — Короче. Пока Судзуран не разберётся c Хосеном, не создавай мне лишних проблем.

Хонджо мотает головой, собирая мысли в кучу. Затылок ломит, волосы елозят по совсем не чистой земле, и от запаха никотина слегка выворачивает.

— А то что? — спрашивает он, просто на всякий случай.

Идзаки со свистом затягивается, внимательно рассматривает окурок со всех сторон, а потом вдруг берёт ладонь Тошиаки и тушит сигарету об неё, с силой вдавливая тлеющий конец в кожу.

— Только не с тобой, ага, — подтверждает он, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как Хонджо стискивает зубы и терпит. — Мы поняли друг друга?

«Поняли», — хочет сказать Хонджо, но получается «блядь» и Идзаки довольно смеётся.

— Вот и ладушки, — встаёт он, потягиваясь. — Хироми привет, пусть учится усерднее.

«Сучка пмсная», — думает Хонджо, глядя ему вслед.

В кармане мобильник радостно напевает тупую песенку из популярного в последние месяцы аниме, и Хонджо вспоминает, что его проблемы, в общем-то, даже и не думают заканчиваться на семпае.

— Кто это сделал? — орет Киришима, завидев Хонджо, ковыляющего к своему месту на галерке. Сугихара вздрагивает, просыпаясь. — Я сейчас пойду и убью его!

— Уймись, Хироми, — отмахивается Хонджо, нарочно называя его по имени, зная, что он от этого бесится.

Остальные благоговейно расступаются, раздвигая баррикаду из парт и стульев. Кто-то вполголоса предлагает смотаться в медпункт. Другой голос насмешливо уточняет, знает ли хоть кто-нибудь, где этот самый медпункт находится, да и существует ли в принципе.

— Скажи мне, — Киришима нависает над ним, упираясь кулаками в столешницу: встрепанные волосы, рубашка навыпуск, губы обметаны сухой коркой, под глазами темные круги — жарко. Им тут всем жарко и так скучно, хоть вой. — Имя?

— Передавай привет Идзаки-семпаю, — сипит Хонджо и разражается долгим, выматывающим кашлем. На подбородке и подставленной ладони остаются брызги крови. — Проклятый туберкулез.

Сугихара скалит зубы, остальные испуганно отшатываются, не въехав в шутку. Глаза Киришимы становятся круглыми как у гайдзина.

— Ч-что?

— Что слышал.

***

Окончание тренировки традиционно совпадает с наступлением глубокого вечера, и вереница белых рубашек взбирающихся вверх по холму участников клуба напоминает организованный отряд специально обученных призраков. Дождавшись, пока даже энтузиаст Кавато свалит домой (семьи у него нет, что ли?), Секикава выуживает телефон из секретного внутреннего кармана — кто-то повадился шариться по личным вещам в раздевалке; пока ничего не пропало, но излишний интерес сам по себе настораживает. Пролистывая стандартные «привет, как ты» и «чего молчишь», он начинает испытывать слабые угрызения совести — сам кричал, что не девчонка, а в итоге предпочел трусливо тянуть время и ждать, что все разрешится как-нибудь само собой.

Синдзё выбрал тактику невмешательства, ну, или сделал вид. На вопросы о самочувствии отвечал неохотно, но не предпринимал попыток размазать по ближайшей плоскости и реванша тоже не требовал. Когда же Секикава вызвался помочь ему с перевязкой не желающей затягиваться раны на затылке, резковато, но решительно отстранился от протянутой руки и, буркнув, что сам справится, смылся. Чего и следовало ожидать.

Номер Хонджо многозначительно молчит, по всей видимости, телефон разрядился. Или отключен намеренно — с этого станется. Гигантская тоска обрушивается на плечи Секикавы совершенно беззвучно, так, что сперва совсем не вздохнуть, а потом тяжесть уходит, дышать становится немного легче, и он останавливается посреди поросшего густой высокой травой некогда футбольного поля. В десятке метров виднеется развилка проторенных нетерпеливыми пешеходами тропинок: одна ведет прямиком в Никогаку, а если пойти по другой — сквозь промзону, мимо портовых доков и беднейших кварталов, рано или поздно можно выйти к Судзурану. При условии, что по дороге повезет не наткнуться на пару-тройку банд из местных. У развилки маячит светлое пятно — Секикава щурится, но в таких глубоких сумерках решительно ничего не разобрать. По инерции он бредет сквозь траву, собирая одеждой вечернюю росу и игнорируя назойливое гудение и укусы комаров.

Хонджо сидит на поставленных один на другой кирпичах, подперев руками подбородок. Даже в темноте видны расплывшиеся по ткани маски темные пятна.

— Здорово, — говорит он при виде Секикавы. — Лонг тайм ноу си.

Секикава застывает не хуже соляного столба.

— Я такой красивый, что ли? — интересуется Хонджо. Снимает заплёванную кровью маску и сминает, убирая в карман. Отключённый мобильник лежит там же, вместе с измазанным кровью носовым платком.

— Кто тебя так? — спрашивает Секикава совсем не то, что хотел бы узнать в первую очередь, но Хонджо только пожимает плечами.

— Упал, — в его честных глазах читается смертный приговор за продолжение допроса на эту тему. — Шёл, упал, очнулся — вот.

— Ок, — соглашается Секикава.

Он стоит в шаге от Хонджо, смотрит на него сверху вниз и понятия не имеет, что говорить. Все внутренние монологи, которыми он блистал, бредя по натоптанным сотнями и тысячами ног переулкам от школы до футбольного поля, внезапно сжались до слов «скучал», «эээ» и «пошли домой».

— Тут такое дело… — начинает Хонджо, глядя куда-то в сторону.

На небо успевает выкатится луна, где-то за футбольным полем, если пройти через пустырь и доки и выйти условно живым, в Судзуране начинается ночная смена.

— Я скучал, — вдруг выпаливает Секикава. — Знал бы, сразу бы ответил на все смс.

«Сука», — думает Хонджо, — «ну почему именно сейчас, почему именно вот так». Он трёт ладонь, там, где остался ожог от сигареты Идзаки, и слава богу, что в темноте Секикаве этого ожога не видно.

— Короче, даже если меня не будет какое-то время, — говорит Хонджо, — не вздумай таскаться в Судзуран.

Секикава прищуривается, но реакция питчера среднего уровня из Никогаку не идёт ни в какое сравнение с реакцией десятиклассника, воспитанного в условиях тепла и доброты школы воронов.

Хонджо хватает его за воротник, притягивает к себе и целует разбитыми губами, хотя больше это похоже на столкновение двух каменных плит. Ссадины тут же начинают кровоточить, Секикава чувствует вкус железа, чувствует, как злость затапливает от самых кончиков пальцев и до макушки.

— Да что за! — он перехватывает руку Хонджо, и через секунду они уже валяются по траве, и драка издалека вполне похожа на многообещающую прелюдию к оргии на двоих.

— С-с-сука, — шипит Хонджо, когда Секикава коленями сжимает его с обеих сторон, сдавливая рёбра, усаживается с видом победителя сверху и тяжело дышит. — Больно же.

— Что значит «меня не будет»? — спрашивает Секикава, не думая ослаблять захват.  
Хонджо прикрывает глаза, восстанавливает дыхание, потом резко поднимается и волшебным образом Секикава оказывается под ним.

— То и значит, — отрезает Хонджо.

Его руки живут отдельной жизнью, ночь полноценно вступила в свои права пару минут назад, и с учётом того, что благодаря семпаю личная жизнь теперь возобновится в привычном режиме неизвестно когда, Хонджо не собирается останавливаться на расстёгнутой рубашке.

***

— Семпай! — орёт Киришима, расшвыривая парты и пиная изрисованные стены. — Идзаки, чтоб тебя!

— Нет его, — выныривает из темноты Сэридзава и расплывается в широкой улыбке маньяка-педофила. — У него свидание.

Киришима смотрит на него в упор, разворачивается и молча уходит, не удостоив гордость и мощь Судзурана ответом.

***

— Шута? Ты чего так поздно? — встревоженное лицо матери нависает над ним, ее ладонь легко ложится на саднящее плечо. — Что с тобой?! Откуда кровь?

— Это не моя, — неловко гундосит Секикава и наклоняет голову пониже, чтобы попытаться скрыть хоть какие-нибудь следы бурной страсти. Руки покрыты неровными мазками побуревшей засохшей крови — страшно представить, на что похоже лицо и шея. То, что под одеждой — не в счет.

(Хонджо настырно довел его до самого дома, вцепившись в руку, как утопающий.

— Увидимся, — сказал он на прощание, близоруко сощурив и без того узкие глаза — оно и понятно, в хулиганской школе без того недолюбливают решительно всех, а уж очкариков — вдвойне. Просто так, без особой причины.)

— Опять подрался в школе?

— Подрался, — соглашается Секикава, — Не в школе. Так…

Мать вздыхает и ерошит короткие волосы на его затылке.

— Иди переоденься. Только умойся сперва.

В комнате тихо и душно. Секикава тянется раздвинуть оконные рамы, когда в кармане беззвучно вибрирует телефон.

«Спокойной ночи», — гласит новое входящее.

***

— Семпай, — звенит от ярости не по годам хриплый голос, — Поговорить бы.

Идзаки неторопливо приспускает очки на кончик носа.

— А, Хироми, — кивает он, не скрывая раздражения; переводит взгляд на застывшего за спиной Киришимы Сугихару. — Ты с подружкой? Вот и поговорите.

— Идзаки-семпай, — почти рычит Киришима. Мальчишке бы неплохо нервы подлечить, больно резко реагирует.

Идзаки собирает в горсть рубашку на его груди, тянет на себя, из-за чего глаза приходится скосить к переносице.

— Ну говори, — приглашает он, —Я слушаю.

Жесткий ворот впивается Киришиме в горло, его лицо начинает заливать нездоровый румянец, но он не собирается терять лицо перед кумиром.

— По поводу Хонджо. Семпай, руки убери, — хрипит он с видимым усилием.

— А то что? И кто такой Хонджо? — Идзаки только что ногтями в зубах не ковыряется, но ослабляет хватку. Киришима чует запах кофе и сигарет, тщательно отполированный мятой — сразу видно, у семпая не просто свидание. Какая-то уебищная часть сознания немедленно увязает в этой мысли и любопытстве: кто же она такая? Что в ней особенного? Но дело прежде всего.

— Ты знаешь, о чем речь.

— Это ваша третья, страшненькая? — ухмыляется Идзаки. — Я просто предупредил. Это называется «профилактика».

У Киришимы от злости перекашивает рот.

— Ясно, семпай, — подытоживает Сугихара, — но в следующий раз неплохо было бы предупредить заранее.

— А ты наглый, — заинтересованно снимает очки Идзаки. — Вырастешь, будешь красавчиком. Ну, я пошел.

Вечер только начинается.

***

— На следующей неделе у нас сходка, с Хосэном, — Идзаки задумчиво жуёт фильтр сигареты.

— Я мог бы прийти, — Окада тянет руку, чтобы забрать сигарету и прикурить, вспоминает, что он теперь не курит, и вместо сигареты снимает с Идзаки заебавшие тёмные очки.

Идзаки знает, что Окада мог бы, и что Окада сильный, несмотря на худобу, и что две дополнительных биты никогда не бывают лишними.

— Не надо, Такия не оценит чужой помощи, — он чувствует, как напрягается спина Окады, прежде чем тот рывком поднимается из положения «лежа на коленях Идзаки» в положение «сидя рядом с говном». — Ревнуешь?

— Иди нахуй, — цедит Окада.

Идзаки смешно, и где-то глубоко внутри очень хорошо от реакций Окады на некоторые вещи, но он скорее умрёт, чем признается в этом даже самому себе.

***

— У нас матч! — рыдает Микосиба. — У нас важный период как у команды!

Хирацука кивает с видом «а я вам говорил» и тут же получает затрещину от Ании.

— Я же просил ни во что не ввязываться! — продолжает причитать капитан. — Это так сложно?! Это настолько вам на всё наплевать?! Наплевать на нашу мечту?!

— Не нам, — хмуро бубнит Вакана. — Мы-то при чём…

Микосиба прожигает в нём дыру взглядом, в котором собрались все скорби мира.

— Я не дрался! — чуть не кричит Секикава. — Ну ёлки, я правда не дрался!

Хияма обходит его по кругу, принюхиваясь, как будто это может что-то дать. Окада стоит, прислонившись плечом к своему шкафчику, и ковыряется в телефоне. Потом извиняется и выходит на улицу.

— Ты не дрался, — драматично подводит итог Микосиба. — Ты не дрался, а синяки откуда? И что ты хромаешь я, думаешь, не вижу?!

Секикава вздыхает, проклиная всё на свете.

— Я…

— Он просто дебил, которому ирокез ходить мешает, — встревает внезапно Синдзё, до этого усердно делавший вид, что он спит. — Особенно там, где потолки низкие.

Ания фыркает, потом ржёт как конь, за ним начинают остальные, Микосиба непонимающе переводит взгляд с одного на другого и тоже неуверенно улыбается.

— Ты мне должен, — негромко говорит Синдзё, пока никто не обращает на него внимания. — Я знаю, что на самом деле ты не дрался, поэтому, сука, ты мне ой как должен.

***

На предварительный сбор в школьном дворе Идзаки является мрачнее тучи. Дальнейшие заебы младшеклассников ничуть не способствуют поднятию его боевого духа, но он воспринимает это с почти стоическим безразличием — в конце концов, что еще плохого может случиться? Если не считать потенциальной опасности атомной войны или заражения глистами. В самый ответственный момент, когда вокруг него кружит настырный бритоголовый кадр в потемневшей от пыли форме Хосена, мобильный вибрирует в кармане, оповещая о новом ммс. Пиксельное изображение лица Окады успевает загрузиться ровно до середины, когда девайс оказывается выбит из рук чьей-то грязной ладонью — лишь удостоверившись, что ее обладатель не скоро получит возможность полноценно ею воспользоваться, Идзаки подбирает кусок накладной панели с останками внутренностей телефона, еще раз мысленно прокручивает неполную картинку: умышленно подобранные в высокий хвост волосы, открытая беззащитно-тонкая шея, синие прожилки вен под кожей. Это само по себе тянет на отличный материал для зажигательной сессии рукоблудия, но экран застыл навечно вдавленной голограммой, увенчанной крупным куском щебня. Вот почему сфокусированную агрессию одного из местных генералов, выдающегося разве что благодаря блестящему вставному зубу, Идзаки воспринимает с почти душевной признательностью. Отстойный поначалу день сулит многообещающие перспективы.

Обратно бредут разрозненной толпой, Гэндзи все никак не отлипнет от плеча Сэридзавы, так что попытка обсудить с ним что-либо сейчас, вполне возможно, будет расценена как оскорбление. Под ногтями забилась высохшая кровь, открытые участки кожи стягивает мгновенно побуревшая, липкая корка. Идзаки пытается хоть частично вытереть ладонь о штанину, без особого, впрочем, успеха. Разбитый телефон навсегда похоронил один отличный файл: запись длится секунд двадцать; сперва Окада тяжело и часто дышит, крепко зажмурившись, слегка запрокинув голову, словно отказываясь принимать участие в происходящем. Острый кадык, кажется, вот-вот вспорет истончившийся от постоянного трения в этом месте кожный покров. Примерно на середине видео Окада открывает глаза, почти не мигая смотрит прямо в объектив, облизывает яркие губы — если очень постараться и обратиться к вытесненным буйным воображением отрывочным воспоминаниям, можно разглядеть чужую руку на костлявом плече, услышать характерные, хотя сильно приглушенные сиплые выдохи. «Сильнее», — говорит Окада своим неожиданно низким для такого нежного лица голосом, — «ну же», — а потом наползающее слева розовое пятно ладони сменяется чернотой, слышится сдавленный стон — и видео заканчивается. На первый взгляд — ничего особенного, но у Идзаки на этот короткий возглас вставало покрепче, чем на многочасовое высокохудожественное порно.

— Мог бы и ответить, — с такими словами встречает его гостеприимный наследник семьи Окада. Идзаки внимательнейшим (несмотря на солидный отек века) образом осматривает его с головы до ног, задержавшись взглядом на полосатых гетрах («Это чтобы мышцы не потянуть», — впоследствии смущенно оправдывается их счастливый обладатель), и, наконец, удостаивает взглядом, который обычно адресуют детям-имбецилам.

— Морзянкой по рельсе отстучать? — на всякий случай уточняет он и предъявляет останки некогда телефонного аппарата.

Окада вздыхает.

— Охуеть отмазался. Заходи давай, предки свалили, — многострадальные пластиковые обломки с микросхемой сыпятся под крыльцо, откуда буквально через две с половиной минуты их извлекают с величайшей предосторожностью.

— Спасибо, семпай, — тихо, но чрезвычайно искренне, с глубоким чувством произносит Хонджо. В воздухе раздаются отдаленные раскаты грома.

***

Секикава не отвечает на смс, и Хонджо грешным делом думает, не разбудил ли в Шуте ту самую настоящую внутреннюю блондинку, которой так славятся Киришима и его обожаемый семпай. Неделя тянется хуже уроков по истории отечества, и Хонджо уже почти готов наплевать на все профилактические предупреждения Идзаки, когда случайно видит семпая, сворачивающего совсем не на свою проторённую дорожку к дому.

Разговора не слышно, но парень в гетрах и с забранными цветными заколками волосами — девчонки с Харадзюку за такие аксессуары готовы делать чуть больше принятого в приличных кругах общества — приглашающе кивает и отступает вглубь дома, Идзаки заходит следом и от Хонджо не ускользает ни оценивающий семпаев взгляд, ни его ладонь на хрупком с виду плече, ни любимая мятная семпаева жвачка, отправившаяся точно под крыльцо к обломкам очередного мобильного телефона.

Мобильным с Идзаки не везёт, ему с ними — тоже.

— Спасибо, семпай, — тихо, но чрезвычайно искренне, с глубоким чувством произносит Хонджо, аккуратно доставая из-под крепких досок свой билет в спокойную личную жизнь.

Ему удаётся восстановить только пару последних ммс и секунду видео, но этого достаточно.

***

— Чего тебе? — радостно приветствует его Секикава, стоя в дверях.

На нём клетчатая фланелевая рубашка, вытертые на бёдрах джинсы, и — Хонджо на пару секунд теряется в пространстве и окружающей действительности — нормально растрёпанные, явно только что вымытые, волосы.

— Обсудить кой-чё надо, — чуть севшим голосом говорит Хонджо. — Пустишь?

Секикава щурится, всем своим видом показывая, что вопрос неправильный, но Хонджо не собирается уходить.

— Давай, — Секикава отходит в сторону и приоткрывает входную дверь пошире.

Хонджо вежливо здоровается с матерью Шуты, даже снимает маску, пряча её во внутренний карман школьного пиджака, проходит в комнату Секикавы, по инерции разворачиваясь так, чтобы пропустить его вперёд и закрыть за ним дверь. Закрыть на предусмотрительно сделанную Секикавой с месяц назад хорошую такую, крепкую защёлку.

— Ну? — начинает было Секикава, хотя на этом все его начинания и заканчиваются.  
Хонджо даром что младше на год, но суровые реалии школьной жизни не прошли мимо его физического воспитания. «Откуда ещё этот задрот так научился», — думает фоном Секикава, пока отступает под методичным напором юности и ошалевших гормонов к кровати.

— Ты хотел что-то обсудить, — напоминает он, когда дыхание слегка восстанавливается, а Хонджо сосредотачивается на пуговицах его рубашки.

— Я обсуждаю, — уверенно отвечает Хонджо. — Сейчас будут доводы, а потом можешь попробовать возразить.

Шута жилистый, как все бегуны уровня выше среднего, и мускулистый, и на нём чётко видно разницу между спортсменом, балующимся драками, и тем, кто драками живёт. Хонджо нравится, что они разные, нравится, что под руками нет никакой мягкости или гладкости, что бока Секикавы в заживающих синяках от постоянных падений, а под ребром шрам, оставшийся после душевнейшего разговора с Синдзё полтора года назад.

— Хуёвые какие-то доводы, — изо всех сил держит лицо и остатки разумности под контролем Секикава.

— Хм, — Хонджо рывком переворачивает его на живот, с удовлетворением чувствуя, как напряглись разом все мышцы.

Он проводит языком по каждому позвонку, выступающему тем явственней, чем больше Секикава прогибает вверх спину. «Ебануться», — стучит в голове очень информативная мысль. Просто пойти и ебануться, и взять с собой Шуту как причину, следствие и побочное явление всего того, что в последние месяцы происходит в жизни.

***

— Потом скинешь мне, — сквозь зубы говорит Идзаки, не переставая двигаться и одновременно включая телефон Окады на запись.

— Да конечно, — неубедительно огрызается тот, — разбегусь и… ох чёрт…

***

— …если натренировать скорость, мы как раз будем укладываться в… блять, — говорит Ания свернув за угол, когда его глазам предстает поистине незабываемое зрелище: Секикава ютится в неглубокой каменной нише, откинувшись на лопатки о расходящийся угол стен. Какой-то чел в маске практически нависает над ним, выставив руку для опоры чуть повыше плеча Секикавы. Если бы кто-нибудь попытался убедить его в том, что данный эпизод не означает ровным счетом ничего в жизни обоих, Ания первым бы бросил камень в умника — и слепому видно, что все у них давно сложилось. Синдзё горлом издает странный булькающий звук. Ания смеривает его недоверчивым взглядом, не упускает из виду свернувшиеся в кулаки пальцы и наливающиеся кровью глаза, и в его мозгу словно складывается незамысловатый пазл. — Так вот, в чем замес, — понимающе кивает он. — Валим отсюда.

Лишь преодолев с полдесятка шагов Ания замечает, что идет один. Обернувшись, он видит застывшую нескладную фигуру Синдзё и от чужого, почти осязаемого отчаяния и тихой ненависти под ребрами разливается свинцовая тяжесть.

— Кей, — зовет он, ни на тон не повышая голос, — пойдем.

 

С наступлением сумерек ветер утихает. Если бы не стрекот цикад, Хонджо возвращался бы домой в абсолютной тишине. Он неторопливо бредет, намеренно выбрав окружной путь, напрямик через пустырь, через железнодорожный переезд, вдоль товарных складов и портовых хранилищ, время от времени пиная крупный осколок щебня. В узком переулке в двух шагах от дома, камень натыкается на неожиданное препятствие в виде огромных, разношенных кроссовок. Подняв голову, Хонджо последовательно обозревает темные форменные брюки и гакуран.

— Вот и встретились, — приветствует его Синдзё. Новехонькая бита поблескивает на плече.

 

— Сколько можно тебя ждать? Предупредить не мог? — возмущается в трубку Секикава. Он беспокоен и очень, очень зол.

Хонджо вздыхает. Он ненавидит подобные разговоры, ненавидит собственную временную беспомощность происходящую вследствие массивной гипсовой нашлепки, накрест облепившей плечо и обхват грудной клетки, почти полностью обездвиживающей руку.

— Послушай, Шута. Только не ори. Я сейчас в больнице…

***

— Идзаки, — зовет Ания и, дождавшись, пока недоумение сменится узнаванием, — продолжает: — Давно не виделись.

— Ания, — Идзаки кивает, ни на миг не переставая набивать сообщение в сверкающем новизной мобильнике. — Как сам?

— Люди говорят, случилась одна неприятная история, — издалека начинает Ания слегка мечтательным тоном, будто рассказывает сказку.

— Люди, — хмыкает Идзаки и чертыхается, когда Т9 подставляет не то слово.

— Угу. У нас на носу чемпионат, мы много чем пожертвовали ради этого. Ну, ты понимаешь.

Идзаки несколько раз кивает, снимает очки, тем самым намекая, что заинтересован.

— Повлияй на своих юннатов. В плане, напомни об уважении к старшим.

Верхняя губа Идзаки приподнимается в усмешке, больше напоминающей оскал, открывает ряд крепких желтоватых зубов.

— Они не имеют ко мне никакого отношения. Своих дел по горло.

— Но ты для них авторитет, — как бы про между прочим напоминает Ания. — Будет жаль похерить такой потенциал.

«Уебок», — думает Идзаки, подразумевая всех спортсменов в целом. Он бы ничуть не удивился, узнай, что мысли Ании по поводу разрешения конфликтов запатентованным методом Судзурана оформились в аналогичную инвективу.

— Я подумаю, что можно сделать.

— С тобой приятно иметь дело, — Ания улыбается так, что глаз не видно вовсе.

***

— Хироми, — зовет Идзаки, завидев облепленного пластырями Киришиму, — поди-ка сюда. Побеседуем.

Беседы с семпаем практически всегда заканчиваются для Хироми печально или, как минимум, пополнением в отряде пластырей на физиономии, но отказать себе в этом сомнительном, почти мазохистском удовольствии он не может.

— Внимательно, — проявляет Киришима неслыханную вежливость.

— Хуятельно, — Идзаки тоже на редкость доброжелательно настроен, о чём и сообщает первым делом, подтверждая всю благость своих намерений тяжёлым кулаком. — Вы с подружками что-то разошлись, тебе не кажется?

— Ха-а?! — Киришима трёт тут же начинающую сиять синяком скулу и его брови удивлённо ползут вверх. — Семпай!!!

— Я же тонко намекнул не нервировать меня, — снисходит семпай до объяснений. — У меня миллион забот и поверь, ваш кружок самодеятельности не входит даже в первую сотню.

Глаза Киришимы наливаются кровью, а кулаки сами собой сжимаются так, что Идзаки уважительно присвистывает.

— Полагаю, стоит расспросить Анию поподробнее, — задумчиво сообщает он пространству над головой Киришимы. — Где, кстати, ваша страшненькая?

— В больнице, — сплёвывает Киришима. — И если у тебя всё, то я пойду.

— Иди, иди, — Идзаки достаёт мобильник, противно вибрирующий незапланированной смс. — Увидимся ещё.

«Сука у нас матч! Шун! Какого хуя»

— И очень скоро увидимся, — мрачно договаривает Идзаки. — В конце концов, не так уж много у нас в городе больниц.

***

— Синдзё, — Секикава редко злится в принципе и ещё реже злится на Кея. — Это как понимать?!

Синдзё смотрит в пол, на стену, на шкафчики, на разбросанные по полу перчатки — куда угодно, но не Секикаве в глаза. У него перебинтовано правое запястье, по талии угадывается бондаж, скрытый футболкой и неизменной белой рубашкой — наверняка там куча синяков и спасибо, если не перелом. Кровоподтёки на лице никто даже не упоминает.

— Никак, — огрызается негромко Синдзё. — Просто не лезь куда не надо.

— Ты не много ли на себя берёшь? — это было бы смешно — невысокий, в обрезанном пиджаке и дурацкой желтой футболке под цвет ирокеза, Секикава против 188 сантиметров бешеного и явно ещё не остывшего от драки Синдзё — если бы в его глазах не читался смертный приговор дружбе, выдержавшей не одно испытание, в том числе и кулаками самого Кея.

Синдзё дергается, как от удара, и с хрустом сжимает широкую ладонь в кулак.

Ания молча сидит на диванчике, качает ногой и он очень не уверен, что ему стоит озвучивать своё понимание происходящих событий вслух.

***

«Заебись», — думает Хонджо. Семпай с улыбкой, достойной Моны Лизы, аккуратно чистит яблоко перочинным ножом, и в этой мирной картине Хонджо видится неумолимо приближающийся конец света.

— Я же просил, — шкурка сворачивается в спираль и покачивается в такт чирканью ножа. — Вежливо просил, заметь. И что теперь?

Хонджо молчит, справедливо полагая, что время доставать козыри ещё не наступило.

— Мне совершенно похуй, в чём заключается ваша девичья самодеятельность, — продолжает Идзаки. — Но если я вежливо прошу, — внезапно он оказывается вплотную, нависает над Хонджо, сгребая мятую ткань больничной пижамы на загипсованной груди Тошиаки в кулак. — То почему бы и не послушать, а?!

— Я смотрю, у тебя новый телефон, семпай, — Хонджо с трудом, но кивает на тумбочку, куда Идзаки неосмотрительно положил новенький самсунг. — В старом-то, наверное, много интересного было, жалко, что сломался.

— Продолжай, — конец света в глазах Идзаки притормаживает. — Хонджо-тян.

— Так сломался же, чего продолжать, — пожимает плечами Хонджо, обещая себе припомнить семпаю эту «тян» чуть попозже.

Идзаки откидывается обратно на стул, берёт яблоко и отрезает от него дольку. «Пожалуй, стоило уделять юннатам больше внимания», — думает он, не без сомнительной гордости за ум и смекалку подрастающего поколения.

***

— Неожиданная встреча, — тонко подмечает очевидное Ания, — И не сказал бы, что приятная.

Окада смущенно опускает голову, плотная завеса дредов падает на лицо. Ания не без удивления отмечает, что при всей присущей наглости у чувака еще сохранился, как минимум, рудимент, отвечающий за стыд. Выражение Идзаки, одно из весьма немногочисленных в его репертуаре, недвусмысленно отображает мысли последнего по поводу испорченного свидания и однозначно изменившегося отношения к Ании как к индивидууму. Из-под нижнего края дужки очков выглядывает расплывшийся на полщеки фингал, у самой линии роста волос виднеется свежий шов, пальцы облеплены пластырем, как у мумии. Сразу видно, непросто быть выпускником и, по совместительству, любимым семпаем младших курсов.

— Тебя в последнее время днем с огнем не сыскать, Идзаки-кун, — продолжает Ания, намеренно игнорируя присутствие товарища по команде — виделись уже сегодня, причем не так давно. Судя по объемистому рюкзаку за плечом Идзаки, до дома Окада так и не успел добраться.

— Смотря для чего меня искать, — недружелюбно отзывается Идзаки, пожевывая зубочистку.

— У нас была договоренность, — без дальнейших реверансов переходит непосредственно к делу Ания. — И недавние события показали, что твоя сторона ее не слишком соблюдает.

— Верно, — кивает Идзаки, перегоняя тонкую деревянную палочку в противоположный угол разбитого рта. — Была договоренность. И есть. И касается она как тебя, так и всех твоих юниоров.

— Какого черта это значит? — вмиг теряет остатки любезности Ания.

— Ты не в курсе? — сочувственно заламывает брови Идзаки, и только сейчас Ания вспоминает, что они с Ваканой выросли в одной семье. Как, однако, жестоко отыгралась кое на ком генетика. — Так возьми и узнай. Пойдем, Юя.

Окада с готовностью трусит следом, на миг запнувшись и зыркнув в сторону постороннего свидетеля, когда Идзаки крепко сжимает его руку в своей. Конспираторы хуевы.

— Полегче на поворотах, семпай, — насмешливо тянет последнее слово Ания.

— Еще раз, — цедит Идзаки сквозь зубы, и Ания почти слышит хруст разломанной зубочистки. — Такое случится — не обессудь.

***

— Синдзё-кун, я, конечно, все понимаю…

— Нихрена ты не понимаешь, — рявкает Синдзё, нависая над Секикавой и почти упираясь украшенным повязкой лбом в его не слишком высокий чистый лоб, пересеченный упрямыми морщинами.

— Успокойся, — командует уставший от этой трагикомедии Секикава. — Я не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать в таком тоне.

Синдзё смотрит на него из-под кустистых бровей, раздувая ноздри. Самое время начинать уворачиваться от сокрушительного удара.

— Моя жизнь… моя личная жизнь, — поправляется Секикава, и Синдзё отлично видно, как вспыхивают его незащищенные уши, — тебя не касается. Вообще никого не касается. Я буду делать то, что считаю нужным.

— А я? — жалко спрашивает Синдзё, словно ему снова пять лет и он только что отобрал игрушку у чужака, а теперь понятия не имеет, что делать с трофеем. Ошеломленное лицо Секикавы, наверное, навсегда врезается ему в память.

— При чем здесь ты? — заикается тот. Синдзё отводит глаза. Ну точно лабрадор — сейчас еще хвост между ног зажмет и заскулит. — Я не… ты… что вообще происходит, блять? — даже мат звучит жалко и карикатурно.

Синдзё молчит, потому что никому и никогда в голову не приходило учить его управлять своими чувствами. Да и какие чувства могут быть у почти двухметрового задиры-отшельника? Все ушло в кости и разноцветную прическу.

— Так, я пошел, — выждав для приличия еще с минуту, бормочет Секикава. Он хочет сбежать отсюда без оглядки, но чтобы выйти в дверь, следует сперва пройти мимо понурившегося Синдзё, а это почти как переступить через умирающего. — Я правда спешу. Извини, Кей-чан, — древнее, еще детское прозвище вырывается почти непроизвольно, и тут Синдзё словно прорывает.

— Не надо, — говорит он, — нет.

От удивления челюсть Секикавы едва не падает на пол, и лишь болезненный укол — последствия неудачного падения во время отработки кетчей — останавливает эту процедуру.

— Не ходи, — как заведенный повторяет Синдзё, хватая его за запястья и явно не контролируя силу захвата: еще немного, и захрустят кости. — Не ходи, пожалуйста.

— Но я не могу, — хлопает глазами Секикава, — я обещал…

Длинные руки бессильно опускаются, свисают по бокам, как плети.

— Прости, Кей-чан.

 

Отмахиваясь от ненужных воспоминаний, запечатлевшихся на сетчатке, он как раз собирается толкнуть тяжелую дверь в палату, когда та с грохотом распахивается, выпуская в залитый мертвенно-бледным люминесцентным светом коридор встрепанного персонажа с густыми бровями и полным боевым набором пластырей на физиономии. Секикава тормозит, пропуская, но тот, разглядев, кто перед ним, отнюдь не торопится уходить.

— Ты, — орет он, наплевав на больничный распорядок и этикет, — ответишь мне за это!

— Чего? — морщит лоб Секикава. Он чудовищно устал на усиленной тренировке по случаю приближающейся дружественной игры, он не ел со времен большой перемены и ему порядком поднадоели непрекращающиеся чужие пиздострадания и массовые разборки. — Ты еще кто такой?

— Киришима, — не сбавляет оборотов нервный тип, — запомни это имя!

Секикава пожимает плечами. Как будто ему есть до этого дело.

Киришима стягивает ткань его яркой майки в кулак, но тут же отпускает и, фыркнув, устремляется прочь по направлению к стойке встревоженной дежурной.

— Что забыл? — приветствует его Хонджо, не отрываясь от заполнения судоку. — А, это ты, — говорит он, когда в ответ слышит лишь тишину. — Не день, а именины.

— Клевые у тебя друзья, — ухмыляется Секикава.

— Ты про Хироми? Импульсивный парень.

— Да уж я заметил, — зашвырнув сумку на стул, Секикава опускается на край измятой постели.

— Он тебе что-то успел сказать? Угрожал, небось.

— Да пофиг, — закатывает глаза Секикава и видит, как приподнимается в сдержанной улыбке уголок рта Тошиаки. — Как ты тут?

— Иди-ка сюда, — манит его пальцем Хонджо, отодвигая журналы. Уж если кто умеет отлично целоваться, так это он — Секикава лично бы поставил на него любые деньги.

— Ничего, что тут медперсонал ходит туда-сюда? — между делом интересуется Секикава. Ну, для порядка кто-то же должен волноваться о видимости приличий.

— Поверь, они видали чего похуже, — Хонджо даже не думает соблюдать эти самые приличия. — И я не делаю ничего особенного.

Ага, хмыкает Секикава, ничего особенного: просто целуешься с парнем в больничной палате, запаянный наполовину в гипс. Просто лезешь руками, которые и шевелятся то еле-еле, под сомнительной чистоты школьную форму. Просто подрался с…

— С Синдзё? — уточняет Секикава, чуть отстраняясь. — Практически накануне матча?

— Так получилось, — морщится Хонджо. Разговора не избежать, но попробовать отложить его он может. — Правда, спроси его сам.

— Я спросил, — отвечает Секикава. При мысли о Синдзё весь романтический и такой редкий в последнее время миролюбивый настрой пропадает как не бывало. — Он ничего не объяснил, по крайней мере, внятно.

— Знаешь, Шута, — Хонджо догадывается, что Секикава хоть и не дурак, но в психологии сечёт немногим лучше Киришимы, то есть никак. — Я не против домашних лабрадоров, особенно таких преданных, но отдавать своё я не намерен никому.

Секикава думает, что никому другому не спустил бы с рук настолько собственнического заявления, и что разговора с Синдзё по-прежнему не избежать.

Внутри волнами накатывают паника, сожаление и что-то очень больное и одновременно приятное — то ли чувство вины, то ли чувство благодарности. Хонджо снова едва заметно улыбается и продолжает прерванное весьма некстати — медсёстры скоро отойдут от визита Хироми и наведаются в палату с проверкой, тут уже будет не до поцелуев — недосвидание.

***

Окада грациозно — насколько грациозен может быть игрок правого поля и обладатель двух весьма качественных бит в спортивной сумке — тянется и вопросительно оглядывается через плечо на Идзаки.

Каждый раз это простое действие производит на Идзаки эффект электрошока. Не то, чтобы количество женщин в его биографии позволяло делать какие-то правдоподобные выводы, но в том, что круче Окады не тянется (не гнётся, не выгибается и все прочие производные от этих двух слов) никто, Идзаки уверен на сто процентов.

— Кружок юннатов? — переспрашивает Окада. — Да у вас не школа, а целый социально-направленный рассадник.

Идзаки морщится. Видимо, в качестве прелюдии сегодня придётся немного обсудить рабочие вопросы.

— Один из младшеньких немного не рассчитал, — поясняет он. — Как и ваш этот Лабрадор.

Окада фыркает от сравнения Синдзё с собакой, запрокидывает голову и Идзаки плюёт на все и всяческие прелюдии.

— Я решу эту проблему, — почти рычит он, прикусывая тонкую кожу на шее, и, сам того не подозревая, цитирует Синдзё:   
— Просто играй в свой бейсбол.

***

Мысленно вычеркнув вариант с пивом даже из списка запасных, Секикава долго набирается смелости, вышагивая вдоль и поперек пространства туалета на третьем этаже — стекло после памятной разборки заменили прозрачным пластиком и кто-то уже умудрился выцарапать по периметру набор ругательств и признание в любви некой Кэцуми. Шаги отдаются негромким эхом, слышно, как в трубах гудит вода, из пустеющих коридоров доносятся затихающие вопли сверстников. Наконец минутная стрелка приближается вплотную к отметке, когда медлить больше нельзя — тренировка начнется уже через пятнадцать минут, а опаздывать в период, когда все готовы зубами рвать, чтобы доказать себе и всем вокруг собственную небезнадежность — себе же хуже. Заслышав шаги, он покрепче перехватывает ремень сумки — знакомую, тяжелую поступь ни с кем не спутать.

— Поговори со мной, Кей-чан, — произносит вслух Секикава, с трудом и видимым облегчением отпуская слова, которые успел исковеркать на языке; хмурится и с силой трет лоб, боясь опустить глаза, проиграть этот кон еще до начала.

Синдзё никогда не говорит одни слова вместо других — он попросту не озвучивает их вовсе. Не сказать, чтобы от этого становилось легче хоть кому-нибудь. Вот и сейчас он дернет ртом, развернется и уйдет. А завтра все повторится сызнова, только теперь каждый будет терзаться необоснованным чувством вины.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — сипло выдает Синдзё. Что ж, начало положено.

— …Потому что я не один… больше. У меня кто-то есть, — неловко заканчивает Секикава, ожидая в ответ вопля ярости, каскада презрения, унизительного смеха.

— Это я понял, — со вздохом говорит Синдзё и откладывает сумку с битой на подоконник. Не то, чтобы это что-то меняло в картине видения мира, но дышать становится легче. — Все так серьезно?

Все это ужасно неловко, таким вещам уж точно не учат ни в средней, ни в старшей школе. Секикава краснеет против собственной воли, хотя, казалось бы, чего он только не насмотрелся…

— Да, — хрипит он и откашливается. — Очень.

— Выходит, я ошибся, — просто подводит итог многодневной вражде Синдзё. Кажется, ничто в мире не занимает его сейчас больше ногтей на пальцах собственных рук. — Я опоздал.

Под языком разливается горечь.

— Мне очень жаль, — лепечет Секикава. Сложно сказать, искренне или из вежливости. Он мог догадываться, подозревать, домысливать недостающие фрагменты сложившейся ситуации, но охарактеризовать ее словесно равнялось бы вынесению окончательного приговора их дружбе — или тому, что от нее осталось.

— Я больше вас… тебя не побеспокою, обещаю, — осекается Синдзё, и Секикава вскидывается с характерным «ты вовсе не», но еще не закончив фразу, понимает, как жалко выглядят такие заверения. Он не хочет предлагать остаться друзьями, он хочет, чтобы все было как раньше, как когда-то давно. — Последнее желание, — неожиданно вспоминает Синдзё.

«Все, что угодно», — почти готов выпалить Секикава, но его согласия не требуется: в два шага преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, Синдзё крепко, но мягко хватает его за подбородок — страшная мысль о заключительном нокауте мелькает и растворяется, когда его губы с силой прижимаются к губам Секикавы, язык осторожно касается крепко сжатых зубов, и Секикава поддается, открывает рот, позволяя. Поцелуй все длится и длится, и это было бы очень круто, если бы не так тоскливо. Огромный пласт жизни Секикавы с неразличимым человеческому ухо треском отламывается и, рухнув вниз, рассыпается в пыль. Теперь уже ничего не будет, как раньше, но это даже лучше. Он открывает глаза, ощущая, как, быстро высыхая, слюна тонко стягивает кожу, и неожиданно понимает, что за годы знакомства Синдзё ни разу не позвал его по имени — как будто это было чем-то постыдным или оскорбительным, могло разрушить их дружбу или сделать ближе.

Синдзё безмолвно покидает уборную, уходит быстро и уверенно, не оглядываясь, и помимо дурацкой мысли о том, что гигантский процент времени бодрствования проходит именно в данном, несомненно, уютнейшем месте, Секикава думает лишь о том, чтобы тот не обернулся.

***

— Кто это сделал, — удушающе спокойным голосом спрашивает Идзаки. Ответом ему становится резкое движение плечом.

— Какая разница, главное, что не даром.

— Я хочу услышать имя, — ярость постепенно подступает к горлу, грозит вот-вот пролиться огнем ненависти.

— Я не собираюсь тебе говорить, — фыркает Окада, одну за другой вытягивая разноцветные невидимки («разве это не абсурд», — рассеянно размышляет Идзаки, — «невидимки должны быть невидимыми») из волос. — Я тебе не телка. Не лезь в мои дела.

— Никто, — цедит Идзаки сквозь зубы, — не будет тебя бить и уходить безнаказанным.

— Уймись уже, слюни летят, — делано брезгливо потирает щеку Окада и делает попытку вырваться. — Я струсил, и мне вовремя об этом намекнули, — запальчиво выкрикивает он, когда чужая рука, не причиняя боли, удерживает предплечье, — еще вопросы?

Идзаки едва не впервые видит, как злость искажает это смазливое (он сказал бы «красивое», но слишком молод для подобной сентиментальной откровенности) лицо. И вместо того, чтобы разъяриться пуще прежнего, совершает неожиданный даже для себя самого поступок, с силой вжимая лоб Окады себе в плечо, придерживая за лохматый затылок.

— Еще раз, и я найду его, и вырву ему руки, — тихо, но страшно обещает он, и Окада всерьез задумывается, насколько далеко может завести этого чувака буйный нрав.

***

Хонджо догадывается, что знаменательный разговор между Секикавой и его Лабрадором таки заимел место быть, и даже догадывается, что этот разговор был ни разу не гладким и не приятным, но его догадки не отменяют факта, что Секикава его избегает и что это очень хуёво, на самом деле.

Ания, который не менее внимательно регистрирует все потенциальные угрозы пути Никогаку в Кошиен, тоже не может не замечать изменений в поведении Секикавы.

Секикава быстро бегает. Так быстро, что Микосибе иногда кажется, что тот способен мгновенно телепортироваться из пункта А в пункт Б.

— Что с ним? — спрашивает он стоящего рядом Вакану.

Вакана пожимает плечами. Ему тоже не нравится, что Секикава вторую тренировку подряд ползает по полю черепахой и огрызается на любое замечание, но редкое, а оттого очень продуктивное, общение с братом научило Томочику не лезть к человеку тогда, когда он явно этого не хочет.

— Соберись! — рявкает Ания, раздраженно отшвыривает биту и быстрым шагом направляется к Секикаве. — Твою мать, у нас игра через день!

Он не успевает закончить предложение или перевести потенциальное рукоприкладство в разряд вполне реального — Сндзё, стоявший вообще-то ещё минуту назад на другом конце поля, отталкивает Анию и хватает Секикаву за грудки.

— Се. Ки. Ка. Ва. — по слогам выговаривает он, и Шута отчётливо чувствует его тяжёлое дыхание на своём лице. — Если мы проиграем, я тебя убью.

Микосибе со своего места ничего не слышно, но он никогда не жаловался на зрение. Секикава с видимым усилием отцепляет руки Синдзё от своей формы, что-то говорит и уходит, игнорируя ругань Ании, вопли Ваканы с Хиямой и прожигающий — даже Тору это чувствует — взгляд Синдзё в спину.

Конечно, Секикава приходит на игру. Конечно, он собран, быстр и надёжен, как всегда. Конечно, Никогаку выигрывает, предварительно извалявшись в грязи и похабных комментариях игроков школы Минагава. Конечно, Синдзё обнимает его в конце, как и всех остальных, но Секикава осторожно выскальзывает из-под его руки.

Конечно, с этим придётся что-то делать, но как же это трудно.

 

По воле какого случая звёзды сложились в нецензурную конструкцию и Секикава оказывается на пару с Синдзё последним в раздевалке, науке неизвестно.

— У тебя форма совсем грязная, — нарушает неловкое молчание Секикава.

— Сам-то, — тут же парирует Синдзё.

Они смотрят друг на друга, синхронно отворачиваются и неловкое молчание торжественно воцаряется вновь.

— Хирацука сегодня герой.

— Хирацука опять налажал.

Неловкость и своеобразная синхронизация сегодня в ударе, многолетняя дружба не проходит даром и, наверное, только сам Секикава понимает, насколько эта дружба важна для него. Для них обоих.

— У вас там всё, ну… прям всё? — спрашивает негромко Синдзё, сидя на лавке и сосредоточенно расшнуровывая бутсы.

Секикава надеется, что на школу сейчас упадёт метеорит и разнесёт всё к чёрту, лишив его сомнительного выбора — отвечать честно или не отвечать вообще. Врать Синдзё он не хочет.

— Ага, — хрипло отвечает он, откашливается. — Послушай, Кей-ч…

— И вы, ну… друг с другом, ты… с ним, — Синдзё запинается, но упорно продолжает выталкивать из себя такие острые и тяжёлые слова.

Секикава чувствует, как краска заливает его от самых кончиков ушей и почти начисто выбритых висков до пальцев ног. Спрашивать такие вещи…

— Послушай, — делает он последнюю жалобную попытку свернуть разговор в более привычное русло. — Какое это вообще… блять, да зачем тебе вообще такое знать?!

— Я должен, — Синдзё хмуро смотрит на него. — Я хочу знать. Мне надо знать, чтобы не сделать ничего лишнего.

«Как большой ребёнок», — думает Секикава. Ни в чём не разобрался, но уже готов воевать со всем миром ради того, чего сам не понимает.

— Ты хочешь со мной переспать? — внезапно спокойно спрашивает он.

— Н-нет, — от неожиданности Синдзё хлопает ресницами не хуже первокурсниц, только вчера приехавших из провинции.

— Хочешь ходить со мной на свидания? — Секикава закидывает сумку на плечо, и бита глухо стукается о единственный тощий учебник, болтающийся внутри.

— Нет, — не сводит с него всё ещё круглых глаз Синдзё.

— Хочешь, чтобы мы умерли в один день и наш прах развеяли над океаном?

— Да иди нахуй! — взрывается Синдзё и тут же осекается под серьёзным и чуть насмешливым взглядом Секикавы.

— Значит, ты не сделаешь ничего лишнего, — говорит Шута. — Пойдем.

Он протягивает Синдзё руку, и тот неуверенно сжимает её в своей большой ладони.

***

— Может, нам втроем на свидания ходить? — будто невзначай интересуется Хонджо, сосредоточенно пялясь в раскрытую книгу. Возможно, ситуация не была бы настолько абсурдной, если бы он, по крайней мере, вывел ее из положения вверх ногами. 

(Секикава знает, что он злится, да и есть, на что: по окончании последней игры он так увлекся задушевными беседами в раздевалке, что потерял счет времени, и вместе с Синдзё свалил через боковой выход под брюзжание сторожа преклонных лет. Лишь дома, включив телефон, он сообразил, что Хонджо, чье присутствие он старательно игнорировал весь матч, остался ждать у главных ворот. Количество неотвеченных звонков и смс только подтвердило худшие опасения.

— А вот иди-ка ты нахуй, — любезно поведал ему Хонджо, соизволив, наконец, взять трубку. — Нашел себе мальчика на побегушках.

— Погоди, Тоши…

— Нахуй я сказал.

Отлично поговорили.

На следующий день плачущая мать Хонджо отвечает на звонок и, давясь рыданиями, сообщает, что ее единственный сын умудрился загреметь в больницу с очередным переломом.)

— Что ты несешь? - потихоньку закипает Секикава, которому, в принципе, особого повода не нужно.

— Ты, я и твоя собака, — подсказывает Хонджо, захлопывая книгу. — Все равно под ногами путается. А так хоть польза…

— Язык прикуси, — сиплым от ярости голосом перебивает Секикава, почти рефлекторно сжимая кулаки. Нет, он не посмеет ударить Тошиаки — из всех людей; просто рука не поднимется.

— Отчего же, — входит в раж Хонджо. На ум невольно приходят городские легенды об обезбашенных первокурсниках Судзурана, которые к выпуску умудряются наловчиться перекусывать яремную жилу зубами, — не то, чтобы хоть одна из этих историй выглядела достаточно верибельно, однако даже в шутке есть доля истины. — Мы бы славно повеселились. За руки держались втроем, да и в сексе, говорят, как в драке, лишних не бывает.

«Оказывается, поднимается рука», — не без удивления размышляет Секикава, когда его кулак впечатывается в чужую скулу, с которой только-только сошла жуткая гематома. Хонджо в своих кошмарных гипсовых бинтах, со всклокоченными под сползшей повязкой волосами выглядит как полоумный повелитель пластырей. Или властелин синяков — как угодно. От удара его голова откидывается на не слишком чистую от непрестанного ерзанья подушку, и Секикаве становится так больно, так нестерпимо стыдно, хоть плачь. Ясно ведь, что через неделю-другую ситуация изменится, и на месте временно прикованного к постели, избитого пацана окажется совсем иной человек, коварный и проницательный, с почти чугунными кулаками и такой подачей левой, что противники принимаются звать маму еще после первого подхода неформальных спаррингов в их шизанутой школе.

— Я не хотел, — через силу выдавливает Секикава. Хотя это ведь неправда — хотел, еще как. Он тянет было руку, но уже через мгновение ладонь бессильно ударяется о бедро, словно покрытая грязью или чем похуже. Как можно прикасаться к людям такими руками?

— Ну что же ты, — мрачно подбадривает Хонджо, у которого, вероятно, в голове от удара завыли учебные сирены, — продолжай, раз начал.

Комок в горле все не желает рассасываться.

— Что в нем такого, чего нет у меня? — очень тихо и спокойно спрашивает Хонджо, словно размышляя вслух. — Рост? Вес? Хер длиннее? — Секикава вздрагивает, как от пощечины, но не осмеливается открыть рот. — То, что вы старше? Друзья детства? Или потому что я валяюсь тут, как овощ? Так подожди пару дней, меня отсюда взашей вытолкают. Или ты меня стесняешься?

— Ты дебил? Сам понимаешь, чо несешь? — до Секикавы только сейчас доходит, что парень наверняка на каких-нибудь препаратах, а потому вести с ним дебаты, по меньшей мере, бессмысленно.

— Просто, чтобы ты был в курсе, я тебя не держу, — настырно продолжает Хонджо. Может, у него жар или, там, давление. Секикава уже тянется к кнопке вызова дежурной, но последняя фраза застает его врасплох: — Можешь даже перепихнуться, если так прижало. Я не ревнивый.

Он вылетает из палаты, оглушительно хлопнув дверью, чтобы не уебать не к добру разболтавшегося кретина. Семенящая навстречу медсестра испуганно отшатывается. На миг Секикаве делается смешно от того, сколько стресса доставили больничному персоналу темпераментные приятели пациента Хонджо Т. Вот ведь придурок больной. Не ревнивый он, как же.

 

Чем хорошо лежать в больнице, так это возможностью основательно собраться с мыслями. «Хотя, конечно, это палка о двух концах», — равнодушно думает Хонджо. Он бы предпочёл валяться без сознания и не думать вообще, не вспоминать ни Секикаву, ни Синдзё, ни Хироми с его заёбами, вообще ничего.

Он знает, что ему колят какое-то успокоительное, чтобы боль от сломанных рёбер и отбитых внутренностей не мучила постоянно, и что сознание работает совсем по-другому, когда препараты в ударе, и возвращается в своё обычное состояние, когда их действие потихоньку слабеет.

Секикава пришёл не в лучший момент — медсестра как раз успела вколоть вечернюю дозу, но Хонджо уверен, что даже будучи в ясном уме, сказал бы всё то же самое.

Может, ему тоже стоит провернуть такой финт, что у него, друзей детства, что ли, нет.

***

— Куда выписали?! — орёт Киришима. — Он же только позавчера сюда вписался!

Медсестра успокаивающе вытягивает вперёд ладонь, касаясь плеча Хироми, от чего тот дёргается как от тока. Сугихара невозмутимо стоит чуть позади, выдувая и тут же лопая огромные зелёные пузыри жвачки.

— Он сам попросился на домашний режим, и его физическое состояние вполне это позволяет, — говорит другая медсестра, постарше и явно поопытней. — А вот тебе, деточка, похоже, помощь требуется прямо сейчас.

Киришима шумно выдыхает, бешено раздувая ноздри не хуже племенного быка, но держит себя в руках — сам не раз отлёживался в местных палатах после особо серьёзных школьных инцидентов.

— Пошли, — дёргает он головой в сторону двери, и Сугихара вежливо кланяется медсёстрам, прежде чем повернуться следом.

***

Дома скучно, ничего не хочется и приходится пить таблетки, а на боках и животе расплываются замечательные жёлто-фиолетовые синяки размером с космос, которые мешают нормально спать.

Киришима наведывается стабильно раз в день, рассказывает, какие все мудаки, какое семпай хуйло, что он почти его победил, что в Судзуране творятся бардак и ёбаный стыд — ничего такого, о чём Хонджо бы не догадывался сам, но всё-таки присутствие Киришимы как-то скрашивает однообразие затянувшегося больничного.

Он незаметно наблюдает за Хироми, за его жестами, манерой говорить и надувать губы, которую тот явно скопировал у Идзаки и теперь даже не замечает. Хонджо испытывает к Киришиме нелогичную привязанность — он знает его тысячу лет и всех его внутренних таракашек знает столько же, чтобы добровольно привязываться к такому типу, но факт есть факт. Хонджо знает, что никогда не подставит Киришиму или не сбежит от драки, или придёт по первому звонку, если Киришиме будет угрожать опасность и он сподобится ему позвонить. Он даже даст ему списать домашку — если вдруг случится большой взрыв, Вселенная схлопнется в точку и развернётся в альтернативном пространстве, в котором Киришима будет учиться.

Больше он не чувствует ничего. Ни единого шевеления в организме или в душе.

Возможно, он всё-таки должен был высказать Секикаве свои соображения и претензии по поводу Синдзё в более человечной форме. Возможно, он несколько перегнул, особенно с последним своим заявлением. А если Секикава воспримет это всё всерьёз? Ведь он вполне может, он вообще-то очень серьёзный, Хонджо знает.

Определённо, перегнул.

Сердце на секунду сбоит, вынуждая резко сесть на кровати и согнуться уже от боли в отбитом боку, потом Хонджо тянется к телефону и быстро набирает смс.

На самом деле, он ужасно ревнивый.

«Ты дома?»

«В гостях, блин», — мысленно огрызается Секикава.

«Я уже почти могу нормально спать»

«Заебись», — думает Секикава, отворачиваясь к стенке. «Зато я не могу».

«Ты ответишь мне или нет?»

«Иди нахуй», — как мантру твердит Секикава про себя слова, которые знает каждый ученик нормальной школы их района.

«Я правда погорячился. Был неправ.»  
Ага, и что дальше? Закурить бы, но Секикава, как и все, обещал, что пока они на пути к Кошиен, никаких сигарет в его жизни не будет. Правда, Хонджо вот курит, и поцелуи с ним так явно отдают никотином, что только от воспоминаний хочется взвыть.

«Ты три недели думал, прав ты был или нет?»

Хонджо против воли расплывается в улыбке. Диалог таки начался, значит, ничего такого, что нельзя было бы исправить, не произошло.

 

Дни в четырех стенах тянутся дольше рекламного блока в промежутках между показом ежевечерней дорамы, от которой мать тащится как школьница. Хонджо вынужден не без стыда признать, что волей-неволей втянулся в незамысловатые сюжетные перипетии, выучил имена даже второстепенных персонажей и с легкостью может напрогнозировать главным героям миллион терзаний, литры слез, тонну кирпичей, пару внебрачных детей из-за угла, непременную амнезию, а также счастливое будущее, свадьбу, казенный дом в наследство, дальнюю дорогу в медовый месяц и прочие «долго и счастливо». Да и немудрено: если ты не в состоянии даже поссать сходить без посторонней помощи, а мать постоянно трясется, что он задохнется под тяжестью гипса или выпадет в окно, где еще коротать досуг, как не на диване в гостиной?

Киришима таскается к нему как чума, исправно докладывая обстановку и делясь свежими сплетнями, заключающимися в факте вынужденного перемирия с Хосеном и внутришкольного — по инициативе Сэридзавы. Еще через неделю он влетает в дом Хонджо, взмыленный даже больше, чем обычно, с разбитым ртом и ссадиной через всю щеку, отчетливо напоминающей след от человеческих ногтей — видимо, перешел на новый уровень. На вялые расспросы Хонджо о случайной подружке Хироми вызверяется пуще прежнего, опрокидывает любимую вазу его матери и долго мнется в прихожей, извиняясь. «Расскажет», — думает Хонджо, засыпая. Киришима в жизни не сумел удержать за зубами свой длинный язык.

В день, когда проклятый гипс, в конечном счете, снимают, Секикава специально прибегает в больницу, скорее всего соврав капитану о прискорбной кончине любимой бабушки.

— Ну ты хоббит, — ржет он, глядя на белые крошки, запутавшиеся в неожиданно впечатляющем растительном покрове на ноге Хонджо. Разумеется, тот сию секунду готов вскочить и нестись навстречу световому дню, но мать и доктор удерживают его в четыре руки. Чертова нога слушается из рук вон плохо, будто за месяц успела одеревенеть.

— Не торопись, Тошиаки-кун, — советует пожилой доктор на прощание, — успеешь еще набегаться. И друг твой тебя подождет, — Секикава почему-то густо краснеет и опускает голову — от этого в груди делается неоправданно жарко и круто.

С уходом старших курсов жизнь в Судзуране словно вымирает. Даже запасной костыль оказывает бесполезен. Задавшийся очередной безумной идеей покорения Вселенной Хироми совершенствует навыки уличного бойца при помощи Риндамана. «Бедняга», — думает Хонджо, зевая, — «сперва ебанутый на всю голову Такия, теперь еще и этот». Из внутреннего дворика доносится рев раненого питекантропа. Хонджо переворачивает страницу. Сугихара снимает и тщательнейшим образом протирает очки рукавом рубашки.

Дня за два до наступления долгожданных летних каникул Секикава приходит в условленное место с изрядным опозданием. Хонджо давно привык, но сегодня, как на зло, перегорел фонарь, висящий прямо над удобной стопкой старых кирпичей, а читать стоя еще слегка в напряг.

— Мы едем в сраный лагерь, — вместо предисловия оповещает Секикава всю окрестность и сердито запихивает в кои-то веки незалакированные волосы под низко надвинутую кепку. — Охуенное лето, всю жизнь мечтал! — И пока Хонджо молча недоумевает, быстро добавляет: — Но пару дней каникул все-таки будет свободно.

Само собой разумеется, Хонджо в курсе остросюжетных злоключений бейсбольного клуба Никогаку, и уж тем более — насколько это важно для Секикавы, хотя, стоит признать, общая мечта о Кошиене изрядно попортила ему кровь. Поэтому он задает единственно важный вопрос:

— Ты уже ел? — Секикава недоуменно моргает. — Серьезно, убил бы за нормальный кусок мяса. 

В мире есть вещи, на которые можно смотреть вечно: как горит огонь, как бежит вода, как с хрипом, напоминающий предсмертный, падает несокрушимый, на первый взгляд, соперник, и как улыбается, застенчиво опуская ресницы, некий Секикава Шута.

***

Лето официально вступает в права в первый день каникул, радуя изнуренных влажностью жителей Токио немилосердной жарой. Хонджо проводит весь день у монитора, поглощая ледяной чай в однозначно нездоровых количествах. Звонок в дверь раздается, когда солнце уже касается горизонта огненной кромкой. Секикава стоит на пороге в коротких, явно видавшие виды джинсовых шортах с клетчатой рубашкой, повязанной вместо ремня, как и обещал, без привычного ежика и кепки. Мягкие светлые пряди лезут в глаза, щекочут переносицу, поэтому он то и дело сдувает их наверх. На шее блестит испарина.

— Ну, вот и я, — неловко мямлит он, и Хонджо отступает в темноту прихожей, пропуская, надежно запирает дверь на внутренний засов. Кроме них в доме ни души, тишина звенит в ушах, оглушая, когда Хонджо с силой впечатывает его в стену и целует так, словно ждал этого всю жизнь. Ушибленный затылок ноет, но какое это имеет значение?

— Я подрочил заранее. Два раза, — сообщает ему Хонджо, и это незатейливое откровение делает с телом Секикавы реально стремные вещи. — Так что будем совершенствовать выносливость, пинч раннер.

— Заткнись, — с чувством просит Секикава, выпутываясь из майки, одновременно спинывая кеды и стараясь содрать носки. — Просто заткнись.

— Ладно, — покладисто уступает Хонджо, гостеприимно распахивая двери собственной комнаты. — У меня колено пока еще плохо сгибается, так что снизу ты.

«Сукин сын», — думает Секикава, чувствуя жар, расползающийся от щек вниз по всему телу. Как будто, сгибайся его колено нормально, могло бы быть иначе. А затем не успевает ничего сообразить, как ботан словив профессиональную подсечку. Мир перестает вращаться перед его глазами и застывает хорошо знакомым потолком. Слева он него Хонджо быстро делает глоток из полупустого стакана со льдом, мутного и влажного от конденсата. А потом слишком лихо для недавно корчившего из себя полуинвалида взбирается на постель и распластывается сверху. Секикава успевает уловить странный стук, когда чувствует ртом холодные губы, а затем что-то холодное и гладкое, едва уловимо сладкое касается его языка. Кусочек льда совсем маленький, стремительно тающий, но для встревоженных рецепторов неожиданный холод воспринимается как ожог.

— Ты бухал тут весь день, что ли? — неразборчиво бубнит Секикава, стремясь зажать скользкий обмылок льда зубами.

— Отдай, — командует Хонджо, но Секикава показывает ему язык. — Ах вот как…

От ощущения ледяной влаги на животе Секикаву едва не сгибает пополам.

— Придурок! — вопит он, отбиваясь. — Ты что де…

— Утихни, — жестким тоном приказывает Хонджо и, перехватив его запястья над головой, до боли впивается в губы. Его член ерзает по бедру Секикавы, оставляя на коже тонкую кривую смазки. Вот и подрочил два раза, как же. — Лежи спокойно, ладно? — просит он, отстраняясь. Их лица совсем близко, так что левый глаз невольно начинает косить. Секикава заторможено кивает, постепенно расслабляясь. Это ведь просто Тошиаки, в конце концов. Что плохого может случиться?

Когда Хонджо языком собирает окончательно растаявший лед, точнее то, что от него осталось, дрожь пробирает до самого позвоночника. Но когда новый кусок приземляется чуть повыше выступающих грудных костей, дыхание перехватывает уже не на шутку.

— Тошиаки, — жалобно зовет он, ежась от ощущения стекающей по ребрам воды, — мне холодно. Можно э-э…

— Можно все, — отзывается Хонджо, втягивает лед в рот и хрустит, пережевывая. — Тебе не нравится? — И нет в этот момент ничего важнее, чем поцеловать этого упрямого мудака.

— Ты обещал секс, а не оздоровительные процедуры, — и тогда он прикусывает кожу на шее Секикавы, у которого под веками взрывается белый фейерверк боли. — Ай, блядь! Ты охуел? Или отучился за месяц?!

Хонджо хмыкает, гладит ледяными пальцами шрамы на его ребрах, щиплет соски, дует на укушенное место, лижет живот, трогает член — и не только руками. Наконец, снова нависнув над Секикавой, ерошит сухие и жесткие от безжалостного отбеливания волосы вместе с пока еще коротким отрастающим ежиком на висках. На этом месте, вероятно, с ним случается легкое помешательство, потому как Секикава с трудом переводит дыхание между всеми этими поцелуями. Может, ему все-таки отбили последние мозги в полоумной школе? Секикава уже готов прибегнуть к угрозе закончить столь прекрасное начинание без постороннего участия: сгусток жара под пупком пульсирует так яростно, что тянет даже суставы пальцев ног. На миг уткнувшись носом в его плечо, Хонджо бурчит что-то неразборчивое.

— Что?

— Мгпф тебя, — и Секикава содрогается от ужаса и тревожного внутреннего удовольствия, которого ему не доводилось испытывать прежде.

На следующий день первое, что видит Хонджо, открыв глаза, это мигающий новым сообщением мобильник, вчера предусмотрительно поставленный на беззвучный режим.

«с обеда на тренировке, придёшь вечером?»

Хонджо соображает, что сегодня последний день перед отъездом Никогаку в лагерь, который должен сплотить их ещё больше и сделать ещё сильнее и выносливее (если верить пламенным речам их двинутого сенсея). Он потягивается, с наслаждением сгибая и разгибая ногу, перед глазами всё ещё стоит картина — запрокинутая назад голова Секикавы, протяжный стон, холодная кожа там, где прошлись кусочки льда, и горячая во всех остальных местах — и Хонджо набирает ответ одной рукой, вторая уже занята.

«обязательно. продолжим начатое.»

Он приходит, когда солнце ещё высоко, но мир уже окутывает мягкая оранжевая дымка, воздух пахнет морем и солью, и чем-то таким — летом, чувством дежавю, неуловимым запахом трав — от чего хочется зажмуриться и любить весь мир. Совершенно идиотское ощущение, не свойственное Хонджо даже в лучшие годы, проведённые в детском саду, но он просто пожимает плечами и не придаёт этому особого значения.

— Явился, — встречает его Секикава. Он всё в той же клетчатой рубашке, только теперь она надета как надо и не застёгнута ни на одну пуговицу. В зубах у него зажата маленькая веточка мяты, отчего слова Секикава цедит слегка невнятно. — Заходи.

В комнате царит стандартный беспорядок, на полу кучей свалены вещи, которые надо взять в лагерь: пара маек, рубашка, любимая жёлтая футболка, носки, баллончик лака («куда же без этого», — хмыкает Хонджо).

— Не успел дособираться, — поясняет Секикава. Шорты на нём сидят очень низко, косые мышцы дают чёткую тень, а на груди багровеет след от зубов. — Готовился к твоему приходу.

— Подрочил два раза? — интересуется Хонджо, стаскивая маску и на ходу избавляясь от футболки. — Или три, чтобы наверняка?

— Один, — веточка мяты чуть покачивается во рту, и это простое движение завораживает. — Пока сочинял тебе смс.

Вчера, когда Хонджо, наигравшись со льдом, чуть не довёл его до нервного срыва и преждевременной эякуляции, а потом доставил фейерверков в голову контрастом холодного рта на горячем члене, не забыв после всё-таки отыметь как положено, Секикава пообещал себе, что не спустит ему с рук такой подлости.

Хонджо тянет руку к мяте, но Секикава тоже умеет делать подсечки и пользоваться физическим преимуществом — он заходит со стороны не совсем восстановившейся ноги, бьёт несильно под колено и валит Хонджо прямо на кучу одежды, усаживаясь сверху.

— Оу, да ты в ударе, — довольно лыбится Хонджо. Лапать Секикаву за задницу в таком положении ему доставляет вполне конкретное удовольствие.

Секикава зажёвывает мяту, чуть сжимает его талию ногами — Хонджо знает, насколько они сильные, насколько вообще бегуны выносливые, а этот конкретный каждый раз тает под ним не хуже вчерашнего льда и это мега-охуенно — и наклоняется к лицу.

— Ну, хотелось бы запомнить побольше, чтобы не скучать ночами в лагере, — в рот ему говорит Секикава, прежде чем Хонджо за затылок прижимает его к себе.

Запах мяты, вкус мяты, волосы, лезущие между ними, сталкивающиеся языки — всё это складывается в умопомрачительную картину, в горячий клубок под солнечным сплетением, в немедленное желание пометить своими следами всё, до чего только способен дотянуться. Хонджо позволяет Секикаве ещё немного покомандовать, тем более что тот как раз стащил с него цветастые шорты, а потом напоминает, что как бы там не обстояло дело с возрастом и прочими условностями, сверху всё равно он.

— Запомнишь, — обещает он, разворачивая секикаву лицом в разбросанное барахло, ведёт губами по кромке роста волос до уха. — Я тут про одну штуку прочитал, сейчас покажу.

Секикава не против нововведений, в принципе, скорее всего, он так думает, или думал, или он просто не допускал, что Хонджо способен на всякие извращенские штучки. А он способен, и ещё как.

— Тошшшш… — ему приходится позорно закусить первое, что попалось — любимую футболку — когда Хонджо, избавив его от одежды и заставив приподняться на четвереньки, языком проходится по крестцу вниз, между крепкими ягодицами, и запускает его дальше и внутрь. — Блять…

По телу волнами идёт дрожь, до того это ощущение отличается от обычного проникновения. волны начинаются там, где двигается язык Тошиаки, доходят по позвоночнику до шеи, вымывают остатки сознания и здравомыслия из головы и возвращаются к паху. Он протестующе рычит, когда Хонджо отпускает его, но тут же вздрагивает и стискивает футболку зубами снова, когда Хонджо с разгону входит в распалённый и чувствительный анус, крепко придерживая его за бёдра.

— Рфщщ, — звуки вырываются сами, скомканные и хриплые. Хонджо прижимается к нему животом и грудью, с силой целует плечо, втягивая кожу и зажимая её зубами.

— Ещё, — кое-как повторяет Секикава, совершенно не стесняясь. Ему кажется, что такой вещи, как стыд, у него нет примерно полгода уже как, а у Хонджо подобное качество отродясь не водилось.

— Окей, — шепчет Хонджо, или это тоже только кажется, Секикава не уверен ни в чём, кроме того, что этот вечер он точно запомнит.

 

— Когда вернётесь? — спрашивает его Хонджо, когда они сидят на кухне и, пользуясь отсутствием родителей, пьют холодное пиво.

— Через три недели, — отвечает Секикава. Пиво пузырится за мутным стеклом и очень хочется закурить. — Постарайся ни во что не вляпаться.

— Окей, — кивает Хонджо, и Секикава тут же краснеет.

—Окей, окей, окей, — Хонджо тянется через весь стол и смотрит ему в глаза. — Как раз поднатаскаюсь в теории, чтобы потом проверить на практике.

***

Счастье переполняет их до краев — немудрено, что кто-то то и дело принимается то хохотать, то рыдать на радостях. Стоя на самой верхушке пирамиды ступеней у главного входа Национального стадиона, Секикава понимает, что его все еще слегка потряхивает. Сверху окружающий ландшафт выглядит иначе, не так, как ранним утром, когда над мегаполисом еще стелилась нежная августовская дымка, а они гуськом пробирались к боковым крыльям громадного строения, ни в чем не уверенные, готовые буквально на все, но, как оказалось, далеко не ко всему. Хотя победителей не судят. Хияма как раз орет о шаровой выпивке, Имаока принимается уговаривать сенсея сопровождать их посиделки — чтобы растащить по домам под утро, не иначе. Секикава уверен, что Кавато найдет тысячу и одну вескую причину не ходить. Микосиба смотрит на него с таким обожанием, заламывая пальцы, будто боясь протянуть руку и прикоснуться, что невольно усомнишься в природе его привязанности.

Он не сразу понимает, что человек, перепрыгивающий через три-четыре ступеньки разом — Окада, а когда различает фигуру в тени парковых насаждений, кто-то слева окликает его по имени. Несмотря на слабо спавшую жару, на лице Хонджо красуется маска, отливающая синевой в густеющих сумерках.

— Ну вот и встретились, — зачем-то произносит Хонджо, смотря на Анию. Секикава переводит взгляд с одного на другого, чувствуя, как легкие начинает распирать, а под кожей переносицы нарастает тонкое покалывание — запоздалое эмоциональные реакции, что поделать.

— Вы идите, я догоню, — бубнит он, проводя открытой ладонью по свежевыстриженному затылку.

Очевидно, Хонджо эмпатически улавливает его состояние, потому что делает шаг навстречу, закрывая ото всех не особо широкой спиной. Секикава утыкается ему в ключицу, его плечи подрагивают, и Хонджо не делает ровным счетом ничего: не обнимает, не расспрашивает, не пытается утешить, и это — именно то, что нужно. Секикава тянет воздух носом, который моментально начинает отекать, цепляется за чужую рубашку. Ему и дела нет до того, кто и что может подумать. В его голове тихо и пусто, сердце бьется спокойно и размеренно — впервые за хрен знает сколько времени. Мысль о потребности в присутствии Хонджо конкретно сегодня и здесь, в принципе всегда — в его жизни, не кажется случайной или пафосной. Вот почему, быстрым движением вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони, Секикава поднимает голову и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит — до тех пор, пока не чувствует истоптанную асфальтовую площадку под ногами, и не решается выпустить из рук измятую ткань одежды.

— Пойдем? — так же тихо предлагает Хонджо. Вокруг совсем стемнело, на декоративных турникетах зажглись огни подсветки, команда давно ушла, как и Окада со своим — кем бы он ни был. — Тебе нужно поесть, вам еще отмечать всю ночь.

— Если хочешь, я забью? — зачем-то говорит Секикава, подтягивая сползшую до локтя ручку спортивной сумки. Хонджо фыркает.

— Не неси хуйни. Потом всю жизнь будешь ныть, что я тебя не пустил на такую культурную попойку, — «всю жизнь», мысленно подмечает Секикава и краснеет. — К тому же, — подумав, продолжает Хонджо, — кубок следует обмывать всей командой. Нехорошо откалываться…

— Я хочу карри, — перебивает Секикава. Хонджо ничего не имеет против.

За огромным импровизированным столом, сдвинутым из нескольких поменьше, зависают неразлучные, хотя и порядком заскучавшие Вакана с Хиямой, а также Хирацука, чей рот не закрывается ни на долю секунды. Оценив обстановку, Секикава возвращается к барной стойке и кивает Хонджо, обосновавшемуся ближе к выходу. Плечо под наклейкой пластыря чешется просто неимоверно, чем Секикава и занимается, оттянув пройму за рукав футболки.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Хонджо, хотя ответ и так очевиден.

— Воду ищу, — огрызается Секикава, — сам не видишь, что ли?

— Тут темно, — опять играет в Капитана Хонджо, никогда прежде не выказывавший замашки подобного толка, — давай выйдем на свет.

— Сейчас ночь, — округляет глаза Секикава, — кругом темно.

— В туалете есть лампы.

Секикава послушно трусит впереди, не переставая исподтишка почесывать подживающую рану ногтем. Коварство обманного маневра в полной мере доходит до него лишь когда Хонджо с силой впечатывает его в тяжелую, медленно закрывающуюся дверь, налетает вихрем и целует так, будто вознамерился вытянуть душу.

— Ну, не здесь же, — вполсилы отбивается Секикава, хотя от безошибочного желания конкретной близости простреливает в паху, а губы начинают ныть от более чем настойчивых поцелуев-укусов. Когда его затылок во второй раз прикладывается к вертикальной поверхности — на сей раз стенке тесной кабинки, возражения успевают успешно метаморфировать в потребность. Хонджо держит его ребра так крепко, что сдавливает легкие — иначе с какой стати снова нечем дышать?

— Я сейчас, — обещает он в поцелуй, и ускользает, оставив Секикаву в поднятой до груди футболке, с расстегнутыми брюками и солидным стояком. Возвращается через считанные секунды, щелкает замком на хлипкой дверце. — Повернись.

Секикава послушно складывает руки накрест перед собой, упирается в них лбом и прикрывает глаза. Кожа, лишенная покрова белья, трется о жесткий деним новых джинсов Хонджо, а его пальцы входят слишком уж быстро и легко.

— Что? — дергается ошалевший от такого напора Секикава. — Где ты взял?..

— Мыло, — ухмыляется Хонджо — самое время припомнить о его репутации действительно плохого парня. Он как раз начинает медленно двигаться, распластавшись по спине Секикавы, который старается, не поддаться позывам подкашивающихся колен, не вжаться в исписанную ругательствами стену, когда дверь, отделяющая уборную от общего зала, снова хлопает, щелкает замок. Раздаются шаги, невнятная возня и влажный звук, определить происхождение которого безошибочно может любой нормальный половозрелый школьник: поцелуи.

— Подождут твои маленькие друзья, ни обломятся, — звучит хриплый голос, и Хонджо за спиной напрягается, с силой сжимая плечи. Звуки возобновляются с новой силой, к ним добавляется секундный лязг металла и глухой стук, когда что-то падает на пол.

— Блядь, подожди, — Секикава готов поклясться, что этот тембр ему отлично знаком, но в этот момент Хонджо резко задвигает бедрами вперед, и основная задача — не застонать от того, насколько умело сукин сын научился пользоваться собственным членом. Уши закладывает высоким пронзительным писком, следующее движение Секикава встречает на полпути, подаваясь навстречу. Через некоторое время, не выдержав, он с силой ударяет кулаком по стене — страха нет, есть только чудовищное желание довести начатое до оргазма.

— Здесь кто-то есть, — слышится сдавленный шепот.

— Значит, они здесь за тем же, — заверяет тот самый хриплый голос, и Хонджо явственно хмыкает. Ему приходится зажать рот Секикавы скользкой ладонью — тот бьется под ним, будто обезумев, да и самому Хонджо немного осталось.

— Шута, — жарко выдыхает он в самое ухо, — тише.

Брюки съезжают по ногам Секикавы, пряжка ремня звякает о плитку пола. Хонджо выворачивает его голову, целует прямо через плечо, пусть так не слишком удобно. За стенкой кто-то судорожно вскрикивает, и этого достаточно, чтобы кончить почти в унисон.

Секикава сполз бы на пол, не поддержи его Хонджо. Его губы искусаны, на щеке яркое пятно от соприкосновения с кожей запястья. Мышцы дрожат от напряжения, пот градом течет по спине, впитываясь в одежду. Он стреножен собственными брюками, которые однозначно видно в проеме между полом и нижним краем двери. Очевидно, у парочки за ней все тоже прекрасно получилось — такой стон выходит явно не от массажа. Они одеваются в полном молчании, дожидаясь щелчка, звуковой волны и нескольких возмущенных голосов желающих посетить уборную, которых вынудили ожидать без особого повода. Секикава выходит первым, выцепив на прощание не слишком пристойный поцелуй. Хонджо долго моет руки, ополаскивает водой лицо, предварительно запихнув болтающуюся на одном ухе маску в карман. Пространство туалета наполнено знакомым запахом, но в порыве страсти ему некогда было анализировать. Он делает шаг к выходу, и в голове что-то щелкает: Хироми. Хироми и его бессменный Кензо. Дверь поддается с большим трудом, когда до Хонджо доходит вторая часть этой мысли.

Оглушенный музыкальным залпом, он не сразу замечает, что кто-то у стойки салютует ему бутылкой. До боли в сросшихся костях знакомые черты неулыбчивого лица.

— Идзаки-семпай.

 

Секикава просыпается оттого, что солнце безжалостно припекает, посылая прямые полуденные лучи прямо ему в лицо. Он открывает глаза, морщится, оглушительно чихает, после чего автоматически обшаривает постель на предмет наличия в ней еще одного тела, но простынь у стены прохладна и пуста. Вот почему он неторопливо выползает из-под покрывала, зевает во весь рот, потягивается до хруста. Примыкающая к спальне Хонджо ванная пустует, как и огромная гостиная, из которой в кухню ведет длинный извилистый коридор. Он как раз подносит ко рту наполненный почти доверху стакан с водой, когда за спиной раздается голос, принадлежащий явно не Хонджо.

— Доброе утро, Шута-кун, — ровным тоном произносит мать Хонджо, коварно притаившаяся в мягком кресле у окна. Секикава предсказуемо захлебывается, разбрызгивая воду по всей блестящей хромом и сталью кухне. От верной смерти его спасает уверенный хлопок между лопатками, от которого приходится согнуться. Утирая невольно навернувшиеся слезы, Секикава смущенно вытирает взмокшие ладони о любимые трусы. Самый беспроигрышный вариант для приветствия посторонних предков.

— Ты как? — уточняет Хонджо и, удостоверившись, что Секикава явно пережил неловкий эпизод без членовредительства, как ни в чем не бывало утыкается носом ему в шею. От ужаса Секикаву сперва парализует, а затем его лицо, шея и плечи заливаются краской, и он принимается шипеть, намереваясь оттолкнуть от себя забывшегося придурка. — Что? — бурчит Хонджо.

— Что?! — шепотом орет Секикава, скашивая глаза в сторону его матери так резко, что тянет за ушами.

Хонджо небрежно поводит плечами.

— Она давно в курсе, успокойся.

Если бы можно было покраснеть еще сильнее, Секикава не преминул бы воспользоваться столь уникальной возможностью. Не без опаски перехватив взгляд матери Хонджо, он замечает на ее лице странное выражение: будто происходящее донельзя забавно. Будто это не ее единственный сын открыто демонстрирует чувства отнюдь не платонического характера к другому парню своего же возраста. Если даже закрыть глаза на тот факт, что из одежды на Секикаве только цветастые трусы-парашюты, а на шее наверняка притаилось с полдюжины красноречивых засосов, ситуация более чем щекотливая. Хонджо обнимает его поистине собственническим жестом.

— Думаю, представлять вас друг другу уже поздно, — с ухмылкой замечает он, оборачиваясь к матери.

Секикава запоздало кланяется, бормоча извинения вперемешку с почтительным приветствием.

Мать Хонджо фыркает, явно с трудом сдерживая смех. Она и не думает свалить, чтобы ситуация перестала быть критически неловкой.

— Мам, мы поедим у меня, — подает голос Хонджо, на лице которого расползается симметричная усмешка — в этот момент Секикава с кристальной ясностью осознает, как ему удалось вырасти наглым, целеустремленным, не считающим нужным стесняться. Его воспитали таким: любящим, чувственным, раскрепощенным. Он не привык сожалеть о несделанном. — Извини, — вполголоса замечает Хонджо, заметив внутренние терзания Секикавы, — я не думал, что ты так рано встанешь.

— Рано?! Да уже обед скоро! Я вообще…

— Шута, — с серьезным видом перебивает Хонджо, — когда-нибудь это должно было случиться.

— Но не тогда, когда на мне одни труселя надеты, — сердито бубнит Секикава, уворачиваясь от поцелуя.

— Хорошо еще, что хоть они.

— Скотина, — беспомощно говорит Секикава, понимая, что больше не может злиться.

— С меня все, что захочешь, — уже с набитым ртом отзывается Хонджо, посылая ему воздушный поцелуй.

— Дверь не забудь запереть.

 

***

— Сенсей! Сенсей! Идите скорее, тут тако-о-ое! — вопит неугомонный Ооно, подпрыгивая от восторга. — Сенсей!!! — звонкий фальцет не теряется даже в многоголосом хоре шумных сверстников.

— Сенсей, — томно тянет Ямадзаки — признанная красавица всей параллели одиннадцати лет от роду. — На поле грязно, я испачкаюсь! — она смешно перебирает ногами, высоко поднимая колени, сухая глиняная пыль игровой площадки облачками рассеивается вокруг подошв стремительно теряющих первозданную белизну кроссовок. — Подайте руку, пожалуйста!

Секикава вздыхает. С какой стати вступающие в фазу взросления девочки предподросткового возраста видят в нем исключительно потенциального кавалера, не смог бы объяснить и сам Конфуций. Мальчишки же в нем души не чают, восхищаясь буквально всем: от былых успехов незапамятных школьных времен, до умения выжать сотню на турнике даже не запыхавшись.

— Хитоми-чан, — терпеливо втолковывает он, не без труда выпутывая собственную ладонь из цепких девичьих пальчиков, — ничего страшного, после занятия можно… эй! что вы там затеяли? — заслышав окрик, мальчишки живо разбегаются, украдкой сжимая кулаки.

— Сенсей, — причитает Ямадзаки, явно почувствовавшая, что ее чары слабеют, — но шнурки!..

— Сенсей, Маруяма дерется!

— Я забыл носки, сенсей!

— Сенсей, можно нам в туалет?

— Отдай мой бенто!

— Сагияма — толстая корова!

Типичное утро понедельника.

Тренировки бейсбольного клуба, как правило, заканчиваются в восьмом часу + полчаса на переодевания и необходимость выставить за дверь начинающих звезд большого спорта. Однако порой Секикава позволяет юным воспитанникам увлечь себя настолько, что о времени они вспоминают лишь когда за высокой сеткой ограды воцаряется темнота и сердобольный сторож зажигает боковые прожекторы. Как, например, сегодня.

Мальчишки один за другим выкатываются из раздевалки, размахивая руками, запихиваясь хрустящим печеньем и громко обсуждая (с набитыми ртами, разумеется) особенности спинов, последнего питчера национальной сборной — самого юного за минувшие пять лет, недавнюю премьеру очередной экранизации Камен Райдеров. Секикава оказывается в самой гуще толпы — даром, что некоторые его воспитанники успешно дотягивают ему до плеча, умудряется кивать и вести связный диалог с каждым алчущим его безраздельного внимания. Они как раз добираются до подъездной аллеи, когда кто-то из бредущих впереди громко присвистывает: сверкающий в свете фонарей обтекаемый Сааб у главных ворот кажется почти потусторонним явлением.

— Пиздатая тачка, — завистливо шепчет Ооно, не замечая, что волочит по земле сумку со спортивной формой.

— Ясухиро, язык! — строгим учительским тоном одергивает Секикава, хотя в глубине души не может не согласиться, что да, пиздатая. Любопытно, за кем это приехали — не похоже, что за учащимися, иначе вокруг бы давно собралась толпа любителей поглазеть на подобную редкость. Они как раз минуют шлагбаум, когда от серебристого корпуса отделяется неприметная в сумерках тень и произносит хорошо знакомым голосом:

— Ну наконец-то.

Мальчишки разевают рты. Секикава и сам примерно в одном мускульном движении от аналогичного поступка.

— Ты чего без куртки? — если Хонджо и сердится, понять это по голосу, приглушенному ненавистной (по случаю открытия сезона цветения) маской, совершенно невозможно.

— Сенсей, так это за вами? — обиженно бубнит Ооно, у которого фильтр уважения к старшим отсутствует, очевидно, с рождения. — Могли бы и сразу сказать…

— Я не… тут как бы, — растерянно путается в словах сбитый с толку Секикава. — Что это такое вообще?

— Сколько лошадей? — деловито перебивает его тем временем Шинджи. Уже через полминуты капот оказывается поднят самым бесцеремонным образом, а дюжина его воспитанников толпится под боком у Хонджо, наперебой обсуждая цилиндры, подвески и ралли.

— А вы друг Секикавы-сенсея? — через некоторое время уточняет кто-то почти невидимый в полумраке.

— Почти, — спокойно кивает Хонджо. Сам Секикава мысленно благодарит небеса за удобное отсутствие освещения — жаркий румянец смущения непременно не остался бы незамеченным. Уже по дороге домой он осторожно поворачивает голову и пристально разглядывает изученный до мелочей профиль Хонджо, подмечая, как сильно отросли волосы надо лбом; переводит взгляд на уверенно сжимающие руль руки с извечными мазками мазута, поскольку о существовании перчаток, очевидно, не пишут в тех книгах, которые Хонджо поглощает с поистине задротской целеустремленностью. От спокойствия кружится голова. Ход машины ровный и плавный, от тишины начинает клонить в сон. Он открывает глаза, почувствовав остановку, натыкается на внимательный взгляд темных глаз, белки блестят в бликах боковой подсветки гаража.

— Ты голодный? — спрашивает Хонджо, и может показаться странным, но данный аспект их взаимодействия временами по-прежнему играет едва ли ключевую роль.

— Так откуда тачка? — все же озвучивает вертящуюся на периферии сознания мысль Секикава.

Хонджо предсказуемо поводит плечом.

— Понравилась — купил, — вот так просто.

— А чего не сказал раньше?

— Ты все равно не хочешь водить. В душ вали, сенсей, — с ухмылкой добавляет он, отталкивая едва успевшего распластаться по его спине Секикаву. Когда тот возвращается, по инерции елозя полотенцем по отрастающему ежику волос на макушке, широкая барная стойка уставлена посудой с едой, а плазменная панель на противоположной стене транслирует ежегодный благотворительный рок-фестиваль в Токио Дом. Дотянувшись до пульта, Секикава включает звук, и стереосистема взрывается музыкальным залпом в сопровождении саундтрека беснующейся на заднем плане толпы восторженных фанатов. Он хочет было переключить, но Хонджо, по обыкновению неслышно подкравшись, перехватывает его запястье.

— Погоди, — негромко произносит он в самое ухо, отчего дрожь пробирает до самого основания позвоночника. — Хочу на Киришиму посмотреть.

Секикава вздыхает, слегка разочарованно, если уж совсем начистоту — он знает цену истинной дружбе и в курсе, каким образом она подчас испытывается обстоятельствами, людьми и самой жизнью, и все же не может до конца избавиться от необоснованной мимолетной ревности. Ему бы хотелось помнить Хонджо с момента рождения, но, как и сам, вынужден отступить перед разделенными с кем-то другим воспоминаниями. Хриплый голос отвлекает его от невеселых мыслей.

— …новую песню. Вы готовы?

Толпа ревет так, что фокус камеры слегка подскакивает.

— Имя! — орет кто-то особо отчаянный.

— Имя? — переспрашивает вокалист — Секикава не может не признать, что его стилисты и тренер явно не даром получают зарплату, хотя джинсы могли бы и поприличнее выбрать, конечно. — Хм. Называется «Мудак».

От визга девчонок закладывает уши. Хонджо хмыкает Секикаве в плечо.

— Пиздец, — потрясенно выдыхает тот.

— Время идет, а Хироми все такой же, — со смешком соглашается Хонджо, опускаясь на диван. — Их забанят через пять минут. Наверняка уже.

— Да я не о том, — перебивает Секикава. — Я не знал, что они до сих пор… ну… вместе?

Хонджо отстраняется и неторопливо вскидывает глаза.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — очень спокойно, безо всякого удивления уточняет он.

Секикава округляет глаза.

— Ты название песни слышал? По-моему, очевидно…

— Твоя проницательность, Шута, с некоторых пор ставит меня в тупик, — нарочито серьезно говорит он, и Секикаве требуется еще доля секунды, чтобы уловить едва различимый сарказм. — Может, тебе стричься почаще?

— Смотри, спать будешь в гостиной, — небрежно роняет Секикава и тянется к ближайшей пиале с соусом.

— Это тебя твои школьники научили?

— Жизнь и не такому научит, — притворно вздыхает он, тут же чувствуя влажный поцелуй на коротко остриженном затылке. — Блин, да погоди, дай я доем и пойдем наверх.

— Это наш дом, — низким голосом проговаривает Хонджо, перемежая слова с короткими выдохами, — совсем необязательно куда-то ходить.

Неосмотрительно развернувшись, Секикава в момент оказывается распластан по поверхности стойки. Он успевает уловить звон — очевидно, что-то все-таки свалилось вниз в процессе их манипуляций, и случайно проворачивает пальцами регулятор освещения, отчего гостиную заливает светом на манер съемочной площадки. Если учесть, что одна из внешних стен представляет собой сплошной массив стекла, особо любопытным соседям может изрядно подфортить сегодня вечером.


	3. Wisteria Acanthaceae: инструкция по уходу за лабрадором

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Инсинуация на тему классической истории Дамы с Собачкой

За два дня до окончания лагеря Синдзё все-таки переламывает уязвленную гордость и подкарауливает Секикаву, отлучившегося, по всей видимости, отлить. Он как раз подбирается к пристройке с уборными и душевой, мучительно медленно приоткрывает откровенно древнюю дверь, дабы та не заскрипела, когда Секикава поднимает голову, сжимая в руках пряжку собственного ремня, и едва не хватается за сердце.

— Кей-чан! Я же заикой останусь!

Синдзё думает, что стань Секикава заикой или паралитиком, или буйнопомешанным, брызжущим слюной или норовящим кого-нибудь укусить, на его отношение это не повлияло бы ничуть. Не тратя лишних слов, он подходит вплотную, нависает сверху, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и уже тянется было прикоснуться к открытому по случаю невероятной жары плечу, шее или лицу, но Секикава уворачивается, ужом выскользает из пальцев, и через мгновение он у самых умывальников: заострившиеся от чудовищных нагрузок черты лица, жилистые руки напряжены, кулаки сжаты, носки кроссовок обращены ко входной двери.

— Опять? — тихо спрашивает он, хотя вопрос более чем риторический. Синдзё рычит что-то угрожающее.

Вариантов развития событий два: либо Секикава сбегает прямо сейчас и старается не попадаться на глаза Синдзё до конца лагеря/школы/всей своей жизни, либо уступает и тогда неизвестно, чем может завершиться сегодняшний ничем не примечательный вечер. Есть еще вариант, в котором кому-нибудь может в скором времени понадобиться уборная. Или Синдзё на этот раз не рассчитает количество прикладываемой силы и свернет ему шею. Или они, наконец, поговорят — нормально, как взрослые люди. Хонджо полагает, что последняя опция подчас является самой действенной, чего не скажешь по количеству боевых шрамов на его коже — видимо, чудеса ораторского искусства недоступны для некоторых слоев населения.

— Послушай, — тяжело вздыхает Секикава, скрещивая пальцы за спиной — на удачу. — Я понимаю, что ты… Переживаешь. Это называется аст… Абс-ти-нен… Ция.

Синдзё вскидывает голову — темные полосы совсем перемешались с высветленными участками прически.

— Синдром отмены, — продолжает Секикава.

— У своего Такседо Маска нахватался? — склоняет голову набок Синдзё, хотя изнутри его разъедает ярость.

Секикава фыркает, но не торопится отрицать.

— Это плохая идея, Кей-чан, — помолчав, выдавливает он с таким видом, будто по живому отрывает от себя эти слова. — Давай не будем усложнять.

«Да что усложнять?» — хочет заорать Синдзё, — «и слепому видно, что тебе не все равно!» Он до сих пор не смирился, не отказался от идеи реванша. Он вообще согласен на многое прямо сейчас — если только Секикава согласится тоже, запихнет подальше свое нелепое увлечение и перестанет вести себя как проебавший последние мозги идиот. Но это же еще в словесную форму облачить нужно, а Синдзё в жизни не вел задушевных бесед, он понятия не имеет, с чего начать. Поэтому выплевывает то, что вертится на языке, что, разумеется, далеко не лучшая идея:

— Блядь, — охуенно пообщались, что и говорить.

Секикава дергается, как от пощечины.

— Ты мой друг, — обращается он к последней жалкой попытке кое-как все разрулить, — я не хочу те… Это потерять.

— Нахуй такую дружбу, понял? — рявкает Синдзё, сминая в кулак яркую майку с принтом.

И тогда с лицом Секикавы происходит странная, невиданная им раньше трансформация: глаза опасно сужаются, дергаются ноздри, брови съезжают к переносице, поперек лба пролегают напряженные складки. Короткий мощный удар под дых застает врасплох — раньше в его арсенале такого точно не водилось.

— Как скажешь, Синдзё-кун, — цедит Секикава сквозь зубы, и, несмотря на отсутствие боевого ирокеза, в его облике не осталось ни намека на смешливость или сентиментальную мягкость. Они выросли — внезапно осознает Синдзё. Секикава уходит так поспешно, будто за ним по пятам гонится свора адских псов. Или отряд озлобленных, жаждущих какой-то своей объективной справедливости Синдзё Кеев, — неизвестно еще, что хуже.

До конца лагеря они не то, что не разговаривают — начисто игнорируют друг друга. Неизвестно, что испытывает при этом Секикава, чей телефон буквально разрывается от количества входящих сообщений — любопытства ради Синдзё как-то раз позаимствовал его — в исследовательских целях, разумеется, но хитрец подчистил все папки — максимум, что удалось выудить из переписки, это подробный рассказ о погоде и о том, как Вакана умудрился ввязаться в драку с Окадой, Юфуне с Микосибой принялись их растаскивать, в результате чего оба отхватили по хорошему пинку, а Хияма так хохотал, что не мог перестать икать до самого вечера, так что и засыпал он, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Достойный анализа материал — есть, над чем пораскинуть мозгами.

Едва автобус припарковывается у ворот Футаготамагава, Окада вылетает из салона и, не прощаясь, чуть не бегом припускает в сторону недавно отстроенного развлекательного центра, дорогу к которому сверяет через онлайн карту в телефоне Ании. Синдзё неодобрительно хмыкает — как же, три недели без своего трахаля. В ответ на его невнятные размышления под нос Ания скептически хмыкает.

— Телку тебе нужно, Кей. Давай вечером в бар?

Синдзё не разделяет его энтузиазма — доступные девочки не вызывают у него ничего, кроме гадливой агрессии. Тем не менее, он автоматически кивает и неспешным шагом направляется в сторону собственного дома, нарочно избегая дороги мимо дома Секикавы, которой ходил долгие годы. Придется постараться с новым маршрутом — впрочем, Синдзё всё равно нечем занять послеобеденное время.

Силуэт Окады еще маячит ярким пятном на фоне однотипных жилых многоэтажек — скорее всего, болтает по телефону, поэтому и перешел с галопа на рысь. Синдзё зачем-то ускоряет шаг. Не то чтобы личная жизнь сверстников являлась предметом его интереса, однако… Он и сам не может рационально объяснить, что и с какой целью творит. В свете недавних событий в голове такой сумбур, что и днем при свете неоновой лампы без бутылки не разберешь. Заведение, за дверью которого скрывается Окада, выглядит неброско и дорого — в такие места явно не пускают кого попало. Синдзё замедляет движение, укорачивая размашистый шаг, стараясь не особо палиться, разглядывает элегантную вывеску, затененные окна, аккуратную дверь. За ней может скрываться все, что угодно — от банального кафе с закосом под запад, до борделя для миллионеров. Стилизованные буквы LPC — хуй пойми, что это могло бы значить.

Он как раз прикидывает варианты аббревиатуры, выуживая по максимуму из собственного скудного запаса английских слов, когда кто-то налетает на него, с силой толкая в плечо. Обернувшись, Синдзё наблюдает некое явление: выбеленная шапка волос, нежное лицо, тяжелые широкие кольца на четырех пальцах, складывающиеся в классический кастет, яркая «раскладушка» телефона — сразу видно, неформальная молодежь. И с ходу ведь не определишь, девчонка или парень.

— Чего надо? — вскидывает дерзкий взгляд «явление», сразу пресекая вопросы о половой принадлежности. Синдзё успевает заметить квадратный пластырь на шее — сам такой таскал, бросая курить.

— Сам чего такой борзый? — моментально набычивается Синдзё, которому для перехода в состояние берсерка достаточно случайной искры от трения подошв обуви о тротуар.

— Смотри, куда прешь, — не желает тушеваться наглый тип.

«Распустились, блять», — зло думает Синдзё, с трудом подавляя желание сплюнуть. Он уже тянет руку, чтобы прихватить расфуфыренного ублюдка и наглядно обучить основам вежливости, но тот неожиданно ловко уходит от захвата, еще и умудряется ощутимо пнуть в основание стопы. Мир перед глазами Синдзё окрашивается багряным: хорошая взбучка — шикарный способ расслабиться.

— Так, чувак, мне некогда, — пресекает его благие намерения жертва подростковой метросексуальности. — Давай в другой раз, я спешу.

— А мне положить, — рявкает Синдзё, но снова упускает потенциальную жертву.

— Подваливай к школе Хосен в любое время — разберемся, — дергает плечом несостоявшаяся жертва и шустро скрывается за той же загадочной дверью под надписью LPC. Сунувшись было следом, Синдзё попадает в распростертые объятия двухметрового шкафоподобного секьюрити. Увесистая дубинка у того на боку явно не внушает доверия — связываться с полицией Синдзё не так уж, чтобы хотелось.

— Сука, — цедит он, дрожа от бешенства. — Хосен, значит. Ну, что ж.

\---

Не ходить привычным маршрутом не так-то просто. Ноги сами сворачивают в нужных местах, перескакивают ступеньки — пять неровных брусьев на переходе с главной улицы на боковую, ускоряются на пешеходной зебре, чтобы успеть проскочить перед автобусом прямо на красный.

Синдзё тянется к сигаретам, вспоминает, что он всё ещё в процессе бросания ради общей цели, и думает, чем же себя занять в ожидании Секикавы. Только секунды через три осознание того, что они больше не друзья, заставляет его застыть аккурат перед знакомой многоэтажкой.

Твою мать, стучит в голове, пока он механически задирает голову — третий этаж, слева, на окнах серые полоски жалюзи, форточка открыта — твою ж сука мать, Секикава, как ты это всё провернул?..

То, что в общем-то, он сам виноват в большей части случившегося, Синдзё знает, но кто бы объяснил ему, что с этим знанием делать.

По возвращении из лагеря они так ни разу и не поговорили, хотя Секикава периодически ловит на себе хмурые взгляды с задней парты, да и сам несколько раз был готов подойти и предложить мировую. Это почти не сказывается на тренировках, почти не влияет на степень успеваемости, почти прокатывает за обычную ссору между давними друзьями, чуть затянувшуюся из-за стресса и давления со стороны общества и собственных амбиций.

Синдзё упрямо не собирается соглашаться ни с наличием в данной вселенной Хонджо, ни с тем фактом, что Секикава предпочитает этого самого Хонджо их дружбе.

— Чего? — переспрашивает Ания. В баре шумно, да и Синдзё скорее думает вслух, нежели делится с ним своими переживаниями («вот тоже, блять, тонкая душевная организация», — думает Ания, наблюдая за цирком, развернувшимся перед ним с весны и явно не собирающимся заканчиваться в ближайшее время. А кто бы сказал, глядя на Синдзё, что он способен ценить не только дружбу как таковую, но и отдельных её представителей…). — Кей-чан, эй!

Синдзё морщится и сердито трясёт головой. «Кей-чан» — фишка Секикавы, от других Синдзё такое не терпит, даже от Ании.

— Хватит, — огрызается он. — Кей-чан, Кей-чан… Бесит.

— Оукей, — Ания чокается с ним краешком бутылки и отпивает. — Какая-то бракованная партия, дерьмо, а не пиво.

— Знаток блять, — усмехается Синдзё, отпивает из своей. — Хотя тут ты прав, дерьмо.

— Что вы не поделили с Секикавой? — спрашивает Ания спустя пару сетов от новомодного диджея, дающего приватную дискотеку только сегодня и только сейчас.

— Не твоё дело, — Синдзё смотрит на него тяжёлым взглядом и на ум невольно приходит сравнение с брошенной и оттого озлобленной собакой. Дикой собакой. — Понял, Ания? Не твоё.

— Мне неважно, на самом деле, что там у вас, — продолжает Ания, игнорируя столь явное предупреждение. — Но ты бы не переходил границ.

Синдзё сверлит его всё тем же взглядом, как будто отвечать — выше его достоинства.

— Это не я перешёл границы, — говорит он вдруг. Ания, успевший заиметь пару телефонов от излишне общительных посетительниц и теперь прикидывающий планы на оставшуюся часть вечера, поворачивается к нему и приподнимает одну бровь в фирменном жесте «ну что же ты, продолжай, я внимательно слушаю». — Это… Секикава.

Имя он как будто выплёвывает, столько в голосе горечи и ненависти.

— Это не я променял дружбу, — кажется, что Синдзё разговаривает сам с собой и ему всё равно, слушает ли Ания, слушает ли его вообще кто-то, — на какого-то уёбка, в котором даже зацепиться не за что.

— Может, ты слишком долго «дружил» и не заметил чего-то более важного, — Ания расплачивается, попутно набирая номер с одной из бумажек. — Пойдём, развеемся как следует?

Не пойду, мотает головой Синдзё. Напьюсь и сдохну.

— Внимательнее же, ну, — раздаётся презрительное шипение, выдёргивая Синдзё из философско-депрессивных мыслей, навеянных пивом и намёками Ании.

Он фокусируется, мозг — пока ещё плавно, неторопливо — обрабатывает данные: белая макушка, родинка, искривлённые злостью губы, какая-то непонятной расцветки толстовка, идеально подчёркивающая нехило прокачанные плечи. Кто кого толкнул, сказать сложно, но щелчок опознания и проведения всех соответствий раздаётся почти осязаемо и почти на полную громкость.

— Ты! — Синдзё прихватывает толстовку в кулаке и подтягивает наглое явление к себе. — Вот и встретились.

— Руки, — цедит пацан, совершенно не впечатляясь суровым взглядом из-под лохматой чёлки и вполне явственным запахом алкоголя. — Руки убрал.

— Ну, а то ж, уберу, — кивает Синдзё, быстро оценивая текущую дислокацию. — Вот прямо сейчас и уберу.

За баром, если пройти буквально метров двадцать, есть прелестный тупик, в котором можно с равным успехом и проблеваться и, при необходимости, качественно прижать какую-нибудь доступную цыпочку. Несколько извращённый последний вариант, пожалуй, ближе всего к действительности.

— Я же сказал, приходи в Хосен, там и…

Синдзё прерывает снисходительный словопоток чётким ударом тела о стену, тут же бьёт под дых кулаком и с наслаждением добавляет локтем по загривку, когда крашеный ублюдок сгибается в приступе кашля.

— Я приду, — ласково обещает он. — И в Хосен, и домой к тебе, и куда угодно, только сначала мы тут пообщаемся.

\---

Мрачный восторг, с которым Синдзё тащит за собой строптивого малолетку, сравним разве что с энтузиазмом первобытного охотника, впервые завалившего мамонта и отхватившего самый лакомый кусок. Тот умудряется упираться и пару раз всерьез заезжает по ногам и подбородку. Дорога до вожделенного тупика словно растягивается на часы, хотя в действительности едва ли минуло более пяти минут. Всё же весовая категория у них явно разная — наглый пацан отлетает к стене по синусоиде, впечатывается затылком в кирпичную кладку и на пару стремных секунд затихает — Синдзё, конечно, жаждет справедливой расправы, но убивать он точно не планировал, ни сегодня, ни в оставшийся до Кошиена год. Однако через полминуты его не такой уж хилый противник поднимается на ноги, исполненный решимости выудить реванш. Синдзё с хрустом разминает запястья и шейные позвонки. Ловить разбежавшегося ублюдка кулаком оказывается гораздо приятнее, чем иметь дело с местными клубными чиксами.

Уже через десять минут все кончено: выходец Хосена валяется у его ног, залитый кровью из разбитого носа (хорошо, если не перелом со сдвигом). Еще совсем недавно чистая одежда покрыта никогда не высыхающей в этом затененном закутке грязью в форме отпечатков подошв. Синдзё не испытывает сожалений по поводу нарушенной гармонии красивого, в общем-то, лица — ему это попросту не приходит в голову. Костяшки пальцев саднит, болью простреливает нижний пресс — урод успел залепить по причинному месту так, что искры из глаз посыпались, а потом попытался атаковать ударом в лицо с колена, но Синдзё, превозмогая боль, успел увернуться. Хотя, нельзя не признать, дрался чел достойно. Как для девчонки. Он приподнимает чужую тяжелую, наверняка страшно гудящую голову, нарочно оттягивая местами слипшиеся от крови светлые волосы, чтобы поверженный выскочка открыл глаза. Чтобы запомнил хорошенько.

— Вот мы и в расчете, сучка, — внятно говорит он, поднимается и отряхивает руки о собственные брюки. Каково же его изумление, когда из-за спины доносится голос:

— В следующий раз я тебя уебу.

— Ха-ха, — сумрачно веселится Синдзё, замедляя шаг. — Попизди еще.

— Если не придешь в Хосен — считай зассал, — никак не унимается эта жертва несостоявшегося аборта.

— Соси хуй, красавица. Смотри ногти не поломай, — сплевывает оскомину Синдзё, заводясь по-новой. Видно, не так уж сильно он и отделал наглого щенка.

— Не переживай, придет время — и тебе палку кину, — сквозь кашель выдавливает неблагодарный маленький уродец.

— Да блядь! — ревет Синдзё, да так, что дал бы фору любому озверевшему после спячки гризли. Как на зло, именно в этот момент в конце тупика вырисовывается патрульная тачка с мигалками. Отступать приходится крайне спешно, прибегнув к позорному бегству через чужой невысокий забор.

Выждав для верности две недели, Синдзё не без отвращения направляется в сторону некого элитарного закрытого заведения, прихватив биту — просто на всякий случай. Он изо всех сил надеется, что пидорковатый придурок не свернул ласты, подлатал изъяны в своей красоте и окажется на месте — ходить даром, а уж тем более, ходить дважды нет ни малейшего желания.

У главного входа копошится стайка бритоголовых мудаков в светлых форменных брюках. Занятия давно закончились, на улице свежеет — осень не особо радует теплой погодой. Лишь завладев всеобщим вниманием — пойди попробуй пройти мимо с его-то ростом и сверкающей битой — Синдзё соображает, что в порыве гнева не удосужился уточнить даже имени. Кто даст гарантии, что этот белобрысый кретин не соврал, специально не натравил его по ложному следу? Хотя быстрота, с которой он выпалил название в самый первый раз не должна настораживать — по идее.

— А кто это у нас тут такой? — неприятно усмехаясь, спрашивает один из немногих обладателей растительности на черепе — сразу видно, местный генерал, не иначе. — Это частная территория, с собаками вход запрещен, — остальные принимаются дружно улюлюкать, восхищенные охуенной мудростью вожака. Синдзё привычно звереет, услышав незамысловатый эпитет — с некоторых пор сравнения с собаками вызывают у него едва ли не приступы немотивированной агрессии. С другой стороны, ситуация тупее некуда: ему нужен некий безымянный кадр — не по внешним же признакам его описывать.

— Тихо, — неожиданно рявкает кто-то, и толпа благоговейно расступается. У невысокого тощего типа явно чересчур самодовольная рожа, почти умоляющая о паре хороших хуков, и прическа неудавшейся рок-звезды. — Кто такой? — обращает он к Синдзё без долгих реверансов.

— Сейчас узнаешь, — тихо обещает тот, чувствуя, как начинает привычно екать внутри, как и всегда перед особенно удачной дракой.

— Меня зовут Наруми Тайга. Запомни это имя, — заявляет тип. Если в Хосене все такие дерзкие, неудивительно, что младшие курсы растут как сорняки — никакого уважения к старшим.

— Да мне похуй, — выплевывает Синдзё, — я не к тебе пришел.

Две недели не проходят даром — Наруми не успевает закончить представлять себя, Синдзё не успевает как следует размяться, когда «пидорковатый придурок», как про себя окрестил его Синдзё, является собственной персоной и мгновенно оказывается между ними.

— Не лезь, — негромко говорит он, даже не глядя в сторону Тайги. — Это ко мне.

— Но Тацуя! — возмущение несостоявшейся рок-звезды внезапно льстит, звезда явно не привыкла к подобным категоричным речевым оборотам. — Какой-то левый хрен лез…

— Наруми, — стальные нотки в голосе внезапно ощутимо острые и — Синдзё уважительно приподнимает бровь — впечатляющие.

— Я буду неподалёку, — зло бросает Наруми, на прощание вперив в Синдзё уничтожающий взгляд.

Да похуй, всем своим видом отражает Тацуя своё отношение, будь где хочешь. Он не отрываясь смотрит на Синдзё, пусть снизу вверх — но страха или неуверенности нет ни в позе, ни в выражении лица, ни в едином сраном атоме воздуха вокруг него, и медленно кивает.

— Пройдём? — это скорее утверждение, чем приглашение или вопрос. — Синдзё Кей.

За прошедшее время Синдзё не удосужился даже пальцем пошевелить в направлении поиска информации о перекрашенном наглом выродке какого-то там Хосена. Точнее, он знал, что Хосен — это школа, у которой знатные тёрки со школой секикавиного Такседо Маска, но на этом его знания кончались, поскольку при упоминании Хонджо все прочие явные и тайные враги отходили на второй план. Тем удивительнее и неприятнее, что выродок, в отличие от него, информацией явно владел в приличном объёме.

— Я не представлялся, — мрачно говорит Синдзё в платиновую макушку — некоронованная принцесса Хосена ниже его на десять сантиметров. Секикава ниже почти на двадцать, некстати думает он.

— И что? — даже не видя, можно с уверенностью сказать, что на лице принцессы ничего нового, кроме равнодушия к миру, не проявилось. — Я и так всё про тебя знаю.

Они заворачивают в спортивный зал, через длинную раздевалку, мимо сложенных горкой матов и мячей в большой корзине.

— Синдзё Кей, 2й Б старший, Футаготамагава, — продолжает идущий впереди пацан как ни в чём не бывало. — Беттер, клуб Никогаку, мечта про Кошиен, зуб на Эби-три…

«Достаточно», — думает Синдзё, с затаённой радостью и предвкушением драки сжимая кулаки и занося руку для удара, — «что-то многовато слов для такого маленького рта». Но вместо тяжести от соприкосновения с чужим телом удар уходит в пустоту, мальчишка выворачивается неуловимым движением, пинает под колено, больно и остро бьёт между рёбрами сложенной ковшиком ладонью.

— С-сучонок, — шипит Синдзё. Но так даже лучше, так ему нравится. — Поиграть хочешь?

С минуту они кружат вокруг друг друга с попеременным успехом, обмениваясь резкими ударами. В ушах шумит от разгорячённой хорошей встряской крови, костяшки пальцев уже сбиты о кольца наглого ублюдка, и на теле россыпь проявляющихся синяков — следы от них же, но и самому ублюдку досталось: длинное пятно на щеке, уже наливающееся сквозь содранную кожу красным, кровь из разбитой губы, наверняка ногам тоже досталось — Синдзё не привык жалеть противника, особенно сознательно провоцирующего его.

Он делает скользящий шаг вперёд, выбрасывая кулак точно в лицо, ублюдок закономерно уворачивается и попадает прямиком в цепкие, жёсткие пальцы другой руки Синдзё, смыкающиеся на его горле. Одновременно с этим его затылок встречается со стеной и это отнюдь не добавляет приятных ощущений.

— Девочки должны вести себя прилично, — цедит Синдзё, приподнимая парня над полом.  
— Отпусти, — как-то хрипит «девочка», пытается пнуть, и расцепить его пальцы, и расцарапать запястье, но Синдзё всё равно. — Син…дз…

Блядские родинки, думает Синдзё, и взгляд всё время соскальзывает на подбородок, испачканный в крови. Он сжимает пальцы, смотрит в злые, упрямые глаза, в которые лезет такая же мелированная и лохматая чёлка, как у него, на сведённые брови, снова на подбородок, на искривлённые в тщётной попытке что-то сказать губы, и уши будто закладывает ватой. Собственная рука ощущается чужой и неуправляемой и проходит ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем он ослабляет нажим, но не отпускает чужое горло до конца.

— Во-первых, меня зовут Бито Тацуя, — первым делом сообщает принцесса, как только может говорить.

Синдзё молча ждёт продолжения, удивляясь своей выдержке и доброжелательности в столь нелёгкое и спорное время.

— Во-вторых, я хочу, чтобы ты меня тренировал, — заканчивает Тацуя.

Удивление просто-таки с космической скоростью выходит в рейтинге испытанных за сутки эмоций на первое место. Синдзё дёргается было сжать пальцы снова и придушить щенка к хренам или хотя бы вырубить на пару часов, но ему становится смешно.

Тацуя ждёт, пока Синдзё отсмеётся, и если бы Синдзё видел выражение его лица в этот момент, то наверняка крепко бы задумался.

— Дура, что ли? — спрашивает Синдзё, языком пробуя шатающийся зуб и слизывая кровь с десны.

— Слабо, что ли? — спокойно возвращает вопрос Тацуя. — Ты сильный, и ты меня не жалеешь, как они, — на слове «они» его настолько заметно перекашивает от отвращения, что Синдзё прищуривается. — И я не предлагаю это просто так.

Синдзё машет рукой и разворачивается, чтобы уйти и закончить ебанизм последних недель, не так уж и интересно всё оказалось, на самом деле.

— Я могу давать тебе информацию об Эбизука-трио.

Логическая цепочка разворачивается мгновенно и закономерно заканчивается вплотную к Тацуе, снова прихваченному за горло. Синдзё долго смотрит ему в глаза и не видит в них ни грамма страха или насмешки.

— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Договорились.

Синдзё спинным мозгом чувствует, что где-то есть подъёб, и он, конечно, разберётся — где — обязательно, но не сейчас.

\---

— Что с лицом? — как бы между делом интересуется Окада. — Неудачно макияж наложил?

Тацуя не удостаивает его ответом, только морщится, отпивая глоток ледяного лонг-айленда. Могли бы и не жалеть рома, думает он, могли бы и вообще один только ром туда налить, и даже льда не надо, вообще ничего.

— Синдзё чокнутый, — сообщает Окада, гоняя соломинкой дольку лайма и то и дело поглядывая на мобильный, лежащий на краю стола. — Ты не знал?

— Догадывался, — равнодушно кивает Тацуя. Чего стоит ему это спокойствие знает, наверное, только он сам. — Но это не имеет никакого значения.

— Ну да, — хмыкает Окада. Не то чтобы ему известно что-то эдакое про того же Синдзё или Секикаву (или Хонджо, о котором Окада наслышан достаточно, да и видел далеко не пару раз) или, там, что происходило и происходит между ними, но надо быть дураком, чтобы не понимать причин внезапной отчуждённости между людьми, которые дружат едва ли не дольше, чем он сам с Тацуей. Ну или быть абсолютно влюблённым кретином, чтобы чувствовать таких же за версту. — Я знаю цель, я вижу ориентир, и дальше по тексту.

«По обстоятельствам», — мрачно додумывает Тацуя, залпом допивая коктейль и пододвигая к себе следующий. То, что он слишком уж форсирует события, он понимает до противного быстро и чётко.

Хук слева — фишка, которую Синдзё оттачивал без преувеличения годами, поэтому Тацуе приходится в должной мере оценить все последствия этого на собственной шкуре.

— Ты…! — выплёвывает Синдзё, вытирая рот ладонью. На мозг медленно и неотвратимо падает пелена злости, отрубая все тормоза, отвечающие за сохранность чужой жизни. — Сука крашеная! — о скудности и банальности сравнения он даже не думает. Какое думать, когда этот мелкий выблядок Хосена, некоронованная принцесса бритых уродов и просто крайне назойливый тип, вздумал лезть к нему с поцелуями. С поцелуями, сука, которых в жизни Синдзё и было то не особо много, а важный — так вообще один и воспоминания о нём болезненней всех ударов от всех побоищ мира.

— Да, я! — запальчиво выкрикивает Тацуя, кое-как поднимаясь. Дышать трудно, как будто кишки вдруг завязали узлом и засунули в самый дальний угол под рёбрами. Он явно не боится, и не жалеет о содеянном, более того — Синдзё понимает вдруг совершенно отчётливо — этот придурок будет продолжать гнуть свою линию, выпрашивать спарринги, получать полный комплект оплеух и более серьёзных вещей и рано или поздно снова выкинет подобное. Как сейчас. Губы до сих пор горят, чувствуя чужое мягкое прикосновение. Какой-то совершенно неконтролируемый пиздец в жизни явно начал зашкаливать за все показатели.

— Иди нахуй, — устало бросает Синдзё, разворачиваясь. — Закончили развлекаться, аллес.

Дверь за ним почти не хлопает.

Тацуя сползает обратно по стенке на пол, кусая губу изнутри до крови и вздрагивая на особо болезненных вдохах.

Синдзё ему нужен, в этом Тацуя убеждается сильнее с каждой их встречей. У Синдзё есть что-то, что удерживает его в самолично поставленных рамках, что-то настолько важное, что Бито Тацуя по шкале этой важности находится в абсолютном минусе, если сравнивать.

Тем более, упрямо сжимает отбитые пальцы в кулак будущий предводитель Хосена. Тем более стоит его добиться, несмотря ни на что.

\---

Несколько дней проходят в относительной тишине по всем фронтам — учителя слегка сбавляют нажим накануне экзаменов, одноклассники и прочие выдающиеся в другое время личности снижают градус наглости, «богатенькая сучка» не то нашла себе занятие поинтереснее, не то хуй знает что — Синдзё некогда думать о всяких там крашеных ёбнутых выскочках.

— Начали! — командует Кавато — литература сегодня первая в списке египетских казней выпускного класса — и обводит всех внимательным, подбадривающим взглядом. — Время пошло!

От усердия Синдзё едва ли не высовывает язык, выбирает варианты и ставит галочки, вдумывается в смысл иероглифов. Блядские родинки на подбородке похожи на рисунок какого-нибудь созвездия, крутится в голове, и чем-то принцесса напоминает Окаду — тот тоже своими родинками смахивает на гламурную сучку. Не удивлюсь, если они дружат, думает Синдзё, понимает, что последние пять минут представляет себе лицо Бито во всех подробностях, и ломает карандашный грифель — с такой силой он вдавливает его в экзаменационный лист.

Он украдкой, из-под чёлки, оглядывается — Ания смотрит в окно, Секикава строчит ответы, Вакана совершенно беспалевно списывает, Хирацука спит, Микосиба от усердия покраснел ушами — и утыкается обратно в задание. Это всё стресс, через пару часов всё закончится, они толпой выкатятся из класса сначала в коридор, потом на площадку, чтобы на радостях обежать её миллион раз и изваляться в грязи, а потом пойдут и отметят в ближайшее заведение, не ограничивая себя ни в чём. Ну, насколько позволяют карманные финансы, конечно.

Он замечает светлую макушку уже под конец, когда половина команды расползлась по домам, а другая половина едва ли не засыпает прямо на столе, обняв тарелки со снеками и пустые бутылки.

-Кей-ча-а-ан, — подначивает Ания. — Кей-ча-а-ан, тебе нравятся блондинки, признайся?

Будь бы Синдзё трезв, он бы удивился такой прозорливости и наблюдательности друга (заодно выписал бы пару хуков за Кей-чана), но Синдзё пьян, поэтому он хмыкает и отпивает пиво из горлышка.

— Терпеть их не могу, — честно отвечает он. Тацуя не смотрит в его сторону, потягивает какую-то хрень из высокого бокала, шарится в снежно-белом мобильнике («сука, наверняка украшен Сваровски и серебряной гравировкой», — думает Синдзё с иррациональной неприязнью) и всем видом выражает своё презрение к данному месту. Но ведь не уходит. Интересно, как давно? — Серьёзно, ненавижу блондинок.

Ания не отвечает, уже успев подцепить очередную девочку в условной юбке и не менее условной майке на голое тело.

Заебись. Пошатываясь, Синдзё встаёт, намереваясь для разнообразия отлить и заодно проветриться, но дорога к туалету проходит мимо столика, за которым сидит Тацуя, и почти ожидая, почти уверенный в этом, Синдзё направляется туда, не сводя взгляда с тёмно-коричневой столешницы.

— Синдзё, — конечно, Тацуя ловит его за руку и — конечно — Синдзё приходится приземлиться, исключительно чтобы не упасть и не вызвать ненужного внимания. — В Никогаку всегда так пьют?

— Тебя ебёт? — Синдзё фокусируется на нём, вскидывает голову и отводит чёлку назад растопыренными пальцами. От него не ускользает ни взгляд, с каким Тацуя следит за этим простым движением, ни тщательно замазанная ссадина на правой скуле. — Что богатенькой принцессе надо в таком месте?

— Я не принцесса! — шипит Тацуя. Когда он злится, его глаза совершенно меняются, равнодушно отмечает себе Синдзё, темнеют, и линия губ заостряется, будто высеченная грубым стилом из камня. Сразу хочется проверить кулаком на крепость. — У меня имя есть, Синдзё Кей!

— Не ебёт, — опять повторяет Синдзё, усмехаясь. Несмотря на идиотизм и явную неприязнь к ублюдку, злить его доставляет в некотором роде удовольствие. Алкоголь опасно гуляет в крови, размывая фильтры и внутренние рамки. — На вопрос отвечай.

— Ты мне кто, чтобы допросы устраивать?! — ещё немного, и драка начнётся прямо в помещении бара с дальнейшим переносом в полицейский участок под присмотр местного участкового. Тацуя глубоко вздыхает, приоткрыв рот, потом шумно выдыхает. — Я хочу снова тренироваться с тобой.

— Иди нахуй, — отвечает Синдзё, даже не дослушав до конца фразы.

— Я хочу стать сильнее, — продолжает Тацуя.

— Иди нахуй.

— Ты единственный, кто принимает меня всерьёз, — не унимается придурок.

— Нахуй.

— Ты единственный.

— Наху… Чего?!

— Зато заткнулся, — отмечает Тацуя, стараясь не дёргаться. Синдзё держит его всей ладонью за горло, сжимая подрагивающие пальцы, вдавливает в потёртую обивку высокой спинки диванчика, он очень близко и любой другой уже попрощался бы с жизнью, умер от страха, заскулил и позорно сдался. Но не Тацуя — скулы начинают краснеть, ссадина проявляется чётче, всё сложнее смотреть Синдзё в глаза — но он не сдаётся, никогда, и не боится.

— Сука, — негромко говорит Синдзё. — Я не по этой части.

Тацуя догоняет его уже на выходе, неожиданно больно прихватывает за волосы, заставляя согнуться, бьёт в кадык и, пока Синдзё откашливается, добавляет пинка в колено.

— Ты всё равно забудешь, когда протрезвеешь, — его лицо расплывается в большое пятно, размытое двадцатым блюром далеко за пределы возможностей Синдзё, когда Тацуя приближается к нему вплотную. — Поэтому я скажу, Кей-чан.

Сука, не смей, хочет сказать Синдзё, не смей называть так, но получается скомканный хрип, потому что Тацуя прижимается к его губам своими и с силой давит, проталкивая внутрь язык.

— Я тоже не по этой части, — продолжает он парой секунд спустя. — Но мне всё равно.

\---

Синдзё заявляется в Хосен на следующий вечер, вырубает крутящихся неподалёку бритоголовых верноподданных за считанные минуты, с наслаждением встряхиваясь и чувствуя кожей каждый удар как нежное прикосновение. Ничего, что до крови, ничего, что сопротивляются — Синдзё надо настроить себя на нужный лад.

Он думает про Секикаву, про всё, чему был свидетелем и что додумывал сам, не в силах уснуть ночью. Про Хонджо, про его дебильную прямолинейность и настойчивость, про нелепую преданность Шуты одновременно их дружбе и этим его «отношениям». Про Тацую, который ни с хуя заявляет множество ничем не оправданных вещей. Про себя, про занозы внутри, про единственный стоящий поцелуй в его жизни, про родинки на подбородке и слова, которые говорят совсем не те люди.

Логично, что к моменту встречи с Тацуей он находится в состоянии, близком к аффекту и нирване одновременно.

— Привет, красотка, — ухмыляется Синдзё, неторопливо подходя к каменно спокойной принцессе Хосена. В раздевалке спортзала никого, на самом Тацуе только спортивные штаны да полотенце по загривку, и мышцы пресса вполне себе такие, достойные. — Заждалась?

— Я не… — начинает было Тацуя, но Синдзё затыкает ему рот, с разгону швыряя о стену, бьёт наотмашь по красивому лицу, оттягивает за ещё влажные волосы и снова бьёт о вертикальную поверхность, уже лбом.

— Я ничего не забыл, — шепчет Синдзё ему на ухо. От запаха пота и шампуня реальность слегка плывёт, мозг подсовывает совсем другие картины и визуализирует несколько иные желания, направленные на других людей. Сколько месяцев он держал в себе это всё? Синдзё не помнит, неважно, наплевать. — Так что сам напросился.

Он хочет, чтобы Тацуя испугался, выдал тщательно скрываемый страх — дрожью, поднятыми плечами, вскинутой в защитном жесте рукой. Чтобы вскрикнул, дернулся, попытался сбежать — ведь преследовать загнанную добычу всегда интереснее, чем когда она сама идет тебе в руки. Вот только сам Тацуя отчаянно не признает отведенную ему роль жертвы. Кровь с разбитого лба расползается неровными стрелками, будто разделяя его лицо на две асимметричные половины, выделяя треугольник носа и рта, и Бито автоматически слизывает ее быстрым движением подвижного языка. Дикая ярость закипает внутри Синдзё. Сейчас он просто уничтожит все, что видит, ведь рушить нечто по-настоящему красивое всегда приятно, а — он в кои-то веки готов сыграть с собой в честность — Тацуя действительно красивый. С человеческой перспективы.

— Очень хорошо, — дерзко отвечает тот. — Обсудим?

— Нахуй иди со своими обсуждениями, — со свистом выдыхает Синдзё, будто незаметно успел обзавестись раком легких в неоперабельной стадии. В следующую секунду левая щека Тацуи встречается с испещренной вмятинами различной степени давности стальной дверцей одного из сплошного ряда шкафчиков, а затем следует болезненное давление на плечи, вталкивающее в прохладу металла всем телом, и Синдзё сам прижимается вплотную, тяжело дышит в шею. Тацуя не без удивления отмечает, что он действительно пришел с конкретной целью, и внутри что-то гулко екает — сложно сказать, от страха или от предвкушения. Он так много об этом думал, так давно хотел, так часто представлял, задыхаясь от безысходности знакомой до мелочей собственной спальни или жарких испарений в школьной душевой, что теперь решительно не представляет, как себя повести. — Ты огребешь все, о чем просил, обещаю.

Самое время звонить в службу спасения.

— Синдзё, — зовет Тацуя, пытаясь оттолкнуться от быстро нагревшегося металла, найти точку опоры и вывернуться. Он хочет видеть происходящее, участвовать с Синдзё наравне. Сыграть в жертву изнасилования он мог бы и с верным как старый пес Наруми, не дающим ему проходу еще с тех пор, как был жив брат, и с любым визуально приятным индивидуумом в клубе, но это лишено того экстремального восторга, который разжигает в нем Синдзё, каким бы ублюдочным ни был его темперамент. — Кей, подожди…

— Не смей, — рявкает Синдзё, в который раз прикладывая его лицом о твердую поверхность, да так, что перед глазами разгорается белое пламя, — звать меня по имени, урод! Понял? — чувак явно не контролирует себя — Тацуя ничуть не удивился бы, если бы от нового рывка часть волос на его затылке оказалась бы вырванной с корнем.

— Я не…

— Заткнись, — зло шепчет Синдзё, едва не до хруста сжимая самое нижнее ребро, другой рукой оттягивая пояс свободных спортивных брюк. — Хотел? Теперь получай.

Тацуя не столько шокирован происходящим, собственной заторможенной реакцией, вполне возможно, происходящей вследствие слабого сотрясения, сколько фактом наличия у объекта его вожделения солидного стояка — причем горячих красоток с пышными формами в радиусе не наблюдается от слова «совсем». Он успевает подумать, что такая реакция естественна в их возрасте даже на стандартную драку, но в этот момент раздается тихий звон, с которым Синдзё дергает пряжку своего ремня, и серьезность ситуации доходит во всей своей невъебенной красе.

— Ке… Синдзё, стой, — зовет Тацуя, не без усилия преодолевая сопротивление давящей на висок широкой ладони, — так ничего не получится, — шорох за спиной умолкает, Синдзё фыркает.

— Это еще почему?

— Я не телка, — сердито вырывается Тацуя, потирает ушибленное предплечье, размазывает кровь по щеке. В нем нет абсолютно ничего сексуально привлекательного, а о духовной близости и думать нечего, но Синдзё уже проделал весь этот нелегкий путь и отступать не намерен точно. — Нужно… Что-то.

Вот теперь службы спасения может оказаться отнюдь недостаточно, зато бригада психиатров отлично впишется в тусовку.

— Что?

— Да отпусти меня! — орет Тацуя, и Синдзё разжимает пальцы, скорее от неожиданности. Он выворачивает содержимое верхней полки своего стоящего особняком шкафчика, но находит только солнцезащитный крем, забытый Окадой еще в незапамятные времена. Шикарно, о чем только можно мечтать. Разумеется, он не планировал заниматься сексом в школе. Сказать по правде, после вчерашней сомнительной беседы он вообще не планировал этого делать. Ну, какое-то время.

— Это че? — зачем-то спрашивает Синдзё, как если бы сие сакральное знание изменило бы его взгляд на мир. — Зачем?

— За шкафом, — огрызается Тацуя, — дай руку.

— Нет! — мотает головой Синдзё, для верности заводя обе руки за спину. Хорош кавалер. — Я не собираюсь…

Во рту вскипает горечь.

— Ладно, — безразлично отмахивается Тацуя. — Я сам. Ты хоть ремень-то расстегни.

И он действительно делает все сам, приспустив мягкую ткань штанов до середины бедра, трогая себя — неумело, торопливо, слишком резко и болезненно. Гораздо грубее, чем хотелось бы. Он даже не может себе подрочить, поскольку второй рукой опирается о злоебучую дверцу. Наверное, Синдзё отводит взгляд, вертит в руках пластиковый квадратик кондома, рассматривает темноту за расположенным под потолком окном, не слушает частое дыхание, заботясь о своей тонкой душевной организации. Но молчит и явно не делает попытки свалить, что уже неплохо.

— Ну, — хрипло произносит Тацуя — дурацкий голос поднялся выше на пару тонов, звучит тоньше и пронзительней, как у девчонки, — Ты… Давай.

— Угу, — бурчит Синдзё. Оглянувшись через плечо, Тацуя видит, что он до сих пор возится со своим ремнем, и закатывает глаза.

— Побыстрее нельзя? Холодно.

— Сучка, — раздается у самого уха, посторонняя тяжесть наваливается, распластывает по поверхности, правую руку до боли выкручивают назад. — И ведешь себя так же.

— Еще скажи, у тебя не стоит.

— Пасть завалил быстро, — от давления чужого члена на обнаженную кожу делается стрёмно, хотя, как ни крути, все предсказуемо. Неожиданный шлепок по заднице застает его врасплох, разгоняет кровь, обжигая стыдом. — Давай, расслабься, — если бы сделать это можно было так же легко, как сказать.

Время будто замирает, секунды длятся так же мучительно, как болезненно-тянущее ощущение, когда Синдзё все же удается войти и медленными толчками продвинуться до середины.

— Поверить не могу, — его речь неразборчива, половина окончаний проглочена со вздохами, — что у такой бляди как ты до сих пор никого не было.

Это куда хуже развязного шлепка, но Тацуя с усилием стискивает зубы.

— Все уже? — уточняет он, когда Синдзё, резко дернувшись, замирает.

— Это только начало, красотка. Ну, поехали.

Ему в жизни не доводилось испытывать ничего унизительней. Для довершения картины кто-то должен войти прямо сейчас и воочию лицезреть красу и гордость Хосена в весьма-таки любопытном положении. Возможно, при других обстоятельствах, у других людей все бывает иначе. Быть может, секс действительно может доставлять — если верить Окаде, а у него нет ни малейшего повода ставить слова последнего под сомнение. Но явно не сегодня, не сейчас.

Синдзё кончает достаточно быстро — по объективным оценкам реального времени, успев вцепиться в загривок Тацуи зубами — засос назавтра будет просто отменный. Пусть еще поблагодарит напоследок, чтобы добить окончательно. Но тот собирается и уходит на удивление тихо, без лишней суеты. Так и не обернувшись.

Когда дверь за ним захлопывается, Тацуя, наконец, поддается силе земного притяжения, и сползает на пол. Штаны натянуты криво, по спине стекает пот, конечности ноют от напряжения. Лицо покрыто стягивающей кожу кровавой коркой. Телефон звонит, кажется, в параллельной галактике.

— Ты где? — недовольно вопрошает Окада. — Договорились же не опаздывать!

— Юя, — с третьей попытки выговаривает Тацуя, — Я еще в школе.

— Что случилось? — тут же меняет тон Окада. — Что у тебя с голосом? Блять, Тацуя.

\---

Синдзё выныривает из сна под навязчивую трель мобильника. Одеяло съехало на пол, подушка сбилась в левый верхний угол и голова будто обложена ватой. Вставать нет никакого желания от слова совсем.

Какого хрена, болтается в голове единственная мысль, какого хрена какому хрену надо, выходной, сука, утро, похмелье.

— Синдзё! — рявкает трубка знакомым голосом, заставляя поморщиться — эхо мечется по черепной коробке как по неслабых размеров пещере, причём абсолютно пустой. — Синдзё, ты вообще что творишь?!

— Окада, утречка, — всё-таки проявить элементарную вежливость — всегда показатель хорошего воспитания. — Не ори, а то въебу.

— Ты куда, сука, свои лапы распускаешь?! — продолжает игнорировать его Окада. — Блять, ну блять, Кей, ну ты совсем дебил?

— Так, — сесть на кровати всё-таки приходится и это очень, очень плохо. — Сейчас я скажу, а ты послушаешь.

Особыми друзьями они никогда не были, и, судя по всему, не будут.

— Синдзё, — начинает снова Окада. — Прежде чем…

— Читай лекции своему хахалю! — рявкает Синдзё. Желудок тут же выворачивается сам в себя и намекает, что ему тесно на его законном месте. — И не смей лезть в мои дела. — заканчивает он уже тише. И без того хриплый по жизни голос скрипит, как наждачка по стеклу. — Реально, Окада, отъебись, только твоего нытья не хватает.

Мобильник летит на пол, Синдзё зажмуривается, считая до десяти и уговаривая желудок не выёбываться, хотя бы пока он идёт до ванной. Мать уехала к брату в Германию, отец вторую неделю в командировке, дом полностью в его распоряжении.

В ванной Синдзё включает холодную воду и долго умывается, как будто этот ритуал, будучи многократно повторённым, способен начисто стереть все воспоминания. Потом смотрит на себя в зеркало. «Вот бы сдохнуть», — слабовольно думает он, — «Синдзё Кей, ты просто охуенно молодец, гордись собой».

Кей-чан, блять.

\---

— Это кто… Так? — Окада не сразу понимает, что ничего серьёзного не произошло, по крайней мере, жить все будут и, может даже, долго и счастливо. — Ты цел? Какого хрена вообще… Кто?!

— Никто, неважно, — слабо огрызается Тацуя. Он трёт полотенцем шею, потом проходится шершавой тканью по лицу и Окада облегчённо выдыхает — крови просто слишком много из одной не слишком удачной царапины. Точнее, большой и рваной, через весь лоб, царапины, но это не страшно. Можно прикрыть чёлкой. — Я немного не рассчитал силы, вот и всё.

— Силы, блять, — Окада хмыкает, успокаиваясь. Взгляд падает на распахнутый шкафчик, цепляется за квадратик тёмно-синего пластика с оторванным углом, за незакрытый до конца тюбик солнцезащитного крема («ещё летом же забыл, куда дел», — мимоходом думает Окада, — «а, оказывается, у Тацуи валялся»), завёрнутую в фантик жвачку — ментоловый орбит, как можно прочитать по доступным взгляду буквам. Не так уж много знакомых Окады отдаёт предпочтение подобному вкусу. — Ты…

— Просто молчи, — наверное, это первый раз, когда Окада видит такое выражение лица у человека, способного, не дрогнув, окатить презрением целый клан якудза или, там, выйти навстречу толпе человек в десять и высказать своё мнение абсолютно равнодушным тоном, но полностью нецензурно. Тацуя — будущее Хосена, Тацуя — отмороженный и избалованный вниманием ублюдок, Тацуя — его друг уже много лет. И Тацуя вляпался по самое не балуйся. — Пожалуйста. И дай пластырь, у меня кончились.

Окада молча протягивает бежевый прямоугольник, отворачивается, но багровое пятно на шее, как на зло, такое яркое, что не заметить его просто невозможно.

Он никогда не лезет в дела других, благо свои достаточно охуенные, чтобы ещё отвлекаться, но сейчас очень сложно удержаться от расспросов, от немедленной расправы — как бы смешно и заранее проигрышно это не звучало — с понятно кем: ментолом в жизни Окады пахнут только два человека и одного из них он полчаса назад лично отправил домой.

С Идзаки тоже было сложно поначалу, но Идзаки никогда не скрывал, что ёбнулся на нём как последний псих, а в случае с Тацуей всё выглядит с точностью до наоборот и хорошего в этом — примерно ничего.

\---

Выражение лица Синдзё обещает очень короткий разговор, если Окада скажет хотя бы слово, практически никакой разговор, дёргает подбородком Синдзё, и Ания, словно почуяв опасность, вклинивается между ними.

— Так, пацаны, разошлись, — он отталкивает их ладонями в разные стороны. — У нас промежуточные экзамены, тренировки и каникулы на носу. Если не хотим проторчать все их на доп.занятиях — ведём себя поспокойнее, окей?

Окей, кивает Окада. В конце концов, это не его дело, знает он, что бывает, если влезть, не подумав, меж двух огней.

Синдзё выруливает на пустырь совершенно неосознанно, задумавшись по дороге из школы домой. Он ещё помнит, что свернул в сторону, противоположную той, по которой они раньше всегда ходили с Секикавой, а потом — пустырь. Огромное пространство, на горизонте маячат доки, прохладный ноябрьский ветер гоняет пыль, и небо слишком синее даже для осени.

Силуэт в наглухо застёгнутой куртке и с выкрашенной платиновым макушкой он замечает через несколько секунд. Очень долгих секунд, судя по тому, как стукнуло в рёбра сердце. Вот уж кого видеть хочется в последнюю очередь, даже наступи на земле апокалипсис.

— Синдзё Кей, — начинает Тацуя слегка сиплым голосом. — Наша договорённость по-прежнему в силе, насчёт спаррингов.

— Отвали, — Синдзё глубже засовывает руки в карманы. Мозг не к месту подсовывает отличную картинку — измазанная кровью щека, вздрагивающее под жёстким прихватом за талию тело — и посмотреть на настырного придурка нет никакого желания.

— Синдзё Кей, — повышает Тацуя голос. — Ты всегда так легко сдаёшься?

— Да что ты знаешь! — рявкает, забывшись, Синдзё, в два шага преодолевая расстояние между ними. — Сучка. Закрой пасть и съебись. Мало было?

— Не твоё дело, — не отступает «сучка», и не восхититься его дебильной иррациональной смелостью никак нельзя, Синдзё это признаёт. — Я хочу с тобой драться, и я хочу попробовать ещё раз.

Последнее не нуждается в пояснениях и Синдзё совсем не знает, что на это сказать, поэтому поступает как умеет — бьёт коротким ударом слева, вышибает кислород из лёгких, пинает под колено, впечатывая локтем по спине сверху прямо в подмёрзшую к вечеру землю.

— Ты ничего не значишь, — говорит он. — Ничего, понял, совсем ничего. Зачем тебе это?

— Всё равно, — кое-как тот выворачивается, и с минуту они выясняют, кто сильнее и ловчее. — Кто я буду, если отступлю, даже не попытавшись.

От неожиданности Синдзё ослабляет руки, получает уверенный, ввинчивающийся под рёбра, удар относительно небольшого кулака и выдыхает уже в чужой рот. Не отстраняется сразу он тоже от неожиданности, только от неё.

— Блять, — всё-таки способность надежды Хосена бесить его переходит все мыслимые и немыслимые границы. — Вот блять.

— Уж лучше «принцесса», — кисло усмехается Тацуя, кое-как поднимаясь. Из носа у него идёт кровь, обрисовывает тонкой линией край верхней губы и он слизывает её языком.

Проходит еще одна неделя, в течение которой на голове Синдзё седеет не один волос — от количества размышлений на единицу времени мозги скрипят со страшной силой. Прибавить к этому сомнительному удовольствию последние экзамены триместра, невозможность тренироваться на открытом воздухе вследствие первых серьезных заморозков и новую экс-пассию Ании, которая повадилась после занятий околачиваться у главных ворот (по большому счету, все его пассии перекочевывают в разряд «экс» после первого же свидания, но эта попалась какая-то настырно-туповатая) — и праздничная радуга с бегающими по ней поняшками обеспечена до самого зубовного скрежета.

За окном медленно и уныло падает снег, пухлый математик бубнит свои набившие оскомину формулы, а Синдзё упорно пялится в окно. На неприязненно косящего в его сторону Окаду, и тем более на Секикаву, устроившегося по диагонали через ряд, он старается не смотреть, причем уже давно и недостаточно успешно. Мысли плавно возвращаются к последней стычке с Тацуей: в конце концов, парень сам виноват — нечего было нарываться. Синдзё с самого начала ясно дал понять, что не заинтересован — ни в нем конкретно, ни в человеческих особях в принципе. Хватит с него любовей, то и дело расцветающих вокруг как засосы на шее гиперактивного подростка. И пусть Секикава не думает, что он так просто ему простит. Не то, чтобы Секикава о чем-то вообще думал — это идиотское мечтательно-щенячье выражение, периодически застывающее на его физиономии после очередной смски, красноречивее любых слов, случайно перехваченных сплетен и подслушанных обрывков разговоров. Злость только и ждет, чтобы вцепиться в него изнутри своими мелкими коготками, приняться жевать острыми как иглы зубами, вспенивая кровь до пелены перед глазами. Синдзё яростно дергается, задвигая вперед парту вместе с сидящим впереди Юфуне. Замечание учителя он благоразумно игнорирует.

И все же, закономерно зацикливается мысль, какого черта Бито от него нужно? С такой-то внешностью, репутацией и армией верных самураев, в любую минуту готовых подлизать. Неужели правда захотелось взбодриться, отведать свежего мяса? От выбранного сравнения нападает приступ немотивированного веселья. Синдзё солгал бы, скажи, что упоротое упрямство его не цепляет, но в их случае оно хорошо на татами или в узком темном переулке, когда над головой занесен обрез трубы или к горлу приставлен нож. Оказаться объектом столь неприкрытого и однозначного интереса оказалось несколько… Проблематично, если это можно так охарактеризовать. Уступать наглый малолетка явно не собирался — вот уж воистину битва титанов.

— Синдзё-кун, что тебя так рассмешило? Поделись с классом, — тарахтит занудный математик. Синдзё не без удивления обнаруживает на своем лице кривоватую усмешку.

— Зажал косяк, ба-а-ака, — вполголоса бормочет Ания, и по классу прокатываются смешки.

\---

В том, что местная гоп-тусовка традиционно всем составом задирает зазевавшегося прохожего, нет ничего особенного в это время суток. Кто же виноват, смотреть нужно, куда прешь. Синдзё уверенно шагает мимо. Его рост сам по себе навевает угрозу на потенциальных охотников за легкой наживой. Но фразы, которые он слышит, невольно заставляют притормозить.

— Не ломайся, красавица, ну чего тебе стоит? — подначивает высокий, едва сломавшийся голос, на последнем слове пускающий предательского петуха.

— Помолчи-ка, мелкий, — перебивает другой, пониже.

— Сколько берешь за отсос? Мы платим с чаевыми, — вякает третий.

Синдзё хмурится. Это совершенно не его дело, но приставать к девчонкам такой ватагой — просто низко. Он неторопливо приближается, вслушиваясь в шумное многоголосье. Что за звезда почтила их своим присутствием, если вокруг кипят такие страсти? Интонации следующего голоса он узнал бы, пожалуй, и в многотысячной толпе. Этот ледяной тон, тонны презрения, ни толики страха.

— Как насчет «нахуй»? — спрашивает Бито Тацуя — кто же еще. Сердце бьется в области горла, рискуя оказаться перетертым кадыком.

— Давай! — активизируется толпа нежелательных почитателей. — Сперва на мой, потом на вот его!

— Справку от венеролога покажешь или ты девушка приличная? — чья-то рука тянется к замершей в центре фигуре, но в следующий момент мастер острословия вылетает за пределы круга себе подобных, утробно воя. Пара товарищей повторяют его неблагородный путь. Синдзё вспоминает количество синяков на гладкой белой спине, ярко-красную кляксу, пустившую потеки на лицо, слипшиеся от крови светлые волосы. Разумеется, минуло уже семь дней, но после таких драк, какими привыкли баловаться они двое, как правило, отлеживаются несколько дольше. Он вступает в драку, ни на секунду не задумываясь, круша противников, будто в жизни не делал ничего приятнее. Шокированный взгляд Тацуи стоит многих слов, пусть даже они никогда не будут произнесены. Уже через пять минут остатки шайки разбредаются, хромая и сыпя угрозами. Синдзё вытирает разбитую губу, которая никак не заживет, лишь сейчас обращает внимание, что на улице стылый холод. Тацуя стоит, тяжело привалившись спиной к шершавой кирпичной кладке обшарпанного забора.

— Что, досталось тебе? — на всякий случай уточняет Синдзё.

— Нет, — мотает головой Тацуя. А в следующую минуту его выворачивает прямо на остатки обледенелой пожухлой травы. Синдзё в курсе, что людей тошнит от страха — тем более удивительно, учитывая, кто перед ним. Видно, и у непробиваемого Бито-младшего есть моменты слабости. От этой мысли не делается противно — скорее наоборот, повторно разбирает злость на уебищных трусливых уродов, побоявшихся нападать в открытую, в честном бою.

— Пойдем, — говорит он, придерживая костлявое плечо, как предложил бы Ании или любому другому челу из клуба. Как тому, кого уважает.

— Нормально, — отмахивается Тацуя, вытирая рот краем шарфа, — Я пошел.

— Хуй тебе, — заводится Синдзё. — Сейчас они тебя подловят, и я на опознание ходить не стану.

Тацуя моргает на манер растревоженной совы, а потом принимается хохотать, с трудом переводя дыхание.

«Как же тяжело с убогими и детьми-имбецилами», — думает Синдзё, оттаскивая его за рукав по направлению к собственному дому.

Оказавшись в прихожей, Тацуя деловито складывает одежду и направляется в ванную. Ожидать особого приглашения он явно не намерен. Синдзё плетется в кухню, разгребает завалы пустых упаковок от отнюдь не скоропортящихся продуктов, едва не впервые за время отсутствия предков сует нос в морозилку, которую незамедлительно захлопывает. Когда спустя годы Тацуя все же материализуется на пороге ванной, на столе пускают пар две миски с раменом.

— Ну, мне пора, — заявляет он, опасливо косясь в сторону кухни, пусть даже аромат стоит умопомрачительный.

— Что, даже чаю не попьешь? — насмешливо поднимает бровь Синдзё.

— С чего бы это такое гостеприимство? — раздражается Тацуя. — Не надо мне ни…

— Закрой рот и ешь! — обрывает гостеприимный хозяин. Судя по сжатым кулакам, возражения сегодня не принимаются категорически. Как и всегда. Впрочем, кое-какие уступки Тацуе удалось из него вытрясти. В ладонь ему почти падает стакан, доверху наполненный янтарной жидкостью, явственно пахнущей ромом.

— Пей, — приказывает Синдзё и выразительно кивает на мелко подрагивающую левую руку, которую Тацуя не успел завести за спину. Когда обжигающий саднящее горло напиток касается языка, он морщится, но допивает залпом. Синдзё, естественно, принимает это на свой счет.

— Уж извините, блять, — ехидно комментирует он, — Мартини с лобстерами не успели подвезти.

— Умолкни, — обрубает нить содержательнейшей беседы не менее дружелюбно настроенный гость. Остаток трапезы проходит в гробовом молчании, даже холодильник затыкается. — Спасибо.

Синдзё молча поднимается, отчего ножки табурета с визгом проезжаются по пластиковому настилу.

— Так я пойду? — нерешительно спрашивает Тацуя, оглядываясь. На табло электронных часов за его левым плечом половина первого ночи. Какого черта он так поздно шатается по округе?

— Ты меня искал, — доходит вдруг до Синдзё с опозданием лет на пятьсот. — Зачем?

— Ты тупой? Я уже сказал в прошлый раз, — задирает подбородок этот тощий хам.

— Выебу, — нехорошо сощуривается Синдзё. Двусмысленность фразы догоняет его лишь когда та повисает между ними.

— Ладно, — следующее ощущение Тацуе уже отлично знакомо — затылок глухо ударяется о крытую декоративной плиткой стену.

— Нахуя, — цедит Синдзё, его дыхание щекочет щеки, — нахуя ты меня провоцируешь?

— Хочу, — как отрезал. И понимай как знаешь, Синдзё Кей.

Если прежде у него и имелись сомнения, то теперь при виде Тацуи, которого явно всерьез развезло от стакана солидного алкоголя, Синдзё дает волю пузырящемуся в организме адреналину пополам с гормональным приходом.

— Ну что ты приебался-то ко мне? — задает он чисто риторический вопрос, наступая, оттесняя потенциального противника в угол. Все же, не следует забывать, что мальчишка очень резок и порой опасен. — Других нет?

— Другие бесят, — отчитывается Тацуя, неотрывно глядя в глаза, и облизывает обметанные сухой корочкой губы. — Тебя — хочу.

«Вот же ебаный ты нахуй», — истошно бьется в голове Синдзё, когда эти их переглядывания предсказуемо завершаются крайне агрессивным поцелуем. Тацуя так цепляется за его одежду, будто вознамерился сорвать ее, не тратя время на мелочи.

— Блядь, — говорит он, едва не плача, пока Синдзё кусает кожу длинной шеи, место, под которым зашкаливает пульс, — Кей, пожалуйста.

«Какое еще нахуй «пожалуйста», — успевает подумать Синдзё, толкая Тацую на широкую кровать. Заняться сексом на родительской постели — это ли не мечта любого подростка?

Это заводит, да еще как — в прошлый раз Тацуя молчал, сдерживаясь, ему определенно было больно, что неудивительно — получить удовольствие от подобного секса с таким, как он, Синдзё, партнером — это надо как следует хитровыебнуться. Сейчас он запрокидывает голову и душит стоны, стискивая зубы — еще немного, и примется подвывать в голос, и не сказать, что Синдзё отвращает такая перспектива. Он не думает ни о видео, которых они с Анией успели пересмотреть в количестве, помноженном на дцатую степень, ни о том, что у его непрошеного партнера тоже имеется член. В его карманах давно водятся резинки, на прикроватном столике матери красуется какой-то многообещающий омолаживающий крем.

— Тебе ничего не нужно омолодить? — зачем-то спрашивает он, тут же фыркая от неуместности вопроса. Тацуя, очевидно, и вовсе пропускает образчик искрометного юмора мимо ушей, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Синдзё с такой силой, что тот и вообразить не может, как в прошлый раз для ему все-таки удалось воспользоваться собственным членом. И все же, когда он почти силой вталкивается в чужое тело и замирает, взмокший и задыхающийся, Тацуя не может сдержать судорожный вздох. Дальше становится так нестерпимо охуенно, что Синдзё даже не в состоянии притормозить, глаза сами закрываются, и остаются чистые, не подпорченные ничем иным ощущения. Он чувствует мимолетные касания — Тацуя самозабвенно двигает рукой, вытягивая из себя честно выстраданный оргазм. Когда Синдзё слышит его стон, его будто накрывает снова, протаскивает через почти болезненный, огненный кайф и вышвыривает на все ту же постель. Глаза заливает пот, повисшая на плечах рубашка мокрая насквозь.

— Пиздец, — одними губами произносит Тацуя, явно вырубаясь. Впервые в жизни Синдзё с ним полностью согласен.

\---

Оставшаяся часть ноября и декабрь проходят относительно спокойно, в основном из-за тестирований и игр, имеющих переменный успех, но неизменно укрепляющих веру в себя и в садистские склонности системы образования, организующей такие зверские экзамены всего-то на втором году обучения. Играют они ещё более «кое-как», но Микосиба держится, и Ания тоже, и все остальные стараются по мере сил.

Синдзё с некоторым волнением ждёт собственный день рождения, практически совпадающий с окончанием триместра. Вряд ли в его жизни что-то поменяется с началом очередного витка старости, но вдруг. Последние полтора года были, например, более чем насыщены событиями разной степени идиотизма и страданий.

Запрет на игры, парадайз в отдельно взятой раздевалке, криминальные разборки и сомнительные заведения, приход Кавато и возобновление бейсбольных тренировок, испытание дружбы — по всем фронтам и во всех смыслах, радость от игры, от общения с остальными, от понимания собственных целей. Ну, не всегда радость. Понимание своих целей относительно Секикавы, с которым дружили едва ли не дольше, чем с Анией, доставило одну только тоску и невозможность начать всё заново.

(- Не то, чтобы я сдаюсь или одобряю, или ещё чего, — Синдзё всё-таки находит в себе силы подойти и поговорить. — Я должен сначала всё сказать, а потом принять решение.

— Ну, говори, — кивает Секикава. — Кей-чан.

— Ты мне нравишься, — без обиняков заявляет Синдзё. — И мне не нравится этот твой… Твоё… Увлечение. Но я не хочу потерять, ничего.

Секикава молчит, подковыривая ногтем не особо чистую столешницу. Отмечание экзаменов в баре становится традицией и прочитать лекцию о сомнительности подобных вещей им сейчас совсем некому.

— Я не помешаю тебе больше, — продолжает Синдзё говорить куда-то в сторону двери. — Только… Дай мне время.

Когда ему кажется, что всё, больше с ним никто никогда не заговорит, и внутри уже сворачивается тягостное ощущение потери, Секикава усмехается и стукается с ним горлышком своей бутылки Асахи.

— Дурак ты, Кей-чан, — Шута улыбается, но взгляд у него очень серьёзный. — Сколько хочешь.)

Правда, и тут оказалось, что нельзя разложить всё происходящее на два плюс два и разобраться последовательно со всеми проблемами, потому что внезапный фактор в лице Тацуи Бито, некоронованной принцессы Хосена, богатенькой крашеной сучки и, по совместительству, редкой степени настырности ублюдка, поломал Синдзё всю систему ценностей и годами выработанных методик разрешения конфликтов, в том числе и внутренних.

— Судзуран? — переспрашивает Окада, мгновенно выпрямляясь на стуле. — Сегодня?

— Ну да, — Ания прищуривается, отворачивается к окну. — Насколько я знаю, стрелка у них сегодня. Конкретная такая.

Ирокез сидящего перед ним Секикавы выражает крайнюю незаинтересованность в разговоре, настолько, насколько каменные от количества вылитого с утра на них лака волосы могут вообще что-то выражать.

— Вот сука, — ругается себе под нос Окада, тыча в мобильник и промахиваясь мимо кнопок с завидным постоянством.

— Ащщща! — орёт Хирацука, возомнив себя не то летящим тигром, не то крадущимся драконом. — Не стоит ли нам пойти и вмешаться?

— Не стоит, — одёргивает его Ания. — Тебе брат не объяснял, когда можно лезть, а когда нельзя? Вон, Вакане его объяснил, явно.

Вакана хмуро жуёт нижнюю губу, совсем как Идзаки, заломив брови в условно прямую линию. Окаде так хочется врезать по этому лицу, что аж сводит кулаки.

— А с кем стрелка-то? — спрашивает Хияма. — Мы знаем? Пересекались? Может, играли?

— С Хосеном, — отвечает Ания одновременно со звонком на следующий урок. — Блять, я домашку не сделал, дайте кто-нибудь списать.

На слове «Хосен» Синдзё просыпается окончательно. Он прислушивается ещё с самого начала, сквозь взлохмаченную чёлку наблюдает за Секикавой, зная, что Хонджо сейчас чудесно прохлаждается в больнице и в относительной безопасности, наблюдает за Окадой с его напускным равнодушием и безуспешно скрываемым волнением.

А теперь он вдруг думает, что Хосен — это та самая школа, связи с которой в его случае весьма неоднозначны, и что прошло немногим больше недели с последнего полноценного спарринга с Тацуей на пустыре и немногим больше пары дней с незапланированного посягательства на девичью честь всё того же Тацуи, закончившегося — странным образом, никто даже не предполагал, честно! — выпивкой, подобием разговора и агрессивным сексом, после которого полагается отлёживаться на пуховых перинах и капризничать по полной программе.

В способности Тацуи к капризам Синдзё не сомневается, но и в способности ввязаться в драку старших — тоже.

В своей способности пойти и сказать пару ласковых любому из действующих лиц как от Судзурана, так и от Хосена, Синдзё более чем уверен, но, в конце концов, Бито Тацуя для него никто и зовут его никак и не значит он ровным счётом ничего, как ни крути.

Ночью ему снится, как Тацуя приходит в его дом, садится на кровати и рассказывает, что никого и никогда не хотел так сильно, как некоего Синдзё Кея, прикасается к его лицу, а на пальцах — кровь, а потом исчезает. Проснувшись, Синдзё так до утра и лежит, уставившись в потолок и с абсолютно, девственно пустой головой.

\---

«Я пока не могу приходить драться, напишу позже», приходит смс с неизвестного номера спустя пару дней. Ну как, неизвестного — окольными путями и сомнительными доводами Синдзё выпросил у Ании доступ к телефонам всех наиболее значимых элементов близлежащих школ (и не только близ, и не только школ) и не без удивления обнаружил номер Тацуи едва ли не первым в списках. Естественно, звонить никому он не собирался, но предупреждён — значит вооружён, информации никогда не бывает слишком много.

«Да ебёт, что ли», — думает Синдзё, никак не решаясь удалить столь компрометирующее его в его же глазах сообщение. О том, что он почти сломался и почти написал что-то вроде «у принцессы пмс или подавилась, наконец-то, лобстером, и теперь отъебёшься?» буквально пару часов назад, Синдзё благоразумно предпочитает не вспоминать.

«Это Тацуя. Я свяжусь, когда смогу», приходит следующая смс.

И что, вот так, вот так просто? Объяснить себе причину злости сложно, но можно — сучка явно считает, что он волнуется и ждёт с ней встречи. Ха-ха-ха три раза.

Остались последние экзамены, игры в этом сезоне практически закончены, тренировки в спортзале унылы чуть более, чем полностью, но зато когда они переходят в разряд ебанации с товарищами по команде, то становится вполне весело, родители возвращаются на пару дней, чтобы тут же улететь встречать рождество и новый год в Европу — Синдзё есть чем заняться.

«Не интересуешь», отправляет он ответ под вечер. «Отъебись», — думает он, — «убирайся нахуй из головы, вместе со всеми своими родинками, высокомерными взглядами и блядскими повадками».

Не признаваться же, что правда волнуется, как бы по-уродски и жалко это ни звучало.

День рождения проходит на удивление спокойно: никто не нажирается в говно, не нарывается на драку и не заблёвывает окружающих фонтаном непереваренной закуски.

Синдзё незаметно оглядывает прокуренный зал излюбленного бара с периодичностью раз в полчаса, но платиновой высокомерной макушки не наблюдается, и это почему-то очень бесит. Ну и нахуй, чокается он пивом с Анией, Шутой и остальными. И так хорошо.

Это первый раз, когда он относительно спокоен рядом с Секикавой, даже зная, что в дальнем правом углу за барной стойкой сидит некто в маске на пол-лица и с очередной заумной книжкой.

(- Я бы мог называть тебя семпай, — Хонджо явно очень хочет опять в больницу. — Но чёт стрёмно, согласись? С праздником, Кей-чан.

— Ты! — нависает над ним Синдзё.

Секикава за его спиной явственно хрюкает, потом начинает ржать, лицо Хонджо напоминает слепок с Будды, особенно когда он протягивает завёрнутый в серебристую бумагу подарок.

— Прости, Кей-чан, — отсмеявшись, хлопает его по плечу Секикава. — Правда, прости.

— Да хрен с вами. С тобой, — Синдзё неуверенно хмыкает. — Всё равно выкину.

Хонджо пожимает плечами — Синдзё совсем не умеет врать в присутствии некоторых людей — это факт.)

До дома он тоже доходит без приключений и даже успевает протрезветь.

— Синдзё, — окликают его у самого подъезда. — Кей, погоди.

Явилась. Даже мысленно Синдзё удобнее называть Тацую сучкой, принцессой или крашеной блядью, нежели его нормальным именем. Сердце всё-таки пару раз сбоит, когда он понимает, что Тацуя явно не просто так решил нарисоваться перед его взором в столь знаменательный день.

Он не отвечает, поднимается на свой этаж, ключом открывает дверь и проходит в темноту прихожей. Живот сводит от чёрт знает чего больше — съеденного и выпитого, нервов, лёгкого запаха Хьюго Босс, опережающего его владельца на пару шагов, от внезапного желания ощутить под собой другое тело. Синдзё скрипит зубами, когда понимает, какое именно конкретное другое тело. Сука, почему нельзя хотеть секса не_конкретно?

— Я могу зайти? — неуверенно мнётся Тацуя в дверном проёме. — Ну, или тут постоять?

— Заходи уж, — кивает Синдзё. — Надушился как на праздник, блять, дышать нечем.

— Ну так праздник и есть, — чуть похолодевшим тоном отвечает Тацуя. Аккуратно снимает ботинки, куртку, оглядывается и явно не знает, что делать дальше.

— Зачем ты вообще пришёл? Поздравить? — интересуется Синдзё. — Так мог бы опять смску прислать.

— Это неправильно. — как, блять, можно поворачиваться с таким идеальным презрением к простым смертным? — И я правда не мог прийти раньше.

Сердце снова сбоит — ещё порция таких волнений, и Синдзё не выдержит.

— Что, принял непосредственное участие в беседе с Судзураном и не смог потом встать? — участливо спрашивает он. — Не рановато ли влезать в дела старших?

Тацуя поджимает губы, унимая гордость.

— Не я, Наруми. Он сильно пострадал, — мстительная усмешка Синдзё не доставляет радости, но неважно. — Я должен был подождать, пока он поправится.

— О-о, так Наруми у нас особенный, — откровение за откровением. Заебись. Злость привычно подкатывает, пока ещё издалека, примериваясь и выбирая, откуда начать атаку.

— У тебя ведь тоже есть особенные люди, — цедит Тацуя. — Скажи, Кей-чан?

В какой момент он оказывается вжат в стену уже почти родным захватом горла широкой ладонью, сказать невозможно. Телесные реакции Синдзё срабатывают намного быстрее, чем его мозг осознаёт информацию.

— Сука не смей развязывать свой язык, — хрипит Синдзё, как будто это не он, а его держат за шею. — Что ты понимаешь вообще?!

— А что ты понимаешь?! — парирует Тацуя. — Думаешь, так просто стать особенным для кого-то типа тебя?!

Две секунды. За две секунды Синдзё одновременно делает три вещи: сжимает пальцы на бешено бьющемся пульсе там, где линия челюсти переходит в шею, чуть приподнимает Тацуя, вынуждая привстать на носки, и целует с такой силой, что впору задуматься, кто здесь более ненормальный и отмороженный.

Ещё две — чтобы отпустить и рывком потащить за собой в комнату, не давая опомниться ему, не давая времени на раздумья себе.

Одежда исчезает с потрясающей скоростью, Тацуя что-то говорит, трогает руками за плечи, отбрыкивается, даже пытается укусить, и Синдзё приходится развернуть его лицом в подушку, чтобы заткнулся и не возникал. Презервативы тоже всегда на своём месте, в последний момент Синдзё вспоминает, что надо бы ещё что-то, вспомогательное, но вздрагивающее под его нажимом тело, взъерошенные волосы, перемешавшиеся высветленными и чёрными прядями, явное сопротивление неожиданно заводят сильнее всего, что доводилось использовать в качестве допинга раньше.

— Тихо! — рычит он, прижимая одной рукой Тацую за затылок к постели, сдерживая бёдрами ноги, пока зубами отвинчивает крышку с тюбика мази от синяков (кремов в его комнате, простите, сроду не водилось, а заиметь специальную смазку никто не додумался). — Тихо, сказал.

Этого мало, мазь выдавливается с трудом, и Синдзё одним движением раскатывает её по члену поверх резинки, пристраиваясь и направляя себя рукой. В ушах шумит, под рёбрами колотит, и в животе пульсирует не хуже, чем в центре только что родившейся сверхновой. Он с усилием преодолевает сжимающееся кольцо мышц, на мгновение замерев, потом толкается до конца, игнорируя собственные болевые ощущения. Дальше будет лучше, он помнит.

Тацуя больше не дёргается, и Синдзё отпускает руку, позволяет ему повернуть голову.

— Чего? — переспрашивает он, уже чувствуя зарождающуюся тёплую волну в области паха.

— Больно, — выдыхает Тацуя.

Синдзё видно, что его глаза зажмурены, и щёки мокрые, и след над бровью от его же удара уже успел налиться тёмно-красным. Тепло оборачивается ледяным комком, ломая всё внутри так, что руки предательски подгибаются. Сука, ведь ни разу до этого это не имело значения, ни разу.

«Что ты сделал, ублюдок, со мной», — думает Синдзё.

Он выходит, дыша сквозь зубы, утыкается лбом во влажную спину, гладкую, без единого синяка или шрама — даже сейчас Тацуя пахнет чуть более чем охуительно — потом переворачивает, почти нежно, почти осторожно, к себе лицом. Проводит носом по ключице до шеи, держит руками за плечи, касается губами. Он не целует, а так чувствует солёное, и это совсем не пот.

— Прости, — глухо говорит он. И так небогатый словарный запас явно недостаточен для подобных ситуаций.

— Мне всё равно, — пальцы Тацуя зарываются в его волосы, и губами он касается его щеки. — Пусть больно, мне всё равно.

Отстраняясь, Синдзё смотрит на него в упор.

Хотеть он, вообще-то, не переставал, несмотря ни на что.

— Кей, — Тацуя сглатывает, и до Синдзё внезапно доходит, что тот смущается под таким откровенным взглядом. — Кей, я…

— Заткнись, — сопровождает Синдзё приказ делом, и не отрывается, пока воздуха начинает ощутимо не хватать.

Придурок, думает Синдзё, стаскивая уже не столь существенный презерватив и подтягивая Тацую на себя ближе. «Всё равно ему», — думает он, закусывая губу и задирая ноги Тацуи вверх, не обращая внимания на жалкие протесты. Сводит их вместе, лишая его всякого достоинства, и Тацуя тут же упирается ладонями ему в бёдра, ёрзая в попытках вывернуться хотя бы на бок.

— Успокойся ты, — выдыхает Синдзё, облизывает палец, смешивает остатки мази и слюну, чтобы облегчить повторный заход. — Я не буду резко.

— Полтора месяца, придурок, — чуть слышно говорит Тацуя, зажмуриваясь, когда головка члена Синдзё начинает давление. — Ты хотя бы думай о таких вещах.

Конечно, Синдзё не думал, откуда бы ему. Конечно, в его голове Тацуя — образчик редкостной бляди, которой подлизывает весь Хосен, а особо приближённым к телу достаётся это самое тело на десерт.

Был, до сегодняшнего вечера.

— Я подумаю потом, — серьёзно говорит он и входит до конца, получая подтверждение в виде судорожного всхлипа. — Держись.

Тацуя держится, царапает ногтями за бёдра — безрезультатно, потому что пальцы соскальзывают с каждым толчком. Колени прижаты к груди, трогать себя нет возможности, но даже без этого его колотит так, что Синдзё чувствует это ладонями, чувствует большими пальцами, вдавливающимися в тонкую кожу под коленными чашечками.

От ощущений сносит крышу просто в пиздец.

— К-к-кей, — поначалу Тацуя ещё как-то выговаривает его имя, но потом не может и этого.

«Красивый», — отстранённо констатирует Синдзё, выбивая из него стоны и всхлипы и сдерживаясь из последних сил. — «Блять, до чего же красивый. До чего же ты, сука, меня довёл».

Он не чувствует, понятия не имеет, кончил ли Тацуя, когда его накрывает с головой оргазмом и временной дезориентацией в пространстве. По судорожным выдохам он делает вывод, что таки да, тот получил своё и в этом целиком заслуга Синдзё. Разжать пальцы и отпустить ноги стоит ему приличных усилий, но и Тацуе непросто разогнуть их после столь жёсткой фиксации.

— Пиздец, — озвучивает Синдзё хрипло общую картину. Скользит ещё мутным взглядом по лицу Тацуи, по явно невидящим ничего глазам, по приоткрытому рту, а потом неожиданно даже для самого себя наклоняется к его губам. — Ты пиздец, Тацуя Бито.

\---

Телефон надрывается звуковым вступлением рингтона, когда Синдзё не без труда открывает глаза, садится и первые несколько секунд не может понять где он. Комната слишком большая и слишком шикарно обставлена, чтобы быть его собственной. Когда под левым боком раздается шуршание, он дергается, но моментально успокаивается, обнаружив растянувшегося почти поперек кровати Тацую. Одеяло скрывает большую часть его туловища, но даже из-под сползшего края заметны добротные засосы, равномерно рассеянные по поверхности кожи. Мобильный продолжает настойчиво требовать безраздельного внимания, поэтому Синдзё все-таки тянется, ворошит одежду, кучей сваленную прямо на полу, выуживает злополучный девайс и рявкает приветствие, больше смахивающее на угрозу немедленной мученической смерти, даже не взглянув на определитель номера.

— Кей-чан, — в голосе Секикавы слышится неподдельное беспокойство и от этого по обыкновению начинает ныть под верхними ребрами, — Куда пропал? Твои родители волнуются, второй день тебя ищут, — с запоздалым раскаянием Синдзё припоминает несколько второпях сброшенных в пятницу вечером вызовов, а также тот факт, что весь вчерашний день его телефон провалялся в отключенном состоянии по причине чрезвычайной занятости его непосредственного владельца — родители Тацуи отбыли на отдых, оставив (теперь уже) старшего сына на хозяйстве, а не воспользоваться подобной ситуацией было бы преступлением. — Ты где сейчас?

— Не твое дело, — по привычке огрызается Синдзё, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках часов.

— Половина десятого, — хриплым со сна шепотом произносит Тацуя, успевший незаметно подкрасться и самым что ни на есть подлым образом практически обернуться вокруг Синдзё. Все его незаметные жесты, быстрые касания, откровенный голод по случайной, с неимоверным трудом вырванной ласке, беззастенчивая готовность всегда, везде, сколько угодно постепенно оплели Сеиндзё в кокон сладкой паутины, вырываться из которой с каждым днем все сложнее, да и, честно признаться, нет ни малейшего желания. — Ты куда собрался?

— Не твое дело, — повторяется Синдзё, на этот раз куда более раздраженно — ему чертовски не хочется покидать этот дом, эту конкретную комнату, насквозь пропитанную запахом Тацуи, его дыханием, взглядами, исполненными самоуверенного превосходства и темной, жаркой привязанности, которую уже не вытащить на поверхность одним своим присутствием, но вчера — вчера да, ему это удалось, и увиденное оставило внутри полыхающий след воспоминаний, от которых впору жарко краснеть. Он жалеет о сказанном через секунду, но Тацуя уже отстраняется, ускользает, натягивает на себя длинную широкую футболку, пряча царапины, синяки и прочие свидетельства обладания, которые Синдзё каждый раз обновляет с неутомимым упорством.

— Да я понял, — сердито бубнит Секикава, — Не ори.

— Я не тебе, — спохватывается Синдзё. Дверь в ванную заезжает в пазы с тихим шорохом. — Короче, понял. Разберусь.

— Ну и пожалуйста, — кажется, Секикава оскорбился не на шутку. Откуда ему знать, что Синдзё порой кажется, он предпочел бы не пересекаться ближайшие лет сорок — ради личного душевного спокойствия и во избежание недоразумений с этим языкастым клоуном в наморднике. Ну и кто, после всего, из них собака?

— Слушай, — мнется Синдзё, но в трубке уже устанавливается глухая тишина. Вот ведь блять.

— Кто там снова при смерти? — ледяным тоном уточняет Тацуя. — Или поминки пропустить боишься?

— Забейся, — рыкает Синдзё. Еще слишком рано для серьезной стычки, но Тацуе, тем не менее, удается успешно вывести его из себя за минимальную единицу времени.

— Я одного не пойму, — фыркает тот, встряхивая влажной после душа головой, и брызги долетают до Синдзё, который стирает их не без отвращения, — Если ты так трясешься над этим своим… Ирокезом, какого хуя каждый раз припираешься ко мне? — последние слова он договаривает, бесстрашно глядя в глаза угрожающе нависшему над ним Синдзё, и даже не думает вздрогнуть или оттолкнуть, когда прохладные пальцы сцепляются на его горле.

— Откуси свой гребаный язык, — рычит Синдзё, — Не пизди о том, чего не знаешь.

— А что тут знать, — упорно сипит Тацуя, будто стремясь выцарапать себя из чужого немилосердно-жесткого захвата, — Все и так пиздец очевидно, Кей-чан. Бегаешь за ним как шавка, а присунуть прибегаешь ко мне. Что, не дает никто? Блохи… — пронзить безусловно познавательные домыслы Синдзё не успевает, поскольку Тацуя отлетает к стене и прикладывается о нее многострадальным затылком. Странно, как он еще не пускает слюни от таких регулярных экзерсисов.

— А чего же ты под меня ложишься каждый раз? — не считает нужным понижать голос Синдзё, пусть даже теоретически в этом большом доме проживает еще один наследник семьи Бито, с которым он имел счастье столкнуться лишь однажды, да и то мимоходом, не разглядев лица.

— Совсем мозги проебал со своим бейсболом? Я сто раз говорил, — дергается Тацуя, с усилием трет шею, по которой уже расползлось безобразное багровое пятно. В его голосе слышится столь неприкрытая горечь, что на миг Синдзё становится стыдно. — Что, прет, когда перед тобой унижаются? Мания величия, Кей-чан?

— Завали пасть, — напряженным голосом командует Синдзё, умышленно глядя куда угодно, лишь бы не на ссутуленную спину и костлявые плечи в ссадинах.

— А мне остоебало, — неожиданно спокойно реагирует Тацуя, хотя руки видимо подрагивают от злости. — Определись уже, чего тебе надо в жизни, — Синдзё смотрит на него с явным недоверием и забывает вдохнуть вовремя, — Позаботься уже о себе в кои-то веки, а я как-нибудь переживу.

— Че-го?!

— Нахуй пиздуй, — устало отзывается Тацуя, сглатывает с видимым усилием. — Давай быстро, у меня куча дел, — всего пару часов назад у него не было ни единого, даже крошечного плана на это воскресенье, но об этом не решается заикнуться даже Синдзё, который собирается и уходит, не издав ни звука, совсем как в самый первый раз, когда все только начиналось, а по ощущением — будто вчера, ведь не так уж много успело измениться в окружающем мире — зато успело стать с ног на голову в их жизнях. Тацуя не провожает гостя до двери — не в первой, не заблудится. Он утыкается носом в постель, которая пахнет им самим, пахнет Синдзё, и осознает, что более иррационального поступка не совершал, пожалуй, с младенчества.

С самого начала у него практически не было шансов, Тацуя это отлично понимает, не дурак всё-таки. Иррациональным было не только выгонять Синдзё вот так, жёсткими и обидными словами, иррационально было вообще что-то начинать с человеком, который не способен на ответную эмоцию. Ни на что не способен, кроме качественной драки и отработанного до мелочей удушающего захвата. Ничего не умеет, кроме махания битой и дешёвого рамена из пакета. Ничего не значит, хотел бы сказать Тацуя, но кому здесь врать.

Значит слишком много, чтобы продолжать и дальше терпеть его нелепую привязанность к другу детства.

— Секикава Шута? — голос полон уверенности в себе и усталости от необходимости общаться с простыми смертными.

— Ха-а? — оборачивается Секикава. Под конец второго курса озверели все, от одноклассников до учителей, с тренировками без Кавато бардак, март вымораживает погодой и самим своим фактом, а теперь ещё и какой-то наглый хрен чего-то хочет. — Я тебя знаю?

— Вряд ли, — качает головой парень. Он приглаживает взъерошенную ветром крашеную макушку и морщится. — Хотя, думаю, Хонджо знает. Неважно.

Секикава прищуривается. Если тебя знает Хонджо, значит, знаю и я.

— Я просто хотел познакомиться, лично, — продолжает тот. Смотрит в упор, внимательно. Слишком внимательно для как бы левого незнакомого чувака. — Понять, чего в тебе такого.

— Ха-а-а?! — это сложно объяснить, но Секикава нутром чувствует, что уважением или вежливым интересом тут даже не пахнет. Его изучают, анализируют и классифицируют прямо сейчас, каждую секунду, тикающую с бешеной скоростью. — Что во мне такого?!

Желания въебать чуваку по вызывающе надменному лицу не возникает, как ни странно.

— Меня зовут Тацуя Бито, — говорит парень всё тем же устало-снисходительным тоном. — Счастливо оставаться.

Он успевает отойти метров на десять, когда Секикава хлопает себя по лбу и складывает как минимум половину паззла у себя в голове.

— Ты, эй, — слова упираются в напрягшуюся спину, ровную и прямую до невозможного. — Поаккуратнее с Синдзё, ладно?

Тацуя оборачивается, мгновенно преодолевает жалкие метры между ними и сердито сопит, впервые показывая хоть какие-то человеческие эмоции.

— Что же ты сам с ним не аккуратен, м? — цедит он. — Какого хрена всё так запущено, а? А?!

Секикава возвращает взгляд, спокойно и уверенно, и Тацуя совсем не поручился бы, что тоска в этом взгляде ему не привиделась.

— Ты же понимаешь, что значит «обсессия»? — говорит он. — И что значит «выбор»?

Тацуя молчит, только венка под левым глазом дёргается, и это бесит, нарушает всю идеальность линий, приближает его к обычным людям.

— Будь с ним поаккуратнее, пожалуйста, — повторяет Секикава. — Оно того стоит, в самом деле.

«Стоит или нет, сам решу», — думает Тацуя, зарываясь в подушку и глуша все эмоции на подходе. Синдзё не пользуется чем-то особенным, и подушка, на которой он спал, пахнет совсем обычно, как любое постельное бельё в доме, с едва заметным запахом кедра или какого-то другого дерева вроде этого.

Это сводит с ума, как будто Синдзё — не человек, а какая-то долбанная метафизическая условная материя, которую невозможно ухватить, поймать, приручить.

«В тебе же ничего нет», — думает Тацуя, кусая губы. Ничего-ничего-ничего, кроме высокого роста, больших рук, бешеной силы и голоса, которым впору собак пугать. И сам ты как преданная собака — хозяин давно ушёл, забыл о тебе, а ты ждёшь и на что-то надеешься.

Тацуя знает, что всё не так — он и правда отлично понимает смысл и одержимости, и трудностей выбора, и того, что невозможно запрограммировать кого-то на ответные чувства, невозможно всегда совпадать в своих предпочтениях и желаниях, но от этого не легче. Легче обозвать Синдзё дураком и собакой, легче пожалеть себя и нацепить маску равнодушия, легче ненавидеть Секикаву и желать ему смерти, чем встать и попытаться ещё раз.

Сколько уже было попыток? Тацуя перестал считать после декабря, и сейчас, судя по всему, цикл просто напросто обнулился и застыл в точке неопределённости — то ли пойти на новый виток, то ли остановиться совсем.

— Кей? — Секикава кое-как зажимает телефон между ухом и плечом, другой рукой отпихивая Хонджо, который только начал процесс раздевания и не собирается его прекращать. — Погод… К… да блять! — это уже Хонджо. — Погоди!

От недостатка слов Секикава чуть отклоняется назад и бьёт Хонджо в лоб своим лбом, так, что тот шипит от противной, расползающейся на виски боли. «Не возникай», прищуривается Секикава, которому и самому больно, но как-то же бороться за свободу надо.

— Что там у тебя? — спрашивает он в телефон, выслушивает поток слов, явно нетрезвых или, как минимум, крайне депрессивно-маниакальных. — М. Мм. Да понял я, понял. Сиди ровно, приду.

Хонджо молча отстраняется, тянется к пачке.

— Мне надо уйти, ненадолго, — Секикава чувствует себя виноватым и никто не собирается его в этом разубеждать. — Не сердись.

— Ну если правда надо, — пожимает плечами Хонджо, затягиваясь. — То, конечно, иди.

Повинуясь не такому уж и частому порыву, Секикава наклоняется к его лицу, отбирает сигарету и целует, словно пьёт после марафонского забега. Когда Хонджо всё-таки начинает отвечать, в груди теплеет и хочется остановить время нахрен, зафиксироваться в этом состоянии, запомнить ощущение.

— Я вернусь, не запирай, — просит Секикава, прежде чем закрывает за собой дверь.

Синдзё сидит в самом тёмном углу, окружённый батареей разнообразного алкоголя, и это явно не предел его возможностей. Секикава садится напротив, выуживает из этого неопределённого множества объектов наполовину полную бутылку и отпивает. Пиво успело нагреться, кайфа никакого и дико хочется курить.

— Шу-у-у-та-а-а, — гундосит Синдзё, выпятив вперёд нижнюю челюсть. — Нахуя ты пришёл?

— А нахуя ты позвонил? — Секикава обвиняюще наставляет на него донышко бутылки. — Кретин.

Синдзё шумно вдыхает, надувает щёки, как будто решил собрать туда весь имеющийся в доступе воздух, замирает, глядя куда-то внутрь себя. Потом словно сдувается, расползается по низенькому диванчику, достаёт сигареты, хотя они вроде бы не курят, по крайней мере, до Кошиена.

— А кому мне ещё звонить? — говорит Синдзё.

— Ании? — предполагает Секикава, заранее зная ответ.

Синдзё ожидаемо фыркает.

— Тацуе? — осторожно продолжает Секикава.

Синдзё смотрит на него так, что дураку ясно — после таких слов Секикава обязан пойти и сделать себе харакири, желательно несколько раз.

— Это всё неправильно, — бормочет Синдзё. Перед ним стоят две алюминиевых банки не то алкогольного коктейля, не то газированной химии, хер поймёшь. — Ты, этот твой, сучка крашеная…

Последнее в равной степени относится ко всем четверым невольным участникам вселенской драмы, но Секикава в состоянии вычислить, кого конкретно Синдзё имеет ввиду под столь лестным определением.

— А что правильно, Кей-чан? — спрашивает он. — Врать себе?

— Я тебя люблю, — бубнит Синдзё, упираясь лбом в обе банки сразу.

— Неправда, — качает головой Секикава.

— Люблю, — упрямо повторяет Синдзё и добавляет, шмыгая носом: — Пошёл нахуй.

— Он странный, — пиво, газировка и снова пиво — не лучшая комбинация, но у Синдзё каменный желудок, его никогда не выворачивает. — Чего ему от меня надо?

— Он странный, — соглашается Секикава. На часах давно перевалило за полночь. — И ему нужен ты, чего тут непонятного.

— Так же, как ты своему… Хонджо? — кажется, Синдзё впервые называет Хонджо по имени.

— Ага, — кивает Секикава.

— Так же, как он тебе? — снова спрашивает Синдзё.

— Ага, — ещё кивок.

Пиздец, думает Синдзё, ёбаный пиздец, слышать это вслух намного больнее, чем представлять у себя в голове, но он и так это знал, просто надо дойти конца уже, иначе он никогда ничего ни с кем не сможет. Кажется, последнюю мысль он машинально озвучивает вслух.

— Кей-чан, — Секикава встаёт, оставляет на краю стола горстку мелочи. — Не будь дураком, иди спать.

Конечно, в третьем часу ночи никто не будет оставлять дом незапертым. Секикава нащупывает ключ в выемке между массивными камнями над воротами, для чего ему приходится встать на цыпочки и вытянуться до предела, осторожно отпирает двери и проскальзывает внутрь. Хонджо спит, но когда Шута всё так же осторожно садится на кровать, чтобы снять джинсы, его подгребают к себе, бурча про «поздно» и «я обиделся», и он так и ложится, наполовину раздетым и с улыбкой во всё лицо.

\---

Неделя тянется как миллион лет. Тацуя успевает проиграть в голове все возможные сюжеты своего сосуществования и не-сосуществования с Синдзё, провести с ним сотни бесед и спаррингов — тело ужасно скучает в том числе и по этому аспекту их отношений. В драке Синдзё никогда не врёт и не поддаётся, и наверняка знает — понял — как много это значит для Тацуи. Про остальное тактильное Тацуя предпочёл бы не вспоминать никогда, но семь дней — мало, чтобы зажили все метки Синдзё.

Он не хочет давать себе шанса, правда, не хочет, вся эта ерунда с единственным и неповторимым, дешёвая мелодрама о нужности и преданности, вся эта хуйня с недосказанностью и враньём на оба конца — хотя со своей стороны Тацуя практически во всём честен — выматывает и причиняет боль.

«Я не заслужил такого», — думает Тацуя, глядя на себя в зеркало. — «Но и отказаться я не могу. Не смогу».

Когда он открывает дверь, чтобы выйти на улицу до ближайшего маркета, почти ночью, то натыкается на Синдзё, сидящего на корточках в метре от входа.

— Йо, — хмуро говорит Синдзё, вставая и хрустя явно затёкшими суставами. Интересно, сколько времени он провёл в таком положении… — Я хочу зайти. Можно?

— Нет, — по инерции говорит Тацуя и на миг лицо Синдзё искажает странная, невиданная им прежде болезненная гримаса, но секунда проходит и вот он уже безразлично дергает плечом.

— Окей. Тогда здесь поговорим, — если учесть, что Хидеюки хлебом не корми — дай подслушать разговоры старшего брата с целью дальнейшего шантажа, идея просто блестящая.

— Нет, — повторяет Тацуя, будто прочие слова начисто вылетели из его головы. Он колеблется еще мгновение, а потом кивает, решив что-то для себя. — Ладно, проходи, — и, обернувшись, слышит явственный смешок за спиной. Синдзё наверняка считает, что он ведет себя как сучка — сколько раз сам твердил об этом в самом начале. Впрочем, какое ему дело до того, что там думает Синдзё. Сегодняшняя показательная беседа по всем признакам обещает стать заключительной в невнятной хронологии их взаимодействий, поэтому что толку пытаться казаться лучше, чем ты есть?

И все же… И все же, жалкая, невзрачная надежда упорно продолжает цепляться за внутренности, не желая признать очевидное, и от этого и смешно, и больно сразу.

Синдзё есть Синдзё — потоптавшись в прихожей и недобро зыркнув на любопытного мелкого родственника Тацуи, он терпеливо ожидает позволения пройти вглубь дома, как верный пес, не привыкший даже в кость вгрызаться без соответствующей команды и похлопывания по холке. Сердце ноет, будто натертое наждаком, с каждой минутой все яростнее и безнадежней. Будет большой удачей, если желанный гость успеет свалить до того, как отнюдь не гостеприимный хозяин дома окончательно утратит самообладание.

— Пойдем, — зовет Тацуя, неожиданно рассердившись на себя, брата, тикающие за стеклом допотопные часы, неловкое молчание, будто после всех этих месяцев недо-чего-то им совсем нечего сказать друг другу, не о чем поспорить, не за что простить, но больше всего — на Синдзё, который посмел вломиться в его жизнь и один из всех отказался принять то, что Тацуя добровольно решился ему доверить.

Какого черта именно он — из всех людей?

— Шевелись, чего встал? — если Синдзё и не по душе подобное обращение, он явно принял решение оставить домыслы при себе, и это раззадоривает пуще прежнего. — Ну, — холодно подгоняет Тацуя, спиной вжимая дверь в косяк, пока не раздается характерный щелчок, — Говори, чего пришел?

В действительности, больше всего на свете ему хочется подойти и дотронуться до враз посуровевшего взрослеющего лица, разгладить складку между бровей и совершить еще множество необдуманных, почти случайных движений, но брошенное в сердцах нисколько не разряжает обстановку, не располагает к теплой атмосфере, а потому каждое новое слово лишь приближает момент развязки, и его язык несет без тормозов.

— Целую неделю охранял своего Иро… Секикаву-куна?

Ноздри Синдзё агрессивно раздуваются, тихий хруст фаланг пальцев кажется оглушительным.

— Заткн… Тебе-то что? — на ходу меняет тактику он, — Сейчас я пришел к тебе, не вмешивай сюда посторонних.

Тацуя едва не открывает рот от неожиданности.

— С каких пор он посторонний? После всех твоих… — договорить он не успевает, поскольку окончательно озверевший Синдзё налетает на него на манер небольшого яростного торнадо, втискивает в поверхность двери, успев предварительно подставить ладонь под затылок в качестве защиты от удара.

— А вот теперь помолчи, блять, по-хорошему, — цедит он, едва разжимая зубы, — Тебя разве не учили, что старших перебивать нехорошо? — что-то изменилось, понимает Тацуя, приноравливаясь залепить коленом по яйцам с такой силой, чтобы искры посыпались. — Шута — мой друг, и попробуй только съязвить, — Тацуя выжидающе смотрит снизу-вверх, взгляд такой же цепкий и дерзкий, как и во время их самой первой, памятной встречи. — И если у тебя на этот счет есть Особое Мнение, засунь его себе… Куда-нибудь, — продолжат тем временем Синдзё, разом успокаиваясь, даже не повышая голос. Он впервые сам верит в то, о чем говорит.

— Ну-ну, — ледяные ладони вполсилы упираются ему в грудь, кожа прощупывается даже сквозь ткань футболки, — Наконец-то что-то новое.

— И если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь возникнет по этому вопросу, — перебивает Синдзё, наседая, почти упираясь лбом в чужую переносицу, ловит губами частое, злое дыхание, — Я лично готов провести переговоры прямо сейчас.

Тацуя фыркает и Синдзё не без удивления осознает, что никогда не слышал его настоящего смеха.

— То есть больше никаких «сдохну за лучшего друга»? — насмешливо уточняет Тацуя, поднимая бровь. Синдзё пожимает плечами.

— Если понадобится — однозначно, — просто говорит он и успевает заметить, как красивое лицо Тацуи искажает разочарование, ревность, растерянность — целый букет для блондинки. Впрочем, в том, что с головой у этой конкретной блондинки с одной стороны все в порядке, а с другой — полный ахуй, он успел убедиться еще бесчисленное количество дней назад.

— А я? — вырывается у Тацуи прежде, чем мозг успевает поставить защитный механизм в виде манерной заносчивости. На секунду Синдзё кажется, что они еще никогда не были настолько честны друг с другом, пусть даже и он сам, и Тацуя этого в большей степени заслуживают. Обычно бледные скулы окрашиваются цветом — смотреть на это и неловко, и охуенно любопытно.

— А за тебя, — кивает Синдзё, — нет.

Тишина вымораживает все окружающие звуки, даже кондиционер глохнет, сипло взвыв напоследок. Тацуя закрывает глаза — сейчас он вырвется и выставит его вон. Выскажет все, что думает по поводу конкретного индивидуума в частности, их школы — в целом. Сделает что-нибудь непоправимое.

— Если я сдохну, — продолжает Синдзё, ни на тон не изменив голос, — Кто будет ставить тебя на место, принцесса?

— Сука, — глухо бормочет Тацуя, опускает голову еще ниже, пряча лицо.

— Как скажешь, — хмыкает Синдзё. Он не совсем понимает, в какой момент они начинают целоваться, не разрывая объятие, и он никогда в жизни ни единым взглядом не выкажет, что видел, как плачет гордый избалованный ублюдок Тацуя Бито. Когда им удается расцепиться, за окном давно глубокая ночь, о том, чтобы тащиться домой, как и том, чтобы предупредить родителей неурочным звонком, не может быть и речи.

— Я постелю тебе в гостиной, — шмыгает носом Тацуя, с силой растирая лицо руками.

Синдзё хочет сострить по поводу запоздалых сожалений о поруганной чести, но предусмотрительно даже для себя прикусывает язык. Когда его конечности успевают заныть от неудобного положения на весу — диван слишком узкий и короткий, чтобы быть по-настоящему удобным при росте в почти метр девяносто, Синдзё не без опаски пробирается в знакомую спальню. Тацуя оборачивается мгновенно.

— Что? — спрашивает он почти испуганно, будто Синдзё и впрямь решился бы свалить в третьем часу утра.

— Ничего, — бурчит тот, нахально располагаясь поперек знакомой до неприличных подробностей постели, — Сам спи на своем диване.

— Ладно, — сухо отзывается Тацуя, и порывается встать, но сильная рука перехватывает его за талию и укладывает обратно, а вслед за этим одеяло накрывает его с головой.

— Куда собрался? — шепотом возмущается Синдзё. — Тут спи.

— Я тебя люблю, — беспомощно признается Тацуя, словно больше не в силах носить это в себе.

— Закр… Молчи уже, — шикает на него Синдзё. Внутри разрастается жар смущения.

Утро рывком вытаскивает Синдзё из сна — солнцем сквозь неплотные бамбуковые жалюзи, шорохом одеяла, остаточным ощущением чего-то страшного, приснившегося только что и уже размытого по сознанию, но сердце до сих пор колотится от этого безымянного кошмара. Пару секунд он просто лежит, не шевелясь и идентифицируя себя в пространстве, потом вспоминает, где он, в тело разом возвращается ощущение себя-живого и Синдзё чувствует, как рядом с ним, под внезапно ставшей тяжёлой рукой, равномерно дышит Тацуя.

— Эй, — хриплым со сна голосом зовёт Синдзё.

Тацуя ведёт плечом, явно не проснувшись и даже не слыша его, а просто неосознанно реагируя на посторонний шум. Волосы закрывают большую часть щеки, оставляя шею доступной взгляду. «Вот же сука», — дивится Синдзё, — «провоцирует даже когда спит». Он подпирает голову ладонью, упираясь локтем в часть подушки — кто-то из них ночью спихнул свою на пол и нагло пристроился на соседней — и смотрит, будто никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Синдзё кожей ладоней помнит, какая эта шея на ощупь. Пальцами помнит, как бешено бьётся вена. Всей рукой помнит тяжесть чужого веса и хрупкость костей, которые, на самом деле, очень легко сломать, с его-то неуёмной силой.

Он осторожно дует, усмехаясь, когда Тацуя начинает ёжиться.

— Мммм, — протестующе мычит тот, поворачивается, занося руку, чтобы отмахнуться от раздражающего фактора. — Ну что за…

Синдзё тут же перехватывает запястье, насмешливо смотрит на смену выражений в глазах: непонимание, удивление, страх, надменность, робость. Последнее особенно пикантно и особенно доставляет.

— Охаё, — одними губами произносит Синдзё, прежде чем коснуться запястья языком.

— Охаё, — на автомате отвечает Тацуя слегка осипшим голосом. — Что ты делаешь?

— Собираюсь заняться с тобой очень интересными вещами, — Синдзё внимательно смотрит на него, чуть крепче сжимая пальцы, вроде как «даже если ты против, это ничего не значит, всё равно сделаю, что хочу». — Возражения не принимаются.

— Пф-ф-ф, — на какое-то мгновение уверенность возвращается к Тацуе в полном объёме и он фыркает, раздувая чёлку надо лбом. — Да кто тебе тут даст чем-то заниматься.

— Ты, — Синдзё потягивается, так и не отпуская его руку, и Тацуя вынужден тянуться следом вверх и едва ли не лечь поперёк. — Дашь, ещё как.

— Охуел? — голос предательски сбоит, когда через две футболки отчётливо ощущается, как бьётся сердце. — Сволочь.

— А ночью сказал, что любишь, — хмыкает «сволочь». — Пиздишь опять, да?

Сложно сказать, что в данный момент выбешивает больше — то, что Синдзё так откровенно подначивает, или то, что Тацуя так же откровенно краснеет. Спасибо, что хоть не плачет. Опять. «Вот блять», — крутится в голове Тацуи, — «вот же блять, Синдзё Кей, чтоб тебя битой уебали до потери сознания».

— Люблю, — говорит он вслух совсем другое. Как бы так оформить локальный апокалипсис и провалиться сквозь землю от внезапного стыда… — …что, доволен?

— Доволен, — Синдзё прижимает его к себе ещё сильнее, находит губы своими губами, касается совсем легко. — Принцесса.

— Я не… — начинает было возмущаться Тацуя, но захлёбывается словами, когда его целуют сильно и жадно, гладят ладонями, забираются под футболку. От тактильного контакта будто бьёт током, снимая последние барьеры. — Я…

— Да ты, ты, — выдыхает Синдзё ему в шею. Потом переворачивает под себя, нависает сверху. — Успокойся уже.

Футболка идёт к чёрту, вторая за ней следом, и Синдзё понятия не имеет, зачем ему надо вести языком по животу Тацуи. Зачем-то надо — языком, зубами, носом, всем собой — чтобы прочувствовать, прежде чем в очередной раз взять своё, но уже своё по-настоящему. Он признаёт это, и не собирается отдавать, и однажды даже, может, скажет об этом вслух.

Тацуя всхлипывает под его движениями, закусив губу, красивый, упрямый, надменный — и совершенно теряющийся перед таким Синдзё, честным и настойчивым.

Никаких шансов успокоиться, никаких.

\---

— Поехали в Киото? — предлагает Синдзё за завтраком.

Тацуя закашливается чаем, мотает головой и с удивлением смотрит на него.

— Ой, только не говори, что ты примерный ученик вашей ебанутой школки, — морщится Синдзё. — Пара дней ничего не решает. Поехали.

— Почему бы и нет, — с наигранным равнодушием пожимает Тацуя плечами и тут же утыкается в свою пиалу — широкую, глубокую и такую удобную, чтобы скрыть в ней смущение и дурацкую радость. — Когда? — булькает он в остывающий чай.

— Сегодня? — Синдзё без зазрения совести засовывает последний тост в рот. — Или тебе надо неделю паковать чемоданы и наводить красоту?

На календаре четвёртое апреля -Тацуя думает, что это ведь просто совпадение. Откуда бы Синдзё знать, в самом деле, про завтрашний день.

— Такояки! Мороженое! Путеводитель по саду камней! Полный каталог лав-отелей! —  
последнее тщедушный уличный продавец без возраста, без перчаток на покрасневших от холода пальцах и без каких-либо моральных принципов добавляет, явно заприметив озирающегося по сторонам Синдзё и застывшего рядом в образе статуи божества Тацую.

«Урод», — в свою очередь думает Синдзё. Такояки, мороженое и камни интересуют его чуть больше, чем асфальт под ногами. По крайней мере всё, чего он хочет, — это поскорее добраться до отеля, а не толпиться сначала у синкансена, после тухнуть полтора часа внутри, потом маневрировать между пассажирами на выходе — через чёртову уйму субъективного времени. Единственное, что удерживает его от тотальной ненависти к миру и убийства отдельных его представителей, так это то, что он сам позвал Тацую в данный увлекательнейший трип по Киото.

Ну и, собственно, сам Тацуя Бито.

\---

— Поехали сегодня? — Синдзё без зазрения совести засовывает последний тост в рот. — Или тебе надо неделю паковать чемоданы и наводить красоту?

— Не неделю, — на автомате огрызается Тацуя, рассеянно хватая воздух над опустевшей тарелкой. Потом спохватывается: — В смысле, ты уверен, что это нормально, вот так взять и уехать, не предупредив никого…

— Мне позвонить твоей маме? — выражение лица синдзё можно описать словом «заебал». — Или, может, Секикаве? Или Наруми-куну? Или…

— Хватит, — морщится Тацуя. Футболка сползла с его плеча неприлично низко и это самое красивое, что Синдзё когда-либо видел. Ну, за исключением растоптанного в кровавую лужу Хонджо в своих потаённых и несбыточных мечтах.

Ему хватает двух часов, чтобы доехать до дома, закинуть в спортивную сумку пару сменного белья, дежурный Адидас, зубную щётку и неизменную биту, вернуться обратно и закономерно застать Тацую посреди разобранного содержимого шкафа.

— Ебануться, — подводит итог Синдзё. — Через час надо быть на вокзале. Так, к сведению тебе.

\---

— Куда пойдём? — равнодушно интересуется Тацуя.

Он стоит, засунув руки в карманы куртки, смотрит куда-то вперёд, в одному ему ведомую даль, но от Синдзё не ускользает ни то, как он нервно постукивает носком ботинка по асфальту, ни то, как ёжится на ветру и машинально старается встать так, чтобы между ним и ветром была преграда — весомая такая преграда за метр восемьдесят с лишним.

— Тут есть сад камней, — неуверенно начинает Синдзё, — и философский ещё какой-то.

— Это одно и то же, — косится на него Тацуя.

У Киото есть все шансы стать самым ненавистным городом на планете.

— Сука, ты чего такой умный, — бычит Синдзё, заводясь с пол-оборота. — Охуеть просто. Сам тогда и выбирай, куда пойдём.

Тацуя пожимает плечами, ветер треплет его чёлку в разные стороны и Синдзё совершенно иррационально хочется пригладить её обратно.

— Давай сначала в замок Ниндзё-дзё, потом в храм Кёмизудера, а сад камней на вечер? — предлагает Тацуя.

— А закинуться в отель ты сначала ты не хочешь? — интересуется Синдзё всё ещё хмуро.

— Тут полно отелей по дороге, — отмахивается тот. — Если ты волнуешься за места, то они будут.

Тацуя не дожидается ответа, подходит к навострившемуся продавцу, тут же затянувшему свой речитатив про предлагаемые услуги, и брезгливо — словно это не свеженапечатанная брошюра, а сортирная бумага — вытаскивает из кучи заманчивых предложений путеводитель по достопримечательностям Киото.

— Он заплатит, — кивает Тацуя в сторону Синдзё, уже уткнувшись в страницы и прикидывая маршрут между намеченным на сегодня местами.

«Сука», — думает Синдзё. Подобная наглость его даже восхищает, поэтому он послушно платит, не забыв сунуть продавцу под нос внушительный кулак в ответ на понимающую — в воображении продавца, конечно — улыбку.

\---

— Замок Нидзё был воздвигнут неподалеку от императорского дворца, что было сделано умышленно. — Кажется, некоторых невозможно оторвать от всего, что так или иначе связано с властью. — Нидзё своей монументальностью демонстрировал власть и могущество дома Токугава, он превосходил императорский дворец и по занимаемой площади, и по красоте.

— Ага, — кивает Синдзё.

Вот сейчас такояки были бы очень кстати.

— Смотри, эти столбы скреплены без единого гвоздя! — Тацуя едва ли не подпрыгивает от нетерпения. — И там дальше водопад, мы обязаны там пройти, чтобы Каннон одарила нас покоем и умиротворением!

— Ага, — кивает снова Синдзё.

И ещё пусть одарит парочкой онигири. Или омлетом с угрём.

— Здесь пятнадцать камней, на самом деле, — глаза Тацуи блестят, как у больного в разгар кризиса. — И видимый хаос композиции настолько продуман, что это кажется невозможным.

Синдзё послушно смотрит на камни.

Булыжники, покрытые мхом и потёками воды. Или это трещины, хуй знает.

— Всегда видно только четырнадцать, смотри.

Тацуя тянет его за собой и камни выстраиваются в чёрный абстрактный рисунок с неуловимой гармонией. Эта неуловимость раздражает похлеще бурчания в голодном желудке.

— А если пройти ещё, — рука в его ладони кажется маленькой, хотя Синдзё знает, как больно она может бить и царапать, — то смотри, их снова только четырнадцать, но уже другого нет.

Синдзё против воли приглядывается. Чёрные пятна камней на светлой гальке всё так же абстрактны и бессмысленны, но следующий шаг он делает уже сам и почти успевает уловить тот миг, когда существующий и несуществующий одновременно пятнадцатый камень исчезает из поля зрения.

— Блять, — матерится Синдзё. — Да как так вообще?!

Тацуя смотрит на него, и думает, что Синдзё одно время был таким же — существующим и несуществующим одновременно. Но это в прошлом и Тацуя намерен сделать всё что угодно, чтобы Синдзё никогда больше не исчезал.

— Придурок, — презрительно бросает он. — Люди веками это разгадывают и ищут вложенные смыслы, а ты хочешь за одно короткое посещение постичь все тайны?

— Сучка, — беззлобно огрызается Синдзё. — Я просто голодный. И тут нет тайны, это просто камни.

До отеля они добираются, когда солнце уже начинает закатываться за горизонт, а в голове Синдзё от избытка информации об исторических корнях и культурных аспектах, в которые он и в горячечном бреду не сунулся бы, шумит далекое море. Тацуя, в свою очередь, выглядит так, словно в одиночку выстоял бой против очередного воинственно настроенного лагеря оппозиции протовоборствующей школы, причем лично расправился со всеми и каждым, а трупы попросту съел, дабы подчеркнуть значимость собственного рукотворного труда.

— Ты на спидах, что ли? — почти добродушно осведомляется Синдзё, пока они бредут по очередной узкой улочке, вдоль подсвеченных изнутри витрин, а вокруг разгорается сияние ночного города.

— С какой это радости? — ответным тоном впору точить ножи. Невольно пробивает озноб.

— Пожрать бы, — зевает Синдзё, даже не потрудившись прикрыть рот ладонью. Тацуя морщится с поистине королевским презрением, но едва Синдзё начинает закипать, как он тормозит перед мраморными ступенями, устланными красной дорожкой, и, ни на миг не задумываясь, поднимается прямиком в сверкающий огнями холл отеля западного типа. Синдзё оглядывается по сторонам — в подобные места он и под кайфом не рискнул бы соваться.

— Если мы заблудились, так и скажи… — начинает было он, когда ровный, исполненный достоинства голос Тацуи прерывает его досужие размышления вслух:

— Добрый вечер, нас… Меня интересует двухместный номер.

Улыбающаяся девушка за стойкой прочесывает его с головы до ног профессиональным взглядом, косится на слегка очумевшего от подобного поворота Синдзё, чей рост в сочетании с исполненным доброжелательности выражением неулыбчивого лица, как правило, производит на среднестатистических людей несколько угнетающее впечатление.

— Ко-конечно, — с секундной заминкой кивает она. — Могу я взглянуть на Ваш id?

Все так же не меняясь в лице, Тацуя оборачивается и небрежно бросает через плечо:

— Дай свой.

Будь Синдзё один, или даже в компании ребят из школы, ни увещевания, ни угрозы, ни посулы доплаты не возымели бы должного эффекта, однако Тацую, очевидно, с детства обучали делать с людьми нечто такое, отчего те готовы расстилаться перед ним, всячески норовя угодить. Когда они все же отодвигаются от стойки, Синдзё нечеловеческим усилием заставляет себя удержать руки в карманах вопреки желанию прижать их к пылающим от неловкости щекам.

— Что ты ей сказал? — в конце концов не выдерживает он, когда двери лифта беззвучно сходятся и кабина плавно скользит вверх.

— Показал кое-что.

— Что?!

В узкой ладони тускло поблескивает платиновая карта.

— А невеста-то с приданым, — насмешливо присвистывает Синдзё, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как вспыхивает тонкое ухо — от смущения или, скорее, от злости.

Не желая выглядеть беспризорником, по воле злого рока затусовавшимся на Каннский фестиваль, Синдзё подавляет навязчивое желание присвистнуть, преследующее его последние пять минут, с тех самых пор, как он переступил порог номера и зажег свет. Тацуя тоже не изъявляет желания поболтать по душам, вот почему молчание, царящее в комнате, пока они наперегонки поглощают ужин, кажется весьма-таки недобрым. Горячий душ завершает процесс духовного разложения с феноменальной быстротой: вернувшись, Тацуя обнаруживает Синдзё поперек собственной постели в обнимку с мокрым банным полотенцем. Недовольно цыкнув, он перебирается на свободную, и, швырнув на прикроватный столик кое-какие мелочи, на удивление быстро засыпает — все же, обилие впечатлений способно свалить с ног даже прожженных эстетов со всей их тонкой душевной организацией.

Его будит осторожное прикосновение к шее, настолько легкое, что Тацуя сперва списывает его на щекотку от отрастающих волос. Но затем касание повторяется, куда более настойчиво вторгаясь в прерванный полусон, наполняя тревожным, почти восторженным предчувствием, пока сенсорная память опережает подвиснувший от усталости и стресса последних недель разум.

— Ты чего? — хрипло уточняет он, перехватывая руку Синдзё за запястье. Тот отрицательно мотает головой — вытянутый темный силуэт на фоне окна, подсвеченного блекнущими на рассвете огнями; четкая тень, знакомый запах — с некоторых пор в присутствии Синдзё Тацуя, вместо того, чтобы подобраться и приготовиться к неизбежно следующему удару, напротив, расслабляется, отпускает тормоза, как сейчас, прикрывает глаза, поддаваясь сиюминутной ласке. Под плотным одеялом слишком сонно для связных мыслей, лень даже шевелиться. Немного помешкав, Синдзё забирается в кокон тепла — ему стыдно перед самим собой, однако нельзя не признать, до чего быстро он умудрился привыкнуть к разделенной постели. Уткнувшись носом в висок Тацуи, он вновь засыпает почти мгновенно, и уже не чувствует, как тот переплетает их пальцы.

Их обоюдное повторное пробуждение сопровождается весьма разнонаправленными эмоциями. Синдзё слишком жарко и светло, с недовольным рыком он тянет одеяло на себя, стремясь удержаться в стремительно теряющем над ним власть сновидении: снова драка и кровь, боль и злость. Одновременно с этим он дергается, ощутив посторонние прикосновения, клетку объятия, которую Тацуя умудряется не размыкать даже в бессознательном состоянии. Судя по равномерным, плавным, определенно неосознанным движениям и упирающемуся в бедро Синдзё чужому стояку, принцессе снятся явно не кровавые баталии. Сквозь полупрозрачные занавески льется солнечный свет, за окном позднее утро, плавно перетекающее в полдень. Синдзё не то, чтобы против… От горячего дыхания волоски на затылке становятся дыбом. Забравшись ладонью под свободную футболку, он как раз проводит вдоль позвоночника, когда Тацуя открывает глаза. Его взгляд слишком осмысленный, так что в первый момент Синдзё даже подозревает, что тот притворялся.

— Зачем оделся? Я с тобой еще не закончил, — хрипло заявляет он, и до Синдзё доходит, что тот, вероятно, до сих пор уверен, что видит сон. Осознание простого факта, что именно он является главным действующим лицом эротических триллеров Тацуи Бито, должно казаться постыдным, вместо этого под кожей словно разливается дополнительный жар.

— И чего же угодно принцессе? — не менее хрипло уточняет он, просто чтобы прервать повисшую паузу: только тишина и обычно тщательно скрытая страсть в чужом взгляде, от которого невольно пламенеют уши.

— Тебя, — уверенно заявляет Тацуя, проворно стаскивая нагревшуюся, слегка влажную футболку. — Хочу тебя. Сейчас же, — безо всякого стеснения избавившись от прочих, прямо сказать, немногочисленных деталей гардероба, он наползает на Синдзё, неторопливо и неуклонно, как волна, накатывающая на отмель, подставляя лицо, открывая горло. Синдзё не успевает даже потянуть за край собственной майки, когда его настигает поцелуй, тягучий и сладкий как мед. Ни один из них, разумеется, не успел почистить зубы — и это должно раздражать, чисто теоретически. Вместо этого осознание безнаказанности, с которой он может трогать Тацую, целовать Тацую, трахать Тацую — где вздумается и сколько заблагорассудится — шибает по сознанию не хуже электрического разряда. Очевидно, тот все же обладает способностью перехватывать кое-какие из его потаенных мыслей, поскольку вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, выпутать пальцы Синдзё из собственной прически и устроить показательный разбор полетов, он прижимается всем телом, что выглядит одновременно бесстыдно и беспомощно — словно кончить без участия Синдзё он больше не в состоянии. По крайней мере, не в данный момент точно.

Смазка холодит ладонь, но Тацуя отталкивает его руки, делает все сам, слишком поспешно, едва не задыхаясь. Синдзё хочет было напомнить, что резинки остались в сумке, но уже в следующий момент Тацуя нависает над ним, от давления окольцованных пальцев на плечах точно останутся синяки. Когда он, тяжело дыша, наконец опускается, позволяя Синдзё войти до конца, с силой сжимая его член внутри, Синдзё прикрывает веки: шумевшее в ушах море явно перешло в стихийную фазу — баллов девять, навскидку. Тацуя задает такой темп, будто вознамерился сойти с ума за минимальную единицу времени, заодно утянув в личное безумие самого Синдзё, чье имя повторяет с такой яростью и отчаянием, как если бы без этого он не в силах был сделать даже крошечный вдох. Синдзё кажется, что грудная клетка физически неспособна выдержать подобное давление: настигший его в самом начале жар расползается огнем, давит на легкие, сжигает остатки разума. Тацуя стонет, не в силах сдерживаться, его дрожь передается Синдзё, отчего создается ощущение, будто все мышцы напряжены, все нервы натянуты до звона. Чужой громкий вскрик на периферии сознания теряется в новом шквале ощущений, когда Тацуя разрывает поцелуй и резко подается назад. Синдзё так и не узнает, что последние яростные движения стали стоящим перфомансом для ошарашенной горничной, что все эти бесконечные секунды Тацуя провел, глядя ей в лицо, безостановочно шепча его имя, вцепившись в его предплечья, до тех пор, пока от нахлынувшего оргазма зрение не померкло вовсе.

Они приходят в себя, заслышав тяжелый стук и удаляющийся топот.

— Так это не сон? — с трудом произносит Тацуя, и заливается краской слишком уж очевидно для того, кто все еще прижимается к чужому члену, совершенно не парясь по поводу потеков чужой спермы на бедрах и собственной — вдоль всей грудной клетки, равно как и набирающихся цветом засосов в прочих любопытных местах.

— Хуле там, — соглашается Синдзё, не убирая руки с его задницы. — Доброе утро.


	4. Сказ о Суке с Пусей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _\- Я на твоем месте не общалась бы с этим типом.  
>  \- Это мой муж._

— …Во избежание тупых и бессмысленных терок, — Идзаки прикуривает третью за пятнадцать минут сигарету, и у Ании от никотинового запаха полный рот слюны.

— Нам не нужны проблемы, — безразлично, словно к нему лично это не имеет ни малейшего отношения, подтверждает он, вдавливая руки в карманы с такой силой, что еще немного, и можно будет дотянуться до колен.

Из-за ближайшего от них завала металлолома раздается громкий шорох и отборный мат. Идзаки перекатывает сигарету в противоположный угол рта и недовольно поднимает очки наверх.

— Это еще что за уёбище? — ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь, вопрошает Ания. — Идзаки, блять, договорились же!

— Заткнись, — обрубает тот. — Я тут не при чем. А ну-ка иди сюда, — подзывает он незваного свидетеля их лидерской встречи.

Лицо чувака кажется смутно знакомым.

— Хироми, — добрым-добрым голосом цедит Идзаки со своей стремной улыбкой, которая припасена исключительно для детей с отставанием в развитии и проблемных подростков, что, по сути, одно и то же. — Куда же без тебя.

— Семпай, — имеет наглость выебываться малолетка, хмуря густые брови. Ания думает, что давно пора привить мальчику пару-тройку подобающих манер на добрую память. — Мне надо…

— Что тебе надо, кретин?! — взрывается Ания, дергая рукав рубашки к локтю с такой силой, что ткань трещит. Идзаки жестом останавливает его, неспешно затягивается и с сожалением отшвыривает недокуренную сигарету.

— Хироми пришел проведать семпая, — произносит он, с хрустом разминая шейные позвонки. — Молодец.

— Семпай! — рычит этот двинутый.

— Поклонник? — с усмешкой уточняет Ания.

— Еще скажи «ухажер», — фыркает Идзаки, отчего-то развеселившись. — Глава фан-клуба.

— Любимый семпай средней школы, — нараспев цитирует Ания чье-то давнее, но оттого не менее меткое высказывание об Идзаки.

— Не нарывайся, — беззлобно напоминает Идзаки и поворачивается к бровастому недоумку, которого, судя по цвету лица, сейчас хватит удар от злости. — Ну что ж, Хироми. Говори, чего приперся.

Вместо ответа, тот подхватывает с земли любимую биту Ании, отложенную в знак перемирия.

— Твою мать! — немедленно активизируется благожелательный владелец. — Руки убрал быстро!

— Ха-а? А то что?!

— Тебе пиздец, — обещает Ания.

Идзаки в сотый раз смотрит на часы, как будто там именно сегодня показывают зажигательнейшую подборку порно.

— Ну, вы пока пообщайтесь, я пошел.

— Семпай! — орет «Хироми».

— Куда? — вторит ему Ания. — Ты его за собой приволок, ты и оттаскивай!

Идзаки, который уже успел преодолеть с добрый десяток метров, не оборачиваясь, демонстрирует обоим средний палец.

— Дома поговорим, — доносится из-за кучи металлической рухляди.

Ания, разминает запястья.

— Разберемся? — предлагает он, щурясь. Его противник без долгих предисловий отбрасывает биту, которая отзывается глухим стуком от удара о землю.

— Ты где живешь, Хироми? — сплюнув новую порцию кровавой слюны, спрашивает Ания. Бровастый придурок с трудом поднимает голову, левый глаз совсем заплыл, под правым красуется глубокая ссадина, губы разбиты, кулаки стесаны просто в мясо.

— Я Киришима, — не без труда выговаривает он, силясь подняться и терпя очередную неудачу. Ания хмыкает — самое время для обмена любезностями.

— Отчего же ты такой любопытный, Киришима? — спрашивает он слегка помятую биту, хотя вопрос скорее риторический. — Подрывайся, детям пора спать.

Киришма булькает что-то неразборчивое. Ания без дальнейших реверансов вздергивает его на ноги, практически перебрасывая через плечо.

— Свяжись только с малолетками, — бурчит он себе под нос, стараясь сохранить равновесие. Киришима что-то вякает и закашливается, когда кулак Ании впечатывается ему в грудь. — Молчи, за умного сойдешь. Хотя…

Что значит «дома пообщаемся», у кого дома, чё вообще, болтаются обрывки мыслей в голове Киришимы в такт шагам. Шаги не его — Ания тащит Хироми на себе, и Хироми физически чувствует, насколько Ании это нахуй не сдалось, но долг старшего и прочее блабла вынуждают.

— Отпусти, — вяло брыкается он.

Ания с готовностью отпускает, Киришима падает в грязь и кроет матом всё на свете, начиная и заканчивая, тем не менее, любимым семпаем.

— Идти-то можешь? — хмыкает Ания. Он не делает попыток помочь, но и не уходит. Стоит, ждёт, чтоб его. — Придурок.

— Пошёл нахуй, — огрызается Киришима, мгновенно выходя из себя. — Чё надо тебе?!

— Я не имею ни малейшего желания портить отношения с Идзаки, — цедит Ания, делая себе пометку на память — научить ублюдка манерам и элементарной вежливости. — Поэтому мне не надо ничего, за исключением двух вещей: первая, — он подходит, садится перед Киришимой на корточки и выставляет вперёд указательный палец: — Никогда не трогай мою биту. Вторая, — к указательному добавляется средний: — Пиздуй домой и чтоб я тебя больше не видел.

Посверлив Киришиму для верности суровым взглядом, он встаёт и уходит, и на какое-то мгновение Хироми кажется, что Ания — такой же. В смысле, такой же, как семпай — опасный за всей этой словесной хуйнёй, очень опасный и сильный. Мгновение проходит, в глаза затекает то ли пот, то ли — Киришима трёт лицо рукой — кровь, тело наливается болью в отбитых конечностях, и он кое-как поднимается.

«Зашибись», — думает Хироми, — «Самое то. Вот сейчас это мне — самое то».

Не зная, где Киришима живёт, Ания притащил его в единственно возможное место — родную альма-матер, и слинял, даже не потрудившись убедиться, может ли Киришима постоять за себя в текущем своём состоянии, а в Судзуране это, между прочим, показатель.

 

Хонджо говорит, что у Киришимы заскок на Идзаки, и что это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно. Киришиме похуй, он просто хочет доказать, что он не просто так тут, а достойный противник. Ему мало признания сверстников, мало того, что Хонджо и Сугихара признают в нём своего лидера, мало иметь власть над десятыми классами и теми, кто помладше. О да, он бы с удовольствием потолковал с Сэридзавой или, там, с Такией — немногими достойными, по мнению Хироми, противниками, но ничто не сравнится с дракой, в которой против него стоит Идзаки Шун.

«Это не заскок», — думает Хироми в редкие минуты, когда способен это делать адекватно. Это — самоутверждение, и он просто выбрал того, за чей счёт хочет это сделать.

О том, что в данном рассуждении нет рационального зерна, не говоря уже о честности перед самим собой и объективности выбранного метода, он не думает вообще.

 

Ания ловит его за шкирку, когда возвращается из школы и замечает, как Киришима сворачивает на известную в узких кругах тропинку к дому Окады.

— Куда, уёбок, — почти ласково приговаривает он, таща упирающегося мальчишку за собой в направлении пустыря. — Тебе не в ту сторону.

— Да пусти! — орёт Киришима. Больше всего он похож на разъярённого кота, которого разом лишили колбасы, самки и заслуженной драки. — Да ты кто вообще такой?! Мама его, что ли?!

Ания отпускает Киришиму — тот от неожиданности летит носом в землю, но в последнюю секунду выравнивает шаг и не падает — поправляет спортивную сумку и осматривается. Над пустырём сгущаются тучи, вполне реальные — громыхать на горизонте начало ещё с час назад, ветер закручивает сухую траву и пыль в маленькие вихри, срывает настилы с крыш заброшенных складов. Отличный фон для разговора по душам.

— Слушай, мне похуй, чё там у тебя к Идзаки, — начинает Ания, — но хотя бы на территории Футаготамогавы будь добр, отъебись и умерь свой сталкерский пыл.

Киришима совершенно по-семпаевски делает брови домиком, изображая удивление и напряжённую работу мысли, потом понимает, что его только что опустили, отказавшись разговаривать человеческим — в его понятии — способом, то есть драться, и его глаза медленно наливаются кровью. Поблизости нет ни единой души, способной тормознуть его от очередной глупости, и Хироми без раздумий бросается вперёд.

Встреча с землёй всё-таки происходит, одновременно с этим дождь начинает расходиться, где-то в районе залива ебашит молнией, от последовавшего за ней грома дрожат стёкла в домах, а Киришима упрямо встаёт, набычившись и не обращая внимания на боль.

— Да кто, бл.!

Кажется, посреди пустыря выросла стена в виде Ании, на которую Киришима с размаху налетает, чтобы красиво и быстро упасть.

— Ты так…!

Стена легко уклоняется, стена ниже его и стена совершенно не испытывает угрызений совести, делая подлую подсечку и добавляя ладонью по затылку, чтобы пропахал грязь лицом наверняка.

— Ты такой блять?!

У Киришимы стойкое ощущение, что он дерётся с Идзаки, это дико — хотя бы потому, что удары-то всё равно отличаются, и манера бить, и сила, которая не выходит вся за замах, а будто концентрируется в одной точке, чтобы потом точно так же приложиться к другой точке, уже на противнике, и там вспыхнуть очагом боли, — но психологический эффект точно такой же. Он не может добраться, не может нанести хоть сколько значимый урон, не может стереть снисходительную усмешку и, что самое обидное, — ни семпай, ни этот выродок не дерутся с ним в полную силу.

— Ания Кеичи, — Киришима мотает головой, очухиваясь и соскальзывая рукой по жиже, в которую превратилась земля. — Футаготомагава, 2й-б старший, первый номер бейсбольной команды Никогаку, питчер и твоя смерть, если ещё хоть раз тебя увижу.

Ания успевает уйти достаточно далеко, пока Киришима переваривает отбитым мозгом полученную информацию.

Гроза припускает сильнее, за ливнем уже плохо видно, и Киришима, пошатываясь, кое-как встаёт. Вытирает лицо рукавом, что совершенно бессмысленно в его положении, щурится в сторону, куда ушёл Ания, и ёжится — вода заливает за воротник форменного пиджака, обжигая холодом покрытую синяками спину.

«Ания Кеичи, значит. Вот и познакомились», — думает он. — «Я запомню».

 

Он думал, что с возвращением Идзаки из больницы расстановка сил нарушится. Он был, блять, уверен, что рано или поздно семпай оплошает, пропустит удар, нет, не поддастся — окажется по зубам, но чуда не происходит, и теперь Киришима в состоянии крайне агрессивного уныния топчет газон под окном сучки Идзаки. Нет, ну что в этом тощем выскочке такого? С хуя ли вокруг его дома не собираются паломники, если он святой? С какой стати всегда благоразумный, не брезгующий ни интригами, ни подставой Идзаки будто двинулся крышей строго на юг? Или это теперь так модно, о чем можно сделать вывод, опираясь на наглядный пример под боком. О собственном сталкерстве и вспоминать под вечер стыдно.

Он натыкается на них совершенно случайно, подобно любому открытию в этом грёбаном, по убеждению Хироми, мире. Фонарь висит криво, семпай стоит, освещенный косым спектром света, за которым тьма, скрывающая другого человека перед Идзаки, кажется еще гуще. Хироми до последнего уверен, что это студентка или даже постарше — Идзаки вполне может себе такое позволить. По школе давно ходят слухи, кто-то даже хвастался микропиксельной фоткой на телефоне «приятеля брата моего друга», но реальных данных не раздобыть в Goo, поэтому, несмотря на серьезный риск переломанных конечностей, он, как дебил, поперся один, едва заметив вдали до кровавых соплей знакомую каждому пережженную шевелюру Идзаки. Бредя поодаль, он мог только наблюдать, но со спины возраст не определить точно, хотя, стоило бы признать, вкус у семпая ничего. Мысленно подгоняя и кроя все на свете последними словами, он скрутился за низким заборчиком. С Идзаки станется еще оприходовать свою спутницу прямо на улице — благо на дворе ночь, и телефон в кармане Хироми, поставленный на бесшумный режим, уже нагрелся от непрестанных звонков матери.

— Идзаки, блядь, — хриплым голосом заявила «спутница». — Хватит меня лапать, если не собираешься зайти.

— Ну давай, дуй домой со стояком, — предложил Идзаки. Послышался шорох. В мозгу у Хироми щелкнул некий тумблер, и все стало на свои места. К сожалению, тумблер не парализовал его длинный язык.

— Что-о-о?! — заорал Хироми, так что в паре домов от них залаяла собака.

Получил он в тот памятный вечер так, что едва не составил компанию Хонджо на больничной койке.

Хироми с самого начала был категорически против его нетрадиционного увлечения, но как лучший друг предпочел высказать собственную позицию в самом начале и молча ждать результата, который, естественно, не замедлил явиться во всей своей ошеломительной красе. Теперь Хонджо коротал дни за просмотром зомбоящика, мечтая о том, чтобы почесать прихваченную гипсом ногу или подрочить не здоровой, но оттого не менее второстепенной левой рукой. Сугихара молча оценил обстановку, привычно воздержавшись от комментариев. С тех пор, как Идзаки забил на их еженедельные поединки, из которых он сам выходит, отряхивая рукава пиджака, а Хироми подчас приходилось выносить, в школе стало скучно, хоть вой.

На следующий день Хироми отправляется уже знакомой дорогой, которая, скорее всего, будет мучить его в кошмарах до конца дней, но не успевает даже свернуть на неприметную тропинку, когда кто-то перехватывает его за шиворот и тащит прочь, как котенка. Он взбешен, но, вместе с тем, не может не признать, что противник ему достался что надо.

 

Все словно сговорились:

— Нашел бы ты себе девочку, — улыбнулась утром мать, пригладив вечно торчащие вихры на макушке.

— Телки — это круто, — ни с того ни сего выдал Сугихара, вероятно разморозившийся от массового сексуального напряжения по весне.

— Бабу тебе надо, — уверенно заявил один из близнецов Миками, когда Хироми сгоряча кинулся разыскивать семпая после известия о госпитализации Хонджо. Второй тут же согласно закивал.

— Нет его. У него свидание, — оповестил мир Сэридзава и ушел, скотина, небось, доедать свои сосиски из младенцев.

— Слушай, мне похуй, чё там у тебя к Идзаки, — сказал этот придурок из Футаготамагава, после того, как знатно отделал его дважды, что само по себе непростительно. Он еще много чего сказал, особенно в один из вечеров в баре, но об этом думать не хочется вовсе, тем более, что половину Хироми, откровенно говоря, не помнит вовсе.

Он едва не впервые осознанно задумывается над тем, что творит. Ему глубоко положить на тонкую душевную организацию Идзаки, все его замуты и сомнительную договоренность с уебищным Такией, который и двух слов без своего склерозника сказать не в состоянии. По-хорошему следовало бы сесть, выпить, раз и навсегда разрешить эту дилемму, но семпай смотрит на него как на грязь на собственных пижонистых туфлях. Он не верит в Хироми, и вот это чертовски, до бессильной ярости обидно.

Ранним утром понедельника под вялый писк будильника Хироми приходит к выводу, что незаменимых людей нет, но донести это до собственных неоднократно перекрученных мозгов — задача покруче загадки про блондинку.

В бар Киришима заваливается абсолютно целенаправленно — полчаса назад здесь видели Идзаки в компании ребят из Футаготомагавы. Сугихара спит на задней парте, Хонджо прохлаждается в палате интенсивной терапии в местной больнице, а больше помешать Хироми выкинуть очередную глупость некому.

Фейсконтроль на входе делает вид, что не замечает возрастную категорию нагло прущего внутрь парня, тем более, что функции фейсконтроля в этом чудесном заведении более чем условны.

— Пиво, — отрывисто бросает Киришима, безуспешно строя из себя крутого.  
Бармен не реагирует, методично протирая стаканы, поэтому приходится поднапрячься.  
— Пиво! — громкий хлопок ладони сообщает бармену, что клиент в плохом настроении, а смятая бумажка под ладонью — что клиент достаточно платёжеспособен.

Хироми уходит за дальний столик с тремя асахи, официантка в потёртом кожаном передничке ставит перед ним пепельницу и подмигивает. Не то чтобы Хироми совсем не обращал внимания на противоположный пол, но женщины за тридцать, упакованные в кожу, дешёвую косметику и никотиновую вуаль, пока ещё не вошли в круг его насущных интересов.

По-честному, круг интересов Хироми Киришимы, если вычесть навязчивую идею о завоевании Судзурана, ограничивается исключительно одним человеком, изредка расширяясь до лучшего друга.

После пары достаточно убедительных бесед по душам Киришима научился не орать при виде семпая с его половиной, поэтому он почти спокойно наблюдает, как Идзаки о чём-то разговаривает с Окадой, то и дело касаясь его плеча, как смеётся Ания, чокаясь поочерёдно с обоими своей бутылкой, как Окада раздражённо сбрасывает руку Идзаки с себя, чтобы тут же положить свою ладонь на его колено.

Киришима бесится и ненавидит всё и всех, но вбитые тяжёлым кулаком семпая знания прочно закрепились в его голове: не орать, не выдавать себя, наблюдать и делать выводы. С последним проблема стоит наиболее остро.

Когда Идзаки, расплатившись (за всех, мрачно ставит себе галочку Киришима) уходит, прихватив с собой Окаду, Киришима первым делом подрывается вскочить и пойти следом, но выпитое пиво тянет сесть обратно, взять ещё и надраться в хлам.

— Что я там не видел, — бубнит он. — Что, блять, я там не видел…

Эта мысль — первая разумная за долгое время — оглушает его своей простотой и ёмкостью. Киришима думает, что при желании мог бы составить подробнейший путеводитель по житию и бытию Идзаки Шуна, с закрытыми глазами пройти все основные и вспомогательные маршруты Идзаки Шуна, процитировать обе книжки, с которыми он случайно засёк Идзаки Шуна по молодости, и что бы ни касалось Идзаки Шуна — обращайтесь к специалисту, 1-д старшей школы, Судзуран, по коридору направо, вторая парта с конца у окна, ёбнутый сталкер Хироми Киришима к вашим услугам.

Последнее Киришима слышит не только в своей голове и несколько удивлённо поднимает голову, фокусируя нетрезвый взгляд.

— Йо, придурок, — миролюбиво салютует Ания, усаживаясь напротив. — Опять играл в казаков-разбойников?

Ания Киришиму тоже бесит, но тут есть большая разница — Идзаки явно обращается с ним как с равным. Хироми долго не мог догнать, почему так, да и сейчас не особо понимает, но он помнит, как дрался с Анией и что из этого вышло.

Поставить на место первый номер Никогаку тоже хочется, но если бы он знал, как это сделать…

— Ты никогда не думал, что это ненормально? — магазинчик отца Ании поставляет спиртное в том числе и в данное злачное место, поэтому никто не смотрит, что они пьют и в каких количествах. — А-а?

— Отъебись, — огрызается Киришима. Он не поручился бы, сколько пива плещется внутри, но заканчивать не намерен. — Не твоё дело.

— Ходишь за Идзаки хвостом, получаешь в табло, снова ходишь. — Ания смотрит, как Киришима прикуривает, кажется, десятую за вечер сигарету. — Что в нём такого?

— Не. Тво-ё. Де-ло, — по слогам произносит Киришима, а потом внезапно взрывается: — Иди нахуй! Идзаки-Идзаки-Идзаки, у тебя виды, что ли, на Идзаки?! Ты не в его вкусе, сдохни!

Пару секунд Ания молча охуевает от способности Киришимы пронзать тонкие смыслы бытия и скрытые мотивы лично его, Ании, поступков, потом хмыкает и начинает ржать. Отсмеявшись, он отбирает у Киришимы пачку, вытаскивает сигарету, крутит её в пальцах и с заметным сожалением сминает в пепельнице.

— Придурок, — от выпитого голос Ании ещё более низкий и хриплый, чем обычно. — Идзаки не в моём вкусе.

Хироми знает, что это шутка, тупой такой прикол, специально чтобы его позлить, но фраза застревает в мозгу, под завязку забитом нехарактерными размышлениями, страданиями и алкоголем. Наверное, только поэтому он спрашивает то, что спрашивает, и не сразу это осознаёт.

— А я, — подбородок упирается в горлышко бутылки. — Я в твоём вкусе?

Одобрительно хмыкнув, Ания принимается за новую порцию пива — вечер пятницы еще не заканчивает начинаться, по случаю праздников отменили даже субботнюю тренировку, да и торопиться ему особенно некуда. Все-таки, у пацана есть чувство юмора, что уже неплохо.

— Так что, — настаивает Киришима, тяжело налегая грудью на стол. Правый локоть соскальзывает, утягивает за собой подставку для стаканов, и до Ании неожиданно доходит, что Хироми смертельно серьезен.

— Шутка, которая длится дольше сорока секунд, считается задротской, — отмахивается он, испытывая почти непреодолимое в своей меланхоличной нежности желание запихнуть в рот сигарету, сплюнуть фильтр и пожевать не самый лучший табак.

— Блядь, да или нет?! — вопит Киришима, который умеет исключительно орать как резаный, являя всему миру свой шикарный темперамент, либо хрипеть, когда легкие отбиты стараниями доброжелателей.

— Рот закрой, — командует Ания, когда на них оборачивается добрая половина бара. — Ебанулся совсем? Что за вопрос вообще.

Его мозг под воздействием не качества, измеряемого оборотами, но количества выпитого лихорадочно обрабатывает запрос. Даже несмотря на истерическую потребность демонстрировать всему миру средний палец, нельзя отрицать, что Хироми — красивый мальчик. Будь он поумнее, с таким лицом и ростом он запросто мог бы заиметь кого угодно — любого пола, в принципе. Даже вечно нахмуренные брови и недовольное выражение придают ему некий шарм. Ания пытается представить его с девушкой, не с девушкой, с собой. На этом цепь размышлений замыкается. О том, чтобы соврать, он вообще не задумывается.

— С тобой бы я не отказался перепихнуться, — с этого момента вечер перестает быть томным.

— Ого, — с изрядным опозданием реагирует Киришима — то ли ошеломлен такой наглостью, то ли алкоголь окончательно ударил по мозгам. — Ну давай, — он улыбается впервые со дня их первой встречи, и от этой улыбки слегка не по себе.

Ания не верит своим ушам.

— Охуел? — смеется он и все-таки вцепляется зубами в вожделенную сигарету. Зажигалка, к сожалению, вне поля зрения, а добывать огонь при помощи щелчка пальцев умеет только несравненный семпай Хироми. Мысли начинают удобно смазываться, наплывая друг на друга. И так же мягко и смазано он чувствует, как чужие ноги сцепляются капканом вокруг его лодыжек. Киришима откидывается на спинку дивана сомнительной чистоты, не сводя с него шального взгляда. — Хватит, — негромко замечает Ания — еще не хватало, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил — количество посетителей в баре растет в поистине астрономической прогрессии, скоро к ним попросят подсесть, а уж этого, учитывая состояние недоумка, допустить нельзя ни в коем случае. — Ну-ка пойдем, — Киришима с готовностью вскакивает, точнее, пытается принять вертикальное положение — без особого, впрочем, успеха.

— Ко мне нельзя, — докладывает он, тяжело повисая на Ании, дыша в щеку, шею и ухо одновременно, будто обнюхивая.

— Радость какая, — бурчит Ания, которому не достает самой малости, чтобы начать злиться. — Идиот, — дым клубится вокруг них, люди мельтешат перед глазами бесконечным водоворотом, и когда они, наконец, выбираются на улицу, Ания вздыхает с облегчением, чувствуя, что головокружение унимается, а свежий ночной воздух слегка отрезвляет. Оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы ненароком не наткнуться на случайных знакомых, он почти за шиворот волочит упирающегося Киришиму, который требует продолжения банкета, а также в срочном порядке предъявить ему кокс, блекджек, шлюх и прочие радости простых смертных. — Определись уже, блять, — ухмыляется Ания, когда чувствует чужую руку под рубашкой. — Герой-любовник.

— К-куда мы идем? — интересуется Киришима, немедленно спотыкаясь о тротуар. — В лав-отель?

Ания готов взвыть от смеха.

— Нет, в «Хилтон».

На этот раз Киришима спотыкается на ровном месте.

— Пизди-и-ишь, — тянет он и сдергивает с Ании кепку. — Но потом как-нибудь…

Ания только закатывает глаза, водружая счастливый головной убор на место. Покурить так и не вышло, но в конце переулка, заканчивающегося тупиком, находится закуток, в котором они с Синдзё впервые пробовали, и не только никотин, а потом Наоми-чан, шумная улыбчивая американка, приехавшая по обмену, неоднократно отрабатывала на нем технику минета — по ее мнению, продвинутая девушка должна обладать разносторонними умениями. Главное, не сболтнуть об этом Киришиме, которого однозначно несет навстречу огромным сожалениям. Приложившись о стену, он даже не замечает силы удара, цепляясь за одежду Ании, сползает немного ниже, сокращая разницу в росте, опирается руками о плечи и подается вперед.

«Все дело в концентрации спирта», — думает Ания, обнаружив, что с какой-то радости успел закрыть глаза, увлекшись поцелуем.

Киришима дергает пряжку собственного ремня с такой готовностью, словно именно за этим и притащился в бар изначально. Было бы, о чем задуматься, не знай Ания истинного положения вещей, но напоминать об этом сейчас кажется верхом кретинизма.

— Погоди, — говорит он, когда Киришимы становится слишком много: от рваных движений неловких загребущих рук, до стремления прижаться, потереться солидным стояком и параллельно засосать до самых гланд. — Да спокойно, блять.

— Ания, — внезапно ясным голосом говорит Киришима, и того едва не парализует от изумления — как это в таком состоянии чувак умудрился не забыть, где он и с кем. — Дай мне кончить.

— Удачи, — скорее по инерции бурчит Ания, обхватывая чужой член рукой, двигая ею безо всякого ритма. В ушах начинает характерно шуметь, как всегда, когда он бросается в драку или готовится выбить в аут. Киришима пытается произнести что-то, отдаленно напоминающее его, Ании, имя — только этого и не хватало. — Рот закрой, — в который раз за этот вечер повторяет он, повинуясь противоречивым законам жанра, в котором сняты все его эротические кошмары, тянется и до крови прикусывает яркую припухшую нижнюю губу Хироми.

Вероятно, либидо Киришимы можно увидеть только при наличии градуса, иначе с какой стати он принимается подмахивать и скулить в крепко прижатую к его рту ладонь. «Пиздец какой-то», — с облегчением думает Ания, когда сперма проливается на их измятую одежду, открытую кожу и землю под ногами. Киришима бессильно откидывает назад голову, открывая горло.

— За тобой должок, — говорит Ания, когда тот открывает глаза и не без труда фокусирует взгляд. И тогда Киришима молча и настырно лезет целоваться. А потом его начинает тошнить.

 

Утро встречает Хироми настырными лучами солнца, головной болью и засранным дерьмом ртом, в котором болтается опухший невесть от чего язык.

«Я много пил?» спрашивает сам себя Хироми, кивает, кое-как успокаивает рвущийся наружу желудок и встаёт с кровати.

— Вот блять, — голос осип и царапает горло. — Это ещё что за нахрен?..

Он вырубился так же, как пришёл — одетый в наискось застёгнутую рубашку, джинсы и носки. И рубашка, и джинсы, помимо привычной уже грязи, заляпаны белым и это белое — явно не сахарная пыльца с нимба Хироми-куна.

Воспоминания о прошедшем вечере водят в голове Киришимы плавный хоровод, постепенно складываясь в общую картину. Не хватает только идентифицировать основных действующих лиц, но Киришима вовсе не уверен, что хочет это знать.

Благодаря похмелью Хироми лишён счастья утреннего стояка, но переодевая бельё и задевая, помимо вечных синяков и ссадин, ещё и другие места, он отчётливо помнит, что кончал вчера не от своей руки.

 

Судзуран по субботам не учится, тем более что с самого утра у GPS стрелка с кем-то в районе залива, и ноги сами несут Киришиму в том направлении. Тем удивительнее, когда очнувшись от внутреннего подобия монолога на тему «когда я вырасту большим и сильным» он видит перед собой ворота в некую Футаготомагаву.

— Ания, — цедит Киришима сквозь зубы, резко вспоминая, с кем пил и где пил. — Сука, Ания!

— Внимательно, — раздаётся за спиной. Есть официально тренировка, нет официально тренировки, Ания предпочитает проводить время с пользой для себя и команды. — Уже соскучился?

Киришима рывком оборачивается, сжимая пальцы в кулаки, и неконтролируемый похмельным мозгом язык разматывается на полную прямо посреди улицы.

— Ты, сука, вчера куда лез, а? — хриплый рык ощутимо отдаёт истерикой. — Я тебе блять не тёлка, я тебе щас как въебу, так ма-

Воздух со свистом вырывается наружу из лёгких, прихватывая по пути, кажется, и сами лёгкие, Ания молча подхватывает временно недееспособное тело за шкирку и тащит в сторону от недоумённо косящихся прохожих. Там, где забор поворачивает на девяносто градусов в соответствии с планом школьной территории, есть парочка старых развесистых клёнов, в один из которых едва восстановивший дыхание Киришима впечатывается спиной и чуть не выплёвывает лёгкие снова.

— Слушай сюда, — негромко и очень спокойно говорит Ания, придерживая Хироми за ворот — не иначе как искренне заботясь, чтобы тот не упал и случайно не переломал себе пару костей. — Ещё раз увижу здесь — убью, это раз. — Киришиму как следует встряхивает и он моментально чувствует протест желудка против этого действия. — Промой свои блядские мозги с мылом и дрочи на Идзаки где-нибудь подальше от меня, это два. — К встряхиванию добавляется хороший удар по щекам, явно профилактический. — И напоследок, облегчай свои душевные страдания собственными силами, ок?

Второй профилактический удар достаётся несчастной печени, ещё не оправившейся после вечерних возлияний. Яростно мотая головой, Киришима видит только удаляющуюся спину Ании, в итоге посчитавшего ниже своего достоинства добивать и так полуживого собеседника.

— С-сука, — пыхтит Хироми, больше всего на свете желая никогда не рождаться. — С-сука, пиздишь, я не мог так, не мог!

Оказывается, мог.

Весь уик-энд проходит под знаменем внутренних рефлексий, сдобренных хорошей порцией адреналина в доках, и ранним утром понедельника Киришима приходит к печальному, но честному выводу, что надо что-то менять. Будильник вяло пищит, раздражая мозговые центры, но встать и выключить его нет никаких сил: придя домой под утро, Киришима так и не смог уснуть, перебирая в памяти то свои стычки с семпаем, то эпизоды из жизни лучшего друга, свидетелем которых он невольно стал, то памятный вечер в баре и свои нетрезвые ощущения от жёсткой ладони Ании.

То, что от последних воспоминаний у него неизменно встаёт, наводит на мысли ещё более печальные.

— Скажи, вот ты как понял, что ты, ну, — Киришима сидит в палате у Хонджо, ест чужое яблоко и ковыряет перочинным ножиком край тумбочки. — Ну, с этим своим, ирокезом…

— Неужели предложил Идзаки свою руку и сердце? — скалится Хонджо. — Наш мальчик дозрел до высоких отношений.

— Пошёл ты, — беззлобно огрызается Киришима. — Кроме семпая людей, что ли, нет.

Он понимает, что совершенно бездарно спалился, только когда тишина в палате начинает звенеть совсем оглушительно.

— Есть, конечно, — задумчиво изрекает Хонджо, внимательно глядя на него. — Но, полагаю, сейчас не лучшее время для обсуждения этого вопроса.

Хироми, красный, как-то самое съеденное только что яблоко, бубнит что-то про «щас язык вырву» и «вторую ногу сломаю», вылетает из палаты, хлопнув дверью на весь этаж.

Ебаный стыд, а не жизнь, крутится в голове единственная мысль. Сдохни, Ания Кеичи, просто сдохни, тут же поспевает вторая. Надраться в говно и нарваться на хорошую драку, осторожно, но настойчиво вклинивается третья, постепенно отодвигая весь мир на второй план.

Надраться, нарваться и при случае откусить собственный язык, чтобы не болтал лишнего.

***

До конца учебного года Киришима успевает основательно пополнить черный список недоброжелателей, обзавестись парочкой знатных шрамов и расшатанным зубом. Перед заключительным поединком Такии с Риндаманом отсутствие сдерживающего фактора в лице Хонджо ощущается особенно остро, когда Идзаки проходит мимо, явно нарочно задевая плечом, и не ведется ни на окрик, ни на угрозу, будто уже не имеет к Судзурану со всеми его разборками, кровавыми стычками и тоннами внутреннего дерьма ровным счетом никакого отношения — счастливо оставаться, малыш Хироми.

Киришиме до кровавых соплей важно раскачать эту нелепую ситуацию напоследок; теперь, когда он в должной степени оценил потенциал и на собственной шкуре произвел все необходимые замеры ярости Ании, подспудное желание сравнить его силу с Идзаки становится навязчивой идеей. Он с удовольствием явился бы на показательный поединок, уселся в первый ряд и пожирал взглядом каждый удар, напрочь забыв о попкорне, но, очевидно, если идеологические разногласия некогда и существовали между этими двоими, они успели разделить сферы влияния задолго до зарождения амбиций Киришимы, так что на благоволение Вселенной в этом смысле рассчитывать нечего.

Первые недели второго курса проходят, будто подернутые унылой дымкой однообразия. А потом наступает лето, и от этого становится только хуже.

Помимо тотального несовершенства мира присутствует еще, как минимум, одна грандиозная проблема, избавиться от которой можно было бы, разве что, посредством ретроградной амнезии. Через два дня после памятной попойки Киришима бредет домой под покровом густых сумерек, когда память услужливо подсовывает эпизод, который он охотно предпочел бы выжечь даже с сетчатки собственных глаз: козырек кепки Ании повернут вбок, рубашка благополучно расстегнута до середины, и само его положение в пространстве в кои-то веки не лучится агрессией, совсем как Идзаки («Да блядь», — в сердцах сплевывает Киришима, но вязкая после курева слюна предательски повисает на подбородке).

— За тобой должок, — говорит Ания, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не ухмыльнуться, и Киришима цепляет его воротник обеими руками, чтобы засосать по-взрослому. Дальше простирается темнота, глухая как ночь в гробу.

Корчась от стыда и ненависти, Киришима не может не признать двух стремных фактов: 1. ему это точно не привиделось под градусом — не тот уровень прихода; 2. целуется Ания отменно. Есть еще третий, оказывающий на открытую рану на уязвленном самолюбии эффект лимона с солью: долги принято возвращать, и, на свою больную голову, Хироми не из тех счастливых людей, кто в состоянии проигнорировать подобные подначки.

В июне прохладно и, большей частью, пасмурно — для довершения идиллии не хватает только адской жары. Сугихара вновь принимается отращивать волосы. Верный Хонджо, будучи настоящим другом, закидывает удочки на предмет душевных терзаний, что еще больше растравляет начавшие было затягиваться язвы злости.

— Это иррационально, — бормочет он, торопливо, но оттого не менее внимательно просматривая новое входящее смс. — Если тебе нужно что-то для себя прояснить, пойди и задай свой вопрос. Если тебя реально задело, объясни челу, в чем он не прав, в методах тебя никто не ограничивает. В конце концов, в этом нет ничего аморального, я тебе не пари на твою задницу предлагаю, — очень спокойно реагирует на ответный боевой рык Хонджо, набирая ответ левой рукой — наловчился, блять. — И нет, сегодня вечером я занят.

— Свидание? — понимающе кивает Сугихара, подсевший на мангу про школьниц. Глядишь, через месяц еще маской обзаведется. Это все — тупая и бессмысленная суета, не приносящая ни покоя, ни облегчения.

Как известно, домой дорога не одна, однако сегодняшний выбранный путь несколько затянулся. Хироми оглядывается по сторонам, в первый момент не узнавая окрестности. За спиной отражает блики огней города река, на мосту постепенно затихает шум проезжей части. Чуть поодаль темнеет неосвещенное здание какой-то школы, а еще дальше раздаются выкрики, топот и глухие звуки ударов. Когда отбитый мозг все же выдает запрос по поиску, Киришима лично готов огреть себя битой по затылку — ноги будто сами вывели его к незабвенной старшей школе Футаготамагава, где, судя по диспозиции, вот-вот закончится вечерняя тренировка бейсбольного клуба. Он не без опаски озирается по сторонам, в любой момент ожидая встретить засевшего в засаде с очередным эпистолярным шедевром Хонджо, но вместо этого, по законам жанра, Мерфи и мгновенной кармы, записавшей его в любимчики, натыкается на человека, который его присутствию здесь, мягко говоря, больше всех не рад. Звереет Ания мгновенно.

— Нет, ты не просто хам, ты еще и тупой! — орет он, швыряя на землю сумку.

— Забейся! — не уступает ему в красноречии Хироми, но вовремя осекается, вспомнив о тщательно завуалированной даже собственным подсознанием цели визита, и добавляет с неприязнью: — Я вообще по делу.

— Какие у меня с тобой могут быть дела? — фыркает Ания, не переставая сжимать кулаки.

— Ты что, дебил? — потихоньку доходит до кондиции Киришима. — Много пиздишь для первого номера.

— А вот за это ты мне сейчас ответишь, — обещает Ания, немного опуская голову — так, что выражение раскосых глаз становится совсем уж угрожающим. — Заебал.

— Я и отвечаю! — срывается Киришима. — Ненавижу быть должным уёбкам!

— Что? — зачем-то переспрашивает Ания, как-будто такой вопль можно было не услышать с расстояния в полтора метра.

— Что слышал, урод! Ты сказал, за мной долг — я пришел рассчитаться!

Никогда в жизни Киришима не чувствовал себя тупее, чем сейчас — стоя перед Анией, взбешённым самим фактом его прихода, и предлагая вернуть все долги разом и на будущее прихватить. Наверняка Ания думает, что у Хироми ПМС и истерика по случаю окончания семпаем старшей школы, некстати закрадывается в голову мысль.

— Отъебись, — подтверждает Ания все его подозрения. — Просто отъебись.

Поправляет кепку в знакомом — когда, блять, это успело стать знакомым?! — жесте, прожигает его взглядом. Киришима знает, что если сейчас его уши начнут краснеть, то случится что-нибудь страшное.

— Эй! — раздаётся с поля вопль раненого бизона. — Чё за дела?!

Бизон, он же Лабрадор, Киришиме знаком более чем хорошо, и Киришима уже разворачивается, чтобы проорать ответное приветствие, но Ания хватает его за шкирку и оттаскивает в сторону, игнорируя протестующие взмахи руками.

— Какой ещё долг, придурок, — цедит он, не сбавляя шага. — Уймись и иди учи уроки.

Киришима вылетает в ворота за пределы Футаготомагавы и приземляется чётко на задницу. Впрочем, тут же вскакивает и одним прыжком оказывается перед Анией, всклокоченный, с перекошенным от злости и стыда лицом.

— Ты сказал, что я должен! — упрямо твердит он, и Ании приходится слушать его, потому что теперь уже Киришима вцепился в условно белую форму первого номера Никогаку и наклонился так близко, что глазам больно смотреть в упор. — А я не хочу быть тебе должен ничего и никогда, понял?!

— Заебись, — хмыкает Ания. — Ты хоть помнишь, какого рода долг? Я вообще-то пошутил тогда.

Киришима не шевелится, сзади слышатся шаги Синдзё, нервировать которого всегда себе дороже, и Ания кивает, отцепляя от себя руки Хироми.

— Окей, завтра в том же баре, в десять.

Киришима растерянно смотрит ему вслед. Рядом с высоченным Синдзё Ания кажется до смешного маленьким, но над этим давно уже никто не смеётся. И, вместо того, чтобы выбить из Киришимы всю дурь привычным и, надо признать, достаточно действенным методом, он только что согласился встретиться.

Никакого пути назад. Никакого, мать его, грёбаного пути.

 

В баре шумно, сквозь плотную никотиновую завесу плавно перемещаются нечёткие силуэты разной степени трезвости. Киришима не выискивает в этом дыму Анию, просто садится за барную стойку, заказывает пиво и за раз осушает полбутылки.

Он честно пытается не думать о том, как будет возвращать долг. Потом он пытается не думать, зачем вообще пошёл и поднял эту тему, явно для Ании не столь насущную. Потом его мысли начинают крутиться вокруг прошлой их встречи в этом месте, закончившейся обжиманиями у стены в паре десятков метров от бара. На этом Киришима допивает вторую половину бутылки, расплачивается, встаёт и практически налетает на основной предмет своих размышлений.

— Ну, — вместо приветствия отрывисто бросает Ания. — Успел нажраться в говно?

— Я только пришёл, — на автомате отвечает Хироми и прихватывает Анию за плечо. — Пошли.

Не то, чтобы Ания разрешил ему командовать в их со всех сторон прекрасном тандеме, но ему интересно, как Киришима будет вести себя дальше, поэтому он только хмыкает и идёт следом. В случае чего, вырубить настырного пацана всегда успеется.

— Давай здесь, — Киришиме явно стрёмно не то что говорить, просто смотреть на Анию.

— Ты романтичен чуть больше, чем твой любимый семпай, — усмехается тот.

Туалет в баре представляет собой удручающее зрелище: две кабинки, одна из которых не закрывается за неимением двери, расписанные непристойностями стены, треснувшее зеркало, заляпанное неизвестно чем.

При упоминании семпая Киришима закономерно звереет, хватает Анию за грудки и бешено сопит в лицо, раздувая ноздри. Ания насмешливо поднимает брови вверх, и до Хироми сквозь кровавую пелену в мозгу доходит, что над ним просто подшучивают, не имея ввиду ничего серьёзного.

— Заткнись, — бурчит он, заталкивая Анию в ближайшую кабинку и на ходу расстёгивая ему ремень.

«Только этого не хватало», — думает Ания. Для полного счастья в личной жизни ему не хватает только этого. Едва успел позабыть не самую лучшую страницу своей биографии, не самую достойную реакцию на крепкие мужские объятия. Неумелые, но искренние претензии на поцелуи в исполнении Хироми-куна он не забыл, но психологический анализ этого интересного факта можно провести когда-нибудь после.

— Эй-эй-эй, — он выставляет вперёд обе руки, отталкивая Киришиму от себя. — Иди нахуй, придурочный, я прощаю тебе все прегрешения, просто съебись с горизонта, и всё.

— Я верну долг, — упрямо бычит Киришима, и решимость в его голосе контрастирует с общим выражением лица просто на отлично. — Верну, понятно?!

Окей, прикидывает Ания, а если попробовать от противного? Сомнительный метод, но может сработать.

— Знаешь, — издалека начинает он. — Была такая Наоми-чан, так вот она охуенно делала некоторые вещи. Сечешь, о чём я? В школе биологию проходил? Или проебал всю молодость на Идзаки-сана?

— Что? — Хироми хлопает ресницами (длинными, сука, ресницами, мимоходом отмечает Ания), осмысливая новые данные.

— Отсоси, — поясняет Ания, отодвигая остолбеневшего Киришиму в сторону, чтобы выйти. — Тогда зачту долги на месяц вперёд.

Он более чем уверен, что Киришима скорее разнесёт полгорода, бросит семпая на произвол судьбы или выучит Повесть о Гэндзи наизусть, нежели засунет невъебенную гордость себе же в задницу и прекратит нарываться.

Киришима перехватывает его уже на выходе из туалета, рывком заталкивает обратно, впечатывает кулаком в солнечное сплетение своё сомнительное согласие на предложение и снова дёргает ремень Ании, едва не выламывая несчастную пряжку.

Когда он, затравленно дыша, опускается на колени прямо на грязный пол, Ания окончательно перестает что-либо понимать и отказывается верить собственным глазам.

— Ёбаный стыд, — говорит он, даже не пытаясь запротестовать.

— Заглохни уже! — огрызается Киришима, чьи уши пылают огнем. — Чо-то не похоже, чтобы ты был против, — его выдохом обдает кожу, и у Ании, как и любого нормального подростка, решительно нет повода сомневаться в возможностях собственной потенции.

Дверь в туалет хлопает, впуская шумовую волну из переполненного зала. Мысль о том, что обнаружить их более чем любопытную диспозицию можно, если просто заглянуть в щель под расхлябанной дверцей, шибает по мозгам не хуже алкоголя. Киришима молчит, явно настраиваясь. Кто-то дергает ручку с той стороны — пока этот ебанутый будет вылавливать свою дзен-волну, их триста раз засекут, и слухов потом не оберешься. Ания уже тянет ремень с джинсами наверх, когда Киришима, принюхавшись напоследок, открывает рот и быстро обхватывает его член губами.

В этом нет ничего нового — все девчонки, с которыми Ании доводилось зажигать, рано или поздно переставали ломаться, но Киришима… тут ситуация отличается в корне. Сразу ясно, что ничего подобного ему в жизни делать не доводилось — передние зубы то и дело царапают кожицу вокруг головки, движения беспорядочные и отрывистые, слишком медленные, чтобы разойтись как следует — ясное дело, парень опасается забирать глубоко. В какой-то момент, он, видимо, решает рискнуть, попытавшись расслабить горло, моментально давится и заходится кашлем.

— Что, хуёво, бро? — пьяно растягивая слова, спрашивает настырный некто из-за стены, решивший, что для кого-то культурная попойка уже закончилась.

— Угу, — хрипит Киришима.

— А я уже думал, опять кому-то приперло поебаться, — продолжает благожелательный собеседник. Анию начинает разбирать нервный смех.

— Я нормально, — отзывается Киришима, вытирая губы рукавом. Слюна тонкой струной свисает с его подбородка. Даже от сравнительного небольшого количества алкоголя его развозит на чувственность, в остальное время запертую в агрессию; Ания, в свою очередь, под градусом заводится и язвит больше обычного — что и говорить, прекрасный тандем. Киришима поднимает глаза, и в этот момент из противостоящих противников они становятся сообщниками: он не из тех, кто стал бы подставляться человеку, которого ненавидит. Ания больше не может его презирать, но сам он пока об этом не подозревает. Дверь снова хлопает — невидимый доброжелатель все же рискнул оставить «жертву перепоя» на произвол злого рока.

Киришима громко выдыхает, облизывает губы. От этого незамысловатого действия нервный импульс простреливает позвоночник Ании. Он берет член в руку, ничуть не стесняясь — после всех их эскапад это стало бы верхом лицемерия.

— Дай я, — просит Киришима, почти до боли сжимая его ноги под коленями. Раз в жизни рост Ании становится преимуществом. Естественно, он не против — у кого хватило бы сил отказать при наличии полноценного пульсирующего стояка. Поэтому он просто зажмуривает глаза, привалившись к исписанной различного рода пожеланиями стене, позволяя все на свете. Он отталкивает Хироми за секунду до того, как кончает со влажным вздохом, больше похожим на всхлип, но все же недостаточно сильно — брызги попадают на щеку и шею, и Киришима с отвращением стирает их, держа ладонь в выгнутом положении, будто это не он десять секунд назад держал во рту чужой член.

— Неплохо для первого раза, — не может не подъебнуть Ания, пока поправляет одежду. — У тебя прямо талант.

— Блядь, — все еще не желая сгибать отставленную ладонь, Киришима борется с собственным ремнем.

— Что еще? — неохотно дергается Ания.

Только псих мог возбудиться, дебютно отсасывая полупостороннему чуваку, с которым у него по жизни нарисовались серьезные терки.

 

Память тела не собирается спускать ему это с рук (Хироми попросту отказывается думать, насколько пошло это звучит) даже после третьего похода в душ со всеми сопутствующими — против собственной воли он то и дело трогает шею и лицо, там, где давным-давно не осталось ни следа спермы Ании, будто пытаясь вытравить атомы из пор. Будто пытаясь нащупать снова.

Воспоминания слишком четкие и свежие, чтобы можно было вот так запросто вышвырнуть их из головы или сделать какой-нибудь вид, а следы на коленях джинсов слишком очевидны. Поэтому он просто ложится в свою знакомую до последней складки на простыне постель и предается порочной страсти уединенного удовольствия, в самый неподходящий момент вспоминая выражение лица Ании, напряженные до дрожи мышцы ног Ании под своими судорожно сжатыми пальцами, руку Ании на своей щеке, а потом сразу на плече, отталкивающую прочь, чтобы не забрызгался, не поперхнулся, не проглотил. Он успел распробовать все как следует, и в этом не оказалось ровным счетом ничего страшного — никаких отросших волос на ладонях или внезапной слепоты. Хотя, это как раз прогнозируют после деятельности иного рода. Хироми понимает, что чертовски пьян — стадия «запить разочарование» после ухода Ании по-английски растянулась на остаток вечера. Как же он хочет, блять. И дело, разумеется, в гормонах — в чем же еще?

Жаркая плотная, пусть и послеобеденная жара не приносит облегчения. Зной медленно распаляет подернувшуюся пленкой алкогольного безразличия злость, выжигает остатки сознательности. С наступлением вечера он уже почти кипит. Вот почему горстка чуваков в светлой форме воспринимается едва ли не в качестве подарка судьбы. Но уже в следующую секунду разглядев среди них Анию с его Лабрадором, Хироми резко меняет приоритеты.

— …Чуваки, мы вообще из другой школы, — ухмыляется Ания. Как всегда — ни тени страха, ни капли уважения.

— Вот и нечего ходить по чужой территории, — сквозь зубы цедит рыжий тип с обручем в буйных кудрях. — А тебя я давно наблюдаю возле Идзаки.

Дальнейшие события развиваются слишком стремительно даже на вкус Киришимы, который вечно влетает во все и сразу.

— Ты не ошибся, красавчик? — перекрикивая вопли бритоголовых орет он, засовывая руки в карманы. Хонджо выписывают на днях, Сугихара с родителями за городом — помощи ждать неоткуда, особенно если слава больного на голову шествует впереди тебя шагов на семь. — В Судзуране таких не водится. — Притихшая свора, набычившись, наблюдает за каждым его движением. — Ания, — говорит Хироми, криво улыбаясь, — будешь должен, — судя по тому, как перекашивает лицо последнего, он прекрасно понял, о чем речь.

— Если выживешь, — гудит Лабрадор, очевидно, пребывающий в неведении по поводу душевного состояния напарника.

Хироми раздраженно цыкает.

— Вот увидишь, — бубнит он себе под нос, а потом без разбега несется в толпу.

Следующую неделю Киришиме приходится провести дома — ничего серьёзного, но отлежаться и восстановить силы, как физические так и душевные, ему жизненно необходимо. Прошедший месяц, по максимуму отразивший весь ебанизм вселенной и её особую любовь к Хироми-куну, заставляет всерьёз задуматься о некоторых вещах.

Задумываться Киришима не любит. Если раньше вся эта еботня с самоанализом сводилась к «поставить семпая на колени и заставить признать себя», то теперь она называлась примерно «добровольно встал на колени перед Анией — иди убей себя». Никогда прежде он даже не допускал мысли о тёрках такого рода с парнями, но почему-то каждый раз при воспоминании об Ании с организмом начинает происходить натуральный пиздец.

Спросить бы Хонджо, слабовольно думает Киришима и знает, что никогда не решится на подобную откровенность.

 

— Давай переспим, — говорит Ания, старательно изучая этикетки на бутылках, благо в магазине их более чем достаточно.

— Заболел что ли? — удивлённо переспрашивает Яги и даже успевает приложить ладонь к его лбу, прежде чем Ания отшатывается. — Сначала Кошиен, потом всё остальное, и то не факт.

Какое-то время Ания молча перерабатывает злость и массу других сопутствующих эмоций во что-то цензурное, потом отрывисто бросает «увидимся» и скрывается за стеллажами и стойками с саке, водкой и прочим алкоголем. Выпить хочется невыносимо, но это не выход, Ания знает, как не выход и то, что он только что предлагал Яги.

Даже если он с ней и переспит, это ничего не изменит. За прошедшую неделю Ания пробовал отвлечься от некоторых вещей с помощью бейсбола, драк, доступных девочек в барах, коих — и баров, и девочек — всегда хватает при правильном подходе, и в последнем варианте вовсе не ограничивал себя щупаньем девичьей груди или традиционным минетом у чёрного входа.

Нетрадиционный в исполнении Киришимы слишком прочно засел на уровне тактильных ощущений, на уровне неосознанной визуализации. В отличие от самого Киришимы, Ания тогда был трезв, поэтому всё то, что ебанутый Идзакин сталкер обычно прячет за килотоннами агрессии и неконтролируемого максимализма, Ания увидел и запомнил слишком хорошо.

«Ебаный цирк», — думает он. Скажи кому — забьют битами и умрут со смеху.

 

— Заебись, — озвучивает Ания общее мнение, когда в баре вырисовывается знакомый силуэт. — Окада, ты притащил за собой всех своих фанатов?

Окада цыкает в его сторону, сердито хмуря брови и поглядывая на телефон. До Ании доходит, что Идзаки сейчас даже не в городе, судя по всему, и для визита сюда Киришимы должна быть другая, не менее веская причина.

—По-моему, это твой фанат, — негромко озвучивает очевидное Синдзё, наблюдая из-под чёлки, как Киришима усаживается за барной стойкой, заказывает пиво и ненавязчиво не смотрит в их сторону. Получается у него хреново. — Может, позвать сюда?

Радостный гогот команды обещает звезде Судзурана занимательное времяпрепровождение, тем более что после сегодняшней игры, из которой Никогаку вышли абсолютными победителями, настроение у всех просто отличное. Кроме Окады, но тому есть свои причины, как догадывается Ания.

— Завернулись, придурки, — беззлобно рявкает он. — Сам разберусь.

К концу бутылки пива язык у Киришимы развязывается без посторонней помощи.

— Первый номер, блять, — приветствует он Анию. — Чё так долго шёл?

— Ну-ка пойдем, проветримся, — командует Ания, пока к словам Киришима не добавил действия и не посвятил всех окружающих в свой глубокий личный мир. — Хуйло малолетнее.

Он тащит не особо сопротивляющегося Киришиму через танцующий народ, то и дело чувствуя, как тот прикасается то бедром, то плечом, мимо двери на кухню, мимо туалетов, к служебному выходу, где в случае чего можно вырубить навязчивого пацана и оставить отдохнуть на пару часов.

— Э-э-эй, Ании-я-я-я, — тянет за его спиной Киришима и пьяно смеётся, — ты же знаешь, зачем я пришёл, да-а-а?

— В ебало получить ты пришёл, — цедит Ания, швыряя его спиной к мусорным бакам.

— Не-не-не, — Хироми умудряется держать равновесие, и на то, чтобы снова сократить расстояние между ними до нуля, ему требуется всего несколько секунд. — Ты мне должен, я хочу получить своё.

— Ты не заигрался, Хироми-кун? — искренне удивляется Ания. Внутри всё сворачивается в ледяной клубок, и хуй поймёшь, чего в этом больше — предвкушения драки или предвкушения сражения иного рода.

— Зассал, да? — глаза Киришимы зло прищуриваются. — Только языком трепать можешь?

Ании кажется, что он понимает, почему Идзаки никогда добровольно не подпускал Киришиму к себе ближе чем на сотню метров — соблазн убить его с особой жестокостью слишком велик для одного неуравновешенного человека.

— Должен, говоришь, — он дёргает Киришиму на себя за мягкий вырез футболки. Десять сантиметров разницы только добавляют доброты в его голос. — Должен, говоришь?!

— Эй, Ания, — раздаётся от двери хриплый оклик, и Киришима немедленно зажимает Ании рот ладонью, отступает на шаг в темноту узкого переулка, тянет его на себя. — Ания?

Ания кусает жёсткую кожу, до крови, до пелены перед глазами, ощущает животом, насколько Киришима рад его видеть, чувствует, как теряет контроль над собой, когда ладонь не только не убирается с его лица, но наоборот, вжимается сильнее одновременно с тем, как Киришима пытается расстегнуть себе ремень.

Синдзё уходит, не дождавшись ответа, но это уже мало кого волнует.

С легкостью вывернувшись, Ания запоздало уклоняется от лица Киришмы, чувствуя его губы на скуле, потом язык широким мазком проходится по щеке, а вслед за этим зубы цепляют мочку уха, и от стремительной смены ощущений кидает не то в дрожь, не то в жар.

— Без слюней, — говорит Ания, нашаривая под одеждой чужие ребра и мышцы — в обычной драке так не прокачаешься.

— Ания, — зовет Киришима своим тягучим блядским тоном, который только на девчонок только, небось, и работает, — как ты собрался сосать без слюней?

— А с чего ты взял, что я собрался? — парирует Ания, быстрым движением сталкивая вниз уже расстегнутые джинсы с бельем, оборачивая ладонь вокруг члена Киришимы, другой рукой подхватывая яички и сжимая почти до боли. Ответом ему становится судорожный вдох, когда Киришима втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Еще секунда, и Ания всерьез рискует поймать хук лицом. — Ну, все-все, — успокаивает он, выравнивает движения, уловив ритм. Киришима закрывает глаза и весь съеживается, словно это Ания, а не он сам, выше на десяток сантиметров.

Ания, не отрываясь смотрит на игру света и теней на его в кои-то веки расслабленном лице. Кончает тот почти бесшумно, содрогнувшись всем телом, с полуфантастической скоростью. «Скоро можно будет сдавать нормативы на скорость», — думает Ания, а потом одергивает себя — откуда вообще в его голове мысль о продолжении столь близкого знакомства. И накатывает ярость.

— Давно не гонял? — зло спрашивает он, носком кроссовка пиная Киришиму под колено, но тот уже успел оправиться, хотя еще и не застегнул джинсы. Ания оказывается в элементарном блоке, сгиб локтя давит на кадык, голову не повернуть за счет разницы в росте.

— Тебя волнует? — раздается сердитый шепот. — Что, не дает никто? — рука проходится по напрягшемуся животу, нащупывает солидное свидетельство небезучастности к происходящему. — Или тебя возбуждает, когда просят? — вздрогнув, Ания принимается вырываться, с размаху задвигая локти за спину, но удар не достигает желаемой цели. — Угадал? — продолжает сессию глумотерапии неугомонный придурок. — Просят, чтобы вставил и отымел как следует?

— Заткни пасть! — сипло орет Ания, выворачиваясь. На этот раз никто не успевает увернуться, и от удара начинает ныть запястье.

— Или на кровяку встает?! — распаляется Киришима, у которого все руки залиты кровью из разбитого носа. — Давай, ни в чем себе не отказывай.

Гнев улетучивается мгновенно, будто разом наступает отрезвление.

— Ты как? — глупее вопроса выдумать сложно, но Ания очень старается.

— Охуенно, — гундосит Киришима и вытирает руки о футболку, хотя кровь продолжает капать. — Ты все еще торчишь мне.

Ания поднимает брови так высоко, что их не видно под козырьком кепки.

— Подрочить и я себе могу.

Стыдно признать, но даже после неприглядной драки и ухода Киришимы Ания по-прежнему чертовски возбужден. На то, чтобы спустить в знакомом туалете, ему требуется минуты три. Только дома ему приходит в голову потрясающая в своей простоте мысль: он ведь запросто мог отказаться, послать, избить до полусмерти. Почему он этого не сделал? Последовавшие вслед за этим размышления тоже малоутешительны: они не договорились ни о времени, ни о месте; даже номерами обменяться не додумались.

 

«Терпеть не могу быть должным малолетним ублюдкам», — убеждает себя Ания. В зеркале отражается угрюмый чел, чьи брови насуплены в откровенной насмешке. Мол, ты сам-то себя слышишь, чувак? Вот блядь. В этот момент раздается надтреснутый сигнал телефона, оповещающий о новом входящем.

«где и когда?» — гласит смс. У Ании не возникает ни малейших сомнений, чьему авторству оно принадлежит. Он перезванивает немедленно.

— Откуда у тебя мой номер?!

— Тебе не похуй? — тут же принимается орать в ответ Киришима. — У меня свои источники!

— Ладно, — говорит Ания, переводя дыхание. — Чего тебе надо?

— А то ты не понял!

— Не ори на меня, дебил!

— Да бесишь, блять!

Уже тот факт, что им все же удается встретиться в пустующей по случаю переучета в магазине квартире Ании, кажется невероятным. Киришима с плохо скрываемым любопытством вертит головой, разглядывая, но не решаясь спросить.

— Сядь уже, не мельтеши, — жестко приказывает Ания. При мысли о том, что Киришима будет смотреть на него сверху вниз своим непроницаемым взглядом, будто оценивая, не говоря ни слова, неожиданно накатывает смущение — зачем оно теперь, откуда ему взяться? — Я тебе не телка на коленях стоять.

— А я что, телка? — сходу взвинчивается буйный темперамент, но короткий тычок в грудь слегка умеривает пыл.

— Ляг и лежи молча, — командует Ания, потирая ладони, явно не зная, что делать с руками.

Киришиму разбирает смех, но он молчит, кусая губы. Как ни крути, Ания старше его и по возрасту, и в плане положения в местной тусовке, ему есть, что терять.

— Я не буду снимать, — поспешно заверяет Киришима в ответ на исполненный угрозы взгляд, адресованный мобильному телефону.

— Рискни здоровьем, идиот.

Получается у Ании плохо, он никак не может синхронизировать движения и начать дышать носом — то ли он боится задохнуться, то ли опасается причинить боль.

— Нормально, — слабо реагирует Киришима, — сейчас засну.

— Ну вот возьми и покажи, раз такой умный! — звереет, Ания, у которого по щекам расползаются яркие пятна стыда.

— Разденься тоже.

— Не командуй!

— Заткнись!

Переступив иррациональный страх откусить зубами что-нибудь стратегически важное и потом до конца жизни разбираться с ебнутым Судзураном с Идзаки во главе, Ания принимается стягивать с себя свободную майку. С другой стороны, вполне возможно, Идзаки даже скажет ему спасибо. За освобождение от сталкера, естественно, — за что же еще?

— Ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше? — на всякий случай уточняет он.

Киришима зло сужает глаза.

— Блядь, нет, конечно!

— Хули ты тогда делаешь вид, что самый умный?! — по-новой заводится Ания, и в этот момент Киришима не находит ничего лучше, чем заткнуть его поцелуем.

— Еще скажи, ты не хотел, — говорит он после. Ания молча смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом толкает на незаправленную постель.

— Найди уже, чем занять свой грязный рот.

Киришима закатывает глаза, вздыхает, и после этого все идет как надо. Ну, почти.

Трель рингтона раздается, когда Ания балансирует на грани оргазма, удерживая член Киришимы в сантиметре от своих губ. Лежать на боку не слишком удобно, левая рука онемела напрочь, но в текущем состоянии можно пренебречь обстоятельствами. Он кончает под аккомпанемент шипения Киришимы, который подхватывает свою треснутую «раскладушку» раза с четвертого.

— Да? — рявкает он, знакомым размашистым движением вытирая губы.

— Киришима! — орет трубка, дальше неразборчиво. Киришима дергается от прикосновения чужой руки, закрывает глаза, стараясь не дышать в динамик.

— Понял. Буду.

— Тебя дома тоже зовут по фамилии? — зачем-то спрашивает Ания, когда телефон летит на пол.

— Нет, — густые брови недоуменно ползут вверх. — Хироми. А что?

— Хироми, — повторяет Ания, будто впервые пробуя имя на языке по-настоящему, слишком расслабленный, чтобы задуматься о собственных поступках. — Давай, кончай.

«Это ненормально», — думает Ания, падая лицом в кровать, до сих пор хранящую чужой запах. «Это, мать вашу, переходит все границы», — думает он, с размаху впечатывая кулак в стену так, что костяшки сдираются до крови. Это, сука, просто пойти и сдохнуть, если всё продолжится в таком темпе, но не продолжать это — как?

Ания с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, чувствуя, как снизу снова накатывает возбуждение. Убеждая себя, что это просто гормоны, яростно дёргая рукой туда-сюда, (это ведь просто грёбаные гормоны, и Киришима тут ни при чём), кончает он, представляя запачканное спермой лицо Хироми и чуть не рычит от злости.

Пора это заканчивать, пока не зашло слишком далеко.

 

— Хироми, are you okay? — выёбывается Хонджо познаниями в английском. Не иначе как выучил, отсматривая гей-порно со своим раннером. — Где радость жизни?

— Отъебись, — хмуро отмахивается Киришима, — давно в больнице не был?

Хонджо утыкается обратно в мангу, отлично зная, когда не стоит продолжать разговор, тем более что манга хотя бы кончится через десяток листов, а страдания Киришимы явно грозят затянутся на вечность.

Киришима смотрит в заклеенное прозрачным скотчем окно, игнорируя окружающую действительность. Мало того, что Судзуран стал унылее его собственной комнаты, младшие курсы давно построены и воспитаны, а лучший друг слишком счастлив (хотя тут Киришима, конечно, рад, за него — не одобряет, но рад). Вляпаться так, как умудрился сам Хироми, надо уметь. Не то чтобы он признавал, что Ания вызывает в нём какие-то там нехарактерные эмоции, помимо огромного желания размять кулаки и измерить силу агрессии, так что может, всё совсем не так плохо, и он не должен… А кто, кстати, кому в этот раз должен?

Смс уходит со скоростью света, но ответа нет даже к концу перемены, и Хироми не выдерживает.

— Какого хера?! — орёт он в трубку, когда после третьего гудка Ания соизволяет ответить. — Чё за кидалово?!

— Уймись, придурок, — связь не очень хорошая и голос то и дело пропадает. — Не до тебя сейчас, поиграй пока с подружками.

— Ха-а? — жуткое дежавю на тему того, что с ним только что разговаривал Идзаки, несколько выбивает из колеи. — Ани…? Ха-а?!

Сука, бесится Киришима, вынося с ноги дверь и распинывая невовремя подвернувшихся учеников. Вот, блять, сука.

Конечно, он не выдерживает первым — контроль и самообладание никогда не числились в списке достоинств Киришимы Хироми — и тащится в Футаготамагава, чтобы лицезреть, как Ания тренируется на поле до седьмого пота и глубокой ночи в компании своей ненаглядной команды.

Конечно, он не собирается сталкерить — богатый опыт с любимым семпаем был достаточно разнообразен в этом плане, чтобы продолжать отдавать всего себя сей порочной страсти — просто ему нравится тусить в баре, тут дешёвое пиво и нелюбопытный бармен. И Ания, сидящий в компании с Лабрадором, Юфуне и девочками, которые явно не смущаются позволять себе если не всё, то многое.

Конечно, Киришима всё понимает, но видеть, как Ания прямо перед своим домом засасывает какую-то гламурную чиксу и лапает за туго обтянутую мини-юбкой задницу, немного выше его предела выносливости.

Слишком много всего скопилось и перемешалось, чтобы он мог сам с этим разобраться.

 

Ания заходит в комнату, насвистывая популярную песенку, занимающую в Орикон-чарте первое место уже вторую неделю, и последнее, чего он ожидает — подсечки и заломанных за спину рук.

— Какого хрена? — растерянность длится только первые секунды, потом он узнаёт — чувствует — знакомый захват, знакомое злое сопение за ухо, знакомый запах Кензо, носить который Киришима начал, повторяя за Идзаки. — А ну, блять!

— Ания, — хрипло шипит Киришима за его спиной, и концентрация ненависти в голосе зашкаливает. — Думаешь, меня можно вот так кинуть? Думаешь, вам всем можно со мной вот так?

— Ты ебанулся?! — Ания набирает полную грудь воздуха, резко выдыхает и почти перебрасывает Киришиму через себя — в ограниченном пространстве комнаты сделать это сложно, не сломав мебель или чью-то конечность. — Очнись, уёбок! Ты чем думаешь-то вообще?

Киришима сопит, сопротивляется, бьёт, не разбирая — под дых, в лицо, в шею, по растянутым икрам, и Ания тоже не видит причин сдерживаться, тем более что недоумок вломился к нему в дом и смеет предъявлять претензии. Хироми охает, когда неслабый кулак пересчитывает ему рёбра, перехватывает руку Ании и валит того на пол, больно прихватывает за волосы.

«Сука как же бесишь», — гоняет пульс вместе с кровью по венам одно и то же, — «как же ты бесишь». Ания догадывается, что в крови у Киришимы застрял этот же набор слов, но причины — да не похуй ли на причины? — его не волнуют.

Ему достаточно немного поддаться, чтобы Киришима ослабил хватку на руке, а после вывернуться змеёй, пользуясь разницей в росте, припечатать ладонью за взъерошенный затылок, оттянуть волосы и снова с размаху вписать это красивое и наглое лицо в пол. Киришима кроет его матом, и всех его родственников, и всю эту блядскую жизнь, и случайно, успокаивая поток брани тычком в бок, Ания проезжается рукой по его паху и понимает, что Киришима, как всегда, ничего не скрывает.

Это возбуждает. Это заводит так, как ни одна податливая девчонка, ни один журнал из коллекции Хирацуки, ни одно порно, даже самое горячее. Ания коленом распинывает ноги Киришимы в стороны — пытается, потому что Киришима упирается и обещает убить его, выгрызть печень и вырвать сердце, расчленить труп и скормить собакам — закрывает ему ладонью рот, для чего приходится тянуться по всей хироминой спине, Киришима мотает головой, и он по-настоящему сильный, чтобы справиться с ним было легко.

Со своим стояком справиться тоже непросто, особенно когда попадаешь им на напряжённую задницу Киришимы. Наполовину сползшие джинсы и скомканная в районе поясницы футболка, рельефная спина под грудью — Ании кажется, что он может прочувствовать даже пару шрамов, настолько обострилось восприятие — шумное дыхание, то, как Киришима пытается укусить его за ладонь, — всё это складывается в потрясающе ясную и простую картину.

— Заткнись, — выдыхает Ания, кусая Киришиму там, где линия плеча переходит в шею. Чувствует кровь во рту, свою или Хироми — хер поймёшь, и проезжается пахом ему по ягодицам.

Киришима мычит, дёргается, его страх почти физически ощущается всеми органами чувств.

— Заткнись, — повторяет Ания, прикусывая кожу уже повыше, прижимается сильнее, чтобы было понятно сквозь двойной слой джинсы, что никто не собирается останавливаться. — Хотел продолжения? Сейчас будет.

Киришима как-то странно всхлипывает, и до Ании с опозданием доходит, что его ладонь — та, которой он зажимает Хироми рот, — мокрая не только со стороны рта. Это не меняет в ситуации ничего, даже то, что он достаточно смутно представляет себе процесс; не меняет ничего, но сквозь дикую смесь бешенства, желания и чистой воды эгоизма внезапно проступает что-то ещё.

— Ты… меня боишься, что ли? — спрашивает он. Почему-то это обидно, и не признать за собой этой вины не получается. — Хироми?

— Сдохни, — кое-как выговаривает Хироми, безуспешно глуша истеричные нотки. — Блять, просто сдохни!

Ания снова кусает его за шею, чтобы тут же зализать языком, широко и влажно, оставляя мокрый след, от которого кожа сразу же покрывается мурашками.

— Бля-ять, — совсем уже жалобно выдыхает Киришима, сжимаясь и напрягая плечи. Знал бы он сам, чего боится больше… — Просто… давай уже.

Уже в следующий момент он чувствует, как ослабевает хватка на шее и слева под ребрами, и Ания отстраняется, медленнее, чем следовало бы, но столь же непреклонно.

— Пошел нахуй, — говорит он, не рискуя поднимать глаза, будто на полу внезапно обнаружились утерянные письмена Майя или подсказка, как выиграть Кошиен. Киришима нехотя поднимается, ощущает, как утихает жгучее беспокойство, приправленное концентрированным страхом. — Свалил мигом, понял? И дорогу сюда забыл.

— Нет, — говорит оправившийся от первичного шока и ужаса Киришима. Когда Ания оборачивается, он сжимает кулаки и смотрит исподлобья, будто готовясь кинуться в новый раунд их бесконечной драки. — Я не за этим пришел.

— Ах вот как, — Ания склоняет голову набок, с неподдельным интересом наблюдая за незваным гостем. — И какого, позволь спросить, хуя тебе нужно?

— Сам знаешь, — рычит Киришима, задиристо вскидывая голову. Ания в который раз в жизни дивится, как справедливо порой природа распределяет умственный потенциал и физическую привлекательность.

— Ладно. Тогда снимай штаны, ложись, я в душ — и будет все, что захочешь.

Киришима напряженно сопит, сдерживая за крепко стиснутыми зубами ответную реплику, в которой, и к гадалке не ходи, отнюдь не комплименты.

— Или что, романтики маловато? Роз насыпать и зажечь охулиард све…

— Давай выпьем? — очень тихо и зло предлагает Киришима.

Ания дергает ртом, но, подумав, кивает.

— Ладно.

На то, чтобы позаимствовать с полки припасенную на черный день бутылку саке, подцепить две чоко и прошмыгнуть обратно в комнату Ании требуется не больше пяти минут. За это время Киришима либо успевает справиться с истерикой, либо принимает какое-то там архиважное решение, но не делает попытки сбежать.

— Как ты сюда попал? — на всякий случай чопорно осведомляется Ания, пусть даже время для воспитательных мероприятий безнадежно упущено. Киришима глядит на него как на ребенка-дауна.

— Через окно, — как будто это само собой разумеется.

— Еще раз, — начинает было Ания, но, запнувшись, машет рукой — что взять с дебила, который будто нарочно стремится нарушить максимально допустимое количество разного рода запретов за единицу времени. Пробка поддается с сухим металлическим скрежетом. Киришима сглатывает несколько нервно — хотя, вполне возможно, все дело в несусветной жаре и отсутствии кондиционера. — До дна, — командует Ания, хотя сам едва касается губами края. Киришима выпивает все без остатка.

— Если я не буду есть, меня развезет, — информирует он, поморщившись.

Ания крутит пальцем у виска.

— А мне чего от тебя надо, идиот?

— Умолкни уже, — звучит совершенно безобидно.

Ания с удовольствием понаблюдал бы за пьяным Киришимой еще пару часов — чувака сносит буквально грамм от трехсот. Сперва он снимает носки, потом предлагает сыграть на раздевание — все это ни на минуту не переставая нести сущий бред. Цирк какой-то. Когда доза алкоголя доходит до некоторой критической точки в кровеносной системе Киришимы, он подсаживается поближе и изображает пантомиму «соблазнение семпая». Когда имя Идзаки упоминается всуе в третий раз, Ания не выдерживает.

— Так и пиздуй трахаться к Идзаки! — сдавленным от ярости голосом выдает он, с усилием разжимая кулаки.

— Зачем? — недоумевает Киришима, явно не заподозривший подвоха. — Я его не хочу. Я вообще…

— Что?

— Я никогда не хотел семпая… ну… как эта его сучка.

— Язык прикуси, — на автомате одергивает разошедшегося малолетку Ания, хотя ему и дела нет до личной жизни Идзаки и, если уж на то пошло, какую роль в их сексуальных взаимодействиях выполняет Окада. Хотя последнее и так, пиздец, очевидно. — Так кого же ты хочешь, Хироми-кун?

— Тебя, — честно отвечает Киришима, глядя в глаза. С этого момента в жизни Ании наступает апокалиптический период. — Сделаешь это со мной?

— Сделаю что? — нарочно дразнит его Ания, у которого под солнечным сплетением скручивается тугой клубок напряжения.

— Да ладно, — дурашливо мотает головой Киришима, — переспи со мной? — как работает его мозг, если от незначительного допинга с чуваком можно делать буквально все, что угодно?

— Окей, — отзывается Ания, и медленно тянет его голову к себе, нажимая на затылок. И пусть он целовал этот чувственный рот гораздо больше раз, чем ему самому хотелось бы, каждый новый поцелуй почему-то кажется лучше предыдущего.

Элементарная логика + обучающие видео на asiaporn.org подтверждают, что секс с разными полами обладает некоторыми существенными отличиями. Разумеется, ни о каких приготовлениях Ания не задумывался до сегодняшнего дня, да и видео просмотрел, будем считать, из праздного любопытства.

— Ты когда-нибудь… с кем-то…

— Ну, была одна тян, — отвечает Киришима с закрытыми глазами, — мне было лет четырнадцать, а ей — шестнадцать, и мы…

— Охуенно интересно, — закатывает глаза Ания и отправляется в ванную. Пока он отсутствует, Киришима умудряется раздеться и даже ничего не сломать — ни себе, ни вокруг. — Ложись, — говорит Ания. Совершенно очевидно, что и в этих отношениях он должен тащить все на себе.

К его удивлению, Киришима послушно распластывается по постели и утыкается носом в сложенные перед собой руки, и от этой покорности у Ании встает как после одиночного марафона порнофильмов. Красивый, далеко не покладистый пацан готов добровольно под него лечь во имя какой-то своей прихоти — Ания хочет именно его, пусть даже до кровавых мозолей готов утверждать обратное.

— Ания, — зовет Киришима, не отрываясь от созерцания своих сцепленных пальцев. Язык ощутимо заплетается, но задор не угасает, — я прямо слышу, как ты думаешь. Иди сюда и трахни меня, сколько можно?

— Ладно, — говорит Ания. — Ладно, — повторяет он, будто стремясь втереться кожей груди и живота в крепкую спину, толкает коленом внутреннюю часть бедра, намекая, что зона первого свидания давно канула в прошлое и ноги неплохо было бы развести пошире. — И что я должен делать? — ситуация напоминает комедию абсурда.

— Я должен показать тебе, как ты должен мне присунуть? — фыркает Киришима. — Не тупи, первый номер.

Ни с одной девушкой он так не нервничал — следовало бы, конечно, выпить по примеру Хироми, но что делать с немотивированной агрессией Ания не знал бы точно. Мысль о том, что в первый раз редко кому нравится, тоже не приносит облегчения. Когда запах ментола пропитывает, кажется, всю комнату, а Киришима перестает вздрагивать от движений пальцев, Ания решается задать вопрос, по уровню идиотизма превосходящий прочие:

— Ты живой?

— Да, — немного рассеянно выдает Киришима. — Жарко. Нет, холодно. Блять, Ания, давай уже.

— Ладно, — в который раз повторяет тот, хотя он успел уже раз триста передумать и проклясть всех на свете до седьмого колена. Пластик хрустит слишком уж громко, где-то далеко за окном с воем проносится полицейский патруль. Впервые в жизни Ания желает, чтобы его член внезапно стал поменьше, и тогда… он… бы… От напряжения дрожат руки, по лбу катится пот, волосы липнут к щекам. Киришима выгибает спину, когда Ания начинает медленно толкаться в его тело, почти не дыша, не решаясь заговорить. Когда давление на легкие становится невыносимым, Ания останавливается, и тут же слышит протестующий возглас.

— Не надо, — дрожащим голосом просит Киришима, подбираясь так, что на руках и шее выступают вены. Он неосознанно дергается навстречу и Ания, зашипев, входит до конца, зажмуривается и дышит так, будто в одиночку отыграл пару иннингов. — Ания…

— Не шевелись, — рявкает тот в ответ и добавляет уже тише: — Я не… я, блять, прошу тебя.

В этом пока нет ничего классного, но Ании кажется, что он позорно кончит, если хоть один из них пошевелится. Судя по реакции, Киришима не разделяет столь восторженных переживаний.

— Двигайся, — приказывает он через несколько минут. Ания успевает ухватить мысль о том, что, вполне возможно, ему хочется, чтобы все поскорее закончилось, но когда Киришима подтягивает ноги и пытается привстать на колени, внутри будто снова случается атомный взрыв. Горло не пропускает ни слова, кроме жарких выдохов и хрипов. Он бы так хотел, чтобы Киришима — Хироми, тоже узнал, увидел, прочувствовал, как это круто, но мысли сносит шквалом ощущений. Ании хочется, чтобы это прекратилось и продолжалось, по меньшей мере, еще пару вечностей.

— Блядь, — выдыхает он, чувствуя, что не может контролировать накрывающий его оргазм, — охуеть. — Он как раз успевает склониться над сведенной судорогой напряжения спиной, вонзить зубы в место под выступающей лопаткой, и дальше остается белый огонь и вспышки удовольствия под накрепко зажмуренными веками.

Когда им все же удается расцепиться, Киришима тяжело заваливается набок и так лежит, дыша часто и тяжело.

— Хироми, — зовет Ания, кладет руку на острую бедренную кость, обтянутую кожей, слегка надавливает, будто хочет выцарапать чужую почку или, там, печень. Быть может, тогда он успокоится? — Ты… чувак, извини, я…

— Закройся, — говорит Киришима, быстро проводя тыльной стороной ладони под глазами, хотя нужно быть дураком в квадрате, чтобы не заметить слипшиеся ресницы и прокушенную губу. — Забыли, все было охуенно, — он дергается, чтобы подняться, но Ания перехватывает движение.

— Я сейчас избавлюсь вот от этой интересной детали, — ровным голосом произносит он, удерживая плечо Киришимы прижатым к постели. В другой руке он держит использованный презерватив, — а потом мы побеседуем. Очень спокойно. Без спешки. Как ты любишь.

 

— Тц-тц-тц, — Хонджо неодобрительно качает головой, пока Киришима разносит по периметру тупика очередных претендентов на звание самого лучшего. — Я думал, ты нашёл своё успокоительное.

— Ха-а-ах?! — на автомате орёт Киришима, едва стоя на ногах. — Не нужно мне никакое успокоительное!

Мегурогава давно нарывалась на задушевный разговор, ещё в бытность в Судзуране GPS в полном составе, а когда Киришима прознал о неслабых тёрках местных чуваков с Никогаку, автоматически распространил вендетту на все классы вплоть до начальной школы и принялся насаждать свою справедливость.

Хонджо называет эту справедливость «сублимацией личной неудовлетворённости» и если бы он знал, что солидарен в этом с Анией, стопудово бы загордился, поэтому Киришима делает вид, что ему похуй на ботанов и прочих излишне выёбистых личностей, и продолжает своё правое дело.

Он едва не пропускает удар в висок утыканной гвоздями палкой, и если бы не тот же Хонджо, только что стоявший в сторонке с очередной мангой (явно нашёл где-то заначки Токадзи), а через секунду сносящий слишком резвого чувака подальше от Хироми и с наслаждением ломающий его палку об его же голову, то вполне возможно, на этом история воина справедливости по имени Киришима Хироми и закончилась бы.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Киришима. Чёртов Ания, второй день прошёл уже, а как болело всё — так до сих пор и болит.

— Не за что, — не оборачиваясь, отвечает Хонджо. — Ты бы поберёг себя, первое время.

«Сука всё-то ты знаешь», — думает Киришима, но у Хонджо есть мозги и чувство такта, поэтому он никак не развивает данную тему, спасибо и на этом.

 

— А теперь у меня есть пара вопросов, — Ания садится на край кровати, перекрывая Киришиме возможные пути к отступлению. Тот, впрочем, особо не рыпается, натягивая трусы и футболку, то и дело морщась. — Ты как?

— Это первый вопрос, что ли? — язвит Киришима, наклоняется поднять джинсы с пола, охает и садится обратно, без них. — Нормально.

Парень явно протрезвел, хмыкает про себя Ания, и все защитные барьеры тут же полезли на своё привычное место. Он протягивает Киришиме джинсы.

— Почему? — спрашивает он. — В смысле, ты вроде нормальный, насколько это возможно в твоём случае. Зачем тебе подобный экспириенс?

— А тебе зачем? — тут же взрывается Киришима. — Что-то я не заметил возражений.

— Я первый спросил, — обнаруживает вершины дебилизма Ания и слава богу, что в комнате достаточно темно. — Так всё-таки?

Киришима молчит так долго, что Ания всерьёз думает, не вырубился ли он прямо на его кровати.

— Не твоё дело, — наконец, выдаёт Киришима охуенно логичный и, главное, понятный ответ. — Не понравилось, что ли?

— Я не про «понравилось»! — звереет Ания, автоматически хватая Киришиму за грудки. — Блять, как же сложно с дебилами!

— Ну и руки убери! — звереет Киришима в ответ, встряхивается и, чуть пошатываясь, решительно идёт к двери. — Первый номер, блять…

«и мне похуй на Идзаки, понял?», приходит через двадцать минут смс.

«у тебя дерьмовое саке, еле проблевался», приходит вторая.

«не игнорируй меня, Ания Кеичи!», приходит третья, после которой Ания едва сдерживает порыв разъебать телефон о ближайшую поверхность. Правда, как же сложно с дебилами.

«В следующий раз не пей, Киришима Хироми, здоровее будешь», пишет он ответ и отправляет, только потом сообразив, какой смысл первым делом увидит в этом Киришима.

 

— Ебаная жизнь, — глубокомысленно изрекает Киришима, сквозь пустую стопку глядя на соседний столик — там сидит стайка ярко раскрашенных девиц и поглощает коктейли в космических масштабах. — Какая-то ёбаная жизнь, блять…

— Да ты в говно, друг, — тонко подмечает Хонджо. Он не пьёт, но Киришима на это, кажется, не обращает никакого внимания, — может, хватит?

В кармане мягко вибрирует телефон, с третьей попытки Киришима достаёт его и пытается прочитать сообщение.

— Зарв… завт… зарвтра вечер-ом, хах, — смех выходит совсем уж истерическим, Хироми наливает себе ещё одну стопку и залпом выпивает. — Прикинь, завтра вечером!

— Уже прикинул, — Хонджо отбирает телефон и пользуется правом лучшего друга, чтобы посмотреть, кто и что пишет. — М-м, вот где собака порылась-то.

— Собака? — переспрашивает Хироми. — Ания — та ещё собака… о, а вон те ничё так!

Девицы за столиком разделились: часть отправилась покорять танцпол, часть, видимо, поправлять макияж, а две оставшихся устроили представление на тему «у любви много разных лиц».

— Тоши, — спрашивает Киришима, по-прежнему не глядя на него, — это правда нормально?

— Смотря о чём ты, — философски изрекает Хонджо. — Если про количество выпитого тобой — то нет, если про Анию — тебе виднее.

— Психиатр блять, — даже в таком состоянии Киришима умудряется язвить.

— Психоаналитик, — поправляет его Хонджо. — Дай закурить.

— Я жалок, — кажется, Киришима сейчас заплачет, и не знай его Хонджо чёртову тысячу лет, впору было бы бить тревогу. — Я жалок, да?

— Ты охуенен, — может, намекнуть Ании, что иногда стоит быть понежнее с неуравновешенной психикой звезды Судзурана? — И ты, блять, тяжёлый.

Следующие полминуты Киришима блюёт, упираясь рукой в кирпичную стену.

— Всё болит, — зачем-то сообщает он Хонджо, которому это знание, несомненно, очень должно пригодиться в жизни. — Хотя тебе не понять.

— Мне… О-о-о-о, — получить подтверждение своих выводов всегда лестно, но всё равно, это несколько неожиданно и нехарактерно для Киришимы. — А как же семпай? — не может не подъебнуть Хонджо. — Разве не на него у тебя стояло все прошлые годы?

— Семпай… семпай… — Киришима явно не слышит последние слова, иначе бы уже полез драться. — Не хочу семпая, хочу Анию.

«Заебись», — думает Хонджо. Альтернативная вселенная, когда ты успела стать реальностью?

 

Киришима крутится в пределах видимости бейсбольного поля все три часа, что продолжается тренировка. Дикий сушняк не облегчает ожидания, и будь Хироми чуть поактивнее мозгом, он бы пошёл сразу к дому Ании и ждал там, или, на худой конец, раз в жизни порадовал маму и, прежде чем свалить, сделал уроки, благо времени хватает.

— У всех по фанату, только у меня хуй знает что, — бубнит Вакана, первым замечая знакомый — не раз палил под окнами брата в прошлом году — силуэт за сетчатым ограждением. — Эй, Хияма, камон, будем отрабатывать удар!

Вторым Киришиму замечает Синдзё, чего не считает нужным утаивать.

— Опять ты? — орет он через все поле. — А ну пиздуй отсюда, щегол!

— Ты чего разошелся? Что там такое? — недовольно хмурится Ания, приставляет ладонь к бровям и обводит взглядом окрестности. Одетого как ворону на похоронах Киришиму он засекает с первой попытки, что, впрочем, не странно. — Блять.

— Дать ему на орехи? — предлагает Синдзё уже значительно тише, как и подобает сочувствующему лучшему другу. — Чего он к тебе приебался?

— Если бы я знал, — бормочет Ания. Повышенное внимание к его персоне впервые в жизни не кажется лестным — больше того, он с удовольствием провалился бы под землю прямо под излюбленной питчерской горкой.

— Так давай разберемся? Не хочешь, я один схожу, — как будто Ании хоть раз в жизни требовалась помощь посторонних. Кроме факта возвращения в бейсбольный клуб, конечно, но об этом принято тактично помалкивать даже в узких кругах.

Пробегающий мимо рысцой Секикава хлопает его по плечу.

— Не лезь, Кей-чан, — говорит он, мгновенно оценив ситуацию. — Пойдем потренируем передачи.

— Ты! — свирепеет Синдзё. Точнее, делает вид — и ребенку очевидно, что, несмотря на многочисленные побои, над которыми колония для несовершеннолетних только присвистнула бы, всерьез злиться на Секикаву, из всех людей, он почему-то не умеет. — Сейчас сам огребешь!

Ания вздыхает с облегчением.

— Я его знаю, — некстати проявляет осведомленность опоздавший на тренировку Окада. Остальные вежливо игнорируют неприкрытый одеждой, уже набравшийся цветом засос прямо под уровнем роста волос на его затылке. — Он из школы Идз… то есть, я хотел сказать. Блять.

Ания косит на него с насмешливым любопытством.

— Ну-ну, продолжай, — ехидно подбадривает он.

Окада смеривает его наглым взглядом.

— Да уперся он мне.

— Вот и хорошо, — едва слышно произносит Ания, глядя ему вслед, — что не уперся.

 

Когда разморенного отпускающим похмельем и жарой Киришиму прихватывают за шиворот и встряхивают, как котенка, он оказывается абсолютно не готов к подобному обращению.

— Ха-а-а? — хрипит он после долгого молчания, силясь вывернуться и сориентироваться во времени и пространстве.

— И какого хера ты здесь делаешь, Хироми-кун? — шипит Ания, не отказывая себе в удовольствии поплеваться ядом. — Загораешь?

— Ания, — констатирует Киришима, у которого только от звуков этого голоса самопроизвольно ускоряется сердечный ритм. — А вы уже… закончили?

— Как видишь, — столь же недовольно отзывается Ания, почти швыряя его на землю, но Киришима уже успевает прийти в себя и вовремя уловить равновесие. На поле пусто, солнце жарит так, что над городом плавится дрожащая дымка марева. В воздухе ни ветерка. — Я же сказал вечером, ты тупой или этому в вашей чудной школе не учат?

— Блять, хватит орать! — в свою очередь гаркает Киришима, прихватывая гудящую голову обеими руками.

Ания смотрит на него так, будто сейчас разорвет на куски и скормит рыбам в заливе. Да еще и пригласит своих конченых приятелей поглумиться над печальными останками.

— Ну что еще? — говорит он значительно тише после продолжительной паузы. — Голову напекло?

— Похмелье, — выкладывает Киришима.

— Бля-я-я. Завязывал бы ты с этим делом, чел. Сам дойдешь?

— А то что, на руках понесешь через полгорода? — огрызается Киришима, и резко поднимается, цепляясь за ствол какого-то столетнего дерева.

Ания молча делает первый шаг по направлению к своему дому.

 

— Пап, я с… другом, — если отец Ании и заметил секундную заминку, он явно не придал этому значения. Между его ухом и плечом зажата трубка радиотелефона, в руках — огрызок карандаша и огромный ежедневник. Он кивает сыну, не отрывая взгляда от записей.

— Четырнадцатого числа партия номер С0001426…

— Пойдем, — окликает Ания, когда Киришима прижимается пылающим лбом к прохладной деревянной панели. — Не здесь же, блин.

В комнате прохладно и полутемно от завернутых жалюзи. Свет просачивается только снизу, ложась широкой полосой на пыльный подоконник. Когда Ания сует ему в руки стакан с ледяной водой, Киришима готов едва не стонать от счастья. Он залпом опустошает стакан и запихивает в рот целых два куска льда.

— Ложись, — продолжает распоряжаться Ания, без особого, впрочем, раздражения. — Все равно от тебя сейчас толку как от зомби.

Потоки воздуха, гоняемые переносным вентилятором, легко касаются обожженной солнцем кожи рук, шевелят волосы. С этим ощущением Киришима и засыпает, будто проваливаясь в черную дыру.

Его будит осторожное прикосновение ко лбу, и в первый момент Хироми никак не может сообразить, где он и какого черта. Вокруг незнакомая комната, кровать гораздо шире его собственной, за окном явно темно — с боков жалюзи выбивается свет фонарей, косыми линиями расчерчивая пустую стену над столом. Ания одергивает руку, будто его ужалили.

— Ты стонал, — поясняет он, засовывая ладони в карманы свободных домашних спортивных брюк, — я решил, что у тебя жар. — Если бы Киришима не знал его получше, он почти наверняка пришел бы к ошибочному выводу, что Ания смущается. Но ведь Ания такого не умеет, ему это просто не нужно.

— Который час? — голос низкий и скрипучий, в горле так сухо, будто песка сыпанули.

— Десять, — Ания кивает на настольные часы. — Пойдешь домой? Мамочка, небось, волнуется.

— Была бы у тебя, тоже бы волновалась, — спросонок хамит Киришима, лишь секунду спустя сообразив, что на эту тему, наверное, лучше не стоило.

Ания сжимает губы в совсем тонкую линию.

— Отдохнул? Тогда вали к хуям.

— Извини, — говорит Киришима. В действительности ему хочется сказать так много, что, кажется, голова сейчас расщепится на молекулы от чудовищного перегруза, но язык будто превратился в наждак. — Можно попить?

Ания дергает плечом. Киришима не может не отметить, что у него пиздецки красивые руки — не как у семпая или Хонджо — не то, чтобы они оба считались эталонами мужской красоты, в общем-то. Он бы не отказался, чтобы Ания всегда ходил в этой своей белой майке и собирал волосы в хвост.

— Что ты на меня так смотришь, деточка? — щурится Ания, медленно, чтобы не расплескать, протягивая все тот стакан, который опять пустеет почти мгновенно, а Киришима от жадности закашливается. Мощный хлопок по спине мог бы избавить его не только от попавшей в дыхательные пути жидкости, но и от легких заодно. Он долго кашляет, почти переставая, и начиная снова, а когда дискомфорт утихает, чужая рука на лопатке кажется огненно-горячей.

— Опохмелился? — почему-то шепотом спрашивает Ания. Хироми кивает почти завороженно. А потом целует приоткрытый от удивления рот, кусает язык, и вообще ведет себя совсем не как недавно умирающий — если бы он мог, сожрал бы Анию живьем, законсервировал его дух внутри, и всегда носил бы с собой. От этого одновременно и больно, и хорошо. Остатки опьянения медленно тают в немного заторможенном сознании, но элементарная моторика работает отлично.

— Принести тебе выпить? — тяжело дыша спрашивает Ания, отстраняясь.

Киришима мысленно содрогается, но, с другой стороны, какого он тогда притащился? Выспаться можно и дома. Видимо, внутренняя борьба не остается для Ании секретом.

— Давай без героизма, — просто говорит он, выворачиваясь, становится на ноги. — Захочешь, в другой раз сам…

— Другого раза может не быть, — зло цедит Киришима, будто завтра собрался на войну. — Давай, только не саке.

Ания фыркает и, выходя из комнаты, бубнит что-то до боли похожее на «слабак». Тем не менее, он приносит разноцветную газированную химию с полутора десятками оборотов, и даже пьет сам. Хироми фыркает, когда улавливает сладкий вкус, но пьет, хотя и несколько раз замечает, что пойло — девчонок кадрить.

Газ работает гораздо быстрее обычного алкоголя. Когда комната начинает медленно вращаться на манер карусели, а каждая вторая фраза кажется если не смешной, то весьма забавной, Киришима решает, что этого хватит. Ания большей частью молчит, изредка вставляя комментарии. «О чем Хонджо часами болтает со своим Ирокезом?» — мысленно недоумевает Хироми, — «О большом спорте?». Возможно, какая-то часть этого монолога становится озвученной, поскольку Ания смотрит на него как-то странно.

— А-ни-я, — по слогам произносит Киришима.

— У меня имя есть, — резонно замечает тот, стаскивая с себя майку.

— Дверь, — проявляет чудеса здравомыслия Хироми.

Ания фыркает.

— Опять не угадал. Никого дома нет, — тупость шутки доходит до Киришимы минуты через полторы, но он тут же забывает об этом, потому что избавляться от одежды в четыре руки, на удивление, в два раза сложнее. Или просто требует практики.

— Ну что, — говорит Ания, — попробуешь сверху? — Киришима внимательно смотрит в район его переносицы. — В смысле… Блядь.

— Я понял. Окей.

— Как, и все? А повыебываться? — Киришима трогает себя, свободной рукой и коленями опираясь о кровать. — Ладно, — решает Ания. — Иди сюда.

«Какого», — думает он, поддаваясь искушению опустить веки, — «какого хуя ты так целуешься, урод?»

Не сказать, что на этот раз все идет отлично — с видимым усилием опустившись на его член до середины, Киришима вдруг дергается и порывается подняться.

— Нет, — жестко говорит Ания, удерживая его за шею. — Мне тоже больно, прекрати рыпаться.

— Сука, — едва не скулит Хироми, его голос высокий и надтреснутый, и по-хорошему им лучше прекратить, но потом он неожиданно опускается до конца и замирает, содрогаясь. Ания во второй раз в жизни уверен, что может кончить от одного неосторожного вздоха. Когда Киришима начинает двигаться — неуверенно, слишком резко и коротко, он сжимает зубы с такой силой, что ощущает эфемерный запах паленой кости.

— Только не останавливайся, — просит Ания, когда Киришиме все же удается отыскать точку опоры и некое подобие ритма. Ания трогает впалый живот, выступающие ребра, опускает руку на член Хироми, осторожно двигает ладонью, с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми. Пот катится по лицу Киришимы, капает Ании на шею и грудь, и в этом нет ничего омерзительного, в отличие от взаимодействия с ребятами из команды в душевой или раздевалке. Правда, с ними-то Ании и в голову не приходило спать.

В какой-то момент Киришиме начинает нравиться, он закусывает губу и двигается слишком сильно и резко, так что тут же приходится затормозить и зашипеть. Ания нетерпеливо подается бедрами вверх, как настоящий эгоистичный гандон.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он, дыхание срывается, — такой пиздец.

Чтобы кончить ему нужно около восьмидесяти секунд. Киришиме требуется раза в два больше и уверенные прикосновения его руки. Плюс очень взрослые поцелуи, конечно.

Ания почти готов задремать, когда посторонний шорох вклинивается в тонкий звон в ушах, предшествующий погружению в первый, самый хрупкий сон.

— Куда собрался? — окликает он барахтающегося в штанинах джинсов Киришиму.

— Мать звонила, — отрывисто бросает тот, пытаясь одновременно напялить на себя все предметы гардероба. Всклокоченные волосы топорщатся как иголки дикобраза. — Пора пилить.

— Созвонимся, — говорит Ания захлопнувшейся входной двери. Охуенно поговорили, чо.

 

В следующие два дня от Киришимы не слышно ни слова. Сперва Ания радуется — тренировки усложняются, команда выкладывается на полную, до чемпионата остаются считанные недели. Звонок раздается, когда он смотрит телевизор, развалившись в отцовском кресле с банкой ледяного спрайта. Голос в трубке сухо представляется Хонджо Тошиаки.

— И? — подгоняет Ания. На экране телевизора какой-то явно облепленный переводными татуировками парень вот-вот примется жарить блондинистую цыпочку на умопомрачительной шпильке.

— Я подумал, может ты захочешь знать, — сосредоточенно вещает трубка. — Хиро… Киришима в больнице.

— Что? — говорит Ания слишком спокойно. Ему кажется, что кто-то выключил звук, оставив только движущуюся картинку. — Алло? Алло, блядь?!

— Возвращался поздно, встретил плохую компанию. Дальше понятно, — говорит невидимый Хонджо Тошиаки.

— Где? — неожиданно севшим голосом уточняет Ания, будто это имеет принципиальное значение. Мало ли злачных мест в их прекрасном округе. Названия, которые он слышит в ответ, расположены в двух шагах от его собственного, родного с младых ногтей дома.

— Позавчера, — продолжает собеседник. — Районная больница. Четвертый этаж, — звук глохнет в трубке и тотчас оживает телевизор, гремящий уже сто лет холодильник и прочие одушевленные предметы.

«Позавчера», — лихорадочно мечется ум Ании. — «Позавчера это же… блядь.»

 

В больнице пахнет лекарствами, казенным средством для дезинфекции и гипсом. Этот запах — мела, извёстки, или ещё какой-то херни — настырно лезет в нос, в рот, под кожу, заставляя Анию морщиться и иррационально звереть, пока он ищет палату интенсивной терапии номер пять.

Киришима лежит у самого окна, уткнувшись в телефон, из которого раздаются звуки то ли тетриса, то ли ещё каких червяковых тупых игр.

— Я думал, ты тут помираешь, — хмыкает Ания. Соседи по палате настороженно косятся в его сторону, но молчат. — Герой, ёпт.

— Чего забыл тут? — Киришима нехотя отрывается от игры. На щеке у него огромная ссадина, количество бинтов на теле стремится к бесконечности, но вроде бы ничего не переломано.

— Ну, — Ания присаживается на стул рядом с кроватью, чувствуя себя очень странно, если не сказать — по-дурацки, — больных принято навещать, не знал разве?

— Я не больной! — тут же вскидывается Киришима и закономерно ойкает. — Пара синяков, просто родаки перестраховываются.

«Я бы на их месте держал такого ребёнка на привязи и в наморднике», — думает Ания, мимоходом отмечая мысль про намордник как достаточно интересную и даже более того. Воображение тут же подсовывает картину Хироми-куна с завязанным ртом и без ничего, Ания краснеет и резко встаёт.

— Ну окей, не-больной, я пошёл, — бросает он, обещая себе больше никогда не вестить на тупые звонки Киришиминых тупых друзей и вообще, никогда больше не вестись.

Киришима ловит его за рукав рубашки, ненароком касаясь пальцами запястья, и от этого будто бьёт током. Будто здесь нет ещё пятерых человек разной степени увечности, вылупившихся на них как на невиданный аттракцион, один вон вроде как даже снимает на мобильник.

Киришима опережает Анию, сыпя угрозами переломать конечности и выгрызть печень особо смелым, Ания всё-таки убирает руку в карман, обещает позвонить и пулей вылетает из палаты.

Его выписывают через пару дней — в самом деле, ничего серьёзного, только лёгкое сотрясение в качестве остаточного явления — и Киришима первым делом звонит по известному в узких кругах номеру. Звонит раза три, прежде чем соображает посмотреть на время и сделать несложный подсчёт.

— У вас опять игра? — еле сдерживаясь, спрашивает он, когда на четвёртый раз, спустя полчаса, Ания берёт трубку. — Вы, сука, прям мировые звёзды.

— Завянь, — устало огрызается Ания. — Чего тебе?

— Мне… ну, — Киришима теряется, потому что ну как это чего, это озвучивать, что ли, надо теперь каждый раз. — Я… я приду?

— Пиздец, — слышно, как Ания что-то говорит своим, прикрывая трубку ладонью, и Киришима снова начинает беситься. — Это не тебе, давай, к десяти.

Хироми смотрит на мобильник, на Хонджо, усиленно делающего вид, что в манге охуеть как интересно, а лично он вообще глухой и не здесь, на занятых своими делами одноклассников, и с чистой совестью сваливает с уроков проветриться в ближайшем парке.

 

Ания молча отходит в сторону, пропуская его в дом. Киришима взглядом ищет его отца, соседа, родственников — кого-нибудь, но Ания отрицательно качает головой.

— На работе, — поясняет он.

В комнате Ания толкает его в грудь, вынуждая с разгону сесть на кровать, скрещивает руки на груди и скептически оглядывает.

— И в каком месте ты здоров? — интересуется он, наблюдая, как Киришима потирает бок, старается сидеть ровнее и то и дело отворачивает содранную в драке до мяса щеку.

— В каком надо, в том здоров, — бурчит Киришима. — Чё за нотации, б…

Сотрясение и ушибы никак не сказались на способности Киришимы целоваться всё так же охуенно, и реакция на его губы и язык всё такая же однозначная и мгновенная.

— Я сейчас, — голос позорно сбоит, но Ания берёт себя в руки. — Можешь пока раздеться.

В ванной он стоит минут пять под ледяной водой, не трогая себя, но успокаивая мысленно. Надо сделать так, чтобы Киришима прочувствовал весь кайф, достающийся пока только одному Кеичи, просто — надо. И он это сделает. За одно то, как этот пацан целуется, можно простить ему некоторые особенности характера, а за честность, которую Киришима вообще не считает нужным прятать или подменять другими понятиями — за неё можно сделать очень многое.

Киришима лежит на его кровати, разглядывая потолок так, словно там показывают долгожданный финал Наруто. Он не снял бельё, и по талии стянут ортопедическим бинтом («прямо как Идзаки», некстати приходит и уходит мысль, Ания часто видел семпая в больнице в таком же симпатичном предмете туалета), одна нога согнута в колене и по икре тянется длинный шрам, который Ания раньше не замечал.

— Насмотрелся? — язвит Киришима, но судя по тому, что потолок по-прежнему интереснее, смущается он не хуже, чем в первый раз.

— Нет, — отвечает Ания. Честностью на честность, окей. — Сегодня посмотрю немного подольше.

Он забирается наверх, проходится ладонями от кромки бинта по груди, к шее. Когда пальцы обхватывают беззащитное горло, Киришима едва заметно выгибается навстречу, и Ания послушно целует раскрытые губы. Расцепиться потом оказывается очень сложно, в какой-то момент руки Киришимы уже шарят по его спине, бинт царапает живот, пахом он трётся о стояк Ании и вполне явно стонет в рот что-то про «быстрее» и «щас усну».

— Не уснёшь, — хрипло заверяет Ания, стаскивает с него трусы, намеренно задевая член, намеренно оглаживая по внутренней стороне бёдер.

Киришима с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Ания начинает двигаться в нём. Ему явно не особо нравится такое положение и некуда деть раскрасневшееся лицо, но Ания не сводит с него глаз, входит до упора, заставляя вздрогнуть, а потом отклоняется немного назад и подтягивает на себя.

— Что бл… — слова комкаются в набор букв и всхлипов. — Ания, какого…

— Такого, — Ания методично выбивает из него стеснение, упираясь одной рукой в напряжённый пресс, а другой придерживая за бедро.

Стеснение уходит секунд через двадцать, когда в паху вдруг простреливает таким наслаждением, что Киришима стонет в голос, и не будь Ания предельно сосредоточен именно на нём, он бы кончил от одного только такого голоса Хироми.

— Так? — спрашивает он, облизывая пересохшие губы. — Так — нравится?

На какое-то мгновение Киришима встречается с ним взглядом, и весь самоконтроль Ании летит к хуям — столько в этом взгляде готовности отдаваться, лишь бы ещё раз Ания сделал так же, столько злости, страсти и желания, замешанных в ядерный коктейль и приправленных совершенно детским стыдом, что выдержать это и остаться спокойным вообще без шансов.

— Так, — выдыхает, зажмуриваясь, Киришима. — Блять, так!

Ания плюёт на бинты, на синяки, на собственные мелкие травмы и ноющую от постоянных перегрузок спину. Это охуенней, чем незабываемый экспириенс в туалете столь любимого обоими бара, охуенней порномарафона в компании с собой и легкими самокрутками, охуенней прошлого раза — охуенней всего, потому что видеть, как Киришима судорожно вздрагивает под ним, как закусывает губы и хрипло дышит, не в силах сдерживаться, как ему правда хорошо, настолько хорошо, что боль, если она есть, отходит на второй-третий план, и во всём этом заслуга исключительно его, Ании, и это в свою очередь шибает по мозгам и оттуда по всем нервным окончаниям — это дорогого стоит.

Кажется, он всё-таки съехал рукой с живота к члену Хироми и добавил тому ощущений буквально на последних секундах, прежде чем сам следом кончил в сопровождении белых пятен перед глазами и ватного звона в ушах.

Действительность возвращается медленно, рывками являя взгляду растрёпанные чёрные волосы, прокушенную насквозь нижнюю губу, капли пота на ключицах, загнувшийся кусочек бинта.

— Живой? — хрипло, ещё не восстановившимся голосом, спрашивает Ания. — Эй, Хироми?

Киришима отворачивается, и Ания делает вид, что не замечает мокрых глаз.

— Живой, — тихо отвечает Киришима. От низа живота во все стороны расходится спокойствие и резко тормозит в районе левого подреберья. — Хотя не уверен.

 

***

До Кошиена остаётся около двух недель, и Кавато, отлично понимая, насколько уже силён стресс и как ожидания и надежды давят на команду, делает великодушный жест, от которого у одной половины присутствующих отнимается язык, а у другой начинаются дикарские пляски.

— Луна-парк? — переспрашивает Окада. — Нет, серьёзно, Луна-парк?!

— Зашибись, — восторженно выдыхает Вакана. — Хияма, ты слышал?

Хияма сосредоточенно подсчитывает финансы, загибая пальцы и соотнося уровень цен со своими возможностями.

— Сенсей, — если бы обожание можно было резать ножом, он бы увяз там навсегда. Микосиба смущённо трёт переносицу. — А вы с нами пойдёте?

— Естественно! — улыбается Кавато. В его улыбке тоже можно увязнуть и небезуспешно, как показывает опыт некоторых товарищей.

— Нахуй, — бурчит Синдзё, ещё глубже пряча руки в карманы форменных брюк. — Ания, ты же не пойдёшь?

Все тут же умолкают и поворачиваются в направлении развалившегося на диванчике вышеупомянутого первого номера.

— Дурак, — рявкает тот с непередаваемо серьёзным лицом. — Конечно, пойду.

Секикава фыркает, хлопает Синдзё по плечу и уходит, пообещав завтра не опаздывать. В раздевалке воцаряется шум, периодически прерываемый смехом Кавато и предположениями Хирацуки насчёт цыпочек в коротких шортиках и облегающих маечках. Ания смотрит на это всё, снисходительно улыбаясь: иногда жизнь правда проста и приятна, с такими вот глупыми мелочами и клиническими идиотами.

Количество аттракционов поражает и заставляет чувствовать себя ужасно стрёмно, потому что в груди щемит не хуже, чем в детстве, когда родители посвящали целый выходной тому, чтобы взять за руку, прокатить на любой карусели, купить мороженое или устроить пикник на траве, а потом снова любой твой каприз.

— Американские горки! — Вакана сурово зыркает по сторонам и тянет Хияму в сторону горок.

— Лабиринт ужасов! — някает Юфуне, дёргая Окаду за дреды. — Сначала туда.

— Чёртово колесо? — предлагает Имаока, вопросительно поднимая брови. Секикава почему-то краснеет и неуверенно пожимает плечами. — Ну, для разгону.

— Эй, — Синдзё неслышно подходит к Ании, стоящему чуть в стороне от этого цирка, — мне кажется, или это…?

Ания смотрит в указанном небрежным кивком направлении и глаза его опасно прищуриваются.

— Уёбок неразумный, — цедит он, не обращая внимания на выражение лица Синдзё. — Вот же, а…

Позади раздаётся сдавленный смешок, Ания резко оборачивается, но Окада, Юфуне и Хияма настолько увлечённо считают наличность, что усомниться в их непричастности к данному звуку просто невозможно.

«Уёбок неразумный» зависает у передвижного лотка с воздушной ватой и всем своим видом выражает, насколько ему похуй на карусели, посетителей, стоимость одной порции сладостей и палящее с десяти утра солнце.

Когда он начинает ненавязчиво сокращать расстояние между собой и Никогаку, как раз скидывающимся на коллективный билет, Ания реально думает, что убийство было бы наилучшим выходом из положения.

— Ания, — зовёт Вакана, — ты идёшь?

Он кивает, не двигаясь с места, дожидается, пока колесо пройдёт нижнюю точку своей окружности и обогатится на шесть образчиков дебилизма (Кавато и капитан предпочли остаться на твёрдой и надёжной земле, а Секикава успел куда-то смыться, мотивируя расплывчатой формулировкой «сейчас вернусь, начинайте без меня»), а потом размашистым движением прихватывает Киришиму, ошивающегося уже в паре метров, за шиворот, и тащит за собой.

— Чего! — тут же орёт Киришима, который от неожиданности больно прикусил язык на влёте в кабинку и теперь со свистом втягивает воздух, пытаясь на него подуть. — Ания блять, охуел что ли?!

— Какого хрена ты тут забыл? — игнорирует вопли первый номер Никогаку, усаживаясь на отполированное за много лет непрерывной эксплуатации сиденье.

— Гуляю я тут, — уже тише отвечает Киришима. Он смешно высовывает кончик языка, и это делает с Анией поистине странные вещи. — Понял?

Ага, понял, подаётся вперёд Ания, подцепляет пальцами ткань в проёме между пуговицами рубашки и тянет Киришиму на себя, вынуждая почти упасть — в последний момент Хироми успевает выставить вперёд руки и несколько смягчить удар, проехавшись ими по бёдрам Ании — на колени.

Язык у Киришимы, несмотря на производственную травму, работает как надо, моментально включаясь в процесс.

— Блять, не среди парка же, — шипит Киришима, пока путается пальцами в какой-то охуенно сложной сегодня застёжке ремня.

— Отсюда не видно, — отвечает Ания, с усилием пригибая его голову вниз и немного сползая навстречу. — Нечего было гулять так близко.

Кабинку начинает шатать от ветра, до пиковой точки колеса ещё полторы минуты, и хочется так, что от нетерпения сводит скулы.

— Пиздец, Хироми, — хрипло комментирует Ания. — Ебаный пиздец.  
— Тебе придётся проглотить, — говорит он, запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы на затылке. Не даёт отстраниться или возразить, только направляет движение и устанавливает свой ритм. — Я… сейчас, — последнее слово он практически выстанывает, ничуть не стесняясь. Пальцы другой руки побелели от усилия, с которым Ания сжимает край сидения.

На самом верху можно ощутить даже свист ветра, не говоря уже о его силе, но Ания ощущает только пустоту и вздрагивающего внизу Хироми, пытающегося откашляться. Колесо переваливает на вторую половину, плавно и неторопливо закручиваясь вниз.

— Охуеть, — надо же что-то сказать. — Ты как?

— Пиздато, блять, — выдыхает Киришима, дёргая свою молнию. — Чё, непонятно что ли?

Ания нагибается к нему, за подбородок приподнимая голову, целует в опухшие губы, временно отключая восприятие непривычного вкуса, который, кажется, всюду — на языке Хироми, на зубах, на дёснах, нёбе, въелся в рецепторы и слюну. Киришима шумно вздыхает, добравшись до своего члена, и Ания продолжает поцелуй, не мешая ему и не принимая в этом никакого участия, кроме того, что совершенно эгоистично и нагло отбирает и без того дефицитный кислород.

 

— Чего это они там? — чуть ли не высовывается в маленькое условное окошко Хияма, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит тремя метрами выше.

— Ничего, — хмыкает Окада, набирая смс и параллельно разглядывая облака. — Лучше за теми, кто рядом, смотри.

Рядом сидит Вакана, со всей дури вцепившийся в поручень, и Хияма с усмешкой толкает его коленом.

 

Внизу Ания молча прихватывает Киришиму за локоть, всем своим видом показывая, что идёт не куда-то там, а исключительно всыпать хороших пиздюлей особо наглому пацану. Впрочем, особо внимания на них никто не обращает, наперебой делясь впечатлениями с сенсеем и Микосибой, успевшими накупить мороженого.

— Куда тащишь, — бубнит Киришима. Он ещё под впечатлением от столь экстремального экспириенса, хотя сам же рассчитывал если не на это конкретно, то на что-то подобное уж точно. — Сука, джинсы испачкались.

— Выстираешь, — бросает Ания.

Он останавливается у лотка с воздушной ватой, выгребает из кармана мелочь, ждёт почти минуту, пока морщинистый улыбчивый китаец накрутит на тонкую палочку ярко-розовое сахарное облако — Киришима в это время оглядывается по сторонам, будто и правда никогда не был в подобном центре развлечений — а потом подходит и протягивает ему вату.

— Охуел? — искренне спрашивает Киришима. — Я тебе что, девчонка?

— Не хочешь, что ли?! — рявкает Ания, зверея, но выбросить не успевает.

— Урод, — сообщает Киришима, чувствуя на языке пощипывание и приятную сладость. — А на американские горки пойдём?

 

Если бы кто-нибудь откровенно отчаянный рискнул сунуться в голову Ании, несложно стало бы установить, что формулы прогрессий, несмотря на массу прикладываемых усилий, занимают в его мозгу крайне второстепенную роль. Воскресенье должно было стать днем учебных баталий, вместо этого команда Никогаку с самого утра носится по полю, пользуясь редким отсутствием Кавато по каким-то мегауважительным причинам, после чего обеденный перерыв растягивается до самого ужина, а затем некий Киришима Хироми, которому явно повелевает его левая пятка, притащился в десятом часу с намерением «потусить».

— Чего надо? — хмуро вопрошает Ания, складывая руки на груди и поеживаясь от вечернего ветра со стороны моря.

Киришима смотрит на него с таким вызовом, что руки начинают чесаться в предвкушении.

— Мне чо, каждый раз, чтобы потрахаться, оправдание выдумывать? — недовольно бурчит он, локтем отталкивая гостеприимного хозяина и, не замедляясь, спинывает обувь, продолжая бубнить себе под нос.

Ания прихватывает его загривок, впечатывая ладонь в проступившие под кожей четкие позвонки.

— Тихо сиди, ясно? Я занят.

Киришима молча кивает, в кои-то веки не нарываясь, разваливается на кровати, ни в чем себе не отказывая. Никогда еще Ания не был так далек от точных наук.

— Можно хоть телек, блять, включить? — подает голос Киришима после молчания продолжительностью в пять минут.

— Почитал бы ты, Хироми-кун, — хмыкает Ания, тщетно пытаясь поймать предыдущую мысль о каррентном неравенстве.

— Решай свои примеры, дебил, — экран вспыхивает на середине рекламы какой-то гиперпопулярной пищевой химии. Когда вместо ответа слышится только щебетание голоса за кадром, Киришима не без опаски оглядывается через плечо — и вовремя: Ания, внезапно оказавшийся в двух шагах, злобно щурится, замахиваясь, чтобы явно не по холке погладить.

— Охуеть, гений, — шипит Киришима, сам себе противореча, вскакивает на ноги, пытается увернуться, но удар все равно приходится в лицо — скула горит огнем, уху тоже слегка досталось. — Что, не встает на интегралы?

— Откуда ты слова такие знаешь, деточка? — закипает от гнева Ания, в свою очередь пропускает пару солидных оплеух, ставит подножку и усаживается верхом на поверженного противника. — Подружки научили? Или семпай?

— Ревнуешь, что ли? — скалится Хироми, по зубам которого растекаются тонкие прожилки крови из разбитой губы.

Ания поднимает брови.

— А смысл? Даешь-то ты все равно мне.

— Сука, — задыхается в ответ Киришима от нового приступа бешенства. Когда он закрывает глаза, не в силах вырваться из захвата, что-то сжимается в горле — вздумай Ания сказать, хоть слово, вырвался бы лишь хрип. А уже в следующий момент Хироми подается бедрами вверх, сперва пинает коленом, после чего обхватывает ногами, скрещивая их на пояснице — научился, блять. Огромное удушье, мягко расползаясь от горла по солнечному сплетению, захватывает внутренности, заволакивает пеленой, и на миг от колющего ощущения в переносице дышать становится почти невыносимо, а потом все разом проходит. Киришима нерешительно приоткрывает один глаз. — Эй, ты… чего?

— Помолчи-ка, — обычным деловым тоном приказывает Ания, в который уж по счету раз повторяя заученный наизусть ритуал избавления Хироми от одежды — вот по чему он мог бы сдать экзамен хоть с закрытыми глазами. Телевизор гоняет зацикленный новостной блок, бегущая строка сообщает о возможности землетрясения на Хоккайдо. Как у истинного ловеласа, в карманах у Ании стабильно водятся резинки, упаковка расползается с характерным пластиковым хрустом.

— Мудак, — стонет Киришима, когда после пары движений пальцами, Ания толкается внутрь почти насухую. В такие моменты ему кажется, что ебнутый первый номер Никогаку в свободное от беготни по грязи на поле время только и делает, что дрочит, вследствие чего его член увеличивается в размерах буквально на глазах. Ания тормозит, явно неохотно, подтягивает ноги слабо сопротивляющегося Хироми себе на плечи, отчего колени почти упираются тому в виски.

— Так лучше, — выдавливает он, тут же закусывает губу, вытягивает шею, стремясь прикоснуться ко рту Хироми, но тот упорно отворачивается. — Тебе больно?

— Шевелись давай, — сквозь зубы цедит Киришима, ногтями царапая спину Ании, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как тот морщится, двигается сильнее и жестче, ускоряя ритм. Следующий толчок поднимает на лопатки, и его уже не отпускает до самого конца, до судорожного всхлипа в поцелуй, который Ании все-таки удается отыграть. Джентльмен, мать его.

Звенящая тишина распадается на отзвуки тяжелого дыхания, восторженные вопли героев очередного репортажа, лихорадочный стук в стену: видимо, у соседки выдался свободный вечер — вмятина от спинки кровати приобрела рельеф и глубину. Киришима понятия не имеет, что Ания соврет отцу, если тому взбредет в голову спросить о ее происхождении. На него накатывает всеобъемлющая усталость, веки тяжелые и разлипаются с трудом. Ания не слишком торопится возвращаться к прерванным разборкам математического характера. Вместо этого он осторожно дует Хироми на щеку и когда тот все же открывает глаза, не без труда фокусируясь, поясняет:

— У тебя ресница… была.

— Зашибись, — зевает Киришима. Он хочет спошлить на тему некоторых других вещей, которых Ания его лишил, но вместо этого кусает его за подбородок. Выходит неожиданно сильно.

Ания хмурится, отталкиваясь обеими руками, откатывается на измятую постель, стягивает презерватив и отбрасывает его на пол.

— Смотри не наступи, — сумрачно напутствует он, потирая пострадавшую часть лица, — а то как в прошлый раз.

Киришима предсказуемо начинает закипать от раздражения, рандомно бурча ругательства, когда понимает, что прослушал последнюю реплику.

— Что ты там вякнул?!

Ания как раз снимает с себя оставшуюся одежду. Точнее всю, которая была.

— Говорю, люблю тебя, суку такую, — ухмыляется он. К его удивлению Киришима жарко краснеет и поспешно отворачивает лицо к стене.

 

— Разнести единственное целое окно в классе — вообще-то, не самая лучшая идея, — неодобрительно щурится Хонджо. — Какая муха тебя укусила?

Киришима тут же оборачивается к нему, в два прыжка оказывается вплотную.

— Завянь! — рявкает он так, что слюна попадает на маску и покрывает едва ли не семьдесят процентов её площади. — Это всего лишь окно!

Хонджо прищуривается ещё сильнее, и обычно Киришима знает, что даже у лучшего друга есть некий предел, за которым он слабо себя контролирует. Обычно, да.

— Пиздуй к своему Ирокезу, — в запале продолжает Киришима, явно вообразив себя неуязвимым героем. — Сука, заебало уже!

Тяжелый кулак опускается ему чётко на макушку, на пару секунд выключая из реальности, а когда Киришима приходит в себя — всё так же стоя перед партой Хонджо и растерянно моргая — то видит только удаляющуюся спину.

 

— Э-э-эй, жертва акселерации, — раздаётся тягучее приветствие из темноты, прежде чем появляются собственно приветствующие, — не страшно одному тут гулять?

— Ха-а?! — голова ещё гудит после ёмкого общения с Хонджо, но когда это кого останавливало. — Самый смелый, что ли?

— Люблю дерзких, — уточняет бритый парень ростом ничуть не ниже самого Хироми. — Особенно…

Договорить он не успевает — на слово «люблю» Киришима реагирует как бык на красную тряпку, до того оно режет по всем нервам и выбешивает одним своим фактом.

Домой Киришима возвращается поздно ночью гордым и едва живым победителем, придерживая не то вывихнутую, не то просто неудачно ушибленную руку и упрямо игнорируя звон в ушах.

Он умудряется проскочить незамеченным матерью к себе в комнату, не раздеваясь, падает на кровать и подушка, кажется, смыкается вокруг его головы в плотное удушающее облако.

«Люблю тебя», сказал Ания пару дней назад, и сказал явно просто так, так какого хера при мысли об этом хочется разъебать весь мир, лишь бы он повторил это снова?

 

— Говорю, люблю тебя, суку такую, — ухмыляется Ания.

Наверное, Киришима совсем размяк, расслабился, наверное, это остаточный эффект после слишком хорошего секса, наверное, это вовсе не он, потому что он не придаёт значения тупым сопливым словам, пусть даже они сказаны таким насмешливым тоном.

— Ты покраснел, что ли? — удивлённо переспрашивает Ания. — Хироми, милый, да ты полон сентиментальности.

— Съебись нахуй! — тут же взрывается Хироми. Всё ещё без одежды, красный, мышцы отказываются работать в полную силу, чтобы выписать Ании хотя бы один действенный хук.

— Вообще-то это мой дом, — ровным голосом сообщает Ания. Ему уже не смешно, желание поспать неумолимо меняется на желание выставить неуравновешенного придурка нахуй из комнаты и придать ему ускорения хорошим пинком.

— Ну и отлично! — Киришима матерится, путаясь в штанинах джинсов, выуживает из кучи одежды на полу свою футболку, распинывает оставшееся в поисках носков и закономерно наступает на использованный и валяющийся тут же кондом. — Блять! Да блять!

Громкий хлопок двери, видимо, означает «до свидания». Ания раздражённо бьёт кулаком в стену, скользит взглядом по учебникам — какая, к хуям, учёба теперь, в голове ёбаный пиздец, как всегда после визитов Киришимы — потом дальше, по кровати, вмятине на стене, приоткрытому окну.

«Заразился идиотизмом», — думает он. В окружении идиотов 24/7 немудрено. «Интересно, сколько во всём этом сейчас было шутки», — думает он. — «Я же не могу на самом деле», — яростно трёт виски Ания, — «не могу, определённо нет».

Подушка слабо пахнет солью и мандаринами — ёбаное Кензо, кажется, скоро пропитает все вещи в комнате Ании, и если бы ему хватило смелости продолжить эту мысль до конца, то вывод из этого был бы совсем неутешительным.

 

На третий день Киришима приходит мириться.

— Ну? — Хонджо меланхолично закуривает, оставив маску дома. Стоит, прислонившись к входной двери.

— У тебя опять никого? — спрашивает Киришима, то и дело отводя взгляд в сторону. — В смысле, родители…

Хонджо не считает нужным как-то комментировать очевидные вещи.

— Сегодня стрелка с Широкином, — говорит Киришима. — придёшь?

— Понятия не имею, — пожимает Хонджо плечами. — У тебя всё?

Киришима только глубже засовывает руки в карманы, будто где-то там завалялись нужные слова.

 

— А пт-птом он говрит, что любит, — последнее слово сопровождается характерными звуками, предшествующими опорожнению желудка. — Любит, блять.

— Ага, — тащить на себе далеко не лёгкого и тем более далеко не трезвого Хироми — задача не из простых. — И что?

— Что… пиздит, втчто! — обида в голосе такая неприкрытая и детская, что Хонджо удивлённо скашивает глаза на болтающегося из стороны в сторону Киришиму. — Сука самодл… воль-… нъя.

— Такая любовь, я ебу, — негромко изумляется Хонджо, пока Киришима блюёт в очередной раз.

— Ненавижу, — сипит Киришима наутро.

— Водички попей, алкаш конченый, — протягивает ему Хонджо бутылку минералки. — И пиздуй домой, твоя мама волнуется.

— Можно я останусь? — Киришима залпом выпивает литр божественного нектара из водопроводного крана и жалобно смотрит на друга. — Можно, я тут сдохну?

— Нахуй, — Хонджо непреклонен и явно не в настроении. — И так проветривать после тебя сутки.  
— И, Хироми, — окликает Хонджо Киришиму уже на выходе, — неважно, что и как он говорит, важно, что он делает.

 

Разбор поведенческих характеристик героев знаковых произведений мировой литературы даётся ещё хуже, чем матрицы и производные. Если бы не то и дело вклинивающиеся в мыслительный процесс ненужные детали воспоминаний типа укусов на ключицах, царапающих по спине ногтей, вызывающего взгляда, возможно, анализ поступков персонажа, забившего хуй на логику, проходил бы бодрее и быстрее.

Знакомый голос вклинивается в хоровод мыслей исподволь, сначала невнятным гулом с улицы, затем из-за двери слышно, как отец отвечает что-то, смеётся на хмурое, но уважительно приветствие, потом секунда вакуума и вот уже Киришима заходит в комнату, по дуге обходит сидящего на полу Анию и плюхается на кровать.

— Не понял, — Ания отодвигает учебник в сторону. — Охуел совсем?

— Иди н… — Киришима вовремя прикусывает язык и ёжится, дёргает плечом. — Я не помешаю. Честно.

Удивление Ании можно упаковывать в коробочки с красной лентой и продавать за пять долларов как сувенир, расходилось бы на ура. Он неторопливо встаёт, потягивается, разминая слегка затёкшие ноги, и подходит к Киришиме.

Пацан умудряется выводить его из равновесия не то что словами или действиями, а в принципе своим существованием.

— Хироми-кун, я спросил, ты охуел совсем? — голос едва заметно дрожит от бешенства. Сука, до чего же бесит, и до чего же красивый.

— Да пошёл ты! — терпение и Хироми — не те понятия, которые можно поставить рядом. — Соскучился я, блять, пошёл ты нахуй!

Он резко встаёт — только для того, чтобы Ания поймал его за подбородок, больно ухватил пальцами и заткнул на ближайшие несколько минут единственным действенным способом.

Как это связано с тем, что в следующий осознаваемый обоими момент времени на Хироми нет ничего, неизвестно. Ания успевает мельком подумать, что и в самом деле мог бы сдавать норматив на скорость раздевания. Норматив на скорость возбуждения от одного только языка Хироми он тоже может сдавать хоть сейчас.

— Там справа…

— Забейся ты со своими резинками, — перебивает его Киришима, толкает на кровать, так, что Ания полулежит поперёк неё, сдёргивает широкие домашние шорты. — Первый номер, блять.

Он двигается нервно, скулы покраснели, а одна рука явно доставляет дискомфорт при полноценном её использовании. Тем более странно, что Киришима упорно сопротивляется привычному — он снизу — положению, больно впечатывает здоровой рукой Ании в плечо и, пока тот шипит от острого укола боли, разворачивается к нему спиной.

— Ты чего? — Ания не против новых поз, в принципе, но это немного странно.

— Видеть тебя не могу, — огрызается Киришима, вздрагивая, когда пальцы Ании проходятся по напряжённой пояснице. — Я сам!

«Ебануться», — стучит в голове. Хироми, просто ебануться.

Ания закусывает губу, когда Киришима с усилием опускается на его член. Придерживает его бедра, старается не подаваться навстречу сразу, хотя это неимоверно сложно. Он слышит, как Киришима со всхлипами втягивает воздух, чувствует, как он стискивает его колени пальцами — до синяков.

Спина у Киришимы охуенная: незаживающие никогда ссадины, старый шрам сбоку, совсем небольшой, родинка под лопаткой, чёткая линия позвоночника, исчезающая вверху под растрёпанными отросшими волосами, тугие мышцы. Ания подаётся вперёд, обхватывает его ладонями с боков, ведёт дальше, до груди, целует рядом с этой родинкой, и шквал эмоций вымывает все посторонние мысли.

Кажется, он называл его по имени.  
Кажется, его тоже называли по имени.  
Кажется, в мире исчезли все шесть ориентиров, оставив вакуум, в котором не за что зацепиться.

— Только скажи что-нибудь, — тихо говорит Киришима. — Только, блять, вякни.

— Дурак, — так же тихо отвечает Ания. — Сам заткнись.

***

— Ничего не напоминает? — внезапно отрезвляет голос Синдзё. — Ты так быстро забыл, как отбил его форкболл с первой позиции? — и Ания перестает думать о том, что сфолил, что пропустил страйк, что у него в запасе всего одна потенциальная возможность сократить разрыв в очках, что здесь не будет репетиций и вторых шансов. Что все наконец-то на самом деле. Когда мяч параболой взмывает над замершим стадионом, он не видит всю свою жизнь, кадрами мелькающую перед глазами, не вспоминает об обещаниях, о лицах тех, кто затаил дыхание и стиснул зубы за его спиной — в его голове блаженная пустота, какая бывает только когда на место становится последняя деталь гигантского замысловатого паззла жизненных ситуаций. Оббегая поле по периметру под ликующие крики, он размышляет о том, что это далеко не конец игры, ведь столько еще предстоит сделать, и все же. И все же, невольно выискивая в толпе ближе к верхним ярусам трибун темные пятна одетых в черное зрителей, он невольно размышляет, какое из них — Киришима.

Получасом позднее ощущение личного здесь и сейчас окончательно вкатывается в пазы сознания и с ним приключается то, о чем остальные впоследствии добродушно отзываются как о «сдали нервы» и отказываются обсуждать в принципе. Ания чувствует, как раскалывается гигантский пресс надежд, поражений и ожиданий невозможного с точки зрения здравого смысла, как отпускает напряжение, и он делает первый вздох, не обремененный давлением, и плачет, ошеломленный ощущением этой секунды на вершине мира. В конечном счете, слезы случаются не только от боли, страха и разочарования.

Когда Синдзё поднимает его на плечо, а остальные скачут и орут ему в лицо, Ания плохо соображает, что делает — дай ему волю, вполне возможно, он умудрился бы выкинуть такую несусветную глупость, что победа в Кошиен показалась бы детским лепетом, но этого не происходит. В коридорах, ведущих к командным раздевалкам, от огромной толпы журналистов, агентов, новоиспеченных поклонников и прочих желающих примазаться к чужой славе шум стоит невероятный. Нервы у всех настолько на пределе, что-то и дело кто-то начинает то рыдать, то хохотать в голос — со стороны они наверняка смахивают на горстку психопатов, но каждый считает своим долгом хлопнуть Анию по плечу с таким целеустремленным воодушевлением, что невольно засомневаешься в истинности проблем со вменяемостью. К ним удается протолкнуться всем, кроме тех, кого они действительно хотели бы видеть. Кавато вместе с завучем и Яги оттесняют к дальней стене, вследствие чего все долго и безуспешно пытаются докричаться друг до друга. Команда покидает стадион, когда за окном уже пролегли синие летние сумерки, а вокруг служебных помещений не осталось ни души. Они выходят все вместе, слишком счастливые, чтобы расстаться прямо сейчас.

— В бар! — вопит Хияма. — Сегодня все за счет заведения!

В ответ поднимается одобрительный гул. На Кавато никто благоразумно не обращает внимания — ну, почти все, разумеется.

— Сенсей, пойдемте с нами! — настаивает кто-то, когда они выбираются на поверхность и вдыхают пока еще теплый вечерний воздух. Метрах в пятидесяти от каменных ступеней, ведущих ко входу на стадион, под ближайшей линией зажженных фонарей Ания замечает Идзаки, не узнать которого мог бы разве что слепоглухонемой аутист. Вакана в порыве радостных чувств выкрикивает невнятное приветствие, а Окада молча срывается с места.

— Пойдемте, — негромко замечает мастер такта Микосиба, и опускает голову, чтобы не покраснеть еще больше, не иначе. Остальные с любопытством оглядываются через плечо.

— Шута, — зовет чей-то голос и Секикава замирает, как гончая, почуявшая след. — Ну вот и встретились, — продолжает смутно знакомый чел в простудной маске на пол-лица, глядя почему-то на Анию.

— Вы идите, я догоню, — бормочет Секикава, смущенно ероша волосы на затылке.

Последнее, что слышит бредущий позади всех Синдзё это «я не займу много твоего времени», а потом он оборачивается, не таясь, и наблюдает как Секикава утыкается в плечо человека, которого лично он, Синдзё, предпочел бы не знать в рамках данного пространственно-временного континуума.

Киришима обнаруживается на ступеньках перед крыльцом дома, когда Ания, пошатываясь, бредет после вечеринки сезона в честь победителей. До рассвета всего пара часов и, судя по физиономии гостя, ждет он достаточно давно. Приветствие звучит соответствующе:

— Явился, блять.

— Ну, здорово, — щурится Ания. Не сказать, чтобы он был трезв, но было бы гнусной ложью утверждать, что не рад.

Огни в домах по соседству надежно погашены, даже отец наверняка успел прикорнуть в своей технической пристройке в магазине.

— А ты опять поговорить, — констатирует Ания, и Киришиму словно шибает невидимым разрядом.

— Да вот, знаешь ли, внезапно очень захотелось. О чем-нибудь.

— Ну, проходи, — кивает гостеприимный хозяин, придерживая дверной косяк — просто на всякий случай. Целоваться они начинают еще в прихожей.

— От тебя несет как от винного погреба, — заявляет Киришима. Ания давится смехом.

— Ничего, теперь ты помучайся, — последние слова сопровождаются стуком о стену, когда Ания слишком сильно оттягивает сжатые в кулак волосы на затылке Хироми. — Отсоси мне, Хироми, детка.

— Больно, блядь! — рявкает «детка», тщетно вырываясь. — Ты еле на ногах стоишь.

— А чем ты думал, — утробно низким голосом подначивает Ания в самое ухо, — когда напрашивался в гости?

Как они оказываются в комнате, не помнит ни один — в какой-то момент рычащий комок распадается на отдельные составляющие, и становится очевидно, что Ания умудрился (не слишком, впрочем, удачно) приземлиться в кресло, швырнув Киришиму на пол у ног.

«Отлично», — думает последний, нехило возбуждаясь от подобной прелюдии, — «просто охуенно».

— Давай, — подгоняет Ания, — с видимым усилием выдергивая ремень из шлевок и отбрасывая его прочь. Больше он и не думает помогать: разводит ноги в стороны и пялится так, что впору хвататься за перо и составлять завещание, предварительно оповестив ближайшее отделение. — Не все же языком болтать.

Киришима, проклиная все на свете, разделывается с его джинсами, стягивает трусы за широкую плотную резинку, опирается на удобно подставленные колени, и зыркает из-под бровей. Ответным взглядом можно шлифовать алмазы. «Придурок конченый», — мелькает в голове, когда он ощущает ровное давление на собственный пострадавший ранее затылок. Какой смысл залечивать ушибы в больнице, если с каждым днем Ания идиотским нравом выжигает ему с полмиллиарда нервных клеток, не уставая расписывать синяками, и хорошо, если не лицо. Хироми открывает рот, старается расслабить горло. Его до истерики бесит, когда Ания удерживает его череп, будто насаживая рот на свой член — как сейчас, например, но вырваться из его хватки не представляется возможным. В какой-то момент начинает казаться, что на этот раз он реально задохнется: высвобожденная алкоголем агрессия увеличивает концентрацию приложенных паскалей; Ания просто-напросто имеет его в рот, подаваясь бедрами вверх, как самый настоящий ублюдок, да еще и времени, чтобы кончить, ему требуется гораздо больше обычного. Спускает он, как ни странно, не в горло, а прямо на лицо, и Хироми приходится закрыть глаза. Тень от ресниц ложится на полщеки. Яркие мягкие губы, кадык упрямо дергается, на подбородке уже начинает пробиваться щетина — сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз — два дня, три? Сорванное, злое дыхание, ребра под тонкой футболкой ходят ходуном, пальцы сжаты в кулаки. Ания хочет его до дрожи.

— Раздевайся, живо, — командует он, сталкивая чужие локти с колен.

— Че-го? — щерится Киришима, недобро усмехаясь, и тянется вытереть лицо чужой футболкой. — Опять? — он так устал от напряжения последних двадцати минут, будто пробежал кросс. Будто сам отыграл матч на чемпионате. — То есть, хуй пососать тебе уже мало?

— Я сейчас вырву твой блядский язык, — обещает Ания, переступая через сброшенные джинсы. — И все равно выебу.

— Вперед, — отзывается Киришима, складывая руки на груди. — Обещания-обещания. Вечно пиздишь как…

В следующую секунду он уже лежит лицом вниз, придавленный тяжестью всех мышц и костей Ании, который пытается не менее решительно расправиться с его одеждой.

— Отпусти, — орет Киришима, но добивается лишь того, что его руку выворачивают за спину. — Свали нахуй, я сказал!

— Закрой рот, Хироми-кун, — очень тихо и страшно произносит Ания, и от его голоса и интонации по спине Киришимы галопируют стаи мурашек. — А то как бы чего не вышло.

Это не похоже не изнасилование только потому, что Киришима умудряется получать крайне низменное — в его представлении — моральное удовольствие. Ему нравится нарываться и доводить других. Но то просто бестолковые люди, а здесь Ания, который в нынешнем состоянии способен если не на все, то на очень-очень многое.

— Ну, — раззадоривает он, чувствуя пальцы Ании в себе — геля чертовски мало, а ногти победоносный питчер умудрился отрастить выдающиеся. Первый, сука, номер. — И это все твои угрозы? А пообещать меня отшлепать или трахнуть публично?

— Блядь, — рычит Ания, небрежно раскатывая по члену презерватив и причиняя боль уже себе, — забейся, Хироми, я тебя прошу.

Даже согнутый практически пополам, с ногами, закинутыми Ании за плечи и членом в заднице, Киришима не может себе позволить уняться.

— Ты как девчонка, — презрительно вещает он, отвлекаясь на судорожные вдохи, — ревешь, психуешь, болтаешь много, а как доходит до дела…

— Смотрите, кто заговорил, — ехидно подмечает Ания, и двигается еще яростнее, так, что спинка кровати начинает методично биться о стену — завтра престарелая постклимактическая соседка наверняка выскажет отцу немало лестных слов. — Хироми, пожалуйста, заткнись.

— А иначе что? — почти хрипит тот, лишенный возможности подмахивать и попытаться снять болезненное возбуждение самостоятельно. — Что ты мне сделаешь?

Не говоря ни слова, Ания отбрасывает его на постель, рывком сдирает резинку и, не глядя проведя по члену рукой, подтягивается и усаживается Киришиме на грудь. От этого действия тому делается совсем худо.

— Слезь, — хрипит он, ногтями впиваясь в икры, но Ания уже настолько зол, что не замечает точечной боли. Надавив на челюсть, на которой непременно останутся синяки от пальцев, он заставляет Киришиму открыть рот.

— Займись делом, — настаивает Ания, вновь методично вталкивая свой член между приоткрытых губ. Искусственная смазка на вкус однозначно не очень, но кто же виноват? Когда глаза Хироми начинают закатываться — сложно сказать, от недостатка кислорода или от какого-то персонального кинка, он возвращается на прежнее место. От ощущения плотно сжимающихся вокруг члена мышц крышу сносит на раз. Хироми стонет, комкая в руках простынь, костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения.

— Еще! — требует он, и от этого неприкрытого эгоистичного кайфа Ания тоже, вероятно, умудряется напоследок тронуться умом. Он тянется и плотно прижимает ладонь к этому безобразно-грязному, сладкому рту, сжимая ее до самого конца. — В следующий раз, — напутствует он, содрогаясь в предоргазменной агонии, — заткну тебе рот кляпом, понял?

Киришима кивает и изливается себе на живот, забрызгав их обоих до самой макушки. Ания прикрывает глаза и кончает с мыслью о том, что предпочел бы не открывать их больше.

 

Если кто сдуру и решился бы поставить на то, что после победы в Кошиен Ания возьмется за ум, завяжет с бейсболом, дурацкими привычками и чрезмерной агрессией, он мог бы сразу выкладывать деньги и валить ко всем хуям: вследствие официального запрета на участие в деятельности клубов, распространяющегося на всех учащихся третьего курса, а также отпавшей необходимости тренироваться до седьмого пота, бывший питчер Никогаку принимается вкладывать усилия в прожигание собственной жизни с упорством, достойным куда лучшего применения. От цветовой гаммы синяков на его лице хочется сесть и схватиться за голову. Дело доходит до того, что даже боевой товарищ Синдзё обращает внимание.

— Что с тобой происходит? — требует он, прихватив Анию в блок в самом углу опустевшего по случаю окончания перемены коридора и приставив руку под самое горло — для надежности.

— Кей, свали по-хорошему, — едва не плюется ядом Ания, больно царапая кожу отросшими ногтями.

Синдзё вздыхает. С некоторых пор он вообще перестал понимать, что происходит в мире, и начинать, конечно же, следует, в первую очередь, с себя.

— Давно не видел твоего фаната, где он? — стремясь перевести тему в более нейтральную плоскость спрашивает он, но по тому, как злобно зыркает Ания в ответ, догадывается, что опять промахнулся.

— Тебя это не касается точно, — цедит Ания сквозь зубы с такой неприкрытой злобой и горечью, что Синдзё даже сперва колеблется, но все равно лезет в драку. Их растаскивают далеко не сразу — Кавато у завуча, а никто иной банально не решается влезть в самую мешанину конечностей и лязгающих зубов.

 

— Научи меня играть в бейсбол, — ни с того ни с сего — нет, не просит — требует Киришима, примериваясь битой к лежащему на полке мячу.

Ания сонно фыркает, не желая открывать второй глаз.

— Зачем это? Ты и так весь побитый.

В ответ раздается нервное сопение. Ания все же поднимает веки — ну, так и есть: уже успел набычиться и выпятить нижнюю челюсть.

— Успокойся, деточка, а то кровь носом пойдет.

— Я тебе не деточка, — рявкает Хироми, не глядя отшвыривая биту.

— Обязательно орать на весь округ? — морщится Ания, выбивая из пачки сигарету — чемпионат позади, а запрет на курение распространялся только на время до Кошиена.

— С тебя что, отвалится?!

— Да ты можешь, блять, нормально объяснить, какого тебе приспичило? — срывается на крик Ания. Он не представляет, как родители и приятели (в количестве двух единиц) терпят этого злобного уродца.

— Надо! — вопит Хироми. — Даже семпай играет… играл раньше!

— Семпай! — не уступает ему Ания, мгновенно прокачивая гнев до ста процентов. — Так и пиздуй к своему семпаю, пусть научит!

— Вот и пойду! — орет Киришима, традиционно путаясь в штанинах брюк, после чего встает и хлопает дверью с такой силой, что у любопытной соседки наверняка посрывало полки со стен.

— Кретин, — бурчит Ания. Нормального воскресного утра как не бывало, еще и сна ни в одном глазу.

Он рассчитывает, что дня через два Хироми, как обычно, заявится сам, без слов предложит излюбленный (честно признаться, самый лучший) вариант примирения, они забудут об этом тупом эпизоде, жизнь продолжится. Однако когда по истечении недели от Киришимы по-прежнему нет вестей, Ания сперва даже переживает (минутная слабость, не иначе), а потом, неожиданно для всех и в первую очередь — для себя самого, уходит в такую глубокую тоску, что даже былые развлечения, всю жизнь работавшие безотказно, не приносят прежнего фана.

Предусмотрительно слиняв с последнего урока, он подкарауливает стремного типа, который второй год тусит с Секикавой, и без обиняков задает вопрос в лоб:

— Что с Киришимой?

— И тебе здравствуй, — неспешно отметив страницу, отзывается тот и вскидывает взгляд. — Я ему не нянька.

Вся эта штука, которую называют богатым внутренним миром, немедленно начинает закипать внутри на манер рагу. Потушить ее еще пару часов — и новый атомный взрыв грозит стране — не да, а точно.

— Язык отвалится ответить? — уточняет Ания, испытывая нечто сродни уважению к бесстрашному психу.

Хонджо — Ания помнит до сих пор — тяжело вздыхает, почесывая щеку. Только сейчас становится заметно, что она намертво заклеена громадным квадратом пластыря.

— Извини, чувак, при всем моем уважении, в ваши дела я лезть не намерен.

— Все ебанулись, — скрипит зубами Ания, когда тот уходит, завидев вдалеке знакомый ирокез.

 

Домой к Киришиме Хонджо приходит спустя три дня с внезапного визита Ании. Не то, чтобы он проникся переживаниями звезды Кошиен или, тем более, душевным состоянием вторую неделю не подающего признаков жизни Хироми, но проведать друга стоило. В конце концов, «общаться» с Бандо и его парнями они ходили вместе и принимать какие-то архиважные решения тоже придётся вместе — издержки статуса «лучшего друга», что поделать.

— Йо, — бросает он небрежно, выполнив весь необходимый ритуал приветствий с родителями Хироми и заходя к нему в комнату. — Как жизнь?

— Блещет, блять, — Киришима, как обычно, рад его видеть. — Не видно, что ли?..

Хонджо замечает и никак не сходящий с его щеки синяк, и мешки под глазами, и край бинта, высовывающийся из-под футболки — всё как обычно, за исключением одной впечатляющей детали: Хироми валяется на кровати и в руках у него гитара.  
«Неожиданно», — думает про себя Хонджо, однако вслух говорит совсем другое:

— Как там твой Номер Один поживает?

— А я ебу, что ли?! — ту же вскидывается Киришима, правда, быстро сдувается. — Не знаю.

— Позвонил бы, для разнообразия, — Хонджо отворачивается, разглядывая журналы на полке: Rollling Stone, Billboard, Classic Rock, Cure, Mojo — пиздец же. — Хотя это не моё дело.

— Вот именно, — цепляется Киришима за последние слова. По голосу слышно, что он либо очень зол, либо очень расстроен. — А… твой как?

— Чего? — от удивления Хонджо даже роняет пару дисков и оборачивается, не думая поднимать их с пола.

— Ну, твой Номер Один, — неохотно поясняет Киришима. — Вы же давно, ну, вместе. Он же знает про твои дела?

Хонджо смотрит на него так, будто прикидывает, сколько из сказанного Хироми поймёт, а сколько прозвучит для него набором бессмысленных звуков, — как на дурака смотрит, словом, потом вздыхает, стараясь не разъехаться в улыбке.

— Знает, — кивает он, — нет никакого смысла врать тому, с кем хочешь быть и дальше.

\- М-м, — задумчиво тянет Киришима, постукивая по корпусу гитары указательным пальцем.

«Придурок», — вздыхает Хонджо, — «оба придурки, явно не могли не сойтись, рано или поздно».

 

На потолке уже отсвечивают фарами пока ещё редкие машины — вечер только начинается, семь часов, детское время. В ином расположении духа Ания давно бы свалил в бар с Синдзё или другими парнями, тем более что Окада заикнулся о приезде Идзаки («мог бы и не хвалиться, урод», — беззлобно думает Ания), а перетереть с любимым семпаем средней школы за жизнь было бы совсем не лишним. В отсутствие настроения Ания сел бы делать домашку — вот уж с чем их на последнем году не жалеют, так это с уроками, тестами, пробными и промежуточными экзаменами и постоянной, бесконечной пластинкой про «вы должны определиться со своим будущим», но настроение есть, и такое непривычное для Ании, что он не делает ничего, а просто лежит на кровати, разглядывая потолок и блики фар, так и эдак ворочая мысль о том, что если он тут вторую неделю ждёт, что Киришима позвонит, то, может, и Киришима там ждёт, что это Ания, наоборот, сделает первый шаг.

— Да схуя ли, — бубнит Кеичи себе под нос.

Упоминания семпая от Киришимы всё ещё выбешивают, хотя последний приложил максимум усилий, дабы Ания не сомневался в отношении Хироми к Идзаки, отношении Хироми к Ании и разнице между этими самыми отношениями.

Всё равно, Идзаки в данном разрезе раздражает неимоверно.

«В бейсбол его научи», — хмуро вспоминает Ания, нехотя сползая на пол и подтаскивая к себе учебники. Небось, пока за семпаем сталкерил годами, всему и так научился, вот издевается теперь, чтобы сравнить.

Откуда вообще в его голове засела мысль, что Киришима их сравнивает, Ания не ответил бы даже под пытками — иррациональное и нелогичное поведение разгонялось по экспоненте от всего, что так или иначе имело отношение к Киришиме.

На пятой странице нуднейшего текста про американскую экономику (да ещё и на английском) дверь в комнату с лёгким скрипом приоткрывается, Киришима проскальзывает внутрь, закрывает её, потом как ни в чём не бывало садится на кровать. Как не было двух недель. Четырнадцати дней. Трёхсот тридцати шести часов. Ебаного хулиарда минут.

Ания упорно пытается прочитать слово «innovations», но к последней букве забывает первую. Оторваться от учебника выше его сил.

— Привет, — нарушает молчание Киришима.

Инновации, наконец-то, занимают своё место в голове Ании, и он приступает к следующему слову. «Business» почти прочитывается как надо с первого раза, но тут Киришима негромко кашляет и смысл, который Ании однозначно знаком, и произношение, которое знакомо не меньше, опять летят к хуям.

— Что, много задали, да? — вести переговоры Киришиму никто никогда не учил. — Сложно, да?

— Чего пришёл? — Ания не отрывается от текста, не поднимает головы, не смотрит в его сторону. — Пиздуй нахуй к своим подружкам, кажется, семпай так говорит.

Шумный выдох заставляет невольно напрячься, но Киришима делает ещё одну — явно последнюю — с его-то выёбистым и неконтролируемым характером — попытку помириться.

— У меня были… дела, — секундная заминка не остаётся незамеченной. И совсем тихо добавляет: — П…сти.

— Чего? — повернуться всё-таки приходится, и посмотреть снизу-вверх тоже. Ания недоверчиво косит на насупившегося Киришиму. — Чего сказал?

— Да с-сука, — с момента прихода Киришимы прошло от силы полторы минуты. Гейм старт, как говорится. — С-сука, Ания, говорю, что я пришёл, потому что, блять, мне важно чтобы ты знал, что мне важно, и что у меня были дела, поэтому, блять, прости!

— Да пошёл ты нахуй со своими извинениями! — перебивает его Ания, не до конца осознавая, что вообще ему Киришима говорит. — Я тебе тут что, блять, в мелодраму играю?! — сопровождается сей поток слов закономерным валянием друг друга по полу, ударами в открытые участки тела, в застарелые травмы и синяки, благо у каждого хватает мест, которым можно сделать больно.

— Отъебись, — выдыхает между ударами Ания. Нельзя не признать, что чувствовать под собой Киришиму снова — охуенное удовольствие само по себе, но он всё ещё очень, очень злится. — Недоумок.

— Сам недоумок! — Хироми стандартно заводится с пол-оборота. Сейчас он даже не смог бы объяснить, почему не захотел сразу прийти и поделиться с Анией некоторыми событиями в своей жизни — ёбнутый характер, желание что-то доказать самому себе, боязнь, что его засмеют, или всё это вместе плюс фон из старых добрых таракашек на тему своей нужности, хуй знает, правда бы не смог объяснить, но он видит, что Ания злится, и знает, что злится из-за него и его молчания. Рука Ании проезжается по содранной щеке — там, где Хонджо носит пластырь, Киришима гордо выёбывается боевыми ранениями — это очень больно, но это как раз то, что нужно. — Никуда я не отъебусь, я может всегда хочу с тобой быть!

— А? — от неожиданности Ания пропускает весьма болезненный тычок под рёбра, оседает прямо на Киришиму и чувствует, как его пальцами прихватывают за волосы за затылке.

«Как же не хватало», — стучит где-то между сердцем и головой, — «как же, сука неразумная, тебя не хватало».

Ания смутно помнит, когда тактильный голод успел трансформироваться в жесточайшую ломку. Все это время — по сути, какие-то две недели — он словно гнал от себя элементарные, лежащие на поверхности незамысловатые откровения, а сейчас, наконец, дорвался. По-юношески эгоистичное «моё!» и собственническое на грани инстинкта «никому!» не идут ни в какое сравнение с пожирающей его изнутри жаждой обладания, которая, будто подточив некий невидимый клапан, прорвалась в кровеносную систему и теперь огнем разбавляет кровь, бешено бьющуюся пульсом. Он и сам не ожидал, что способен на подобные эмоции. Киришима, в свою очередь, не сделал ничего, чтобы это предотвратить, чтобы обезопасить себя на будущее. Больше того, он подставил горло, и теперь единственно допустимым выходом из сложившейся ситуации, до отвращения напоминающей плохо прописанный сюжет дорамы, выбившейся в прайм-тайм благодаря феноменальным показателям рейтингов, остается выуживание по максимуму, как если бы им обоим было решительно нечего терять.

— Ты где был? — цедит Ания, перехватывая чужое запястье, сжимая кости до воображаемого хруста. Киришима и бровью не ведет, ни на секунду не ослабляет цепкой хватки.

— На права сдавал, — дерзко отвечает он, смотрит исподлобья, будто ожидая насмешки или выискивает повод перейти к активным боевым действиям. От удивления Ания даже отпускает его руку и Хироми, дернув напоследок за волосы с такой силой, что от боли невольно выступают слезы, отпускает. И тут же огребает подзатыльник. Они снова катаются по полу, будто не решаясь начать, хотя обоим прекрасно известно, что дело завершится классическим злым перепихом. От давления веса Ании и собственных сомнений у Хироми так болит грудная клетка, что невольно напрашивается подозрение, не окажется ли сегодняшняя встреча последней. — Меня это не устраивает, — пыхтит он, согнувшись едва не пополам, чтобы в следующий момент мастерски заполировать кулаком нижнюю челюсть Ании, да так, что у того, вероятно, искры из глаз сыпятся. На миг приходит мысль о том, что Ания нарочно не избегает прямых ударов. Словно брезгует пачкать руки. Словно изо всех сил не хочет делать ему больно.

— Что тебя, блять, не устраивает? — слегка шепелявит Ания, прикрывает ладонью рот и обсасывает прикушенный до крови язык. Киришима останавливается, согнутый для удара локоть замирает на полпути. Дикая, злая сила разом выходит из него, заставив пошатнуться. Все, что они видит: бесконечные стычки, взаимное недовольство, перспективу однажды покалечить друг друга, если не поубивать в порыве бешенства — все это, безусловно, стоит чумового секса, от которого хочешь не хочешь, а невольно взвоешь. Что будет, когда не останется и этого?

— Нихуя меня не устраивает! — орет Хироми, забываясь, не думая о том, как выглядит. — Иди ты, сука, нахуй! Давай, сделай вид, что не понимаешь нихера!

— Погоди, ты что, обиделся? — сосредоточенно хмурит брови Ания. Если сейчас обзовет его девчонкой, Хироми точно не пожалеет и залепит свеженатренированный удар с ноги, но вместо этого Ания принимается хохотать. Самое время присесть и схватиться за голову. — Хироми, ты что… нет, ну тихий ахуй, — причем форменный.

— Что смешного? — продолжает вопить Киришима, рискуя собрать под окнами сплетниц всей префектуры. — Ты ебанулся наконец-то?! — вместо ответа Ания цепляется за него обеими руками, продолжая веселиться.

— Сядь, — говорит он, отсмеявшись. За спиной только разобранная постель, знакомая до мелочей обстановка. Заметив нехилые внутренние колебания Хироми, добавляет: — Пожалуйста? — настроение у него меняется покруче, чем у иной чиксы в пмс. Или чем у семпая в лучшие годы. Хотя какого черта тут вообще взяться семпаю?

От предложенной алкогольной газировки Киришима предусмотрительно отказывается — если уж действительно напоследок, он хочет запомнить все, от и до. Ания пожимает плечами и делает большой глоток, морщась от угодившего в нос газа.

— Поговорим? — такого раньше точно не случалось. Киришима опускает глаза. В его воображении на этот диалог ему всегда хватало неисчерпаемого неприкосновенного запаса хлестких фраз. В действительности же он сидит как придурок, с силой сжимает пальцами коленные чашечки и мнется как младшеклассник.

— Заведи себе подружку и разговаривай, пока язык не отсохнет, — огрызается он.

— А я уже, — парирует Ания. Подняв голову, Киришима наблюдает на его лице знакомое насмешливое выражение, к которому успело примешаться что-то еще, стремное и необычное, отчего внутренности сжимаются в удобный комок; замечает расслабленные руки на подлокотниках кресла и что яркая жестяная банка отставлена на безопасное расстояние. — Дашь мне, Хироми-тян? — вот ведь ублюдок.

— На прощание? — криво усмехается Киришима, у которого пальцы сворачиваются в кулаки, а сердце пропускает удар от болезненного укола заурядного, по большому счету, подъеба.

— Придурок, — удивительно — еще секунду назад Ания сидел, развалившись в кресле, а теперь уже нависает, упираясь руками по обе стороны от головы Хироми, вынудив откинуться на сбившееся комком покрывало. — Никуда ты не денешься.

— Схуяли?! — по-новой заводится Киришима, упирается открытыми ладонями ему грудь, пиная по ногам для пущего эффекта.

— Потому, что я так сказал, — а дальше следует поцелуй, после которого Киришима уже традиционно смутно различает происходящее: кажется, он сопротивлялся, получил коленом под ребра, заехал пяткой Ании в плечо, после чего они скатились на пол — в который раз за этот захватывающий вечер. Когда Хироми приходит в себя, руки начинают неметь от того, с какой силой их прижимают к полу над его головой, а ноги по необъяснимому стечению обстоятельств скрещены на пояснице Ании, который кусает его шею, трогает лицо языком и губами и двигает бедрами, даже не пытаясь войти, хотя из одежды на них — по левому носку, да и то, Киришима не стал бы ручаться. Судя по прерывистому шепоту, Ания явно не против его компании на ближайший неопределенный срок. Горло сводит спазм, а когда отпускает, Ания разглядывает его слишком уж внимательно.

— Ну же, — подгоняет Хироми, глотая собственный стон он переизбытка ощущений.

— Так что, — зачем-то повторяет Ания, ухмыляясь. Хироми до сих пор порой удивляет его лицо, не желающее пропускать улыбку дальше рта: будто он в самом деле этого не умеет. Будто подобная эмоция явно лишняя для Ании Кеичи, — дашь мне?

— Сука, — отзывается Киришима, специально не открывая глаз, чтобы не кончить от одного только взгляда — пусть даже тантрический секс этого не предусматривает. Он умудрился подцепить одну редкостную заразу, все его тело, разум и мысли надежно отравлены этой идеей. — Что за вопрос? — Ания молча дышит ему в шею, водит носом под челюстью, вниз, до самых ключиц. Его пальцы влажные от напряжения, и это ничуть не кажется отвратительным — все на своем месте. — Бери, твое.

Впервые за все время их неформального знакомства Ания не закрывает ему рот, не пытается принудить к чему-то унизительному, не торопится поставить на лопатки.

— Ну, держись, — хрипло выдыхает он и зачем-то целует выступающую под кожей кость на лодыжке Киришимы.

Остатки сознательности Хироми складываются в узорчатое «пиздец», прежде чем его затягивает будто под волну, и кроет так конкретно, что кончает он последним, одновременно с хлопком распахнувшейся настежь двери.

— Минами-сан сказала, тут кого-то убивают, — начинает было отец Ании, но, оценив диспозицию, тактично умолкает. — Блядь, — вырывается у него одновременно с сыном. Просто-таки генетический талант в области наблюдательности.

 

— Полагаю, вести беседы о половом воспитании несколько поздно, — из-за высокой стойки с кассовым аппаратом видно только рано поседевшую макушку и горлышко бутылки саке. — Сын.

Ания больше всего на свете мечтает провалиться сквозь землю, лучше всего сразу напрямую в ад, но достаточно рациональный ум и какое-никакое образование убеждают его, что если ад и существует, туда его уже не пустят: перебрал полномочий для командировки на огонёк, скажем так.

— Угу, — дёргает он головой, что, видимо, должно обозначать кивок.

Киришиму Ания выпроводил привычным тому способом — через окно, благо невысоко, да и сам Киришима категорически отказался выходить через дверь. Вообще, когда он с некоторым опозданием сообразил, кто их застукал и в какой момент, то порывался сначала убить Анию, потом излишне переживательную дуру-соседку, потом всех живых в радиусе километра, а потом густо покраснел, да так, что Ания, сам будучи в примерно таком же состоянии, фыркнул и за затылок прижал его к себе. Поздно делать вид, что его ничего не волнует, особенно теперь.

— Как в школе дела? — невпопад интересуется отец. Слышно, как саке с лёгким шелестом заполняет дежурную пиалу, припрятанную под стойкой.

— Нормально, — бурчит Ания. — Говори уже, давай.

Неловкость можно резать ножом, того и гляди придавит обоих. Ания с нарочитым интересом разглядывает стойку с баночными коктейлями, засунув руки едва ли не по локоть в карманы. На шее точечным ожогом горит укус Хироми и, наверное, это — самое крутое, что есть в мире. Единожды приняв решение, Ания не отступает (в этом месте по-прежнему принято тактично умалчивать об истории его возвращения в бейсбольный клуб), поэтому, что бы кто ни говорил, он всё равно будет поступать по-своему.

— Яги-чан расстроится, — прерывает его героические рассуждения отец. — Ладно я, а вот её — жалко.

«Заебись», — думает Ания.

— Разберусь, — бурчит он вслух, догадываясь, что на этом разбор полётов закончен. Некоторое нелогичное разочарование оттого, что ему никто не вправляет мозги и не тычет носом в неестественность подобных неразборчивых связей компенсируется благодарностью за редкостное понимание. В том числе, когда, обнаружив крайне интересную позицию собственного сына относительно объекта однозначно мужского пола, отец предпочёл прокоментировать это коротко и ёмко и выйти, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, дав тем самым всем время собраться с духом.

 

Не выдерживают они практически одновременно.

— Покедова, — бросает Ания остальным, на ходу выуживая телефон из кармана, чтобы набрать номер, ему необязательно даже смотреть на цифры. — Так, чё за дела? — это уже в трубку.

— Заткнулся! — тут же орёт Киришима в ответ, да так, что Синдзё, задумчиво плетущийся шага на два позади Ании, вздрагивает и оглядывается в поисках источника столь наглого нарушителя его спокойствия. — Чё, блять, нормально общаться не научился?!

— Тихо ты! — рявкает Ания, вставая посреди коридора. — Ещё выяснять, кто тут ненормальный?!

Иногда Синдзё, как лучшего друга и человека, знающего намного больше, чем, честно признаться, хотелось бы знать, так и подмывает подойти и как следует встряхнуть Анию за шкирку. Оба ведь дебилы — каждому очевидно.

— Чего это он? — шёпотом спрашивает Микосиба. — Нервный такой…

«Или не каждому», понимает Синдзё, по дуге обходит разъярённого Анию, прихватив с собой Микосибу за воротник пиджака.

— Ты… ну… дома как? — уже тише спрашивает Киришима. — Мне, наверное, пока лучше не светиться?

— Наве-ерное, — всё ещё сердито тянет Ания, но понятно, что злиться долго никто не собирался. — Что, позовёшь к себе на пару палочек чая?

Судя по молчанию в телефоне, эта мысль Киришиме в голову не приходила. «Придурок», — хмыкает Ания, пугая проходящих мимо учеников этой ухмылкой ещё больше, нежели недавним ором на всю школу, — «какие вообще мысли приходят в твою ёбнутую голову, интересно».

Ответ на этот вопрос он получает практически через две минуты, когда на улице, в паре метров от ворот Футаготомагава, видит Киришиму собственной персоной. Тот стоит, прислонившись к капоту чёрной Субару «Импреза», и сосредоточенно ковыряется в мобильнике, зачем — становится понятно практически сразу же, когда мобильник вибрирует в свою очередь у Ании.

— Придурок, — негромко говорит Ания. Оглядывается на всякий случай и с независимым видом, как будто всё идёт по плану и так и должно быть, подходит к Киришиме.

— Йо, Хироми-чан, — невозможно же не подколоть. — Неплохая тачка, кто проспонсировал?

Киришима в последний момент прикусывает язык, на котором вертятся комментарии по поводу «чан», спонсора и что нахуй так жить, медленно убирает телефон и смотрит на Анию в упор.

— А что, не поедешь, пока птс-ку не покажу? — насмешливо спрашивает он. — Папа дал порулить.

— Ты и слова такие знаешь? — непритворно удивляется Ания. Все веселье с Хироми тут же слетает, он бешено раздувает ноздри одновременно с попыткой вписать Ании под рёбра кулаком. — Ну-ну-ну, детка, не психуй.

Ания легко перехватывает неслабую, в общем-то, руку Киришимы, отводит удар в сторону. Идущий мимо народ не обращает на них никакого внимания, Хироми пахнет своим ебучим Кензо, под сердцем сворачивается какое-то новое, непривычное чувство, и Ания делает шаг вперёд. Совсем маленький, намёк, а не шаг, но этого достаточно, чтобы Хироми вздрогнул и порозовел на скулах.

От холода, конечно же.

— Куда поедем? — интересуется Ания.

— Ты же хотел в гости, — бурчит Киришима, отводит взгляд, а потом и сам выскальзывает в сторону. — Садись, чё, туда и поедем.

«Охуеть», — думает Ания, — «просто охуеть, если мы не въебёмся на первом же повороте в столб, сделаю что-нибудь хорошее совершенно безвозмездно».

***

— Нет, — очень спокойно произносит пожилой врач с пропалинами седины в аккуратно уложенной шевелюре, будто не знает, что выносит вердикт всей его карьере, многочисленным планам и будущему в целом. — Ни в коем случае. Это должностное преступление, мне три месяца до пенсии. Я не желаю терзаться угрызениями совести, если вы останетесь калекой, молодой человек.

Не дав Ании раскрыть свой заслуживший однозначно порочную репутацию черный рот, менеджер начинает юлить, уговаривая, просит оставить их с доктором на минуту. На минутку, ага. На минуточку. Среди статического гула больничного коридора Ания внезапно погружается в личную зону тишины и отчуждения. Позвоночник пребольно простреливает, когда он с размаху опускается в жестковатое кресло, стакана растворимого кофе оказалось явно недостаточно для исполненного трудовыми подвигами дня. Когда менеджер появляется в дверях, взмыленный как скаковая лошадь, он напоследок оборачивается и выкрикивает угрозу в адрес несговорчивого хирурга.

— Мы обратимся к другому специалисту, — елейно заверяет он, похлопывая Анию по плечу каким-то несерьезным, по-девчоночьи слабым жестом. — Мы сумеем договориться.

Как будто речь идет о рядовой допинговой фигне, за которую достаточно отслюнить взятку покрупнее. Это уже четвертый врач за последние две недели — не то, чтобы последнее стоило озвучивать вслух.

— …в среду, и тогда… — вещает тем временем менеджер, фамилия которого не желает оставаться в памяти.

— Я занят в среду, — перебивает Ания, бессмысленно пролистывая меню блестящего новизной смартфона — подарок отца к началу нового игрового сезона.

— Ания-сан, — принимается ныть менеджер, нарочито касаясь открытого участка руки, — это в ваших интересах.

— Я сказал.

По большому счету, нет ничего удивительного в том, что очередной пакет-манила, доставленный по старому адресу, таит в себе решение Федерации университетской лиги об исключении его из основного командного состава. Через два дня Ания прощается с соседями и съезжает из полюбившихся апартаментов в двух шагах от университета и, по совместительству, бизнес центра. Отец пытается уговорить его доучиться: последний год перед выпуском — глупо бросать все у самой финишной черты, пусть даже его лишат спортивной стипендии. В просвете между вереницей дружеских объятий кто-то всовывает ему в руки заверенное уведомление об академ-отпуске, вечер закручивается ураганным весельем прощальной вечеринки, утро наступает с поворотом ручки двери с детства знакомой комнаты. Проснувшись в шестом часу вечера и вперившись воспаленными глазами в знакомую паутину трещин на потолке, Ания с болезненной ясностью осознает, что мечта закончилась, не успев как следует развернуть неокрепшие крылья. Два дня он выбирается из постели исключительно в уборную или за водой. За окнами льет как из ведра — под стать настроению. Ранним утром пятницы его будит визгливый голос бессмертной Минами-сан, солнце нерешительно трогает набухшие влагой потемневшие ставни, растекается по полу медовым покровом. Свернутый в рулон ковер торчит из-за запыленного стола, сама комната несет отпечаток запустения. Ания неторопливо бредет вдоль книжных полок, касаясь пальцами корешков. Ярость и обида, взметнувшись доверху, на миг застилают глаза. Когда он приходит в себя, на костяшках пальцев сворачивается кровь, а вместо холостяцкого порядка вокруг творится первобытный хаос. Он поднимает жалюзи, игнорируя тянущую боль в отбитых пинками ступнях, распахивает окно, впуская уже по-осеннему прохладный воздух.

Солнце безжалостно освещает парящие в прямых лучах столбы пыли, паутину в углах и глубокую вмятину в стене за спинкой кровати. Именно в этот момент, повинуясь законам жанра кино про сопли, оживает изрядно пострадавший в процессе последней вечеринки телефон.

«Яна выходных прееду домой. Встретимся?» — гласит новое входящее.

— Хироми, блять, — хриплым от долгого молчания голосом отзывается Ания, — «прееду». Лошня.

«буквы выучи, лузер», — отправляет он, поколебавшись. Реакция следует мгновенно, телефон разражается трелью стандартного рингтона.

— Охуел?! — орет до боли знакомый голос. Хоть что-то в его жизни остается неизменным.

— Ты заебал орать! — традиционно рявкает Ания в ответ. — Выходные завтра, нахуя ты мне сдался?!

— Ну и пошёл ты, — Киришима обиженно сопит в трубку, прежде чем отключиться. — Мудак.

«Мудак как есть», — думает Ания. Этот факт, к сожалению, тоже никуда не делся из его богатой личностной характеристики.

 

Суббота начинается с не успевшего заебать, но очень неуместно сейчас солнца, тонкими лучами пробивающегося сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи. Череда дождей заканчивается внезапно и совсем не по графику, предписанному ей природой.

— Блядская погода, — бубнит Ания, выползая из-под одеяла и шлёпая босыми ступнями по коридору до ванной. Блядская погода, блядская мечта, блядские травмы — знать бы тогда, в безбашенной юности, к чему это приведёт, может, он и был бы умнее, смотрел бы дальше…

— Кеичи, к тебе… гость, — отец делает многозначительную паузу, дожидаясь, пока Ания вынернет из своих философских рассуждений и самобичевания. — Я в магазин, очень большой заказ, не жди меня вечером.

— Ага, — на автомате кивает Ания. Гость, как же… хуйло невыдержанное.

— Пиздец, ну ты и сдал, — приветствует его Киришима, после того как вежливо привстаёт со стула и поклоном провожает отца Ании на работу. — Старость — не радость, да?

— Чего припёрся, я не звал, — хмуро говорит Ания, садясь с другого конца стола и абсолютно не чувствуя вкуса чая.

— А ты мне не указ, — Киришима скрещивает руки на груди. Он-то свой чай выпил, судя по всему, уже давно, небось и новости с папашей обсудил, зачем-то думает Ания. — Я теперь взрослая и самостоятельная единица социума, что хочу, то и делаю.

Ания давится смехом, нервным и истеричным, но ему совершенно всё равно, как это выглядит со стороны.

— Выучил новое слово? — он наконец-то смотрит на Хироми в упор, почти так же, как раньше. — Пиздуй отсюда, я не в настроении.  
— Неа, — Киришима встаёт, ставит чашку в раковину («если щас вымоет — значит, я однозначно сдох в очередной попойке и попал в ад», — тут же прибегает мысль в звенящую пустотой черепную коробку: Хироми стал ещё красивее и наглее, это видно в каждом жесте) и направляется в сторону комнаты Кеичи. — Я соскучился и твоё мнение меня не ебёт ни разу, мудак.

Ания рывком встаёт со стула, догоняет Хироми в дверях и с размаху бьёт под дых, прихватывая другой рукой под горло за воротник явно новой, нежно-голубого цвета, рубашки.

— Охуел?! — голос звучит слишком высоко, да и Хироми, не вдарь он ему сейчас как следует, был бы тоже намного выше. — Охуел совсем?!

— Соскучился, — сипит Киришима, упрямо глядя на него, и облизывает губы. — Оглох что ли, лошара.

«Сучка», — смотрит Ания на него, — «где же тебя тогда носило всё это время, грёбаная ты сучка», — прежде чем выбить из Хироми воздух ещё раз — теперь уже поцелуем.

Идиотские десять сантиметров разницы в росте никогда особо не мешали Ании прежде, но сегодняшний новый взгляд, которым он окинул вытянувшегося Киришиму, закидывает в сознание некое зерно сомнений, которое молниеносно распускает паутину цепких корешков. Не стоит себе лгать, Хироми и раньше-то выделялся на фоне сверстников с заурядной, несколько однотипной внешностью, а уж характерец природа ему отвалила — не дай бог. Сейчас в чертах стремительно обретающего по-настоящему взрослую мужественность лица проявляется нечто такое, отчего непроизвольно разбирает, нет, разумеется, не зависть, но будь Хироми случайным прохожим вечером в местном районе, желающих познакомиться поближе было бы хоть палкой отгоняй. Не зря стилисты месяцами колдовали над имиджем, записывали в салон, гоняли в зал: до последней родинки знакомый Киришима становится похож на настоящую знаменитость, сколько бы он ни возникал об андеграунде, независимых лейблах и движению наперекор системе. Что и говори, деньги компании начали окупаться еще до завершения рихтовки.

«Лучше бы к логопеду сводили», — с ухмылкой размышляет Ания, пока Киришима в темпе общается с менеджером, для которого он есть всегда, даже будучи мертвецки пьяным, даже в случае смерти любимой черепашки или бабушки. Даже когда наступит Апокалипсис. Он не собирается ждать милостей от природы, а потому привычным движением с силой дергает вниз навороченные джинсы с художественными прорезями, создающими эффект скорее рыболовной сети, чем предмета гардероба. Вещающий на повышенных тонах Киришима моментально затыкается. Его взгляд не предвещает ничего хорошего, брови сердито насуплены, но как будто подобная мелочь когда-либо могла стать на пути Ании Кеичи.

— Я понял, Исии-сан, — напряженным голосом реагирует он, когда Ания с силой проводит открытой ладонью вверх от поясницы, непроизвольно поддаваясь прикосновению, едва заметно выгибаясь, словно подсознательно обнаруживая узнавание, признавая принадлежность, — я сейчас занят, — судя по звуковому залпу, Исии-сан вертел его занятость на небезызвестном органе. — Я понял, — повторяет самопровозглашенная восходящая звезда, хотя тембр голоса неуловимо меняется, вероятно, вследствие вспоровшей кожу дрожи. Сколько сотен тысяч раз Ания к нему прикасался, и всякий раз реакции неизменно точные, по-детски честные. Киришима попросту не умеет ничего скрывать. — Чо ты там пиздел про буквы? — модный телефон, точно такой же как у Ании, отлетает на постель, стукнувшись о спинку, но его счастливый обладатель игнорирует сей факт.

— Звезда, блять, — ухмыляется Ания, — как тебя только в телевизор с такой помойкой в голове выпускать. — Киришима больно дергает его за волосы на затылке, тянется к его лицу, но в результате огребает не слишком чувственную, зато весьма чувствительную оплеуху и моментально звереет.

— Звезда-пизда! — орет он, даром, что окна открыты. — Ебало завалил в темпе!

— А то что?! — веселится Ания, отстраняясь, преспокойно усаживается на пол и делает вид, что тянется к пульту. Неизвестно, какого рода цепная реакция связывает темперамент Киришимы и его буйную шевелюру, однако волосы на его загривке агрессивно топорщатся. Нельзя не отдать должное его личному парикмахеру — в кои-то веки сделали из вечно встрепанного лохматого пацана нечто более-менее приличное.

— Бесишь, блять, — сдавлено цедит Киришима и без дальнейших объяснений лезет в драку. Ания скручивает его весьма-таки традиционным способом, однако на этот раз усилий приходится приложить несколько больше обычного. Судя по характерному треску, новая рубашка пополнит ряды пострадавших в сегодняшней эскападе, и Киришима принимается сыпать проклятиями в адрес предков Ании, кроет матом мировую текстильную промышленность, сопровождая все это элементами йоги, не иначе — чем еще объяснить подобные телодвижения? И все же, в глубине души каждый из них прекрасно осознает, что даже после стольких лет это просто не может не нравиться: поцелуи, куда больше смахивающие на укусы, от которых по всему телу расцветают полукруглые синяки, касания, скорее принадлежащие к категории тумаков, от которых простые смертные (читай: нормальные люди), пожалуй, вылетели бы в нокдаун, царапанье ногтей, тычки и прочие проявления нежности.

Все бы ничего, но в какой-то момент Ания совершенно непринужденно оправдывает репутацию редкостного мудака, не удержав за зубами свой длинный язык:

— Что, не дают тебе фанаты? Или устал начальству отсасывать? — Киришиму аж подбрасывает от этих хлестких слов. — Что, угадал? — к собственному удивлению не унимается Ания, которому, очевидно, сам черт крутит хвост. Последовавший за этим удар по лицу до смешного напоминает совсем взрослую пощечину.

— Уебок, — с горечью выплевывает Киришима и ретируется так поспешно, что традиционно валится на пол, стреноженный спущенными джинсами.

Вместо продолжения ожидаемого веселья Ания, наконец, осекается и на миг задумывается о том, что несет. В его богатой похождениями биографии имеется ряд слепых пятен, о существовании которых он предпочел бы не ставить в известность никого, в первую очередь готового взорваться от переполняющей ядовитой обиды Киришиму. Студенческие вечеринки, поздние посиделки в закрытых спортивных клубах, известные способы «снять напряжение» перед важными матчами Лиги, бекстейджи фотосъемок, на которых он успел неоднократно засветиться благодаря пресловутой победе в Кошиен пять лет назад — все эти незначительные детали разворачиваются перед внутренним взором, складываясь в единую цепочку блядства. В их несомненно высоких отношениях реакция Киришимы на признания такого рода однозначно предсказуема. Будучи отнюдь не безревностным героем, Ания предпочитает игнорировать былую действительность. Почему, в таком случае, принимая во внимание множество сопутствующих факторов, таких, как разница локаций и разнонаправленность деятельности, он с настойчивостью, достойной куда лучшего применения, докапывается до сочных подробностей скрытой, но оттого не менее личной жизни Киришимы?

— Куда, блять, — Ания ловит его за штанину, едва не отрывая её совсем. — Не отпускал никто.

Даже в таком положении: распластавшись на полу, со спущенными джинсами, взъерошенный и непередаваемо, абсолютно, стопроцентно ненавидящий его в эту секунду, Киришима точно так же непередаваемо, абсолютно и стопроцентно красив и заводит до невменяемого состояния.

— Руки убери, — цедит Хироми. Естественно, оставаться после всего он не намерен, тем более продолжать что-то там более серьёзное.

Ания дёргает его на себя, Киришима пинает, со всей дури заезжая Кеичи прямо в скулу (достижение засчитано — теперь лицо горит и с другой стороны) и всё-таки вырывается, кое-как подтягивая джинсы. Самое обидное, что Ания прав в части непристойных предложений, поступающих Киришиме с завидной регулярностью от многих, так или иначе связанных с выбранной им на будущее индустрией развлечений; прав в части соблазна поддаться им, пойти известным путём, чтобы получить дополнительный выход в эфир, скидку на безумно дорогое оборудование, годовой абонемент в лучший салон на Гинзе; прав по части фанатов обоих полов, ведущихся на красивую картинку и — глупо спорить — красивого и постепенно всё лучше владеющего своим голосом Хироми; но Ания не прав, до дурацких слёз в глазах не прав по части Киришимы, соглашающегося на это всё.

— Я сказал, отцепись, — Ания снова ловит его, на этот раз за щиколотку, цепко и больно хватая пальцами. Интересно, отмажет ли Исии-сан за убийство с отягчающими? — блять, пошёл нахуй, отпусти!

— Не отпущу, — Ания и сам бы убил себя, но справедливо полагает, что удары Киришимы по лицу отчасти компенсировали его милый словесный понос. — Просто признайся, что было, и закроем тему.

— Да пиздец, какое охуенное решение, — нервно смеётся Хироми, методично пиная Анию куда придётся. — В пизду все признания, понял?

Пяткой он заезжает прямо в переломанное раз пять и только недавно сросшееся окончательно ребро, плечо ноет от напряжения и Ания бесится, сам толком не понимая, чего он уже хочет: чтобы Киришима подтвердил, что спал со всеми подряд, чтобы отрицал, что вообще к кому-то прикасался, что это Ания мудак и блядь (почти правда ведь), что вообще ничего не имеет значения, что теперь всё снова будет… А как оно будет?

— Это, блять, так сложно?! — орёт он, морщась, когда под ребром снова простреливает. — Может, мне важно знать?!

— Да у нас тут святой, четыре года живший только со своей правой рукой? — ехидничает Киришима, не обращая внимания на скованность телодвижений Ании. — Звезде Кошиен мало предлагали?

А вот про Кошиен — лишнее. От этого простого слова цепочка стандартных и уже привычных эмоций и мыслей разматывается со скоростью света, разом лишая всех надежд и сил.

— Достаточно предлагали, — огрызается «звезда». — Достаточно! И звезда не отказывалась. Доволен? Теперь пиздуй отсюда, как и собирался.

Киришима непонимающе переводит взгляд с Ании на пол, на свою ногу — джинсы безнадёжно порваны, но свободны от захвата — снова на Анию.

— Чего? — переспрашивает он, всё ещё переваривая услышанное. — Чего, блять, сказал?

— И дорогу обратно забудь, — добавляет Ания сквозь зубы. Кажется, в теле решили дать о себе все травмы сразу, включая недавно залеченный зуб мудрости и сломанный в средней школе мизинец.

Киришима встаёт с пола, застёгивает джинсы, по-прежнему не сводя с Ании взгляда. Либо мудак, в самом деле мудак, и нахуй тогда его из жизни, жаль только, что Киришиме никак не удаётся вычеркнуть эту рожу из мыслей различного характера и направленности, либо мудак — он сам, но всё равно, исключительно по вине Ании же.

— Чё, серьёзно? — до Ании, который стоит к нему спиной, привалившись к оконному косяку плечом, и пальцами зажимает бок — тот самый, с переломанным ребром — всего несколько шагов.

Слабое пожатие плечами можно принять за любой ответ, в принципе.

— В отличие от тебя я слежу за новостями, — продолжает Киришима. Застёгивать рубашку он не видит смысла — всё равно на выброс. — И знаю, почему ты здесь, а не на очередном слёте юных спортсменов.

Ания молчит. Больше всего хочется, чтобы мелкий засранец заткнулся, наконец, и съебался из дома и, желательно, планеты навсегда — переживать свои разочарования в одиночестве будет несравнимо легче.

— Всегда был лошарой, — наверное, проведи они эти четыре года вместе — разошлись бы в разные стороны по обоюдному согласию и без взаимных претензий, но под ложечкой противно сосёт тем дебильным чувством пустоты, заполнить которое может — всегда умел, как ни стыдно признаваться самому себе — только один конкретный невыносимый идиот. — Им и остался.

Ания ниже его на десять («двенадцать? пятнадцать? посчитать бы», — некстати думает Киришима) сантиметров. Он сильный, но сейчас больше похож на разваливающийся под грузом времени старый дом — лезут в голову тупые лирические аналогии, чуть ли не складываясь в строчки будущего потенциального хита об одиночестве во вселенной.

— Я же сказал, съебись, — устало повторяет Ания, когда ему в плечо упирается острый подбородок, а руки проскальзывают по футболке с боков на грудь. — Исчезни, ну блять.

— Да щас, — равнодушно огрызается Хироми. — Хуй тебе.

Даже от осторожного прикосновения к ребрам Ания явственно дергается. Ощущение, будто за годы не самого благородного обращения от реберных костей осталось сплошное крошево. Конвульсивное движение не укрывается и от Киришимы.

— Больно, да? — традиционно озвучивает очевидное тот, моментально одергивая горячие ладони. В комнате темно, если не считать бликов уличных фонарей и отсвета давно мигающего заставкой монитора, но даже в столь неверном свете от Ании не укрывается знакомое, в общем-то, выражение, которое он не раз наблюдал на лице отца, тренера и ребят из команды за один только последний месяц. Ярость вскипает мгновенно.

— Вот только, блять, не надо меня жалеть, понял?!

Киришима заводится аналогично скоропостижно.

— Да пошел ты! Уперлось мне! — когда дверь за ним все-таки предсказуемо захлопывается, Ании кажется, что грохотом пробрало до основания фундамента. Воцарившаяся тишина превращается в тонкий, ультразвуковой писк. Столь нелюбимая Хироми алкогольная газировка открывается с густым шипением и обильной пеной, от первых глотков простреливает до глазных яблок, отчего непроизвольно наворачиваются слезы. Чтобы опустошить яркую жестянку, требуется три с половиной выдоха. Невзирая на тянущую боль в боку, он выходит в густые сумерки позднего октябрьского вечера, для верности прихватив любимую биту. В том, чтобы найти рядовую тусовку неблагополучной молодежи в родном квартале, нет ничего сложного. Боковым зрением Ания успевает уловить движение переломанной надвое углом дома тени и почувствовать сокрушительный удар по затылку.

Неожиданно его одолевает сонливость и он прикрывает глаза лишь на миг, а открывает их спустя три дня, не без труда фокусируя взгляд на высоком белом своде потолка. Судя по положению солнца, за окном раннее утро. Рядом с узковатой больничной койкой в неудобном пластиковом кресле спит отец. Только сейчас Ания обращает внимание, что за последние несколько лет тот поседел окончательно, словно глубокий старик. Размеренный писк кардиомонитора вклинивается в вялый поток мыслей. Он пробует приподняться на локтях, но запаянная в гипс по самое плечо правая рука не способствует завидной маневренности. В голове пусто и гулко — как всегда после хорошего сотрясения, а загашенная обезболивающим чувствительность начинает постепенно возвращаться не самыми приятными ощущениями в области лица, затылка, снятых до мяса коленей и чертовых вечно ноющих ребер. Язык сухой и жесткий, во рту давно пересохло.

От возни и шороха простыней просыпается отец, несколько раз удивленно моргает, после чего щурится на свет и, вздрогнув, выпрямляется в своем кресле, хрустя суставами и разминая шейные позвонки. Он как раз открывает было рот, когда Ания предусмотрительно опережает очередное изречение родительской мудрости.

— Что бы ты там ни хотел сказать, сразу нет.

Отец вздыхает.

— Пить хочешь?

Ания недоверчиво кивает.

— Морфин отпустил уже? Позвать врача?

— Я что, умираю? — хмыкает Ания. — Морфин дают…

— Знаешь, какой сегодня день? — будничным тоном осведомляется отец, словно уточняя, не желает ли единственный сын прикурить, и сам же отвечает: — Среда.

Ания мысленно просчитывает дни, хотя от столь элементарного упражнения голова начинает болеть не по-детски. Наверное, стоит сказать, что ему жаль или что он совсем этого не хотел, но ведь это неправда — ничуть не жаль, и очень даже хотел подраться до кровавой пелены перед невидящими глазами, вырвать из себя неупокоенную злость, выблевать остатки глупых надежд, залить открытую рану разочарования огненным спиртом. В данную конкретную секунду несгибаемый Ания Кеичи так слаб, что даже мысль о том, чтобы начать все заново, кажется неподъемной. Да и с чего начинать, если все, что он умел и любил, осталось в категории «до», а как обращаться с «после» не учил даже повернутый на мечте о несбыточном Кавато сенсей.

Он хочет сказать, что ему в самом деле, по-настоящему… но за долгие годы просто-напросто разучился это делать.

— Я, — хрипло начинает Ания, и умолкает от количества непроизносимых, неловких слов. — Слушай, пап…

— Что болит? — перебивает отец, тоже чувствующий себя не в своей тарелке со всеми этими сентиментальными признаниями.

— Голова и ребра. И я не чувствую ног.

Отец фыркает, не без облегчения.

— А ты взгляни на них сперва.

Зрелище и впрямь впечатляет: на левой среди цветника синяков и ссадин сложно найти неповрежденный участок, правая торжественно окутана гипсовой повязкой.

За дверью раздается невнятный шум, кто-то сыпет угрозами до боли знакомым голосом.

— Что там еще? — вскидывается Ания и, со свистом втянув воздух сквозь сжатые зубы от вспышки боли, бережно укладывает ноющий затылок обратно на подушку.

— Тут твой… парень третий день рвется в палату, — Ания готов поспорить, что отец с трудом удерживает ухмылку. — Весь персонал построил.

— Придурочный, — бурчит Ания, прикрывая глаза. — Пусти, а то будет орать до вечера.

Он как раз успевает задремать, погрузившись под тонкую пленку первого, самого сладкого сна, в котором обрывки странных, перехваченных разговоров смешиваются с рандомными, никогда не слышанными прежде мелодиями, будто неожиданно для самого себя превратился в радиоприемник и теперь пытается автоматически настроиться на ближайшую волну, когда дверь мягко хлопает, и подошвы чьей-то обуви скрипят по пластиковому настилу.

— Проснулся, придурок? — бубнит Киришима, чьи волосы всклокочены, будто он снова в старшей школе. Под глазами залегли тени, на белой футболке пятна кофе и, по-видимому, кетчупа.

«Красавчик», — лениво размышляет Ания, не без труда удерживая глаза открытыми.

— А чо, соскучился? — язык снова вяло болтается во рту, будто инородный. Следующий кадр реальности сопровождается болевыми ощущениями в области относительно здоровой половины лица, которую Киришима приветствует слабоватой оплеухой.

— Охуел?! — вскидывается Ания, дергаясь от боли, унижения и неспособности немедленно надрать задницу распустившемуся кретину.

— А сам?!

В палату заглядывает встревоженная медсестра. Неодобрительно косясь на странного посетителя, она проверяет капельницу, хотя в этом нет ни малейшей необходимости, поправляет подушку и поднимает шторы широкого окна.

— Все в порядке, — кивает Ания в ответ на ее немой вопрос.

Киришима приподнимает одеяло, со вкусом присвистывает.

— Где-то я уже это видел, — бурчит он и, успев позабыть о здоровой руке пострадавшего, а потому подойдя достаточно близко, отхватывает тычок в печень.

Наверное, они могли бы до утра перекидываться тычками и остроумными комментариями на тему, кто охуел больше и кому въебать (в переносном, конечно же, смысле) немедленно, но идиллию нарушает с детства знакомый сиплый бас, вынуждая Киришиму недовольно поморщиться.

— Где-то это уже видели все, — Синдзё отпихивает будущую звезду Японии в сторону и критически осматривает перебинтованного Анию. — Пиздец, Ания, ты вроде не дурак, но дать попользовать себя до такой степени, чтобы влететь в реанимацию с ветерком — ты просто вау.

— Что? — переспрашивает Ания, соображая с трудом, но всё-таки соображая — Синдзё он не видел года три-четыре, только слышал от вездесущего Микосибы, стремящегося поддерживать связь со всеми, что Кей поступил-таки в ординатуру и учится то ли на кардиолога, то ли на дантиста, то ли на ещё какого-то хуиста — вникать в тонкости, будучи на вершине спортивной славы, было некогда. — Блять, какого хрена, ты-то откуда?

— У меня здесь практика, — сообщает Синдзё. Он не выдерживает первым, сгребает Анию в объятия так, что многострадальные рёбра того снова жалобно хрустят, и басит ему в макушку: — Хренов ты мудак, Ания, тут за три дня весь персонал пересрал, что ты откинешься.

Киришима недовольно кашляет, всем своим видом давая понять, что не хочет мешать воссоединению старых друзей, но как бы пора и честь знать. Собакам всяким, ага.

— Не ссы, я на минутку, — Синдзё на редкость благодушен и до противного миролюбиво настроен. — И чтоб не нервировал его, а то пришибу.

И всё так же прямолинеен — некоторые вещи не меняются никогда.

— Видимо, дают ему регулярно, — бубнит Киришима себе под нос, когда за Синдзё закрывается дверь. Не сказать, чтобы часто, но пересекаться с бывшей принцессой Хосена, а ныне одной из самых покупаемых моделей на рынке красоты, ему случается. Учитывая, что Тацуя крепко дружит с Окадой, Окада спит с семпаем, семпай всё ещё — в некотором роде авторитет и незакрытый гештальт, а где-то рядом всегда маячит Хонджо с его на редкость удачным бизнесом — не знать некоторые подробности чужих жизней очень сложно.

— Завидно, что ли? — слова вырываются вперёд мыслей, чувство дежавю просто-таки нависает во всей красе над отбитой и перебинтованной головой, но Киришима только хмыкает, подпирая плечом дверной косяк и не делая никаких телодвижений. — В смысле, да, наверное, регулярно.

— Дурак ты, — сообщает Хироми давно известную им истину. — Давай, спи, завтра загляну. Уёбок.

— Гандон, — говорит Ания в уже закрытую дверь. — До завтра, ага.

 

Киришима приходит и завтра, и послезавтра, и даже в воскресенье, чтобы сообщить, что у него стартует первое, пока ещё маленькое, всего на три-четыре («ну может пять, ну шесть, да блять я ебу, что ли, менеджер сказал не думать об этом!») города, турне, продлится примерно месяц («Менеджер и об этом сказал не думать?» — хмыкает Ания) и по возвращении Киришима намерен поставить окончательную и бесповоротную точку раз и навсегда, поэтому «дурак и уёбок» обязан смотреть все новости и фанкамы на ютубе, чтобы быть в курсе и проникнуться всем тем, чем стал Киришима за время их вынужденной разлуки.

— Больше ничего я не обязан? — интересуется Ания. Голова болит меньше, врач разрешает потихоньку вставать и по стеночке гулять в пределах палаты, жизнь вообще в целом налаживается и до противного обычна и спокойна.

— Хм-м-м, — тянет Киришима, оценивающе оглядывая его, потом вдруг наклоняется и отрывисто целует в обветренные сухие губы. — Не проссы момент истины, а то неинтересно будет.

«Пиздец», — думает Ания после того, как Киришима срывается по звонку Исии-сан и уже на ходу обещает отсмситься по приезду в первую же гостиницу. Просто пиздец. Какие, нахуй, фанкамы…

 

— А сейчас мы представим вам новую песню, — орёт Киришима со сцены в восторженно вторящий ему зал. — Если ты меня слышишь, мудак, это тебе!

— Сам мудак, — на автомате отвечает Ания, который между делом — надо разобраться в отцовских счетах, в поставщиках и разнице между ними — палит ютубовские ссылки на предмет Хироминой рок-банды, в настоящий момент дающей концерт в Фукуоке. — Звезда-пизд-. Чё?!

— Вы готовы?! — на Хироми рваная чёрная майка, множество браслетов и кожаные штаны, и то, что его хочет весь мир — ясно, как пить дать. — Вы готовы услышать меня?!

Ания молча таращится в монитор, всё ещё не веря своим ушам, да и глазам тоже.

— Ты готов услышать меня? — Киришима смотрит прямо в чью-то камеру, а такое ощущение, что именно на него, Анию Кеичи, и повторяет одними губами. — Готов, сука, услышать меня?

— Давай, жги напалмом, — бубнит Кеичи, чувствуя совершенно несвойственное, а может, просто забытое, стеснение в районе сердечной мышцы. — Уёбок. Только попробуй приехать обратно, убью.

Он не вслушивается в текст, но слова против воли врезаются какими-то рэндомными кусками в его сознание, застревая там и не давая сосредоточиться.

«завтра приеду», — сообщает телефон в три часа ночи, — «только попробуй съебаться куда-нибудь».

«приезжай», — пишет Ания. Сна всё равно как не бывало, а противоречивость собственных мыслей сводит с ума не хуже нереализованных амбиций и километровых счетов за поставки. — «давно пизды не получал?»

«давно», — тут же вибрирует мобильник. — «ты дома?»

«нет, на Канарских островах», — реально, Ания сам не понимает, почему всё ещё не послал придурка подальше. Не соскучился же, в самом деле.

Тишина длится не дольше трёх минут, потом слышится приглушённая возня, отец с кем-то разговаривает в магазине, для него три часа ночи — отнюдь не повод ложиться спать, да и загруженность работой радует его намного больше, чем свобода от неё, — возня становится громче, явно распространяясь в направлении жилой части дома, и Ания запоздало садится на кровати, понимая, что с годами Киришима стал не только красивее и выёбистей, но и расчётливей.

— Сучка, — говорит Ания, не включая свет. — Обнаглел вообще.

— Мудак, — приветствует его Киришима, подходя вплотную и глядя сверху вниз. — Признай, что я крут, а ты — хуйло.

— Тебе никуда завтра не надо? Фанмитинг там, пресс-кон, важный ивент с партнёрами? — интересуется Ания, хрустя пальцами.

— А что?

Всё-таки насчёт роста Хироми в плане ума он погорячился.

— Ничего, — коротким ударом Ания заставляет его согнуться, сам же рывком спрыгивает с кровати, добавляет Киришиме пинка в печень, отчего тот падает на колени, и скручивает руки за спиной, утыкая лицом в одеяло. — Больно дерзкий ты стал, милый.

— С-сука, — шипит Хироми, выгибаясь и ёрзая. — Везде выздоровел то, или только руками и можешь махать?

А может, и не погорячился.

— Хочешь проверить? — спрашивает Ания, наклоняясь к самому его уху и больно кусая за чувствительную (он помнит, он отлично, блять, всё помнит) кожу.

— Ну, а то, — выдыхает Киришима. Он не подыгрывает, в самом деле пытаясь вырваться из захвата, но и точно так же честно не скрывает некоторых своих желаний. Не научился и, видимо, никогда уже не научится, и Ания совсем не уверен, что эта хиромина честность однажды не сведёт его с ума окончательно и бесповоротно. — Или будешь ломаться как це…

«Откусить бы и вырвать твой язык», — мимоходом думает Ания, затыкая словарные познания Киришимы и надеясь, что тот хотя бы закрыл за собой дверь в комнату.

Впрочем, данная предосторожность явно излишняя — отца сейчас ни за какие коврижки в жилые комнаты не загонишь, особенно после теплой встречи со славным мальчиком Киришимой в родном магазине в четвертом часу утра — то, что последний явился не с целью спеть с его единственным сыном дуэтом пару-тройку церковных псалмов, это и к гадалке не ходи. Так что моменту их глубокого духовного (на этом месте Ания невольно хмыкает) единения едва ли способен кто-либо помешать. Задумавшись, он пропускает мощный тычок поддых, и судорожно закашливается, скрутившись вдвое.

— Стареешь, Ания, — весело взрыкивает Киришима и рвется было продолжить, но его кулак предсказуемо попадает в захват, а в следующую секунду запястье пронзает резкая боль. — Да бл…

Закончить он предсказуемо не успевает, выдыхая свой богатейший словарный запас не слишком благозвучным образом.

— Попизди мне еще, — хмурится Ания, невольно прихватывая ноющие от резких движений ребра. — Хули ты опять устраиваешь?.. — все же, целоваться у них по-прежнему получается куда лучше, чем вести задушевные беседы о глобальном и вечном. Уже через полторы минуты Киришима распластан по ковру, из одежды на нем только кожаный шнурок с замысловатой подвеской да куча широких колец на пальцах через один, и это его фирменное объятие, разумеется, куда больше смахивает на попытку придушить, вырваться или покалечить, но при наличии стольких лет стажа неформального общения Ании-то гораздо, гораздо виднее. Света слишком мало — он не посчитал нужным тратить на это силы, предпочтя непосредственный тактильный контакт визуальным экзерсисам, и теперь сам невольно подхватывает чужую дрожь, когда производит рекогносцировку на ощупь: Киришима никогда не жаловался на внешние данные, неудивительно, что половина Японии готова закономерно обкончаться при виде его несравненной персоны в коже и майке а-ла сеть для аквариумных рыб. Звезда, блять, пленительного счастья. Некогда впалый живот в обрамлении торчащих ребер сменился солидным прессом, на руках, груди, спине уверенно проступают мышцы — не то, чтобы Ания не видел этого прежде, но видеть — это полдела. У Бэтмена вон тоже накладной пластмассовый пресс кубиками, а тут все более чем реальное. 

— Если попрут со сцены, в фитнес-инструкторы пойдешь? — мысленно он сокрушается по поводу того, какую немыслимую хуйню несет его язык в некоторых ответственные ситуациях. Видимо, многочисленные сотрясения и праздничные марихуановые косяки под Джонни Уокера не прошли даром.

— Ч-что? — хрипло выдыхает Киришима, которого как девчонку начинает вести от минимальной ласки. Все как раньше, все на самом деле. Именно так, как нужно. Его рот полон искусственной сладости с горечью алкогольной газировки — закинулся все-таки, герой-любовник. Ания все понимает, в самом деле. Если Хироми и впрямь целомудренно уворачивался от рук, губ и прочих добровольно предлагаемых частей тел заинтересованных в нем организмов, полноценный секс требует регулярной практики. Какими бы болезненными ни были их взаимодействия в целом, нет никакого фана в причинении дополнительных неудобств.

— Забей, — по мере сил реагирует Ания, сфокусировав взгляд на бледном в свете уличных фонарей лице и каплях пота над верхней губой, где, как и на остром с этого ракурса подбородке уже пробивается щетина. Мысль о том, что они взаправду выросли, подхлестывает уколом адреналина. Вместо поцелуя он втягивает кожу шеи Хироми, прикусывает зубами и слышит шипение, переходящее в сдавленный стон. Завтра на нем живого места не найдется, а Ания еще два дня не сможет спать на спине, изувеченной глубокими багровыми полосами царапин, но это после, а сейчас Киришима вжимает его в себя, подаваясь бедрами вверх, сцепив лодыжки на пояснице Ании, удерживая руками его затылок. Ания теряется в ошеломительном дежавю, ведь все это происходило между ними столько раз, что и не упомнишь даже, и в то же время, было и с другими, и ощущение, что секс с обычными людьми существует для того, чтобы забыться, а секс с Хироми — чтобы запомнить, не имеет под собой ровным светом никакого логического обоснования, кроме тяжелейшей формы бредовой обсессии.

— Ания, — тянет Киришима своим блядским пьяным голосом, от которого хищный зверь внутри Ании норовит вырваться — и кто знает, какие у этого всего могут случиться последствия? — Хватит пялиться, давай уже. Или не встает без виа…

— Заткнись, — едва слышно и сдавленно произносит Ания, и от звука его голоса адекватным людям стало бы если не страшно, то крайне не по себе, но Хироми в его счастливом забвении невосприимчив к столь тонким материям.

— Я знаю отличного спе… специалиста, — продолжает тем временем вещать не на шутку разошедшийся Киришима, ерзая на скользком пластиковом настиле, то ли дабы позлить еще больше, то ли чтобы устроиться поудобнее. — Подсказать телефо-о-о-ай, блять, Ания, охуел?!

— Все сказал? — тем же бесцветным тоном уточняет Ания, нечеловеческим трудом сдерживая рвущуюся изнутри ярость, — умолкни теперь.

Киришима ноет и чертыхается, норовя уползти подальше, бессознательно зажимается, упирается коленом Ании в плечо. Все это было бы смешно, не будь тот чертовски зол.

— Ты трахаться со мной пришел или играть в развивающие игры?! — во весь голос орет он, и если прежде отец еще и мог бы на голубом глазу списать их встречу на вечер дружеского единения, то теперь сомнений не осталось точно. — Перестань ерзать!

— Мне больно, блядь! — в свою очередь вопит трезвеющий Киришима, размахивая кулаками и неслабо пиная его ногами в живот. — Взял бы и сам попробовал! Давай я тебе присуну с разбегу, посмотрим, чо скажешь…

— Ах вот оно что, — наигранно спокойно выплевывает Ания, — ну тогда обломись, сучка.

— Совсем тупой?! — не сбавляя громкости осведомляется Киришима. Любопытная соседка, наверняка, уже в третий раз звонит в полицию. Или даже в четвертый. — Ай, да иди ты нахуй! Первый, сука, номер! Мне что, самому тебе на хер залезть, чтобы мозги из твоей задницы вывалились?!

Если в жизни Киришимы и присутствует такая штука как логика, Ания определенно предпочел бы с ней не пересекаться. От возмущения он сперва захлебывается воздухом, а потом начинает смеяться так, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы, мимолетно констатируя, что такое между ними уже было тоже.

— Ну ладно, — говорит он, все еще слегка задыхаясь. Киришима предсказуемо возится со своими джинсами. Хотя в такой темноте это вполне может быть наволочка от подушки. — Иди сюда.

— Отсоси, — бурчит тот, — уебище.

— Завалил варежку, — мгновенно заводится Ания и, ухватив Хироми за лодыжки, валит его на пол, подминая под себя, попутно отмахиваясь от пары увесистых оплеух, не без труда удерживая ногу обоими коленями. — Уймись уже, Хироми, я тебя прошу.

В том, как он трогает Киришиму, как методично загоняет в него скользкие от геля пальцы, в том, как глотает чужой болезненный стон, нет ни капли сентиментальной романтики. Нежность в их случае измеряется диаметром синяков и количеством засосов, вот почему от ощущения прохладных пальцев на собственном мокром от пота, горящем от напряжения лице Ания вздрагивает и сбивается с ритма.

— Только попробуй остановиться, — цедит Киришима, сердито сверкая глазами и дергается навстречу с таким рвением, что наверняка простреливает позвоночник. Черные волосы успели начать отрастать и теперь топорщатся вокруг его головы диковинным темным нимбом, электризуясь от соприкосновения с плоскостью пола. На щеках неровными пятнами расползается багрянец, в недотемноте кажущийся мазками тени.

— Ногти постриги, звезда, — рычит Ания, не узнавая собственного голоса. Руки дрожат от чудовищной перегрузки, спина ноет, и разрывающая грудную клетку боль, не имеющая ничего общего с посттравматическим синдромом и выкручивающей ребра невралгией, прокатываясь по хребту, поднимается к затылку, в висках начинает характерным образом стучать, дыхание сбивается.

— Ания, — практически выстанывает Хироми, привставая на лопатки в эгоистичном стремлении прижаться еще ближе, и кончает, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, забрызгав их обоих самым что ни есть непристойным образом.

Ания пытается успеть, хочет сказать, что да, в самом деле, до самых костей, но язык тяжелый и неповоротливый, во рту окончательно пересохло, и оргазм скручивает внутренности до звенящей белой пустоты. Когда он все-таки поднимает голову, отмахиваясь от налипших на лоб волос и автоматически слизывая соль с чужих губ, в ушах затихают отголоски характерного звона. По-видимому, он все же успел что-то ляпнуть, иначе с какой стати Хироми смотреть на него, недоверчиво прищурившись?

— Только попробуй щас засни, — вместо комментариев выдает тот, — только, блять, рискни.

 

Видео находит Яги, что, по большому счету, неудивительно: два последних года старшей школы Ания, даже по собственному субъективному мнению, вел себя с ней отнюдь не по-джентльменски, то доебываясь с предложениями одноразового секса, то заверяя, что мужика бы ей нормального, да еще и ржал как придурок. Вот и договорился, как водится. Прибавить к этому озабоченного влюбленного Хирацуку и толпу тупых сверстников — результат превзошел самые смелые ожидания. Считая себя непревзойденным знатоком тонких материй и женской психологии, он был буквально ошарашен известием о замужестве Яги через неделю после выпускного. Та даже не посчитала нужным смутиться:

— Ты же знаешь, я тебя люблю как брата. Мы выросли. У тебя ведь тоже кто-то есть? — этот кто-то обладал прескверным нравом и мог похвастать целым арсеналом боевых ранений и персональных заебов. На том они и простились. Тем более удивительной оказалась их новая встреча в знакомом до последней полки магазине отца. В своей излюбленной манере называть его по имени и переходить прямо к делу, Яги с порога осведомилась:

— Кеичи-кун, ты в курсе, что тебя обсуждают в интернете? — учитывая, что, по случаю обеденного перерыва в близлежащей торговой компании, подходы к продуктовым нишам оккупированы изголодавшимися работягами, мгновенно навострившими уши в погоне за свежей сплетней, выпад оказался донельзя удачным. — Извини, забыла поздороваться. Как поживаешь?

— Судя по всему, с домашними обязанностями ты справляешься успешно, раз находишь время торчать в интернете, — вышло не слишком-то вежливо. В следующий момент Ания чувствует слабый пинок в голень и, обернувшись, наблюдает миниатюрную копию Яги в нежном детстве.

— Поздоровайся с мамой, — нахально заявляет копия Яги хрипловатым мальчишеским голосом.

— Кайто, — вздыхает та. — Веди себя прилично. И ты тоже, — адресует она Ании, легко дергая последнего за ухо.

Ания с любопытством изучает нахмуренные брови и скрещенные на груди руки мальчишки.

— Характер у него в точности твой, — ехидно замечает Яги, — порой я даже сомневаюсь…

Ания щурится от смеха.

— Не, — отзывается он, — я бы запомнил.

— Разве?

— Что ты этим хочешь сказать? — от улыбки не остается и следа. — Я помню всех своих женщин!

Яги снова вздыхает, словно намереваясь произнести нечто неприятное.

— Сынок, пойди поиграй во дворе. Я случайно наткнулась на одно видео, — говорит она совсем тихо, дождавшись, пока хмурый взъерошенный наследник покинет подсобное помещение, — с тобой и Киришимой-куном. Очень старое, — Ания сверлит ее взглядом с интенсивностью алмазного бура. — Ничего особенного, да и его менеджмент наверняка отлавливает подобные вещи, но… нынешние фанаты… — Ания хмыкает, припоминая инциденты с плачущими девчонками и неловкими презентами в общей раздевалке времен национальной сборной. Воспоминания отдают легкой ностальгией, но больше не приносят горечи. — Будь осторожен, Кеичи.

Ания дергает плечом. Да и что он может сказать? «Не ссы, не впервой»? Что ему плевать, что там думают остальные? Что он и сам может за себя постоять, а уж Хироми со своей командой бодигардов — и подавно?

— Вы все еще… вместе? — тщательно подбирает слова Яги. Ания кивает, не видя смысла лгать. — Хорошо.

— Что хорошего? — мрачно бурчит он. Если Хиромины поклонники пронюхают о местоположении его бизнеса, проблем не оберешься точно.

— Я рада, что ты счастлив, — Ания со стоном, больше смахивающим на рык, утыкается лицом в согнутый локоть.

— Телки, — бубнит он сквозь зубы, — одно на уме. — («Как и у еще кое-кого», — некстати подсказывает подсознание). Невольно взвоешь.

Яги смеется, нежно поглаживая его по голове, как когда-то давно, еще в школе.

— Здорово, что ты вернулся, — неожиданно серьезно говорит она. — Как ты вообще?..

 

Видео совсем древнее — просто поразительно, как оно не затерялось за столько лет. Черты лица Киришимы, хотя и обезображенные жуткими ссадинами и расплывшейся радугой синяков, нежнее и мягче; тело под больничной рубашкой обмотано бинтами, руки облеплены пластырями разнообразнейших размеров и форм. Из бокового окна льется яркий дневной свет, и силуэт самого Ании в жутком пиксельном разрешении кажется черной тенью.

— Я не больной! — вопит Киришима и ойкает, откидываясь на подушку. — Пара синяков, просто родаки… — звук прерывается шорохом простыней, изображение подрагивает в чей-то неловкой руке. Фигура Ании поднимается слишком уж поспешно.

— Ну окей, не больной, я пошёл, — его голос и в самом деле был таким дурацким?

В этот самый миг Киришима ловит его руку, невидимый оператор нажимает зум, приближая, и даже сейчас, больше десяти лет спустя, от растрового слепка этого жадного прикосновения Ании становится неловко. Каким идиотом нужно быть, чтобы вываливать подобное в сеть?

Киришима на экране блещет словарным запасом и доброжелательностью, угрожая физической расправой, на изображение наползает черно-розовое пятно — по-видимому, палец новоявленного профи видеосъемки, и запись заканчивается. Просто супер.

Из динамика долго несутся монотонные гудки, и лишь когда Ания окончательно теряет терпение, телефон исторгает недовольный рев.

— … И чтобы больше я этого не видел! — отчитывает кого-то звезда андеграунда. — Да? — уточняет он в микрофон.

— Манда, — едва слово вырывается изо рта, Ания осознает, насколько это нелепо, но что толку плакать над тем, что уже сделано. — Про тебя видео на Nikoniko…

— Удивил, блять! — звереет Киришима.

— … вместе со мной. Из больницы. Ну, тогда.

Повисает пауза.

— Ну, и че?

— Что «че»?! Включи мозги на минуту, дебил! Давай шуруй к менеджеру, пусть… — невнятный звук, который поначалу можно принять за кашель, оказывается смехом.

— Ты чего ржешь, слабоумный? — от подобной наглости Ания даже забывает разозлиться.

— Ания, — давится словами Киришима, — этому видео сто лет, его уже никак не зачистить.

— …

— Что, стремно, да? Зас…

— Рот закрой, — резко обрывает зарвавшегося хама Ания. Стук ярости в висках перетекает в головную боль — есть, отчего поседеть во цвете лет.

— Это любимое фанвидео моего парикмахера, — ехидно продолжает тем временем Киришима, не отступая от традиционной стратегии «доебись — и узнай, что будет». — Каждый раз меня спрашивает, не бросил ли ты меня до сих пор… вернее я — тебя, конечно. Я же звез…

Ания зажимает кнопку отмены с такой силой, что экран смартфона едва ли не исходит трещинами. Звонок настигает его в дверях.

— Охуел?! — вопит Киришима.

— Забейся, пожалуйста, — очень вежливо просит Ания. — Ты хочешь сказать, этот ролик — не единственный?

— Да их полно! Ты в каком, блять, веке живешь?! У тебя даже свой мудацкий фанклуб есть!..

Ания хмыкает. Фанклуб, вот еще.

***

Бесконечные туры и концерты полностью соответствуют тому, чего Киришима ждёт от своего будущего, но в этой жизни звезды — звезды, признанной фанатами, обласканной прессой и проёбывающей свою молодость так, как хочется, и в полном соответствии со своим статусом — есть одно «но», доводящее его до белого каления по совершенно полярным пунктам. Это «но» зовут Ания кеичи и иногда Хироми жалеет, что нельзя вернуться в прошлое во времена Судзурана и последних классов старшей школы и убить себя уже там, лишь бы в его настоящем всё было гладко и без эксцессов. Впрочем, намного чаще он признаётся себе же, что без Ании не добился бы ничего, что Ания — это такой извращённый катализатор его желаний и амбиций, и что Ания, этот ёбаный высокомерный ублюдок с полным отсутствием слуха и чувства прекрасного, является неотъемлемой частью его личной, общественной, звёздной и любой другой жизни.

И он скучает без него, это очевидно так же, как-то, что снег — белый, а вода — мокрая, и это порой бесит Хироми до зубовного скрежета и сладкой дрожи одновременно.

— А скажите, пожалуйста, э-э-э-э… Ания-сан, сколько стоит вон та бутылка саке?

Молчаливое удивление в глазах Ании полностью соответствует слову «охуел», произнесённому с вопросительной интонацией громко, чётко и доходчиво. Не говорит этого вслух он только по одной причине — в магазине, помимо внезапно нарисовавшегося Киришимы (в тёмных очках, кожанке с охулиардом заклёпок и рваных чёрных джинсах) и, собственно, Ании за прилавком, присутствует ещё несколько посетителей и они косятся на Хироми, ещё не решаясь признать в нём кумира всей прогрессивной молодёжи, но и сваливать отсюда явно не собираются.

— Пятьд… ше-шестьдесят тысяч йен?!  
— 495 долларов, — бурчит Ания, раздумывая, въебать ли Киришиме сразу и произвести наутро сенсацию во всех СМИ, или подождать и посмотреть, что будет дальше.

— Хули у вас цены в долларах?! — возмущается Киришима. — В смысле, вау, Ания-сан, это, должно быть, очень качественное саке, популярное у иностранцев.

— А то, — хмыкает «сан», старательно протирая кассу от несуществующей пыли — взгляды двух особей женского пола, потихоньку щёлкающих мобильниками и перешёптывающихся восторженными междометиями, того и гляди прожгут в нём дыру, а Хироми оближут с ног до головы. — Что звезда забыла в рядовом винном магазине?

Киришима довольно лыбится и небрежно облокачивается о прилавок.

— Вы узнали меня, да?

«Сука, я тебя убью», — думает Ания, раздираемый двумя желаниями сразу: заржать конём над пафосностью и самодовольством Киришимы и засосать его по самые гланды.

— О, рядовой магазин Ании-сана весьма известен в определённых кругах.

— И? — язык у определённых кругов с годами подвесился так хорошо, что мелет абсолютно любую чушь исключительно верибельно. — Чего дальше?

Киришима постукивает указательным пальцем по деревянной поверхности и смотрит на него в упор, медленно снимая свои солнцезащитные очки.

— Я хочу карточку постоянного покупателя, — заявляет он. В магазинном освещении тень от его ресниц кажется длиной в полметра, и Ания позорно залипает на них, запоздало оправдывая себя тем, что слишком давно — целый месяц, ебануться, туры рок-бэнда Киришимы по стране растут как грибы после дождя — не видел эту наглую рожу. — Если вы как следует подумаете, Ания-сан, то, несомненно, вспомните, сколько и как часто в вашем магазине мною приобреталось самых разнообразных товаров.

«Как у тебя язык не сломался выражаться приличными словами так долго», хочет спросить Ания, но вместо этого, строго зыркнув на пищащих от восторга настырных фанаток (успевших за время столь милой беседы преодолеть разделяющие их и их кумира метры и стоявших совсем рядом в ожидании автографа), хмыкает и приподнимает одну бровь.

— Я выпишу вам золотую карту клиента, именную и бессрочную, э-э-э-э… Киришима-сан, — захлёбывающийся писк сопровождает каждое его слово и Ания морщится (это будет неплохой пиар, мимоходом думает он, завтра во всех соцсетях появятся фотки и домыслы, хулиард их). — Но сначала вам придётся купить как минимум две бутылки дайгиндзё.

— Я возьму три, — быстро говорит Киришима, облизываясь. Уроки менеджеров не проходят даром и он поворачивается к фанаткам, делая великодушный жест рукой. — И, конечно же, распишусь на груди у каждой и сфотографируюсь.

«Сучка», не озвучивает Ания очевидное и искренне желает сдохнуть всем присутствующим по очереди, начиная с себя.

— Как закончите свою минутку славы, проходите в мой кабинет, — от собственных слов хочется проглотить язык, но дурость Киришимы явно заразна. — Нужно будет расписаться теперь уже на приличных поверхностях.

— Всенепременно, — Хироми кивает ему, делает «ви» на очередной снимок в украшенный стразами девчачий телефон и отмахивается. — Надеюсь, вы не заставите меня ждать, Ания-сан.

— Ни в коем случае, Киришима-сан! — чуть громче, чем нужно, отвечает Ания и ему даже удаётся не хлопнуть дверью.

«Уёбок», — заканчивает он уже про себя, прислоняясь спиной к стене и шумно выдыхая. Ролевые, сука, игры, значит. «Окей», — хмыкает Кеичи, — «будет тебе золотая карта, но придётся попотеть, детка, и попотеть как следует».

Вдоволь попозировав и наслушавшись восхищенных воплей с придыханием, Киришима возводит очи горе, но, обнаружив лишь оторопело взирающего на его персону помощника Миямото, которому от легендарного самурая не досталось ничего, кроме имени, на миг позволяет себе усомниться в успехе затеи. А в следующий момент ему на плечо опускается тяжелая ладонь.

— Добрый день, Хироми-кун, — заверяет Ания-старший, хотя судя по концентрации ехидства в голосе, искренностью тут и не пахнет. Вот уж воистину, яблоко от яблони. — Давно к нам не заглядывал.

Церемонно раскланявшись, Киришима лихорадочно соображает, как бы потактичнее слиться — количество заплывших на огонек с легкой руки оказавшихся в пресловутом нужном месте в нужное время фанаток неумолимо растет, еще немного, и придется звонить менеджеру, а вот беспокоить Исии-сан в заслуженный выходной, особенно после клятвенного обещания не шататься по общественным местам, нет ровным счетом ни малейшей потребности. Он как раз поддерживает неторопливую, мучительно-вежливую беседу, приправленную изрядной долей иронии и обоюдной неловкости, которую обе стороны тщательно маскируют напускной непринужденностью, когда дверь, ведущая в коридор с административными (по словам некоторых самовлюбленных мудаков) или подсобными (по мнению самого Киришимы, но кто же его спрашивает) помещениями рывком распахивается, являя донельзя небезразличной общественности наследника семьи Ания, исполненного праведного гнева.

— Да ты никак оху… привет, пап, — осекается тот, мигом преобразившись в лице. Фанатки, доселе поглядывавшие на него с любопытством, разумеется, не упускают из виду решительно ничего, подозрительно прищурившись и вооружившись телефонами для острастки. Киришима уже далеко не наивный школьник, чтобы не осознавать, чем чреваты подобные инциденты, а потому питать тщетных надежд на то, что нынешний не будет мучительно и смачно обсосан в сети еще до наступления сумерек, а видео не заработает шестизначное число просмотров до окончания уик-энда он не собирается точно. Ему с лихвой хватило того раза с расплывшимися растровыми кадрами фотографа-самоучки, с которым Ания немного перестарался в процессе «толкования по-свойски», вследствие чего парня пришлось везти в ближайший травмпункт и накладывать швы, а сам Ания еще с неделю щеголял разбитым ртом, исцарапанной щекой и вывихом среднего пальца на левой руке, всем своим видом намекая не то на канувшие в лету золотые деньки ушедшей юности, не то на то, что из чьей-чьей, а уж из его головы дурную агрессию не выбить и напалмом. Фотографии, хотя и в низком разрешении, оказались на удивление хороши — Киришима тайком сохранил парочку и украдкой (но как следует) ознакомился на досуге: Ания в проеме опущенного по случаю неожиданно жаркого марта бокового стекла, под перекрутившимся ремнем безопасности топорщится плотная джинсовая ткань куртки, зеркальные очки сползли на кончик носа, брови привычно нахмурены, лицо одухотворенное, исполненное доброжелательности, над верхней губой пена от любимого капучино Хироми, из-за которого, собственно, и разгорелся очередной скандал. На следующем кадре он со скучающим видом зевает прямо в объектив, поленившись даже прикрыться ладонью. Третий кадр запечатлел самого Киришиму, злобно зыркающего из-под насупленных (хотя и изрядно прореженных усилиями нового гламурного визажиста) бровей, сжимающего стакан кофе с такой силой, что просто удивительно, как картонный цилиндр не сплющился. Он до сих пор помнит ощущение обожженной кожи, духоту и влажность, характерную для городского воздуха перед дождем, презрительный взгляд Ании, когда он протянул тому свежекупленный кофе.

Хонджо не нашел должным отморозиться и, как настоящий друг, позвонил подъебнуть в первый же выдавшийся свободным вечер.

— Прямо пастораль, — объявил он вместо приветствия.

— Жену на фитнес отправил? — не остался в долгу разозленный на тот момент Хироми. — Там, небось, инструктор какой-нибудь заебатый. Еще рога не пробиваются?

Этот урод тогда не нашел ничего лучше, чем захохотать прямо в трубку.

— Что же ты бросил уважаемого гостя одного, Кеичи? — с невинным видом уточняет Ания-сан, и Киришима готов поклясться, что слышит скрежет чужих зубов. Миямото хлопает глазами, открыв рот как слабоумный. — Чем могу служить? — обращается он к Хироми, который с удовольствием провалился бы прямиком в ад.

— Бумаги готовил. Уважаемый гость изволит золотую карту, — все еще сквозь зубы цедит Ания.

— Ну зачем же? — притворно всплескивает руками Ания-старший и качает головой, словно сетуя на недогадливость отпрыска. — Готовь сразу платиновую!

— За платиновую хуй рассчитаешься, — вполголоса бормочет Киришима, под руки увлекаемый в «подсобное помещение». Возбужденный гомон поклонник и ощутимый тычок под ребра — последнее, что он успевает запомнить, прежде чем дверь захлопывается, а его затылок сводит с ее внутренней поверхностью крайне близкое, хотя и несколько болезненное знакомство.

— Так золотую или, быть может, платиновую? — Ания холодно цедит слова куда-то за ухо Киришиме, ласково «придерживая» того за волосы так, чтобы ухо было собственно на уровне его губ. Волосы и способ их современной укладки наверняка стоят половину от стоимости дайгиндзё как минимум, тем приятнее за них таскать. — М, Киришима-сан?

— За платиновую в пожизненное рабство, небось, — не менее холодно ответствует Киришима. Затылок ноет, отвыкнув от встреч с различными недружественными поверхностями, но это мелочи по сравнению с тем, как чешутся руки, за месяц по городам и весям державшие исключительно микрофон или бутылку с пивом. — У вас, Ания-сан, очень жёсткие требования. Добрее, сука, надо быть.

Ания хмыкает, потом ещё раз, потом ржёт, не скрываясь, в Хиромино плечо.

— Когда-нибудь тебе оторвут язык и будут совершенно правы, — говорит он, не отпуская жёсткие чёрные вихры.

— Поверь, ты первый пожалеешь об отсутствии моего языка в своей жизни, — не остаётся в долгу Киришима и секундное замешательство Ании на эту реплику стоит и приклада затылком об дверь, и пары выдранных волос. — Так что там насчёт карты постоянного, нет — дорогого клиента?

Ания поддаётся на его движения всё на той же волне замешательства и язык Хироми в самом деле намерен доказать ему, что да, без него жизнь Ании будет скучна и полна лишь дешёвых сигарет и нераспроданных остатков спиртного в конце недели, а уж личная жизнь — о-о, ей будет особенно тоскливо, потому что язык Хироми наверняка умеет завязывать хвостики у вишен узелком, если не бантиком, и где он этому научился — вопрос, который волнует Анию в самую последнюю очередь. Заперта дверь или нет, тоже никого не волнует, когда Киришима, отдышавшись и восполнив недостаток кислорода в разработанных вокальными упражнениями лёгких, однозначно оттягивает ремень на джинсах Ании и сглатывает, прежде чем задать очередной тупой вопрос.

— Где расписаться-то надо?

Других вопросов у него, по ходу, просто не бывает.

— Дебил, где, блять, расписываются за скидки и карты, по-твоему? — от запаха Хироми его ведёт по-страшному, и Ании кажется, что месяц без — это уже слишком для него. Подобное ощущение заставляет чувствовать себя уязвимым и оно пиздец как не нравится самому Кеичи, но что с этим делать — хуй знает. — Там ведомость есть.

— А, — соглашается Киришима. У него внезапно холодные пальцы и живот у Ании поджимается чисто рефлекторно, когда вместо этого холода его касается всё тот же незабвенный и незаменимый язык. — Распишусь.

Да уж будь любезен, хочет сказать Ания, но вырывается только «блять», прежде чем Киришима опускается на колени совсем и оставляет свои росписи в несколько ином месте. Сказать, что Ания против, было бы наглой и стопроцентной ложью.

Не то, чтобы за годы знакомства у Ании остались, как это говорят в программах для взрослых, потаенные фантазии, но вид раскрасневшегося Хироми с нездоровым блеском в этих его темных глазищах, гладкими, даже на вид припухшими от прилившей крови губами — и о какой, собственно, укладке тут речь? — пополнил бы любую коллекцию недетских воспоминаний. Не то, чтобы в планы Ании входило делиться.

— Раздевайся, — безо всякого стеснения заявляет он, пока Киришима пытается отдышаться, одновременно потирая затылок, пострадавший от отнюдь не исполненного нежной страсти уверенного рывка, когда Ания осознал, что Хироми твердо намерен обойтись, пусть несколько экстремальным, но оттого не менее тривиальным минетом в подсобке. — Быстро.

Будь они лет на пять младше, Киришима бы непременно заартачился и не заткнулся бы до самого вечера, но сейчас он лишь злобно зыркает и послушно принимается стягивать дизайнерский галстук.

— Вот это как раз можешь оставить, — враз передумывает Ания, и берется за чужой ремень — как водится, со всей обстоятельной серьезностью, положенной данной конкретной ситуации.

— Бесишь, — едва слышно, словно задыхаясь от полузабытой подростковой злости, вмиг затопившей весь внутренний самоконтроль, о котором столько времени наперебой твердили и Исии-сан (сопровождая назидание выкручиванием уха), и пожилой психолог, которому лейбл отстегивал миллионы за работу с «потенциально неуравновешенным», но подающим надежды новичком. — Сука, Ания…

— Сейчас найду мыло и засуну тебе в рот, — так же вполголоса бросает тот, ни на минуту не отрываясь от своего занятия, и от этого тона, слегка приподнятых бровей и уверенных прикосновений становится предельно очевидно, что ведь засунет, и не обломается. А потом нагнет и отымеет как следует — как только Ания и умеет, видимо. Джинсы наконец сползают к коленям, когда Ания бесцеремонно разворачивает его лицом к стойке. Все, что успевает заметить Киришима — яркий принт на картонной коробке с пивом, но слово слишком близко и глаз никак не может уловить фокус — пальцы Ании, скользкие от смазки, уже двигаются в нем, не причиняя боли, но и удовольствия пока особого не отхватишь. Не будь Хироми столь болезненно возбужден, он бы высказал все, что думает по поводу кое-чьих ногтей и манеры злить его до белой ярости. Он хватается за стальную раму основания стойки, которая начинает раскачиваться в такт его неосознанным движениям. В помещении страшно жарко, пыльный вентилятор в дальнем углу выглядит так, будто пережил еще бомбежку в Хиросиме, окна наглухо заперты — Хироми чувствует, как пот каплями сползает от лопаток вниз по пояснице, прогибается до болезненного натяжения в мышцах, привстает на носки, когда Ания задвигает пальцы совсем уж основательно, отчего искры расходятся по нервам и тонко щиплет в районе переносицы.

— Давай уже, — хрипло подгоняет Киришима. В горле совсем пересохло, поэтому, когда Ания все же соизволяет проявить милость и входит, вместо вскрика выходит невнятный всхлип.

— Заткнулся бегом, — не остается в долгу тот, и тут же, подсознательно противореча собственным словам, прикусывает загривок Хироми, зализывает укус, целует под челюстью, не переставая подаваться вперед с такой силой, будто задался целью кончить за десять секунд.

Киришима начисто пропускает момент, когда жесткие пальцы смыкаются на его судорожном хвате, жар от ладони Ании расползается по всему телу, но ему по-прежнему чертовски мало. Зажатая между их телами рубашка насквозь мокрая, о чем Хироми находит нужным незамедлительно сообщить.

— Как-то не круто, — все еще слегка задыхаясь бормочет он. — Где тут у вас стол?

Ания хмыкает — не сказать, чтобы совсем недовольно.

— А на столе, значит, круто? Ну ты… вы и фрик, Киришима-сан.

Уже ощущая грудью шероховатую поверхность страниц какой-то, несомненно, архиважной книги учета, Хироми на миг замирает, неприятно встревоженный затянувшейся паузой.

— Это еще что такое? — недоуменно рычит Ания, расправившийся с прилипшей к спине на манер второй кожи рубашкой «дорогого гостя».

Хироми прикрывает глаза. Разумеется, он не рассчитывал, что Ания обнаружит татуировки именно таким образом. Если уж совсем начистоту, он о них попросту забыл.

— Нравится? — нагло выпаливает он, мысленно готовясь отхватить пинок и вернуть любезность, даже находясь в столь любопытном, с какой стороны ни взгляни, положении.

— Есть такое, — к его изумлению заключает Ания, осторожно проводит пальцами по контуру темных линий от шеи до середины ребер. Мысленно благодаря небеса и весь канон богов за то, что он не разобрал иероглифику собственного имени в мешанине штрихов и теней, Киришима делает попытку приподняться, опираясь на локти, но оказывается прижат к столу горячей ладонью между лопаток. — Не припомню, чтобы я разрешал тебе дергаться.

— Тогда не стой как мудак, — мгновенно звереет Киришима, и считанные секунды спустя получает свое: под таким углом кажется, что член Ании вытеснит из него все, что еще осталось от самого Хироми. Ему ничуть не больно, не страшно, и даже не приятно, а как-то наконец-то. В первый момент он поверить не может, что так сильно скучал, что в принципе способен на подобную сентиментальность, а в следующий перестает думать вовсе. Вот почему ему кажется донельзя естественным дотянуться до ладони Ании, за счет которой тот удерживает равновесие, упираясь в столешницу, и погладить побелевшие костяшки напряженных пальцев, все еще влажных от геля и пота, и наверняка липких, но какое это имеет значение?

— Хироми, — сдавленно зовет Ания, словно ему тоже перестало хватать воздуха, словно кислород в этой маленькой пыльной комнате неожиданно подошел к концу, а они не заметили. Киришима пытается обернуться, и от этого движения скопившаяся в уголке глаза, неизвестно откуда взявшаяся (ведь он не телка, в самом-то деле — после стольких лет) влага проливается на щеку. Боковым зрением он успевает заметить странное выражение, нехарактерное для лица Ании — будто тот переживает острую боль или непредвиденную радость, и никак не может определиться с выбором — а затем тот наклоняется еще немного, тянет чертов галстук, выворачивая голову Киришимы под болезненно-неудобным углом, и целует так, будто конец света уже маячит на горизонте в виде гигантского ядерного гриба, что тоже ничуть не похоже на Анию, которого Киришима знает как свои пять пальцев. Он еще успевает подумать о вариантах того, чем обычно заканчиваются подобные признания, когда сквозь звон в ушах пробивается явственный стук в хлипкую дверь. И тогда Хироми накрывает так основательно, что мир на некоторое время сливается вихрем цветов, а когда он приходит в себя, кромешный шум распадается на отдельные звуки: настырная мелодия новомодного хита и гомон посетителей в главном зале магазина, вопли школьников на поле для софтбола, щебет птиц за тусклыми окнами, стук его сердца, дыхании Ании — все на своем месте.

— Ания-сан, — причитает по ту сторону двери обстоятельный, как все наивные и честные люди, Миямото. — Вы в порядке? Ания-сан… вернее, Ваш отец велел узнать, как обстоят дела с картой драгоценного клиента?

— Драгоценного, — вполголоса фыркает Ания и принимается ржать, вцепившись зубами в плечо Хироми.

— Отвали, придурок, — так же вполсилы отбивается тот. — Всю вашу бухгалтерию обкончали, — и не без злорадства наблюдает, как вытягивается лицо благородного наследника дома Ания.

 

***

— Ахуенно, — сообщает Ания, из-под бровей в упор смотря на Идзаки. — А теперь, внимание, вопрос: зачем мне эта информация?

— Это мило, — сообщает Идзаки, — это заебись, как мило, чувак.

Не будь Идзаки чуть больше, чем в говно, от количества выпитого, и не будь Ания чуть меньше, чем наравне с ним, от количества того же, драке бы не миновать, но и качество спиртного, и повод настраивают на вполне миролюбивую волну, что конкретно Идзаки и подтверждает всем своим видом.

Многолетнее знакомство также играет не последнюю роль, поэтому в итоге Ания лыбится не хуже чеширского кота и чокается стопкой.

— Эй, эй, — заговорщически шепчет он, кивая в сторону бармена. — А он знает?

Бармен работает тут последние три месяца и не выделяется ничем, кроме излишней худобы и несколько ненормального количества предложений интимного характера от посетителей преимущественно мужского пола. Поначалу Идзаки казалось это странным, после возвращения из Америки всё встало на свои места.

— Неа, — ухмыляется Идзаки и мощным ударом переворачивает пустую стопку на столешницу. — О-о-оу-у-у-у, На-агии-уна-аги-и-и!

— Внимательно, — неожиданно спокойным голосом отзывается бармен, и в его взгляде достаточно весёлой безбашенной насмешки, чтобы Ания прикусил язык. На всякий случай.

— Повторить? Или на сегодня лимит исчерпан?

— Сегодня мы гуляем, — пьяно мотает головой Идзаки. — Слушай, Унаги, ты кретин.

— Наги, — поправляет его Наги. — А ещё лучше заткнись и пей, Куджо-сан не одобряет драки в своём заведении, как ты знаешь.

— Драка? С ним? — Ания ржёт в голос, как последняя оставшаяся в живых гиена, до того, что начинает болеть пресс. — Шун, он серьёзно? Прям серьёзно?

Наги протирает стаканы, с усмешкой наблюдая за ними и не упуская из виду остальных посетителей.

— Не, ну его мы бы уебали, — уверенно заявляет Идзаки, потом размашисто проводит рукой вокруг себя, едва не свалившись при этом с высокого стула, — но потом все вон те уроды уебали бы нас, а Куджо-сан в самом деле не ободр… одорб… не оценит такую хуйню.

— Пиздец ты размяк, семпа-ай, — разочарованно тянет Ания.

— Завались, — беззлобно огрызается Идзаки. — Однажды семпай расскажет тебе про этот бар пару историй.

— А до тех пор семпай завернёт своё ужратое ебало и пойдёт спать, — прерывает идиллию сердитый голос, знакомый лично Ании до коликов в печёнках. — Да, Идзаки-сан?

Надо думать, «Идзаки-сану» этот голос знаком ещё больше.

— Ю-я, — по слогам выдаёт Идзаки, прежде чем фокусируется на нём нетрезвым взглядом. — Охуела так выражаться при старших?

— Старших, хуярших, блять, чё за базар?! — вклинивается в зарождающуюся семейную ссору хриплый голос. Ания зажмуривается на секунду до белых пятен под веками. — За шкирку их и в багажник, эти два тела не допиздуют даже до выхода самостоятельно.

Простите, Куджо-сан, вышлите потом счёт на возмещение материального ущерба.

— Хироми-чан, милая, — шипит Ания, невесть каким образом оказавшийся за спиной Киришимы и зажимающий локтевым сгибом его шею. Киришиме приходится отклониться назад, чтобы позорно не упасть на колени, и это ничуть не добавляет понимания и доброты в картину происходящего. — Давно ли ты стала такой дерзкой?

— Хироми-чан? — фыркает Идзаки. Тяжёлая бутылка текилы от этого опасно покачивается мимо выставленных в ряд стопок. — Так вот кто такая эта твоя «чан», Кеичи, сукин ты, блять, сын.

— Пошёл на хуй, — рявкает Ания, не ослабляя захват. — Моя, и что?

— Ничего, — лыбится Идзаки. — У меня своя вон есть.

С лица Окады можно делать слепки для масок театра, но — получатся идеально ровные, гладкие и безэмоциональные гипсовые образцы.

— Идзаки-сан, — этим голосом можно оформлять очередной ледниковый период, — заткнись.

— И я тебя люблю, — сообщает Идзаки, хватает Окаду за плечо, притягивает к себе и переходит на низкий шёпот: — сильно-сильно, ты знаешь?

— Да все знают, — хрипит Киришима в тщётных попытках вывернуться из стального захвата. — Сука отпусти, Ания!

— Пожалуйста, — Ания и правда выпускает его, Хироми отшатывается по инерции вперёд и ловит чёткий пинок под зад в качестве ускоряющего элемента. — Съебись с праздника.

— Хуй тебе, — огрызается Киришима. Оглядывает стопки с явным неодобрением, косится на Идзаки, повисшего на Окаде всем своим немалым весом. — Домой пора.

— Детям — пора! — вскидывается Идзаки. Будь освещение в баре чуть поярче, на шее Окады можно было бы заметить тёмно-красное пятно, появившееся буквально из ниоткуда. — А взрослые имеют повод!

— Блять, да ты ужрался, — цедит Окада, не зная, то ли орать и крыть матом это хуйло, по недоразумению являющееся ему второй половиной, то ли игнорировать всё и тащить на выход, рискуя огрести дополнительных синяков или чего пострашнее. — День, сука, рождения явно удался.

— Ну, а то, — Идзаки отправляет в себя порцию текилы, чуть ли не швыряет солью Окаде в лицо и слизывает языком с его щеки крупные белые кристаллики. — Дабл бёздей! — светит он познаниями в английском.

— Квадратиш практиш гут! — поддакивает Ания, являя невиданные чудеса лингвистики. Стопки от него Киришима предусмотрительно отодвинул подальше, поэтому Ания с чистой совестью пьёт прямо из горла тяжёлой прямоугольной бутылки и закусывает Хироминой шеей. По крайней мере со стороны это выглядит именно так.

«Ебануться», — синхронно думают оба, и Окада, и Киришима, переглядываясь и, пожалуй, впервые за всё долгое время формального и неформального знакомства понимая чувства друг друга и личную боль каждого без слов.

— Я вызвал такси, — сообщает Наги, протягивая Окаде счёт и кивая в сторону Идзаки. — Тут половина, с Анией расчёт по немного другой системе.

— Ага, — кивает Окада, смотрит на цифру, потом на семпая. — Заебись, сколько же вы выжрали, уроды.

— Я скучал без тебя, — неожиданно трезвым голосом произносит Идзаки, не глядя на Окаду, и наставляет указательный палец на Наги. — А Шо скучает без тебя!

— Так, всё, — Окада рывком стаскивает Идзаки со стула. — Карета подана, Идзаки-сан, извольте отчалить домой.

— С тобой хоть на край света, — бормочет Идзаки, послушно давая увести себя.

— Пиздец, — провожает их Киришима осуждающим взглядом, потом поворачивается к Ании, задумчиво ковыряющему незажженной сигаретой полную окурков пепельницу. — Поехали, блять, пока я добрый.

— У меня день рождения, — заявляет Ания. — Где мой подарок?

— В пизде блять, — бурчит Киришима. — Поехали, говорю. Дома разберёмся, где твой подарок.

***

Приглашение приходит экспресс-почтой, но, несмотря на испещренную стандартным шрифтом белую бумагу безо всяких характерных вензелей, в душу Ании все равно закрадываются подозрения.

— Попахивает официозом, — бурчит он, отбрасывая на стол стопку счетов — с тех пор, как первый магазин отца стал просто-таки Меккой поклонниц, да и поклонников тоже, чего уж там, неебического творчества Хироми, мысль о переезде внезапно обрела статус насущной необходимости.

— Мне чо, вечно у предков кантоваться? — подлил масла в огонь Киришима, которому приходилось менять номер телефона примерно раз в три недели — спасибо падким на легкие деньги ассистентам и прочей шушере, сновавшей вокруг команды на съемках и в турне. — Хочешь, я тебе дом куплю? — вот этого спрашивать у Ании точно не стоило, поскольку Исии-сан лично пришлось дважды звонить с попыткой предъявить претензии по поводу синяка вокруг глаза подопечного — не то, чтобы его увещевАния, куда более смахивающие на угрозы, возымели хоть какой-нибудь эффект — сам Киришима с тайным суеверным ужасом ожидал дня, когда эти две неукротимые силы темпераментов сойдутся во мнении хоть о чем-нибудь и противостояние подобному тандему неминуемо перейдет в критическую фазу «две секунды до Армагеддона».

До недавних пор на теме переезда лежало неподъемное табу, однако последняя выходка спятивших великовозрастных поклонниц многогранного таланта иконы авангард-рока, накинувшихся на Анию с битами наперевес в темной подворотне в двух шагах от дома одним далеко не прекрасным вечером после скандального интервью на национальном канале, в процессе которого ведущий откровенными и отнюдь не добродушными подначками на тему отношений честно заработал пару-тройку тумаков, а Хироми до того разошелся, что реплика об уважении частной жизни, изложенная нисколько не умеренным тоном, все-таки попала в прямой эфир. На следующий день лишь редкий и откровенно ленивый представитель желтой прессы не опубликовал его фотографию под скандальным заголовком с многочисленными вопросительными знаками. О действиях Исии-сан впору было строить догадки, поскольку изрядно потрепанный Киришима наотрез отказался делиться персональной болью.

— Давай уже жить вместе? — подозрительно тихо и хрипло попросил он, с таким выражением, что Ания, в жизни не упускавший возможности подъебнуть его звездный статус, как и необъяснимое стремление хоть каким-то образом заявить миру о своей порочной связи, не нашел, чем возразить.

— Ты еще пожениться предложи, — дым закручивался в кольца, поднимаясь к решетке вентиляционной шахты, смотреть на зыбкие завитки оказалось куда комфортнее, чем в темные глаза Хироми под извечно насупленными бровями. Вместо ответа послышалось сердитое сопение.

Дом, тем не менее, оказался куплен — вернее, солидные апартаменты на этаже двузначной цифры. Ания поартачился с неделю, после чего собрал вещи и, скрипя зубами, обосновался на новом месте. Если совсем начистоту, далеко не последнюю роль в принятии этого с любой стороны непростого, но стратегически важного решения сыграла вовремя примененная тактика опосредованного воздействия и бутылка иностранного алкоголя, тайком врученная Ании-старшему под благовидным предлогом «гостинца». Как бы ни отнекивался сам Ания, как бы ни списывал на подпольные игры, заговоры за спиной и классическое «легче дать, чем объяснить, почему нет», с течением времени шероховатости его характера словно стачивались о поистине ослиное упрямство Киришимы. Наедине с собственными мыслями он вполне откровенно мог признать, что, судя по всему, эту битву он сдал еще в старшей школе; а поскольку иные опции с некоторых пор начисто утратили потенциальную привлекательность, оставалось лишь признать, что он вполне доволен тем, что получил в итоге. Только вот Киришиме об этом знать совершенно необязательно.

— Ты же пойдешь? — на ходу пережевывая свои протеиновые добавки, уточняет Киришима. Ания кривится — его необъяснимая нелюбовь к тусовкам и вечерам воспоминаний известна всем немногочисленным общим знакомым. — Иначе всем расскажу, что ты теперь бухгалтер-задрот.

— Ну-ка закрылся с той стороны, живо, — прикрикивает Ания, с отвращением отшвыривая многострадальные очки на заваленную финансовыми отчетами столешницу: развитие отцовского бизнеса окончательно посадило ему зрение, а поскольку справиться с линзами оказалось за пределами физических возможностей и терпения, а ненавязчиво подсовываемые стильные презенты неизменно постигала одна и та же прискорбная участь, нынешний вариант a-la бедный родственник, как на зло, оказался наиболее стрессоустойчивым — пережив не одно падение, даже оказавшись в эпицентре тактильного взаимодействия по случаю внезапного возвращения звезды шоубизнеса домой, чертовы очки не гнулись, не бились и не ломались. Ания не удивился бы, окажись они жаропрочными и морозостойкими.

Насчет задротства подмечено верно: в конце концов поддавшись на уговоры рациональности в лице собственного отца, Ания все же умудрился доучиться до выпускного диплома. Как бы там ни было, если в области экономики его успехи отражались в прямо пропорциональной прогрессии, то с социализацией явно случился сбой: контакты с университетскими приятелями оказались давно утрачены, в бывшей юниорской сборной особыми друзьями он так и не удосужился обзавестись, а на школьные встречи его и силой не затащить. Киришима, исправно созванивающийся с Хонджо как минимум раз в неделю, терзался подозрениями на почве ревности ровно до тех пор, пока не обнаружил секретный склад с печатными изданиями, пестревшими изображениями его непревзойденной персоны в самых невероятных ракурсах, способах обработки и сопровождении интервью различной степени достоверности.

— Мог бы сразу сказать, я бы тебе задаром достал, — со смешком заявил он, отбросив журналы на стол, так что те рассыпались цветастым веером, безжалостно сгибая скользкие глянцевые страницы. — Небось, и шоу все палишь на тв? Или уже интернет освоил? Зацени заодно мой канал на NicoNico, если вдруг еще не — там все записи, без напряга, — продолжал сеанс глумотерапии в одни ворота Киришима: Ания нечасто столь основательно подставлялся, и упускать возможность как следует проехаться по чужому самолюбию никак не входило в его планы. Под этим углом не было видно лица Ании, поэтому молниеносный выпад с хуком в челюсть застал Хироми врасплох.

— Уебок, — процедил Ания с такой злобной горечью, что открывшего рот от изумления Киришиму пробрало буквально до костей. — Свидание окончено, пиздуй к маме.

В тот момент Киришиму впервые за много лет их, как ни крути, плодотворного, хотя и несколько агрессивного, со всеми сопутствующими факторами, знакомства осенило, что, вполне возможно, в моменты, когда они не пытаются втоптать друг друга в грязь посредством словесных перепалок, перегрызть друг другу горло в весьма недурашливых потасовках и забраться друг другу под кожу в процессе взаимодействий куда более интимного свойства, Ания попросту не знает, как к нему подступиться, что с ним делать, как расспрашивать, дабы не выглядеть ущербно в первую очередь в собственных глазах. Опыт общения с прекрасным полом надиктовывал определенные установки, но Ания никогда и не думал обращаться с ним как с девчонкой — ему это попросту в голову не приходило. В то время как сам Киришима бился над дилеммой, будет ли слишком сопливо носить кольцо, дабы отделаться от фанаток, группис, назойливых журналистов и тв-хост с акульими улыбками, тот, должно быть, по-своему скучал. Весь этот нелепый, приправленный фотошопом и редакционными пометками глянец — своеобразная попытка оказаться хоть ненамного ближе, пока Хироми закрывал свои личные гештальты и покорял Олимп шоу-бизнеса.

 

— Никуда не пойду, — заявляет Ания, решительно ставя стопку на деревянную столешницу так, что она лишь чудом остаётся целой. — Нахуй.

— Пойдёшь, — Яги насмешливо смотрит на него и потягивает свой безалкогольный коктейль. — Кому ты врёшь, Кеичи-чан.

Иногда Ании кажется, что, сложись всё иначе, это ему она бы сейчас отбивала смс со словами «буду позже — встретила старого друга» и оправдывала безалкогольность вечера второй беременностью, а вовсе не правильностью воспитания и нормами поведения в обществе. Единственный человек из прошлого, к которому Ания испытывает что-то, похожее на нежность и доверие.

Кому он врёт, ну да.

— Не пойду, — упрямо повторяет Ания и наливает себе ещё. — Ничего нового я там не узнаю, видеть эти рожи не хочу.

Яги тактично молчит о том, что о попойке Ании со старшем братцем Ваканы ещё долго ходили слухи разной степени тяжести, к концу обросшие тоннами подробностей, а каждый визит Синдзё в его фирменный магазин кончается распитием бутылочки саке на заднем дворе. Редкие новости про Секикаву и его любителя манги Ания, конечно, фильтрует, но так тщательно и любовно, что может делать какой угодно вид и морщить нос хоть до полного его отсыхания — тот же Синдзё гиеной гиенит на суровый профиль Кеичи, когда рассказывает, что Хонджо подарил Секикаве на очередную (ебать, уже «очередная», фоном откликается в голове) годовщину и как сам Кеичи реагирует на эти новости.

— Хироми-кун не одобрит, — вместо этого говорит она, — к тому же, Окада-кун придёт не один.

— Откуда ты всё знаешь, — бубнит Ания, изучая вдоль и поперёк знакомое меню. — Вот ей-богу, один раз менеджер — на всю жизнь менеджер.

То, что Окада придёт не один, не решает вообще ничего, кроме того, что этот факт ужасно обрадует Киришиму. Наверное, это их общее прошлое — даже в мыслях Ании это звучит пошло и тупо — всегда будет занозой торчать где-то в районе сердца (хотя у Ании нет сердца, ему об этом сам же Киришима и твердит постоянно).

— Ну, мы общаемся, то, сё, — уклончиво говорит Яги и снова улыбается. — Мне пора.

— Опять бросаешь меня, — обвиняюще вскидывается Ания.

— В прошлый раз всё закончилось более чем хорошо, — смеётся Яги. — Столько лет прошло, сам подумай, а ты всё ещё с ним.

Ания не хочет думать, потому что Хироми — редкостное хуйло и самодовольный психованный мудак, променявший биту на микрофон. Мудак, который колесит по стране и её окрестностям триста пятьдесят дней в году. Мудак, выторговавший себе карточку драгоценного клиента (Ания давится саке и приходится с минуту откашливаться под сочувственным взглядом бармена) и вынудивший его выкинуть весь глянец с чердака («вот он я живьём, смотри, в миллион раз охуенней же») и вообще. Ания бы честно ненавидел его, если бы соблазн назвать сие чувство иным словом не был столь сильным.

— Чё вылупился, — огрызается он на взгляд бармена, и тот моментально меняет сочувствующее выражение лица на показательно-равнодушное. — Повтори. И счёт прихвати.


End file.
